


I'd Give My Soul

by Clints13Arrow



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega/Alpha, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bonding, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, M/M, Male Omega's are Intersex, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, OT3, Omega Tony Stark, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Pregnant Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 114,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/pseuds/Clints13Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Always the same. Shit, what is it with you Alpha’s and your egos,” Tony’s mouth ran off with words he didn’t even think about saying.</p><p>“Tony. Don’t start,” Steve tried to calm down. His mind kept telling him not to let an omega to talk to him in such a way. He wanted to press Tony down, make him submit when only minutes ago he wanted to wrap himself around Tony.</p><p>“Look, I get it. He’s your best friend. But you have to stop being a self-pretentious idiot who thinks he could punch his way out a situation.”</p><p>“Like blasting your way out of a situation is much better?”</p><p>“Yes it is, because I fucking use my head. This is a fucking conspiracy. They probably waited to tell you about all this bullshit when they had you enraptured deep enough to their ‘cause.’ Why do you think I privatized my suit, what do you think SHIELD would do if they got their hands on it? Everything they do is for their own gain.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Due Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, welcome to my new fic. I hope you enjoy, I worked really hard on this one.  
> Title taken from Loverman by Billie Holiday.

Tony tried to take in a deep breath as he came to a sudden stop. He hid behind a closed door, the sound of booted feet passed him. He leaned against the door and waited until they were gone. Tony gently rubbed his stomach as he tried to settle his nerves. He felt his baby kick, comforting him and reassuring Tony that he was not alone. Tony swallowed down the lump in his throat and instead focused on finding an escape route. He turned to face the empty apartment. There was nothing inside except an old couch the last tenants must have left behind. His hand never drifted from his stomach while he made his way further inside. Tony moved into the kitchen opening cupboards trying to find anything useful. Tony scoured almost every inch of the apartment but found nothing.

Tony felt a deep clenching pain in his pelvis causing him to gasp. The pain left after a moment, Tony breathing heavier. He moved to the end of the apartment where he saw a large window. Right outside was a fire escape. Again the sound of footsteps where loud in the empty room and Tony waddled to the window struggling to open it. He heard the sound of voices and then ramming against the door. Tony was grateful when the window finally popped opened. He wasted no time climbing on to the emergency staircase. He shut the window behind himself.

Tony looked down and saw the ladder was missing to reach the ground. He looked back up and knew that there was going to be no easy way out of this. Tony hoisted himself up as he tried to climb up the stairs as quickly as possible. He held onto the railing tightly, not wanting to fall. He heard the door shatter open inside the empty apartment which only made Tony hurry up the staircase. The nudging in his stomach motivated him further. Tony reached a window to someone’s apartment, he tried knocking on it but no one came. Again he walked up. He got to another window and it was just the same. Tony wanted to cry in desperation.

Tony’s heart beat loudly in his ears. His breathing was labored and he wanted, no he needed his Alphas with him. He reached another window and was ready to give up hope when an older man with graying hair opened the curtains. Tony could see the inaudible gasp of the woman beside him. They didn’t hesitate and opened the window for him. Tony thanked them as they helped inside. The woman helped him sit down, the man locked the window and closed the curtains.

The older man then moved to the door and proceeded to lock that as well. Tony took in deep breaths trying to calm himself. Again a pain shot up from his pelvis through his spine making Tony wince. The woman stared at him.

“Are you all right,” she asked, worry noticeable in her tone.

Tony took in a deep breath, “I will be.”

The woman and her husband shared a look.

“I’ll ask why you are being chased but there is something more important happening right now. I think you might be in labor.”

Tony shut his eyes tight. The pang in his chest spreading further through his body.

“It could be Braxton Hicks. I need to contact my Alphas. Let me use your phone,” Tony began standing up from the chair with the help of the woman.

She wanted to protest but her husband nodded in the direction to their bedroom, “Right this way.”

The woman removed the phone from its receiver and handed it to Tony. He knew it wasn’t safe, but he needed to make at a least some form of contact to let the others know where he was. Tony moved to sit down on the bed and received no complaint from the couple. Tony’s back and feet where killing him.

The woman sat on the bed beside him, her husband remained standing by the door. Tony dialed a phone number he forced himself to memorize just in case things went haywire. Tony waited for the other end of the line to pick up.

“Hello,” was the frantic response.

“I’m in Forest Hills, Queens. 67th Ave and 108th St. Apartment--,” just as he gave his current location the electricity to the apartment building went out.

Tony cursed his bad luck and set the phone down. He made a move to stand up but the woman eased him back down.

“You need to sit down. You are a heavily pregnant Omega that may be in labor. I am not going to let you out of this apartment until those bad men are far away from here,” she scolded in a voice that made Tony feel guilty for even thinking about leaving.

“You’re Tony Stark,” the man finally spoke.

“Yes I am,” Tony answered as he got his heart to settle, “Nice to meet you.”

“Why are those men chasing you,” the man asked.

The man received a heated look from his wife that made Tony give a small smile. Tony applied pressure to his back in order to relieve some of the pain.

“They’re AIM, and they’ve been chasing me since the moment I announced I was Iron Man. Now they are chasing me for another reason that must have my Alphas tearing them apart.”

“Because you’re pregnant,” the woman answered.

Tony remained quiet, ‘It’s alright baby. I’ll get you out of this.’

“I’m May Parker. This is my husband, Benjamin.”

Tony nodded to them and looked down. Loud footsteps where heard around. May placed a hand over her chest and looked at Ben. Tony held in a breath, he knew they may have heard and intercepted his call but it was a risk he was willing to make. By now the Avengers where on their way and they would make it in minutes. He may be on another island away from Manhattan but they would make it.

After a while Tony heard the shout of a man and boots dispersing. Tony let out a sigh of relief but knew that AIM knew he was in the building. They were still going to be around waiting for him as others would most likely go and prevent the Avengers from entering the building. He just hoped that they stayed outside and made no move to get him out.

Ben stepped out of the bedroom and May watched him go while she stayed with the omega, “I’m sorry those horrible men are chasing you. I know that my husband and I are old betas but we will protect you.”

Tony looked at her and was touched at her words, “Thank you Mrs. Parker. And thanks again for letting me in.”

“It’s what any decent person ought to do,” she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and let go.

Tony winced again as he felt the familiar pain run through his body hitting his toes and fingers with a shock.

“Mr. Stark I think you may actually be in labor. This doesn’t look like Braxton Hicks.”

“I’m fine,” Tony dismissed her.

“Okay, they are gone. I saw them go down the alley,” Ben explained walking into the room.

“We need to get you to the hospital,” May continued.

Tony shook his head, “Too dangerous. They’re still around, they are most likely waiting to flush me out. I already made contact with people that can he--.”

  
Tony hunched in on himself trying to breath in when the sound of water dripping onto the floor met the betas ears. Tony looked at his wet lap and the growing stain around the bed and tried not to panic. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to give birth with his Alphas beside him. He was supposed to go to the hospital where Dr. Cho would deliver their baby boy and Pepper would be crying by his side as she finally saw her god son. Rhodey would also be there trying to hold back his tears.

‘Steve…Bucky,’ Tony thought as a contraction started again.

“Isn’t labor supposed to take hours,” Tony gasped as May helped him lay down on the bed even if he wanted to get up.

May shook her head, “It looks like you’ve been in labor for hours already.”

“How do you know,” Tony winced as his pelvis hurt.

“Lucky for you, Mr. Stark, I am a nurse,” she reassured him, “I’ve helped doctors deliver babies.”

Tony groaned at being moved. Steve and Bucky would come. And Tony would be able to have their baby in the hospital and not in this couples very bed. AIM would get their ass handed to them like always and Tony would not have this baby now. The baby was not going to be born without his fathers.

  
May called for her husband, “Ben, get the candles, towels and water,” then she turned to Tony, “All right Mr. Stark I’m going to need you to move up the bed.”

“Call me Tony, if you’re going to help me have this baby we may as well be on a first name basis.”

Tony moved up on the bed as May set the pillows on his back. He was still astounded that he was in fact in labor, or how it happened so fast.

As if reading his mind, May answered, “You’re in active labor Tony, that’s why it’s happening so quickly. Your current stress isn’t helping either, but after this part your labor will slow down.”

May adjusted the pillows behind Tony who bit his lip as a contraction moved through him stronger than before. Tony grasped his stomach his breath coming out short. He couldn’t remember the dumb breathing exercises he had learned with Bucky and Steve. He was in too much pain and distress. May grabbed his hand.

“Breath with me Tony, deep long breaths,” May guided him as Tony tried to mimic her breathing.

Tony let out a loud groan, as he panted through the contraction.

“Ben, bring me water and sugar,” May shouted to her husband.

Tony could care less that AIM was around the apartment. He was going to have a baby and these contractions where killing him. He wanted to scream in pain but the dumb classes reminded him screaming was bad because of the clenching of the muscles or something. So he just moaned loudly and tried to catch a breath as the contraction ended. Tony could feel the tears falling from his eyes, he wanted something for the pain. Why couldn’t he have this baby at a hospital?

The sound of heavy knocks made Tony panic. May remained by his side as another contraction started again. Ben deposited everything at the end of the bed, lit candles where by the bedside.

“Open up, we have reason to believe you are harboring a fugitive,” a booming voice rang into the apartment.

Tony cried and May shushed him trying to calm him as much as he could. May didn’t want there to be any danger to both him and the baby.

“Ben, stay with Tony, help him.”

“May, you can’t go—“

“Benjamin, let me.”

Tony wanted to protest, he didn’t know if AIM would shoot her, he couldn’t have this baby by himself. Tony panted as the older beta grabbed a hold of his hand and wiped his brow with a cool wet cloth.

May stepped out of the bedroom. Her heart was pounding loud in her ears and she could feel the adrenaline flowing through her veins. She needed to be strong. She couldn’t let Tony suffer, and May knew that no matter the gender; beta or alpha, it was against instinct to even harm a pregnant Omega.

She could do this.

May opened the doors, guns where immediately pointed at her. May thought there would be more, but their blinding lights showed that there may have just been at least three soldiers pointing their guns at her.

“He is having the baby now. I can help him give birth, don’t shoot,” May explained.

The guns remained trained on her and May blinked against the lights. She saw some movement as a higher ranking soldier pressed a button to his communicator.

“Stark is in labor, a lady here says she can assist with the birth. Orders?”

May Parker was sweating, she was nervous. They could be cold blooded killers and shoot her on the spot and take Tony away no matter the fact that he was in labor. It could go two ways and May was hoping it wouldn’t end that way.

“Take her and Stark. Shoot her if she is lying,” came the voice in through the static.

May felt a lump in her throat at what she heard, but she tried to remain cool and stoic. Hopefully whatever help Tony had called in would make it. Oh, how May hoped.


	2. It's just not the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony woke up in a cold sweat in his dark bedroom. At first he had no inkling where he was. All he knew that it was dark and he was cold. His heart beat loud in his ears as he tried to calm his breathing.
> 
> “It is 3 am in Manhattan, New York. Your name is Tony Stark and you are safe in the Avengers Tower,” JARVIS recited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys are amazing. Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos for just the first chapter. Thank you so much! Really, it means a lot to me.

Tony chewed on his thumb in deep concentration as he stared the schematics JARVIS had presented to him. There was something about them that where off but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“If I may sir, perhaps it would be simpler if remove both part C and E,” JARVIS added breaking Tony out of his stupor.

Tony looked over the work, “All right J, remove both C and E, now bring in B closer and flip D,” Tony muttered as his fingers moved over the floating blueprints.

When the schematics changed to what Tony asked for, the design looked better but there was still some work that needed to be done.

“Time,” Tony asked adding in to the schematic.

“Around 42 hours without sleep, 6 hours since you’ve last eaten, sir. May I suggest a break?”

Tony chuckled, “All right, save and shut down. I guess it was some time I ate something other than smoothies.”

At the sound of the word “smoothies,” Tony heard whirring as U bumped into his desk to rush over to the blender.

“Sorry, U. Love the smoothies, but I think I’m going to go see what left overs there are in the fridge.”

U let out soft sad beeps along with Dummy. Tony stretched out his arms and proceeded to exit his workshop. The doors closed and locked behind him. Tony yawned as he walked to the elevator.

“Communal floor, J.”

The elevator moved and Tony leaned against the wall of the elevator. No longer being driven to finish up his designs and with the thought of actual food made Tony tired. He wondered if he would be able to eat something before passing out on the table.

The door to the elevator opened. Tony exited the elevator and made his way to the communal kitchen all of the Avengers shared. He briefly wondered who would be around. The sight of a strong muscular back in a too tight shirt answered the question for him. It was Steve.

Tony swallowed, he and Steve, well they were civil with each other. Tony still didn’t know how to be around the super soldier. He tended to backlash at him without meaning to and Steve defended himself. So most of their conversations ended in fights. Tony at the moment did not have the energy to get into a heated discussion with Steve. He just wanted to eat and probably sleep for twelve hours.

Tony moved to open the refrigerator door, ducking away as Steve looked towards him. Don’t get him wrong, Tony would love nothing more than befriending Steve Rogers. It’s just he had too many skeletons in his closet that would get in the way when he tried. Howard was sure of that.

“Hey Tony,” Steve greeted, polite as ever.

For being an Alpha Steve was not like a regular Alpha. That is to say the more statistical Alphas where loud and brash, while Steve was not. Steve tended to lead without having to push his status to get his way. He was gentle and “perfect.” Tony chuckled at the thought of it. People thinking Steve was perfect had never seen him cursing like a sailor over something, nor had they seen him wandering around like a zombie in the mornings or his bad habits of leaving his socks by the sofa.

Steve rose his eyebrow at the sound of Tony’s soft laughter. Tony temporarily forgot he wasn’t alone and cleared his throat.

“Sorry Cap, just thought of something funny,” Tony still had his head in the refrigerator.

There was nothing in there that looked appetizing. There was a box of pizza with large letters claiming that it was Clint’s. There was some Tupperware with hummus in it, a salad, some sandwich most likely bought at a gas station, a piece of cake that Tony had no idea how it got there, leftover donuts from the morning and vegetables.

Tony groaned and closed the door. Steve was still looking at him. Tony blinked up at him.

“Um, if you want. I made some food,” Steve finally said.

Steve knew his way around the kitchen. When he was younger he had spent most of the time in the kitchen, whether it be helping his mother make food or helping out in the kitchens at a diner for measly 20 cents during the depression. He didn’t know anything too fancy, just standard food.

Tony looked at the food Steve had prepared. It was just egg sandwiches and tomato soup. Tony’s stomach grumbled, the delicious smell of food wafted to his nose. He couldn’t deny Steve if he had offered. After all he was too tried to make something.

“Yeah, thanks,” Tony thanked him, making his way over to grab a plate.

“Here let me,” Steve offered grabbing a bowl and poured the soup.

Tony coughed not knowing what to do with himself. He made a move to sit on the counter. Tony wasn’t used to Steve offering him things. It was not something that was rare. It was just that Tony would say no and get something himself. It also made Tony want to get things himself because he thought it was Steve’s Alpha nature that made him want to “take care” of Tony for being an Omega.

None the less, Tony accepted the food once it was placed in front of him. Steve sat beside him with his own food and began eating. Tony felt self-conscious eating. He dipped the egg sandwich in the soup and took a bite. It tasted good. He could taste the butter on the bread and the egg was a bit runny adding in to the flavor of the soup

“We’re going to have a training exercise later, if you are willing to join,” Steve broke the silence.

Tony paused, the spoon halfway towards his mouth.

“Thanks but, I think I’m going to sleep the rest of the day.”

Steve offered a smile, “It’s all right. Maybe next time?”

Tony nodded and continued eating. The rest of the meal was quiet until Tony finished. He set his dishes inside the dish washer and made his way out of the communal floor.

“See you later, Tony.”

Tony waved at Steve, the door to elevator shutting in front of him.

 

Tony woke up in a cold sweat in his dark bedroom. At first he had no inkling where he was. All he knew that it was dark and he was cold. His heart beat loud in his ears as he tried to calm his breathing.

“It is 3 am in Manhattan, New York. Your name is Tony Stark and you are safe in the Avengers Tower,” JARVIS recited.

JARVIS opened the windows to show the city sky line and to further convince Tony where he was. Tony looked out at the city. Lights illuminated down below on the streets and above the stars where barely visible to his eyes. Tony looked away.

“Lights, twenty percent.”

Tony removed the sheets away from his sweaty body. He tossed his legs to the side of the bed. Tony tried to recall what he had dreamed this time. It wasn’t the wormhole. Of that he was sure. But whatever it was, was enough to wake him.

Tony stood up and made it over to his bathroom. The lights turned on for him. Tony made his way towards the sink. Splashing cold water in his face cooled his clammy skin. Tony tried to ignore his reflection in the mirror. He saw the bags under his eyes and the lines of worry on his face.

Tony wiped his face with a towel and stepped out. Now that he was awake there would no going back to sleep, he might as well continue working.

Making his way out of his room barefoot, he walked towards the elevator. Maybe he should get some coffee first.

Stopping on the communal floor, Tony made a bee line for the coffee machine to see it already working.

“Can’t sleep either,” came a voice in the dark.

Tony looked at a sleep deprived Steve Rogers. He wore a large sweater and pajama bottoms. His hair was disheveled and his mouth was set in a thin line. Steve looked cold and miserable. Tony wondered if today was one of those days where he and Steve where civil with one another. They would share a little just to cheer the other up, and then go on their own separate ways.

Tony decided, ‘Might as well.’

“Just old memories wanting to come back and haunt me,” Tony answered sitting beside Steve.

It reminded Tony of earlier that day when they had eaten together. Except this was different.

Steve hummed looking at Tony as he sat down beside him. Tony looked just as tired as he did. He wore a tank top, his arc reactor shining in the darkness. His silk pajama bottoms looked big on him and his feet were bare on the cold floor. Tony rubbed his head. Steve didn’t know why he had a hard time getting along with Tony. The genius was reclusive, spending most of his time locked away in his workshop or out and about doing business for his company. He was chipper and easy going with the other members. Making jokes and giving out nicknames. Steve was jealous at times when he talked so easily to everyone else other than himself.

It probably had to do with their strong personalities. 

“Yeah. I know that feeling. Mines always the same. Cold water, ice, and drowning,” Steve explained.

He didn’t have share but he wanted to.

Tony placed his hands on the counter, “J, can you raise the temperature up.”

“Of course.”

Steve looked at Tony. Tony remained an enigma to him. He wanted to understand him more. He was so like the future. Unpredictable yet comforting when you least expect it.

“You know this was the first time I can’t remember what my nightmare was about. I’m pretty sure it was a nightmare. Maybe I dreamt about that time we all saw Barton moon us.”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh. Even if at the time Steve tried to look anywhere else other than Clint’s ass.

“Clint has a pasty white ass, I thought I had gone blind.”

The tension had eased and no longer did the early awakening seemed somber.

“I remember one time in the barracks. We changed all of Dum Dum’s clothes with Morita’s. Dum Dum was confused at why none of his clothes fit him and we kept giggling nonstop. I think Dum Dum knew what we did but he still went along with it.”

Tony smiled along with Steve as they tried to distract each other with something positive.

“Back when Rhodey and I used to dorm together. There was a time where I had not slept for more than four days because I was making a project for my engineering class. So I stayed in our dorm. When Rhodey finally arrived one day he found me with the dorm’s microwave. I think I was trying to make a generator or robot. All I know is that I slept for two days and missed my project. But then U was born.”

Steve and Tony laughed. Tony had confessed before that Dummy was a drunken mistake. And now apparently U was made with no sleep.

Tony felt the warmth in his chest. It started off small. It didn’t feel like a panic attack that he had. It felt as if his heart was getting warmer. And then it slowly spread across his chest. He felt it run down his arms to his toes. He felt it reach his mind. He felt it thrum underneath his bones.

He looked at Steve. He had the lightest blue eyes he had ever seen. They were very expressive and just looking into them brought Tony peace of mind. His hair was soft looking even if it was in a state of disarray. Golden strands touching his forehead. Some of them shined in the light of his arc reactor. His cheekbones stood out in his face. His face was smooth with no wrinkle in place. Tony had only ever seen wrinkles when Steve frowned at him. All he wanted to see was Steve smiling, just like he was now. Mouth curved to the side, his expressive blue eyes alight with mirth.

Tony stilled, realization finally dawning on him. He got up quickly from the where he sat, much to Steve’s surprise. A look of wide horror on his face. He pushed the warm sensations away. And once again his chest felt cold, the arc reactor felt heavy between his chest.

“I umm, I gotta…,” Tony didn’t finish his sentence as he all but ran to the elevator.

Steve was left confused. The ding of the coffee machine broke the silence. He was pretty sure he and Tony where having fun. He saw Tony smile and laugh. What had happened? Something must have happened that made Tony bolt.

“JARVIS, where did Tony go,” Steve asked.

“Sir is in his workshop.”

Steve suspected as much. Whatever progress they had made would most likely be forgotten. Steve frowned into his hands. He left the floor, leaving the coffee behind. He didn’t feel like drinking it anymore.

 

Tony sat down on his chair in the workshop and tried to even his breathing.

“My assessment for your current health is inconclusive to the sensations that you are feeling. My other test on the other hand show your pheromones are higher than what is deemed normal outside your state of heat. Oxytocin is also high.”

Tony swallowed as he listened to JARVIS give him his diagnosis. Tony had a feeling he knew what it was, but he just didn’t believe it.

“It seems that you have found a potential mate Master Stark, which is why your hormones levels are askew.”

Tony threw a pen at his desk, “J, lock down, bring me up Mark 60 and 56 for repair. Code blue and red. Only Pepper and Avengers alarm are allowed to override,” Tony rubbed his face as his Iron Man suits where brought out and set towards him.

Tony ignored everything else and focused on working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made sure to reread this chapter before I posted it so there shouldn't be errors. What do you guys think of this chapter? Sorry that it's kind of short, my classes are stressing me out, I haven't had a lot of time to be writing.


	3. the Maria Stark Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah Tony. That was very thoughtful, you didn’t have to but it’s wonderful,” Steve complemented the smaller man. He hated the fact that he sounded like a bashful school boy.
> 
> Steve looked at Tony. Once again this man had completely caught him off guard. That warmth that he had felt weeks ago during the night with Tony was back again. He didn’t know how to describe the feeling, but he wanted to try again to befriend Tony even if the genius would avoid him.

It was days even weeks before Tony was comfortable enough to be alone with Steve. Tony was professional when it came to the Avengers assembling, he remained focused and ignored any and all feelings. He would ask questions about Steve’s armor along with the other Avengers equipment to show that he wasn’t interested. Tony even went out and joined them in training exercises, he was ignoring Steve, but he didn’t allow himself to avoid the Alpha.

Tony kept his moments short when he was alone with Steve, much to Steve’s disappointment. Steve on the other hand wanted to spend time with Tony. Every time Tony left him after a short conversation made Steve feel as if he had done something wrong to upset the Omega. 

Tony was onto his third day of being down in his workshop when his music was shut off. Tony looked up from where he was welding down small dents in his suit. He removed his goggles from his eyes to see Pepper in front of him with a frown on her face. Tony thought it would be a long while before Pepper would enter his workshop with that infamous frown.

“Do you know what day it is,” Pepper asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Tony winced. He didn’t even know which day of the week it was, or the time. Tony was bad at remembering important dates.

“Um, I don’t think it’s Christmas, yet.”

Pepper lifted a perfectly shaped brow, the look of exasperation clear on her face. “Of course you wouldn’t remember,” she mumbled to herself before relaxing, “There is a gala today. You’re announcing the Maria Stark foundation.”

Tony blinked in sudden realization. Months ago he had been talking about starting a foundation that would help other charities, renovations and even the Avengers themselves. Tony had not told the Avengers about said foundation. He wanted it to be a surprise. He did his best to accommodate the heroes, giving them a place to live, upgrading their tech and armor, and now he was making a foundation for them, for other entrepreneurs to donate, or for the donation money to move to other foundations.

“Right,” Tony stood up and placed the blow torch he had recently used down.

“And I’m pretty sure you didn’t tell the rest of the Avengers either.” Silence was the only answer Pepper received. “Good thing I emailed and called them a couple of days ago. Technically I am no longer your assistant, but seeing as you are the founder, I thought it would be best if I reminded you myself.”

“Thanks, Pep. JARVIS, time.”

“It is approximately 4:15 PM.”

Tony nodded removing the thick gloves from his hands and tossing them on his work table. “Okay, I guess I’ll go get cleaned up.”

“I picked out a suit for you, and you have half an hour to get ready.”

“Thanks, Pep. I don’t know what I would do without you,” Tony smiled at her.

Pepper rolled her eyes, “Oh shush you and go get ready. Happy will tell JARVIS when he is here.”

Tony placed a kiss on her cheek as they both made their way to elevator. She stepped off on the communal floor and he continued up to the penthouse. Tony loved Pepper, he truly did. She was a wonderful strong Beta who would take no shit from anyone no matter their orientation. Tony had seen Pepper shut up loud Alphas. He would have loved to have Pepper as a mate, but Tony knew it wouldn’t work out between the both of them. He was fine with that, because she was still an important person in his life.

Tony took a quick shower, scrubbing his hands and arms to get rid of the oil. He stayed under the spray for a couple of seconds and all but avoided the spray against his face. Tony was done in a matter of minutes. He stepped in front of the mirror to trim and shave, he brushed his teeth and toweled his hair dry. Stepping out into his room, he saw the suit Pepper had picked out for him hanging on his closet door. He looked at it and grinned. It was a blue suit, he was pretty sure it was in season because he had not seen it in his closet before. It was a Calvin Klein, blue and black slim fit suit. There was a white button up underneath the suit jacket and a matching tie hanging limply.

Tony slipped on his socks and underwear first, then the pants. The white button up shirt was tucked inside the pants. All buttons neatly done. He hung the tie over his neck and proceeded in the regular movements of making the tie sit neatly in his collar. Tony walked to one of his drawers and opened one of them up. Inside held cuff links. They went from regular circles, squares, to eccentric abstract designs. Tony moved those aside and finally found the ones that would go well with the suit. He knew he should look dignified, but the suit would give that dignified look. So he pulled out the Star Wars gift cuff links that Rhodey had given him one Christmas.

Tony continued the rest of the routine he had memorized down to a T. After he finished getting dressed, picking out shoes, fixing and styling his hair, and plucking out some unruly eyebrow hairs – Tony stepped out of his room. His sunglasses in hand.

“Sir, it seems that Happy has arrived. He is waiting for you down at the garage,” JARVIS informed Tony as he stepped into the elevator. 

“All right. Where are the rest of the A-Team,” Tony asked.

“They are with Happy, sir, waiting for you in the limo.”

Tony chuckled. All the Avengers going to an event in a limo. Oh, the media was going to have a field day. Tony already knew what the headlines where all going to be about.

“Don’t let the house burn down,” Tony told JARVIS as he stepped out of the elevator and into the garage.

“Of course not. Do please enjoy yourself.”

Tony walked towards the limo that was parked waiting for him. He could see Clint outside talking with Happy. Both Beta and Omega were laughing about something. Clint was the first one that realized Tony was making his way towards them. He turned to him and gave him a wink before stepping inside the limo. Happy saw and gave him a friendly smile.

“Nice to see you, boss.”

“Happy, we’ll try not to make too much of a mess.”

“I hope not.”

Tony stepped into the limo and sat down. He was surprised to see that he was sitting beside Steve. Steve gave him a shy smile and Tony had to try not to ogle. Steve looked good in a suit. Beside Steve was Natasha, her slim figure in a beautiful J. Mendel dress. Her red hair was in waves and her makeup was flawless. Bruce was wearing a grey suit with a purple tie. He looked the same but just as dashing, his glasses clean. Clint wore a purple suit, that didn’t surprise Tony at all. He must have gotten it custom made. Even Thor was wearing a suit.

All in all, they were a beautiful looking group of people.

“So what is this surprise gala that Pepper told us about,” Clint asked as he eyed the mini bar that was installed into the limo.

Happy entered the driver seat as Tony got comfortable, he tried to move his legs from touching Steve’s.

“It’s a surprise. If she didn’t tell you, I’m not going to tell you,” Tony answered with a side smile.

“It will be an utmost fantastic celebration,” Thor boomed in the small space causing all of them wince momentarily, “for all us warriors will be together with the people of Midgard.”

“That’s right big guy.”

The limo started and they were well on their way to the hall that Tony had reserved for the opening of the foundation. Everyone started talking amongst each other. Steve was talking to Natasha and Bruce and Tony was keeping a conversation with Clint and Thor about the wonders that is day time television and why they pass so many commercials on going back to school. Pretty quickly they had arrived to the location.

“All right boys and girls, we’re here,” Happy announced.

Tony placed his sunglasses over his eyes, “Just follow me.”

Tony waited as Happy opened the door for him. Just as the door to the limo opened the flashing lights of cameras blinded the rest of the Avengers except for Tony who already knew what was coming. Tony stepped out with his media smile on his face. He waved at the people as they took pictures. He walked out to the not red carpet. Steve was the next one out and he gave them all a breath taking smile. The cameras flocked to him. He and Tony remained there as Natasha was out next, and then the rest of the team. They all stood together as their pictures were being taken.

Bruce felt uncomfortable at getting so much attention and shuffled ahead. Tony patted him on the shoulder and noticed that Pepper was in front by the entrance. Tony nodded at her, she took Bruce inside, away from the limelight.

“All right all right, I think that’s enough,” Tony herded the team into the hall.

Steve had to pull Clint away, who was still posing. “Wait, they didn’t get my good side.”

Once inside, Tony wasn’t disappointed. It looked like any gala, except not too extravagant. Tony wanted the place to be open to almost everyone, not just donators but to the people as well. He saw some children there as well with their parents. Pepper walked over to them. She did run his company, but Pepper volunteered her services in preparing the event.

“All right, so just wander around and mingle, Tony I’ll call you when we are ready,” Pepper told them with a smile.

“Any sight of Brucie,” Tony asked wondering if his fellow scientist and friend was doing all right.

“He’s fine. I think he found someone he knows,” Pepper looked in the direction of Bruce where he was talking quietly with another beta.

Tony turned to the Avengers. Clint was eyeing a table filled with food, slowly inching closer to it and Thor was already gaining a small audience with children. Natasha moved to speak with Pepper. There was soft music being played to fill in any empty silences. Steve and Tony where left by themselves. Tony cleared his throat, removing his sunglasses and putting them inside his suit’s pocket.

Tony was used to galas. He could put on a fake smile and make pleasantries. He could do this. He looked at Steve who looked out of place. It seemed like he did not know what to with himself, and Tony didn’t blame him for it. Natasha and Clint where spies, they were used to being hidden amongst a crowd, Thor was obviously a prince and Bruce, well Bruce didn’t do well in crowds. He might as well throw a bone at Steve. 

“Why don’t I introduce you to some people, get you started on the evening?”

“After you,” Steve started not at all perturbed by Tony showing him the ropes.

Tony first introduced him to some older individuals that knew him, they greeted him by first name, and kissed cheeks as a greeting. Next up where some average Joes that thanked Tony about the donations he had made. After almost being introduced to everyone, Steve’s mind was in a flurry of new names and faces. He greeted them all with a friendly smile and noticed how Tony talked and moved so naturally. Tony then brought him to where Thor remained with the children. He was now joined by Clint, both of the heroes told the children tales about their heroic fights. Their parents weren’t too far, talking amongst each other and keeping an eye out.

One of the kids saw Steve and Tony coming and immediately made it known to the other children, “Oh my god, you’re actually Iron Man. And you’re Captain America!”

The children were more than excited to see more of the Avengers coming their way. They were dressed nice for the event, dresses and sharp clothing. They all looked adorable. Tony stood still when one of the children came up to him.

“Do you have your Iron Man armor with you,” she asked looking up at him in complete awe.

“I kept my armor away, but if there is ever danger – you see this bracelet, I press it and it comes flying in.”

The little girl awed as he pulled up his sleeves and showed her the silver band around his wrist. The rest of the kids started crowding them.

“Is true you fight all of the… the …bad,” a little boy asked Captain America pulling on his suit leg.

Steve kneeled down so he could be face to face with the small boy, “Yeah. Me and the rest of the Avengers, we keep everyone safe.”

“Is your shield heavy,” asked a girl.

“Is it as heavy as Thor’s hammer?”

“It’s heavy, but Thor’s hammer is heavier,” Steve answered, “No one else can lift that hammer, but Thor.”

“Can I lift it,” Steve heard a child ask Thor.

Steve was once again bombarded with so many questions. Steve didn’t mind answering to the curious mind of children. They were all smiles and open minds. He saw the rest of the team faring well with the children. Tony seemed like a natural entertaining them. He talked to them like regular people, asked questions of his own and seemed at ease.

“Does you has wobots,” a girl asked Tony.

“Yeah, I have robots. They help me out making my Iron Man suit,” Tony told her.

The little girl looked at him in awe that robots existed and they helped Iron Man.

Tony chuckled as a little boy pulled at his hand to get his attention, “Is the robots your friends?”

“Yeah. They are my really close friends, I wouldn’t make my Iron Man suits without them.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile as he heard Tony talk to them. His own little fan club was now asking him more questions. From the corner of his eye he could see Natasha talking to a lonely girl. This was actually pretty fun. Steve thought he was going to be taken to an event where almost everyone would turn their nose and ignore the other. But he was glad everyone was more sociable and not at all bombarding.

Tony was always tense around children at first, but after just talking he would be at ease. He smiled at all the kids that asked him a bunch of questions and didn’t mind answering them. It was much easier than being interviewed. He liked kids. They were simpler than adults.

Pepper caught sight of Tony and waved him over.

“Sorry kiddos, but I’ll be back,” he patted a little boy on his head as they pouted at his retreating figure.

“Okay, Tony. I think it’s time,” Pepper started when Tony reached her.

Tony took in a breath, “How’s my hair?”

“Its fine Tony, here, I thought you would want some cards, unless you know… never mind.”

“I think that would be the best. Don’t worry, I won’t say anything that would scar most of these young minds. I’ll behave.”

“Oh you better, or a national figure will pull you off the stage,” Pepper joked.

Tony walked to the small little stage. There was a microphone stand there. The lights dimmed a bit and a light focused on Tony which caught all attendees’ attention. The music stopped, and Tony gave them a dazzling smile.

The children hushed around the Avengers seeing Iron Man on stage. Their parents moved to gather them up and make sure they remained quiet while Tony spoke.

“Hello, and welcome. Thank you for taking a moment out of your schedules to attend this little event. Now. I want to start off by saying, we as the Avengers, we are no different than anyone else. We wake every morning, do our job and then go back home. We try our hardest in helping all of you and protecting this city. I think if it wasn’t from your support, well we might have disbanded a long before we even started.”

Tony cleared his throat, “When I came out as Iron Man I had no idea about anyone else who put on a suit and stepped out of their door to fight for to protect the people. All I knew was that I needed to do something. I wanted to help. I grew up – much like you kids here today, idolizing super heroes. So growing up to be one. I think it was the biggest wish that could come true.”

Everyone in the hall listened intently.

“Today I would like to present to you the newest foundation. The Maria Stark Foundation. A foundation based on helping to keep the repairs and interests of this very fine city, as well as a donating hub for both the Avengers and any other foundations that need help. This foundation will help both the Avengers and the city.”

Loud applause erupted throughout the hall, Tony raised a hand to still the noise.

“I would also like to take this opportunity to make my first donation to the Maria Stark Foundation. And one of the first foundations to be part of the Maria Stark Foundation will be the Make a Wish Foundation.”

Everyone applauded louder than before and Tony just waved at them as he stepped down from the stage and the festivities continued. Pepper met him on the ground floor. Since this was an event with children present, everything was nonalcoholic. So Tony didn’t mind as he grabbed a glass of apple cider a waiter walked by with.

“That was really great Tony, I think you have a couple of people that want to talk to you,” Pepper stepped to the side and some familiar faces greeted him.

“I didn’t know you did that for us Stark,” Clint spoke in awe as he clapped Tony on the shoulder.

“Well done, Tony,” Bruce congratulated him.

“I do not fully understand. But I hear that with great merriment you have created a force to support not just us but children as well,” Thor boomed, children still tagging along him.

Tony tried not to preen at the attention. He didn’t do that just because he wanted his team to feel in debt towards him. He did it because he wanted to do something to honor his mother. He wanted to put some of his money to good use. He wanted to do it.

“Yeah Tony. That was very thoughtful, you didn’t have to but it’s wonderful,” Steve complemented the smaller man. He hated the fact that he sounded like a bashful school boy.

Steve looked at Tony. Once again this man had completely caught him off guard. That warmth that he had felt weeks ago during the night with Tony was back again. He didn’t know how to describe the feeling, but he wanted to try again to befriend Tony even if the genius would avoid him.

Tony tried not to look directly at Steve. Heck during his entire speech his gaze had been brushing past Steve. He had seen the man’s face just open and his emotions laid bare. He felt it now. He felt that stupid primal instinct start off in his chest and move up towards his brain. He pushed it aside once again. This was not the time nor the place. Tony was never going to mate. That was that.

Tony took in a breath steeling himself. He focused on talking to some people that already wanted to make a small donation. He focused on talking with Pepper and Bruce. He focused on everything else, but the blonde Alpha super soldier close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Civil War.......  
> Despite the drama and so many emotions of both rage and sadness the movie brought to light, I'm going to make this story different.


	4. the Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Steve and Tony jumped to the finished files. Tony flicked some things aside and opened up a file. Steve was behind him and when Tony pulled up the black listed file his expression fell to something completely unreadable. There was a picture, all most all dark except for the center. There was a man standing, surrounded by smoke, his features distorted due to the grainy photograph.
> 
> “That’s,” a pause, “that's,” Steve whispered to himself.
> 
> “The Winter Soldier,” Tony finished for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not re-read this to check for errors but i'll try and re-read it soon. I just wanted to post this up. Also this was technically two chapters but the chapters coalesced so well I decided to just put them as one chapter.

Steve let out a breath over his clenched knuckles. He saw someone move through the shadows weeks ago. A metal arm and a masked face. He was there and then he wasn’t. He had heard rumors floating around SHIELD about someone called the Winter Soldier and Steve guessed it had to be that ghost. He saw him again, this time when he was out on a mission. He had killed someone Steve was supposed to protect and still he had no clue as to who that masked man was

Steve turned on the Stark Pad Tony had given to all the Avengers as a present for moving into the Avengers tower. He knew that Tony had tapped into the SHIELD database on occasion. Steve was getting used to the technology of this era, and JARVIS was extremely helpful in explaining things he still didn’t completely understand.

Steve drummed his fingers on the screen. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to check if SHIELD had anything on the mysterious figure. They had files for everything, why wouldn’t they have one on that.

Steve sighed and turned the Stark Pad off.

“JARVIS, where is Tony,” Steve asked getting up from the sofa.

“Sir is currently in Dr. Banner’s lab.”

“Are they busy?”

“Um, not at the moment, Captain.”

After the gala for the Maria Stark Foundation Tony went right back to his reclusive self, except he had been away on business trips. He still kept avoiding Steve. Steve tried to ignore it as much as he could. Clint and Natasha would give each other knowing looks every time Steve and Tony where in the same room, but that was how they were. They spoke without having to say a single word. And there wasn’t anything wrong. Tony just… liked some people more than others.

 

* * *

 

Tony tapped a pen against Bruce’s table. Bruce looked up at him through his glasses. Tony was being a bit more exuberant than usual. Tony had come into his lab early in the morning requesting an opinion on some new ideas. These new ideas ended up being elastic pants for the Hulk, and scent blockers.

Tony frowned, gazing at nothing in particular at the corner of the lab.

“Why do you want scent blocker, doesn’t your suit have a filtration system in case of chemical or toxic exposure,” Bruce asked shifting through his notes on something completely different.

“Well you know and everyone here knows that I am omega. It’s basically common knowledge. And we know when I go into heat, mostly everyone cannot be as close as two floors without being exposed to my pheromones. So I was thinking all last night to make a pheromone blocker.”

“You know if there was a pheromone blocker it would be in the market already, but there are many reasons why there aren’t any,” Bruce informed.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Yeah I know. But maybe we can be the first ones to make one.”

Bruce hummed and stared at Tony who just rose an eyebrow at Bruce. Bruce squinted at Tony and Tony looked away.

“You’re heat is coming isn’t it,” Bruce asked.

“It may be, but that has nothing to do with the idea of making a scent blocker,” Tony tried to brush off whatever it was that Bruce was going to say, “think about all the unmated omegas out there that just want to work. Or those that cannot have birth control. We could make an affordable safe scent blocker.”

Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Tony, this is a really good idea but you know why there aren’t scent blockers. Having a scent blocker completely confuses not just the wearer which in this case would be the omega but Alphas and beta’s as well. And technically there isn’t a chemical reaction powerful enough to negate the scent of an omega’s heat pheromones.”

Tony grumbled to himself in frustration, “Yeah whatever. Okay dumb idea. Anyway another reason I need your expertise. I need a second opinion on your stretchy pants. Is there any chance you’ve been feeling a bit more angry than usual?”

Bruce let out a laugh. Tony was the only one that didn’t tiptoe around him, and he supposed that’s why the Hulk had no problem with Tony.

The door to Bruce’s lab opened catching both men’s attention. They turned to see Steve enter Bruce’s lab. Bruce rose a brow, Steve never entered his lab, not unless there was something important happening. Tony tried to look busy on one of Bruce’s screens ignoring the Alpha entering the lab.

“Sorry to barge in without asking,” Steve started polite as ever, “Tony I was wondering if you could help me access some of SHIELDS files.”

Tony’s eyes widened comically, his head turning quickly to stare at Steve. Had he heard right? Good natured Captain America wanted to hack into the SHIELD database. Bruce stared at both Steve and Tony knowing that this was something he wasn’t experienced with.

“How ‘bout a rain check on the stretchy pants,” Tony started, “and Steve, I never pictured you to want to get your hands dirty. I thought you were still under SHIELD. I mean, your last mission you went out to retrieve something for good ol’Saint Nick. Are you sure this isn’t a trick question? You want me to hack into them for you and then tell on me.”  
Steve didn’t want to start this, “It’s something important. I know SHIELD isn’t the most trust worthy. And I know you can gain access to some things I can’t.”

Tony scrutinized Steve trying to see if this was a trick or not. “Bruce, you are my witness. If I go missing tomorrow, Steve is a double agent.”

Tony moved out of the lab leaving Bruce to sigh and continue his work, Steve followed after Tony as they both entered the elevator.

“So Capsicle, I never pictured you for a rule breaker, except for the first time we met but other than that you’ve been on the straight and narrow,” Tony didn’t want the elevator to be filled with silence. He didn’t want to focus on the obvious that Bruce had pointed out minutes ago.

Tony was an omega in pre-heat next to an unmated Alpha. Tony could ignore his hind brain, well he could ignore it long enough until he would force to lock himself in his penthouse.

“I think that SHIELD has information on something, or on someone, the Winter Soldier,” Steve explained.

Steve didn’t want to tell Tony what he thought he had seen on his last mission out with Natasha. It’s not that he didn’t trust his team mates, Steve just wanted to be sure that it was indeed the man who was the Winter Soldier out there or just another ploy by Hydra.

“That still doesn’t answer my question. But hey that’s fine,” Tony stepped out of the elevator, “Seeing as SHIELD has a file on everyone, I could get you files on the boogeyman.”

Steve followed after Tony. Steve hardly entered Tony’s workshop. Steve could smell the strong scent of Tony on every square foot of the workshop. This was basically a nest of sorts to Tony, a sanctuary away from everything else. Steve felt odd being in the workshop, especially since Tony did not seem to mind that an unmated Alpha was stepping foot inside. Steve had seen Pepper, Tony’s CEO, enter the workshop. Steve thought Tony didn’t mind because Pepper was a beta, a beta hardly left a scent.

Steve pushed his thoughts aside and he stepped carefully inside. Steve had to resist the urge to brush his arm against something lest his scent linger. He stood as Tony moved over to a section. Steve eyed everything around him. The workshop was truly fascinating. There were so many things. There were unfinished creations on tables with many tools. Steve could see one of Tony’s Iron Man suit on display, perhaps out for repairs. Steve even caught sight of what seemed like mechanical arms. There were beeps and whirs coming out of them. And where they staring at Steve?

“Behave Boys, Steve is a guest. Don’t scare him away,” Tony spoke to the arms and they beeped at him, “All right, let’s get to work.”

Steve was already aware of the arms. He smiled and waved at them as they beeped to him in greeting. Steve walked closer to Tony as transparent screens appeared in front of Tony.

“Okay J, hit me with SHIELD network, lets’ see if the little present I left is still active,” Tony hummed to himself as JARVIS presented him with the database.

Tony was happy to see the bug he had placed the last time he was at SHIELD was still active. He flicked his wrists and moved through files and programs until he found what he was looking for.

“Aha! Here we have the super soldier program. Will you look at that Capsicle, you’re here, and here is SHIELD’s sticky fingers. It seems like they tried to scour almost everything on your creation. Hmm, scientists involved. Director Carter. Erksine. Aha! The Commandos. That’s the name right,” Tony looked at Steve all but forgetting that he wasn’t alone in his workshop.

“Yeah, it was the Howling Commandos,” Steve stepped closer as Tony opened more things and passed videos and pictures without so much as a second glance. He passed mostly everything that dealt with the Second World War. Then he stumbled into the cold war.

“Oh, oh,” Tony started.

Steve rose an eyebrow, “What?”

“Black tape, harder to tear off than red tape. Seems like something here that SHIELD is hiding and doesn’t want anyone else to see what it is.”

“What do you think it can be?”

“Well it can’t be world domination, that’s Hydra’s HMO. But let me see, I can get this cracked and we both can see what SHIELD is hiding like always.”

Steve waited a moment as Tony typed out commands onto thin air, he moved everything around. Tony made small noises whether he was getting closer to finding out what was hidden or being restricted behind a firewall. Steve still didn’t know how to hack anything. He was comfortable enough to use a phone and browse the internet.

Steve stared as Tony tapped his fingers against his arc reacter concentration. When Tony was focused on something, he was extremely focused. His eyes were wide and bright, hardly blinking as if to not miss anything. His face was almost blank except for his brows which would furrow in thought.

“Okay, this may take a while, 10 minutes tops,” Tony sighed as a bar popped out showing the percentage of how much information was being downloaded to his servers from SHIELD.

Steve nodded. Tony turned to the super soldier not knowing what to do or say. What could they do for 10 minutes?

“How about I stay here and you can do what you need to do. I’ll call you down when I found something,” Tony tried.

Steve shook his head, “Its fine. I don’t mind the wait.”

Tony nodded, fidgeting with his hands. He clenched his fists away from Steve, he didn’t want Steve to see. Tony mulled thoughts around his mind. Steve was going to stay down in his workshop, an Alpha. An unmated Alpha. Tony was nearing his heat, he assumed that it would be coming in three days or four. His pheromones weren’t as apparent as it would be if his heat was the very next day. Either way, Tony’s hind brain was getting a flush of hormones at having an Alpha so close to him. Tony did a lot to fight the biology of his body that wanted a mate. He didn’t need to be tied down. Tony was glad that he was on heat stabilizers and birth control.

Tony shook his head. Focus. He was always focused when he was working. He tried breathing through his mouth to try to stop his brain from getting a dose of Alpha pheromones.

“Okay. Since I have you down here, let’s fix that traction and big ol’ magnet that holds your shield. I noticed last time when we were fighting the Wrecking Crew your shield wasn’t stable on your arm,” Tony moved so he was on the other side of the table.

Tony wanted to get as much space as possible between himself and Steve. He ignored the pull that was now obvious every time he was near Steve.

Steve nodded and decided to humor Tony. At least Tony was trying to distract him. Because Steve didn’t think he would be able to withstand the ten minute wait. Thankfully the ten minutes flew by.

“Sir. Your download is complete,” JARVIS broke Tony from his designing.

Both Steve and Tony jumped to the finished files. Tony flicked some things aside and opened up a file. Steve was behind him and when Tony pulled up the black listed file his expression fell to something completely unreadable. There was a picture, all most all dark except for the center. There was a man standing, surrounded by smoke, his features distorted due to the grainy photograph.

“That’s,” a pause, “that’s….,” Steve whispered to himself.

“The Winter Soldier,” Tony finished for him.

Tony didn’t know who the Winter Soldier was. Tony was just sure that SHIELD had tabs on one of the most dangerous assassins.

Tony ignored Steve. He skimmed through the files. Important names and faces popping out and catching his attention. Tony stood just as flabbergasted as Steve when he found his father’s name in bold letters. His father was the Winter Soldier’s handler before being assassinated.

Tony spent the rest of his heat free days in his workshop ignoring everything after the bomb shell. Steve looked at Tony as he stared down at the floor clenching his jaw. Steve could feel the distress of the omega and he couldn’t help but feel protective. Steve needed answers. Why was SHIELD using the Winter Soldier?

Steve had stormed off the workshop, he needed answers and he needed them now. Tony ran after him before he could reach the elevator and grabbed him by his arm.

“Whatever you think you are doing you can’t. You can’t let SHIELD know that you may know about the Winter Soldier. They lie about everything why wouldn’t they lie about having their hands on a deadly assassin. So far as they know we are all in the dark and SHIELD has us under their thumb.”

Steve had clenched his jaw wanted to retort and ask Tony to explain him why it was good to confront SHIELD for keeping such information about Hydra hidden. He wanted to know why Howard was involved, and he wanted to ease the distress from Tony. Steve never liked seeing an omega in distress and every nerve in his body was pushing him to pull Tony towards him. Steve pushed that aside. Tony wasn’t his. He was a friend, and what he could do was confront SHIELD.

Steve had fought in the 40’s with Bucky to destroy Hydra. He hated that the terrorist group had survived and still made it to the future to torment others. But Steve calmed down. He looked down at where Tony was still holding onto him and felt himself relax. Sure, Steve was still angry, but Tony’s touch soothed his nerves. The presence of an omega was calming but he could still feel Tony tensing at his side. Steve only nodded in understanding before leaving Tony alone in the workshop. He couldn’t be with Tony, but he could do something.

 

* * *

 

Tony then locked himself down there, pushed all those files to the back of his mind and worked. He ignored that feeling in his chest because Steve had left. He worked until he was tired and fell asleep on top of his work table. When Tony woke up he could feel something different about him. He could feel the heat rush from his chest down to his toes. His clothing was unbearably uncomfortable and his senses where heightened. He looked around to establish his surroundings and realized he was still down in his workshop and not up in his penthouse. Tony was still able to think. The heat only just setting in. It must have been what had woken him.

“Shit,” he muttered to himself.

“JARVIS, status report. Code Pink,” he stood up from his chair. His back and neck uncomfortable from where he had slept the night before.

“Clint is on the communal floor, Dr. Banner is in his room, Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers are not in the tower, and Thor is not on Earth.”

“Okay. JARVIS, you know what to do.”

“Affirmative.”

Tony moved to the elevator ignoring his bots as they chirped and beeped at him. The elevator took him up to his floor. JARVIS was programmed to help Tony during his heat. Back in Malibu, JARVIS would be in charge of keeping Tony safe during his heat, and make sure no Alpha was in the vicinity. He helped Tony when he needed food and assessed his health to make sure nothing bad ever happened. After the move to New York, JARVIS kept the same programming, except with some major changes to accommodate the new roommates. JARVIS was programmed to lock the elevator from moving to the penthouse during Tony’s heat, he notified Tony of any and all members if they were close. JARVIS was a life saver more than AI. He kept Tony safe when he felt the most vulnerable. If there was an emergency, only Dr. Banner and Pepper Potts where allowed to assist seeing as they were both betas and close to Tony Stark.

The elevator made the one and only stop to the penthouse. Everything about the last days faded in the recess of his mind. Tony move to his room and locked the door behind him. He peeled off the sweaty shirt that was stuck to him. He took in a breath as warmth enveloped his entire body. He could feel himself grow uncomfortable in his pants. He hated that the first thing that came to his mind, as he reached inside his drawer to get his vibrator, was Steve Rogers.

 

* * *

 

Steve hadn’t told anyone about what he and Tony had discovered. He had just stormed out of Tony’s workshop with information and no answers.

Waking up 70 years from the future, he felt lost, but in the apex of his mind he did not feel alone like he should have felt. He felt that bond that Bucky and he had, but Bucky was dead. It was a different bond, different than Alpha and Omega. It was a bond different than those between brothers and lovers. There was nothing sexual about their bond, only that of being close and never fully parted in life.

When Steve caught sight of the Winter Soldier he felt, he felt familiarity. Like seeing someone from a dream and finally coming face to face. Steve could not see the Winter Soldier’s face when he had spotted him weeks ago in New York. He just saw a shadow of a man, and steel blue eyes that pierced Steve into his very core.

Steve knew that there was more to it. There was more to the files Tony had showed him. He saw names and dates but still he could not help himself. He had seen the look of shock cross Tony’s face as he saw his father’s name next to the Winter Soldier’s. He felt his stomach drop at everything. And he didn’t know what to do. All he knew what to do was fight. And so he had left Tony down in his workshop. He didn’t want to, a part of him wanted to comfort the genius but he was stubborn. Boy was Steve stubborn.

So there he was with Natasha, on a cargo plane. Suited after finishing a mission for SHIELD. Steve had followed orders and Natasha had not gazed at him too frequently. He knew that she knew that there was something bothering him, but she didn’t ask him. Steve didn’t want to tell her. She was an agent of SHIELD even if she was an Avenger. There were too many ears.

Steve was interrupted from his thoughts as he felt the plane hit some turbulence and turn. He looked up from where he was staring down at his boots. He met the gaze from Natasha before she attacked the agent closest to her. Steve was surprised but couldn’t dwell in the surprise as an agent attacked him. Steve grabbed his shield and smashed it across an agents face knocking him on conscious. Another tried to grab him from behind but he flipped his assailant on to the ground and punched him. He glanced at Natasha, she had already dealt with her attackers and moved ahead to the front of the plane. Steve moved with her.

The both of them took cover by the door. Natasha cocked a gun she must have picked up from an unconscious agent and nodded her head at Steve. Steve nodded in silent agreement and opened the door. Steve lifted his shield up quickly before one of the pilots could get a shot off at Natasha. Steve bashed his shield against his face and Natasha pointed her gun at the pilot.

The man lifted his hands up in surrender.

“Keep going.”

The pilot moved his hands back to the controls as Steve set his shield onto his back.

“I had a suspicion that the mission we were sent to was fishy from the start,” Steve commented.

“Yeah, well, it looks like Hydra sent in an attack,” Natasha informed waving her gun at the pilot who focused on the controls.

“Do you have any idea as to why?”

“No. But I have my guesses.”

Steve nodded and stepped out of the cockpit. He started gathering the fallen Hydra agents that had disguised themselves as SHIELD agents and began tying them up so they wouldn’t escape. Once all the agents where tied and locked in the bathroom did Steve reach into one of his pockets and take out his Stark phone. If this was Hydra attacking them, it was too much of a coincidence, especially if they had disguised themselves as SHIELD agents. Steve knew something smelled funny, and there was only one person who could think of calling.

He moved a bit away, to the back of the plane and pressed Tony’s contact name. Steve tapped his thigh as he waited for the other line to pick up. Steve waited a few beeps more.

“Tony—“

“I’m sorry Captain, but Master Stark is not available at the moment,” answered JARVIS instead of Tony.

Steve rose an eyebrow, “Where is he Jarvis?”

“Master Stark is unavailable. He will not be available until next Tuesday.”

“JARVIS, this is important, I need to speak with him.”

“I am afraid that I cannot let you speak with him, Master Stark is incapable of discussing matters with you. Apologies Captain.”

“Why can’t he speak to me? Is he away on Avengers duty, this is important.”

If the AI could sigh, Steve was pretty sure he heard him sigh over the phone, “Master Stark is currently dealing with his heat cycle.”

Steve felt himself flush from his neck all the way up to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Tony was in heat. Steve never could forget that the smaller man was an omega. The moment he had met him he had smelt strong omega pheromones.

 

_Steve had been caught off guard when he entered the laboratory down in the hellcarrier and then got into a heated argument with him. Sure he had seen up when they were debriefing but he had been too focused on the issue to focus on the new person that entered. But down at the lab, Steve was silent when he met him. He had read Tony’s file but it was nothing compared to being face to face. Steve’s first thoughts was not something he was proud of. The possession in his mind made him not recognize himself. But the moment Tony had talked to him, his dumb Alpha ego had been hurt. Steve was ashamed of that._

_“You’re nothing better than any other Alpha that walks into a room. To think that so many idolize you,” Tony had stared Steve straight without flinching.  
Steve wanted to push the omega down, put him in his place for talking to him that way. Steve could only clench his jaw and fight against himself. He looked to the side and saw the beta Bruce Banner just staring at them wondering what was going to happen next. Steve clenched his fists at his side and turned back to Tony. If the words had not affected him he would have been proud to see an omega standing up to an Alpha._

_“You’re just a man in armor. Take that off and what are you?”_

_When the omega smirked at him. Steve knew immediately. This omega had been fighting all of his life against prejudices against his sex. He was a man who had to grow up younger than most and still fought tooth and nail to get recognized. Steve’s alpha brain preened to see such a strong omega not backing down. He was thankful for the interruption._

 

Steve blinked back to the present and tried to ignore the fact that Tony was in heat, and was most likely vulnerable to mate with an alpha. He tried to clear and void his mind from any dirty thoughts and turned his attention back to JARVIS over the phone.

“Oh,” he felt awkward, “Thank you JARVIS. Um, tell Tony I called him.”

“Of course, Captain.”

Steve informed JARVIS of the situation and the AI relied that he would inform the rest of the Avengers. Steve hung up his cell phone and moved back to the cockpit to see how Natasha was doing.

“Finally. Good news, we’re over to the Atlantic, bad news, we’re being followed,” Natasha explained.

The pilot was still driving, but Natasha was now seated on the co-pilot chair.

Steve moved over to look at radar the plane had. The plane was not a normal jet airliners, but an army plane that was built for transporting cargo. Steve saw a bleep show up on the radar.

“All right. Let’s get a parachute. We’ll jump off,” he turned to the pilot, “you keep flying. Most likely they will be aware that we can see them. Let’s just hope they don’t shoot us on the way down.”

Natasha got off of the chair and both went to grab parachutes. Steve put his cowl back on and placed his shield on his arm to better attach the shield on his back.

“Who did you call?”

“Tony. But JARVIS answered, he told the Avengers what’s happening.”

Natasha strapped the parachute tight, “Good. Let’s hope we land on the coast by New York.”

“We’ll get off when we are close,” Steve moved over back to the cockpit as they viewed their location. Steve didn’t like this one bit. Not at all.

Steve tried not to think about things too deeply. First off, they needed to defeat the Hydra agents that where after them, and then they could interrogate one or figure out what is their motive for an attack.

“I don’t think that’s going to work. They’re on our six, and they have guns. Prepare for evasive maneuvers,” Natasha told him as she dove back into the co-pilots chair.

The first shot almost hit them and Steve had to grab the back of Natasha’s chair to hold himself up right. He glanced at the pilot who was sweating profusely.

“Try to shake them off, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Try not to get shot,” Natasha called after him.

Steve sprinted to the back. He pressed a button that opened up the ramp. He moved to the right and opened up a weapons locker.

Steve did use guns on occasion but they weren’t something he was comfortable with. He checked over the assault rifle and removed the safety. If they were shooting, than he would have no choice but to shoot back.

As the ramp opened, Steve squinted at the strong wind that blew inside. He pushed his feet to the side to not slip off. He moved forward and tried to catch a glimpse at who was attacking. Since their plane was large, he knew Natasha would not be able to do any fancy maneuvers to get them out of a sticky situation.

Steve was able to see the attackers. Their plane looked similar to a helicopter, except its roters where to the side of the haul. It had two roters, and the front had heavy weapons.

“Aww damn,” Steve muttered to himself, he could hear the faint whirl of the guns preparing to shoot at him.

He shot a couple of rounds to the Hydra chopper and moved to duck against heavy boxes. Steve pressed his com in his ear, “Heavy guns. Try to take us down.”

“Gotcha.”

Steve felt the plane lurch down and had to grab on to the boxes firmly attached to the plane. The shots stopped, Steve was able to get out of cover. He pressed the safety back on the rifle and tossed it to the side. Now he knew what they were up against, the gun wouldn’t do much good. He looked to the ramp but could not see where the Hydra chopper was.

Steve got an idea. He reached back to his com, “Black Widow, change of plan. Get me close to them, their sides are open, I have an idea.”

“Are you sure you know what you are doing, Captain?”

“Just trust me.”

The plane leveled up and the Hydra chopper was in plain view. He felt their plane slow down and the Hydra chopper inched closer. Steve peeked from out of the heavy boxes to try and time his moment just right. Once he saw the chopper turn to its side, Steve leveled his shield to protect himself and ran down the ramp. He heard the bullets come towards him and hit his shield before he was jumping off of the plane and landing on the chopper.

The sound of alarm and grunts reassured him that he had not fallen. Steve bashed his shield against an agent who was going to shoot him and kicked anther one hard across the chest. The chopper was quiet big but it still made fighting difficult. Steve got a punch in the face before he elbowed at an agent who tried to grab him from behind. One agent slid across the floor as the chopper moved and almost fell off. Steve caught him only to punch him and throw him against the seats. Steve lifted his shield as he heard the familiar clip of a gun. He protected himself just in time and ran straight towards his assailant knocking him down on the floor. He heard the man below him gasp for air as it was knocked off of him as Steve stood quickly back up to dodge a kick to his side.

Punching the final agent in the face Steve turned to the pilot who he knew had already called for reinforcements. The pilot raised a gun and Steve quickly disarmed him and knocked him out. He pulled the body and tossed him on the seats where the others where half laying on unconscious.

Steve strapped the agents to the seats so they would fly out. He moved to the pilot chair and grabbed the controls to settle the chopper. It looked simple enough to drive.

“Black Widow, I have the Hydra helicopter.”

“Roger Captain, eta 5 minutes to rendezvous.”

“All right, let’s see if the rest of the Avengers are on. Avengers Assemble.”

“Whoa, Captain, starting the party without us,” was the familiar voice of Hawkeye responding to the Captain.

“Hawkeye, who else is available.”

“Just me and big green, Iron Man is unavailable and Thor is off world.”

“Black Widow is sending you coordinates of where to meet up. Hydra agents were disguised as SHIELD agents and interfered with our mission. Notify SHIELD.”

“Sure thing Captain. We’ll see you soon. Hawkeye out.”

 

* * *

 

When Black Widow and Captain America landed in a safe location just outside of Manhattan they were fairly surprised not to be swarmed by neither SHIELD nor Hydra. Captain America looked around their surroundings to make sure they weren’t in the middle of the trap but once he saw Hawkeye up in a vantage point he knew that it was just them.  
Hawkeye tossed a rope out and slid down the building he was camping up top. He ran towards both the Captain and Black Widow.

“SHIELD is on the way to take the Hydra goons into custody. I think Nick finally popped a blood vessel.”

“Good, I think I need to have a talk with him,” Captain America walked past Hawkeye.

Hawkeye rose a brow and turned to look at Natasha, “What’s up with him?”

Natasha didn’t say anything and just followed the Captain. Hawkeye sighed. Something was going on and he was being left in the dark.

 

“Captain America, I am surprised and angry for what Hydra did today. They infiltrated my people and its mission, and for that I will not stand idly by,” Nick Fury greeted Captain America after everything had been cleared up.

The Avengers where at SHIELD headquarters trying to make heads out of tails for what had happened and why.

“Cut to the chase Fury. They attacked both Black Widow and I. There had to be a reason for that.”

Nick Fury glared with his one good eye and crossed his arms over his chest, “You are both Avengers of course they are going to attack. Especially since their leader had a personal vendetta against Captain America. I just want to know what gave them the balls to do something like this.”

Captain America stood strong, “How about we don’t hide secrets anymore.”

“Trust me. I am not hiding anything from you, Captain.”

“Maybe we should just let Nick here deal with the puppets,” Hawkeye tried to cut in to break the tension but neither men where budging.

Hawkeye wished the Hulk was there with them. But since the situation was dealt with, there was no green giant around. Just Bruce in his lab most likely collapsed on his table out of exhaustion.

“Then why don’t you tell me about the Winter Soldier and its connection to both SHIELD and Hydra.”

Everyone was quiet. Even the SHIELD agents who bustled around the headquarters seemed to have quieted down or stopped their movement altogether. Steve could see both Natasha and Clint move away from them and Nick stared deep into him. Steve stood his ground. The tension was so thick a knife would not be able to cut it.

“That is classified information Rogers. But I don’t think you and Stark understand what classified means.”

“I saw the names Fury. Howard Stark was the handler for the Winter Soldier before he was assassinated. He was a double agent. And the Winter Soldier was someone SHIELD or its people where familiar with.”

“Stand down Captain. This has nothing to do with you.”

“Bullshit. This has everything to do with me. Who is he Nick?”

Steve was pretty sure if any of his team members where around, especially Tony, they would be appalled at him for even saying one bad word.

“I advise you to stand down Captain.”

“Tell me who he is, Nick.”

Nick tried to calm his breathing and not allow this to get the better of him. He was in charge of SHIELD for god’s sake. He dealt with so much shit on a daily basis. What was a little more with Captain America? But still, it grated on his nerves the way the man acted towards authority. But Steve had never been the sort of person to back off.

Nick took in a deep breath and relaxed his posture. Steve saw the change in him but still waited for Nick to answer him. His body was thrumming with unshed adrenaline and his heart was beating anticipating an answer.

“The Winter Soldier was never supposed to be real. When we heard about Hydra having their own weapon it was years after you had gone into the ice. There were rumors all around about a ghost, a shadow that was going around killing. So we sent someone to go in. Howard volunteered. He had not stopped looking for you and he thought that perhaps Hydra had gotten their hands on you. Hydra was familiar on who Howard was and allowed him in only because he had worked with Erksine when he had created you. Stark was able to tell us if what Hydra was saying was true or not.”

Nick looked down at his desk and shuffled some papers around before getting a picture and handing it to Steve. Steve took the black and white grainy photo. He squinted to try and understand what the picture was. The entire background was black except for an object in the middle. It looked like a person. It was the same photo he and Tony found.

“Hydra had gotten their hands on a ‘volunteer’ and they tried to replicate the super soldier serum. This serum was weaker than the super soldier serum but it worked. Howard was able to give us the information on what was going on. We did not know who the Winter Soldier was. But Howard became his handler.”

Nick grabbed a couple of folders. Steve had noted that everything was there on Fury’s desk. SHIELD was not stupid. They had been aware that he and Tony had snooped into the Winter Soldier files themselves.

“These are his notes and his entries on what was happening. Howard explained how the ‘volunteer’ had a robotic arm. Something beyond the capabilities of even himself to create. It was almost like alien technology. No clue as to where Hydra got it, but there was comparison to the tesseract,” Nick rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Howard described to us who the Soldier was. Even if he could not believe it.”

Steve took a step forward. Nick looked at Steve with a tired eye.

“Who is he?”

“Lieutenant James Buchanan Barnes is the Winter Soldier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My semester is almost over~


	5. the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Tony Stark, love you~

Tony was able to come back to himself days later when his heat finally ended. Tony stood under the shower head, avoiding his face, but just letting the water wash over his body. JARVIS hadn’t told him about anything needing his immediate attention so he just stayed in the shower for a while longer.

Tony stepped out of his shower and wrapped a towel around himself. His room stunk. The obvious scent of an omega in heat still surrounded every inch of the room.

“JARVIS, bring up the air filtration, gotta get rid of the smell,” Tony told the AI as he proceeded to ball up the dirty sheets from his bed and toss them down the chute.

“Of course.”

Tony threw down his dirty clothes as well, he ignored the toys lying around and moved to get clean clothes. Once Tony was dressed, he felt much better. Heat week was never something easy to deal with, and Tony still felt the last affects. His pheromones where still high but in no way did he want to have sex. Sex was the farthest things from his mind.

Tony always felt emotional after his heat, especially since he did not have a mate to see him through it. He wanted to be close to someone and just hug them. Tony remembered how back in MIT when he would return from heat week and just cuddle Rhodey for days. He would follow him around like a lost duckling and just cling to his best friend until his hormones stabilized. Now that Tony was surrounded by team members, it was far more difficult to deal with the aftermath of heat week. Sure his robots would hug him and pat his shoulder, but he needed a warm body beside him.

Tony put on a shirt and loose pants and decided to just surround himself with team mates, and maybe hug a pillow to himself.

Tony felt the cool air as JARVIS tried to air out his room, “Where is everyone JARVIS?”

“Most of the Avengers are out, Captain Rogers is down in the gym.”

Tony knew he should just go to the communal floor where all the scents of his team mates would calm him down instead of heading down to the gym that held one Alpha that his body and mind reacted to. But Tony ignored that and just decided to hell with it. Maybe Steve would clue him in on what he had missed. Tony could always ask JARVIS but Tony craved human contact.

Tony made it down to the gym to see Steve demolishing a punching bag. Tony rose an eyebrow seeing Steve panting, sand coming out like a waterfall from a punching bag. Tony had tried to make a punching bag that would withstand the blows from the super soldier, but it seemed that he still hadn’t gotten it right.

Steve turned, surprised to see Tony down at the gym. Steve didn’t know Tony’s heat had ended. Steve cleared his throat and looked back at the punching bags he had pretty much destroyed. Steve felt embarrassed to be caught off guard working out his frustrations. Tony leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest to try to seem nonchalant.

“What happened,” Tony asked.

Steve sighed and brushed a hand over his sweaty hair. Steve unwrapped his knuckles and collapsed on the bench.

“A lot happened. Nick found out we were looking through their files,” Steve explained as he grabbed his discarded towel.

Tony sighed, “I guess it was too easy to get into winter soldier files.”

Steve looked up at Tony but the omega wasn’t meeting his gaze. Steve had a suspicion that SHIELD had wanted them to see the files of the Winter Soldier.

“He gave me files that Howard compiled as the Winter Soldier’s handler. Nat and I’s last mission was infiltrated by Hydra agents posing as SHIELD agents. Fury claimed he didn’t know how they got there in the first place.”

Tony didn’t make a comment on that.

Steve continued, “He told me who the Winter Soldier was, is.”

Tony looked at Steve, his legs and feet moved on their own accord until he was sitting on the bench by Steve. Tony admonished himself for being close to Steve right after his heat, but Tony ignored that and just let the moment be.

Steve could smell the sweet scent now that Tony was closer. He could still catch the smell of an omega in heat, and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever smelt. Back in the days, it was rare for him to catch the scent of an omega’s heat. He had been born a weak alpha with no sense of smell. Many would belittle him. They would bully and tease him for having so many sicknesses when the majority of Alphas hardly caught a cold. His mother, a sweet beta, would encourage him and tell him how strong he was to overcome everything and still be standing when most other Alphas would have fallen. Sarah Rogers would tell her son that it was okay to be different, it meant that he was set for a different path.

Steve felt his nostrils flare trying to capture the entirety of Tony’s scent. He wanted to curl himself around Tony and hold him in his arms. He wanted to protect Tony from everything and give him the world.

Steve blinked when he realized that Tony had been talking to him. His gaze had wandered over Tony’s neck before he met his eyes. Tony had big brown eyes with long beautiful lashes. He reminded him of Bambi. He remembered catching the film with Bucky when he had returned for a short time. They had snuck into the theater and watched half of the film.

Yeah, Tony looked like Bambi.

“Steve?”

Steve blinked. Instead of listening to Tony he had been daydreaming again. “Sorry, Tony. My mind was elsewhere.”

Tony gave Steve a half smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Steve then remembered what he had been about to say, and he grew sad. Tony caught the change of expression and scooted over. Tony ignored that small voice in his head that kept reminding him that he liked Steve, that he wanted Steve. Tony was near Steve, he could feel the heat the Alpha produced. He wanted to inch closer and grab his hand or rest his head on his shoulder. He ignored those thoughts and focused on the closeness he had, even if they weren’t touching. Tony waited for Steve to continue.

Steve let the scent of Tony calm him down, “It’s Bucky.”

Tony waited patiently.

“Bucky’s the Winter Soldier.”

Tony didn’t know how to react to the news. He didn’t know if he should place a hand on Steve’s shoulder, or tell him how sorry he was. Tony knew about Bucky. He grew up on tales about Captain America and the Howling Commandos, he knew who Bucky was. But he also knew that his dad had been involved with the Winter Soldier. Tony hated that he felt guilt at the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t his fault, but he felt like it was. If Howard hadn’t been involved, maybe things would have been different. Yet to this day, that man still haunts him.

Tony clenched his jaw and looked away from Steve. Steve noticed how quiet Tony was being. He didn’t know what was going through his mind. He saw Tony gaze anywhere else but at Steve. He saw that look he had seen before. It was the same look Tony had when he failed to get a civilian out in time, the same look when Steve would say something he would later regret. It was the look of self-guilt.

Steve reached out and placed his hand on Tony’s knee. The omega jumped at the contact and looked down. Steve fidgeted and removed his hand not wanting to make Tony more uncomfortable.

“Hydra found him. Howard was looking for me, and he found Bucky. He was keeping Bucky safe,” Steve explained.

Steve didn’t want to see Tony upset. But Tony couldn’t help but scoff.

“Can you just shut up about Howard,” Tony bit the inside of his cheek, “This. All this Captain. Everything, is just SHIELD trying to one up Hydra. Don’t you think for one second that they wanted you to find out your best friend is a Hydra puppet? Doesn’t it seem so convenient that you and Natasha were ambushed? All of this, is shit. Seriously, I’m out of commission for a couple of days and everything goes tits up,” Tony stood up from the bench, “SHIELD and Hydra want something. SHIELD wants Bucky and maybe Hydra doesn’t want to give up easily. And Hydra just wants to get rid of SHIELD once and for all. SHIELD is using you.”

Steve took in everything Tony was saying. There was a reason he was a genius. Yet the words that Tony said unnerved him.

“It wouldn’t be the first time an organization thought they could use me. Frankly if I wasn’t being used as a poster boy I would have never gone to join the Howling Commandos in the first place.”

“So what, you’re going to let them keep you on a short leash, SHIELD and Hydra have a super soldier each. They’re just going to pit you both into a fight and see who wins.”

Steve couldn’t fight back the growl that worked its way through his throat. Tony heard the noise and glared at Steve for it.

“Always the same. Shit, what is it with you Alpha’s and your egos,” Tony’s mouth ran off with words he didn’t even think about saying.

“Tony. Don’t start,” Steve tried to calm down. His mind kept telling him not to let an omega to talk to him in such a way. He wanted to press Tony down, make him submit when only minutes ago he wanted to wrap himself around Tony.

“Look, I get it. He’s your best friend. But you have to stop being a self-pretentious idiot who thinks he could punch his way out a situation.”

“Like blasting your way out of a situation is much better?”

“Yes it is, because I fucking use my head. This is a fucking conspiracy. They probably waited to tell you about all this bullshit when they had you enraptured deep enough to their ‘cause.’ Why do you think I privatized my suit, what do you think SHIELD would do if they got their hands on it? Everything they do is for their own gain.”

Tony took in a deep breath feeling his throat constrict in anger. He hadn’t realized he had stepped closer to Steve again, the super soldier now standing in front of him. Tony would have sighed at the situation. Yelling at each other again.

“What would you do?”

The question caught Tony off guard. He blinked up at Steve’s blue eyes and saw anger flash there, but it wasn’t directed towards him, surprisingly. He cleared his throat to try to get the lump to move. His hands shook at his sides, Steve’s scent was calm. Tony didn’t know how he was calm after getting mad. But the smell soothed him, and Tony hated it. Alpha’s scent would only work on an Omega if the omega would let them.

“If it where Rhodey,” Tony licked his dry lips not wavering, “Then I wouldn’t tell SHIELD about it. I would look for him and do anything to find him as quickly as possible.”

Steve nodded, “Then you and I both agree on something.”

Tony remained quiet for a while, “Then I’m going to help you.”

“Tony—“

“Look, I’m going to help you. It will be much faster if I help anyway. JARVIS would be able to keep tabs and notify us if anything is off the radar. You’re going to need help to find him. You and I don’t know what Hydra has done, and we know how much of a control freak they are.”

Steve bit his tongue against saying anything smart. Tony had offered himself to help when he didn’t have to. It wasn’t going to be easy to find Bucky, but he knew they could do it.

“Thank you, Tony.”

Tony blinked and cleared his throat. He tried not to preen at the attention of the alpha when only seconds ago he wanted to wrangle him by the neck. He blamed the strange emotions on his post heat.

* * *

 

“Bucky? Bucky? Can you hear me?”

The asset woke in alarm. He assessed his surroundings. Few times had he been allowed to sleep. When he slept his mind would be addled with voices and images that were unfamiliar to him. The asset sat up. It was dark.

The asset shook his head, long hair hitting his face. What had he been doing? He tried to recall anything, but nothing came to the forefront of his mind. He closed his eyes tight. There were images in his mind, blurred faces and things he couldn’t name. They were there but he couldn’t grasp them.

The asset let out a pained moan. He hit his head with his hands to try to remove the images from his mind. He wasn’t supposed to remember. They would erase him if he did. They always did. The asset could feel angry tears at the back of his eyelids as he tried to keep the images at bay. He didn’t want to be erased.

The asset could feel the cold creep on to him. He opened his eyes as he tried to breathe. He felt odd. He brought his hands to his face and out of the darkness he could see that something was different. His hand, one of his hands was different. He felt the heavy weight against his left shoulder, his fingers flexed and small sounds where heard in the empty room, the sounds of a machine.

Right, his arm, his weapon. It wasn’t odd, it felt cold, unreal. Where was his handler? The few things he could remember where his orders and his loyalty. He would always have a handler, they would be different, but he shouldn’t question him, but here he was awake without anyone to debrief him. It was terrifying.

The asset stood on shaky legs. He moved to exit the dark room. Outside he stepped out into an abandoned hallway. He couldn’t hear anything, no voices coming in or out. Just the sound of his own footsteps in the empty place.

The asset didn’t know what was happening, every time he blinked an image would come to him again. He ignored them, he ignored everything like he had been trained to do and exited the abandoned building. Cold wind was the first thing he felt brush against his hair and face. It was night time. The moon was high up in the sky, and there were trees all around. The area was unfamiliar. The codes and forced memories of Hydra bases didn’t pop up.

He kept walking forward. That’s when he realized the scent. The scents where old, too old, but they were there. There used to be people here but they had left long ago. Had he been abandoned? Did they leave him behind? No, they wouldn’t do that. He was top priority. Of that he was sure. He recalled a handler always assuring him that any other agent was collateral damage but he would always be necessary to complete missions.

If he hadn’t been left behind then was it possible that he had not returned to Hydra?

The asset fell on his knees as the pain behind his eyelids grew too heavy. He couldn’t fight back the images as they bombarded him.

 

_“Shaddup, punk.”_

_“Listen, I swear he had it coming, Buck.”_

_“I said shaddup. I believe, ya.”_

_The smaller Alpha grinned up at him, the split lip did nothing to his wide smile._

_“Ewww. Bucky, I swear to god I’m going to tell mom!”_

_“Tell mom what? I ain’t doing nothing.”_

_The older beta girl ran out of the living room, “Mom! Bucky is being annoying.”_

_“Come here sweet heart,” the blonde woman opened up her arms._

_Bucky could only sniffle trying to push the tears away. The woman hugged him tight and he couldn’t help but cry._

_“I present to you, the flying car.”_

_Bucky gazed wide eyed as the bright red car stood above the ground without its wheels touching the floor. Everyone was just as surprised before the car came crashing down. Bucky couldn’t help but laugh as his date gasped. The man looked dejected by his invention._

_“You got bigger,” where the first words out of his mouth when he saw what used to be the smaller Alpha tower over him._

_He felt that tug in his chest, he was glad to see him in one piece. Bucky couldn’t help but hug the taller Alpha. His scent comforting. He smelt just like home._

_“Where is my arm?”_

_“You were in an accident Sergeant. Don’t worry, we’ll fix you up.”_

_“Where am I?”_

_“It’s all right Sergeant. You are in safe hands. You’ll be fighting again in no time.”_

_Bucky let out a shill shriek pierce the room when he felt metal on his shoulder. He looked to the side. His eyes wide. What where they doing do him?_

_“My name is ... I am going to be your new Handler.”_

_The asset could scent his new handler was an Alpha. His face seemed familiar to him but he ignored that. He focused on his handler as he explained his new mission._

 

_“Your mission is as follows. Make it look like an accident.”_

_The handler gave the asset a folder. Inside where names and faces that were unfamiliar to him. It was a couple. The asset didn’t question his orders, he just stepped away from his handler to grab his gear. It would be simple to make their death look like a car crash._

 

The asset. No, he wasn’t an asset. Bucky. That strange name. It rang deep in his mind. It felt awkward and strange but at the same time it felt familiar. Was he Bucky? Were those memories real? He didn’t know. All he knew was that whatever those memories where, they had been taken from him, over and over again. He felt like weeping in frustration. He didn’t know who he was. All he had were those fragments and blurred faces. Names and things that hardly made sense to him were his only assurance that he had a life. He had done things out of his control and he was no closer into figuring any of it out.

“Bucky,” the man mumbled to himself. It was the only name he knew, and it was the only thing he had to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Bucky finally appears~ This story is not going to spend a lot of time looking for Bucky, so dont' worry about that. And yes nothing explicit... yet. Also, I had hoped Civil War would have been something like this instead... and maybe more gay.


	6. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ll meet Tony real soon. He had to go out for business. He’s…he’s Howard’s son. Looks like him, but he’s different. Good different. Just warning you, he might say things but that’s just the way he is.”
> 
> Bucky turned to Steve and rose an eyebrow. Steve was saying an awful lot about this man named, Tony, who was apparently Howard’s kid. Howard? The name sounded familiar but he couldn’t add a face to it. He knew that he was someone he was supposed to know but nothing popped up. Bucky knew Steve. He had memories of the blonde man when they were both children and they both had fought in a war together. He trusted him, he felt like he trusted Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have writers block.... Also I did not reread this. And also. :D

“All right boys, I have eyes in the sky,” Iron Man spoke through the coms as he circled the area for the rest of the Avengers.

“Enemies,” Captain America asked, he was down on the ground with Black Widow and Thor.

“Just the regular, let me set off some fireworks,” with that Captain America could hear the distinctive sounds of power blasts.

All three Avengers got out of cover and dove to attack the Hydra agents that where momentarily distracted by Iron Man. Captain America jumped over the hood of a truck, his shoulder hitting an agent hard in the chest. He threw his shield to the left, it hit a metal container before hitting two other agents and then making its way back to him.

“Hawkeye?”

“Don’t worry, I got it.”

Arrows passed the Avengers down below, the remaining agents were knocked unconscious. Captain America secured his shield on his arm before running ahead to enter the base. Iron Man flew past him, wasting no moment to blast the doors open for them. Captain America could feel the ground shaking. Before any more agents could surround them from other sides the booming yell of the Hulk advised the Avengers that the green wrecking machine had arrived.

“HULK CRUSH PUNY HYDRA,” Captain America could see the agents fly as the Hulk tossed them aside like rag dolls.

Inside, well inside was much smaller. Black Widow moved up ahead to help Iron Man who was forced to stand rather than fly. He was being surrounded by agents. Thor whopped merrily whipping his hammer to go and join the Hulk.

“All right, keep moving. Hulk and Thor, cover us. Hawkeye, I think we need you down here.”

“Roger.”

Captain America moved fluidly, fighting the agents without so much of a sweat. He joined Black Widow as they stood back to back defeating their enemies. Their movements where in sync from all the other missions that had done together. Iron Man was holding his own, blasting away enemies and moving ahead. Captain America wanted Iron Man to stay back, but he knew the other man had the map of the facility queued up in his helmet.

“Where to,” Captain America asked as they were finally left alone. The sound of alarms where the only noise beside the Hulk shouting from outside the base.

“Just around here.”

Captain America saw the different hallways. There must be other things that were just as important, “Hawkeye Black Widow, take the east corridors, Iron Man and I will take the west.”

The duo moved quickly to their destination. Iron Man turned to him, even if he couldn’t see his face he could already guess the expression Tony was giving him. Steve just nodded, and both superheroes moved forward. Hydra agents attacked them, Iron Man and Captain America moved in sync, their movement almost in perfect fluidity. The Hydra agents didn’t stand a chance as they entered the final room at the end of the corridor.

Iron Man rose his gauntlet, aiming it at a bald man with a scar on his face. The man grabbed a weapon and pointed back at both Captain America and Iron Man. Captain America disarmed him with a throw of his shield.

“I wouldn’t do that.”

The man looked between both heroes. He may have been weaponless, but he worked for Hydra. Hydra showed no fear.

“Isn’t it odd for the Avengers to come in when we are selves haven’t done anything.”

Tony rolled his eyes inside of his helmet, “You’re Hydra. Existing is reason enough for us to come in and shut you down.”

The man stared at Iron Man, his gaze moved to Captain America. “Ah, to see Captain America in the flesh. What an honor to be in front of Hydra’s most notorious enemy.”

“Let’s make this simple. We ask the questions and we take you in.”

The man scoffed, “The only reason I haven’t been knocked unconscious I suppose,” he stepped backwards.

Iron Man shot a repulsor in warning, the blast going past the man’s head.

“Cut off one of our heads, another will take its place,” the man reported like the brainwashed soldier he truly was.

“We’ll see about that.”

 

Back at the Avengers Quinject, all the Avengers were quiet. Captain America removed his cowl and is sitting down looking dejected. Bruce was unconscious, snoring beside Thor who had a serious look on his face. Natasha and Clint were discussing something in hushed whispers and Tony was driving the quinjet, his Iron Man armor off.  
Steve ran a hand through his sweaty hair and tried to think. It was another loose end. They didn’t find anything on the Winter Soldier. Steve set his shield down on the empty seat behind him and stepped over to Tony.

“I still have some known locations drawn up on the map if you want to take a look Capsicle,” Tony spoke without looking away from the controls.

“It’s alright. I think we should take a break for a while, and start searching up again on a later time.”

Tony nodded, “Controls, JARVIS.”

“Of course sir,” the AI affirmed as he started to drive the quinjet back to Avengers Tower.

Tony turned his seat around. He looked at the team and then back to the Alpha, “I think we get back to the tower, we should all just have some dinner and distract ourselves with some B rated horror movies.”

Steve slumped a little, the circles under his eyes showed Tony that the super soldier had been doing nothing but stressing himself, ever since he found the true identity of the Winter Soldier. Steve agreed with the Omega, the rest of the team was just as tired.

 

_Steve stood at the head of the table to the Avengers meeting room. The rest of the team where scattered around in no particular order, waiting for their Alpha to speak. Steve hadn’t told Tony, but he was going to inform the rest of the members about the Winter Soldier. He needed their help as well._

_“I gathered you here because I have important information to share.”_

_Everyone stopped what they were doing. Tony had a feeling he already knew what the Alpha was going to say and it didn’t comfort him. Two of the members where SHIELD, even if they were a part of the Avengers they still where under Fury’s control._

_Tony tried to make a cutting motion with his hand but Steve ignored it._

_“Around a week ago I confronted Fury about the Winter Soldier. He handed me files and confirmed the identity of the soldier. The winter soldier is James Buchanan Barnes. If most of you know my history, you know that Bucky is my friend. Even if he is under the control of Hydra, I know the man that I grew up with is still there. Tony and I agreed that it would be best if we were to find him before SHIELD,” Steve looked at Clint and Natasha, “I wanted to tell you this because I need your help in finding him.”_

_Thor and Bruce remained quiet they weren’t sure what to say. Clint simply shrugged but Natasha had a dark look come over her face before it quickly vanished into her blank expression. Tony leaned back in his chair just waiting for the floodgates to open, but they never did. A good pack would support their Alpha no matter what, and Steve was a good Alpha. Most of the Avengers where all Betas except for Thor which was neither, Clint was the second Omega in the pack, and Bruce may be a Beta but he turned into an Alpha when he became the Hulk._

_The team all agreed to help, even if some weren’t comfortable, because they stuck together, no matter what._

* * *

 

Steve felt restless. More restless than the time Bucky had been taken as prisoner during World War II. He couldn’t seem to sit still no matter what. His team looked at him in concern, they were worried for their Alpha. Steve couldn’t blame them, he’d be worried too if he weren’t so stressed. The only person that had been able to at least placate Steve had been Tony. Steve didn’t find it odd, Tony was the omega, he had the ability to calm pack members even if he wasn’t aware of it. Steve had been spending more time with Tony, not just focusing on areas where Bucky had been but just catching up on sleep.

Tony wanted to lock himself in his room, and in his lab. He really did. Every time he thought he was going to have a moment to himself, Steve would come by. Tony wanted to shut a door against his perfect face but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He blamed it on his hormones and his hind brain that still saw Steve as a potential mate. Tony hated that he enjoyed the moments where Steve sought him out. He hated how calm he could be around Steve. Tony couldn’t remember the last time he and Steve had fought over something trivial. The animosity was gone, and a friendship was growing.

Tony knew that he was only hurting himself by allowing Steve to get closer to him. He knew he could never have Steve as a mate even if a part of him wanted Steve.

“Tony, have you read the SHIELD files on Bucky,” Steve asked a day after their failed mission.

Tony stopped whatever he was tinkering with. He looked at Steve who was standing at the entrance to his workshop. Steve never entered his workshop unless Tony allowed it. Tony supposed it was because Steve knew that the workshop was a nest of sorts to the omega.

“No,” Tony turned back to his work.

Steve remained standing, his hands in his pants pocket. He looked at the back of the Omega’s head. Steve had been reading more of the files and he had encountered something that he needed Tony to know.

“Tony, I think you should--.” Steve was caught off with the alarm going off. It wasn’t the Avengers assemble alarm, it was JARVIS’ alarm on the location of Bucky Barnes.

Tony dropped his tools and scurried to the blue map JARVIS had set out. Steve didn’t hesitate and walked inside the workshop to join Tony.

“Sighting around 5 minutes ago. Looks like he was in a market in Comilla, Bangladesh,” Tony squeezed and opened his fingers to zoom in on the map.

“Street view, J.”

The image of the map disappeared and a pixilated image came up, “Clear it up.”

The picture was still blurry but the face hidden behind the hood of jacket was unmistakably Bucky. It was the closest picture they have ever gotten of Bucky.

Steve was already exiting the workshop, “I’ll send you the coordinates,” Tony shouted.

Steve ran up to the top floors. On his way he had bumped into Clint and he roped the archer into joining him. Clint was more than willing to accompany Steve. Clint and Steve where in civilian clothing, they didn’t want to spook Bucky by wearing their Avengers uniform. It would be easier to get close to him if he didn’t know they were looking for him

* * *

 

Back at the tower Tony was contemplating on joining Steve and Clint.

“Sir, Ms. Potts is here.”

“Send her down.”

Tony waited for Pepper to come down. Once she entered his workshop, dressed professionally, he knew something had come up.

“Tony. I’ve been trying to call you. The stock holders are holding a meeting today along with R&D. There was an issue with the inventory for the new Stark Phones. Manufacturing was three days late and the product wasn’t completed,” Pepper let out a frustrated sigh, “Normally I would be able to calm the board down but they want to talk to you. You do own the company after all.”

Tony sighed. He would join Steve another time, for the moment his company needed him, “Let me change and we’ll head there.”

Pepper gave a small smile, “Thank you, Tony.”

 

* * *

 

“Can you keep a track on him, JARVIS,” Steve asked as he looked at a map on the quinjet.

“Of course sir, he is still in the same location, I have set up the coordinates for you Mr. Barton.”

“Thanks, JARVIS,” Clint thanked as he turned to the quinjet to the right.

“I’ll notify you if there is a change, might I suggest using your com links, sirs.”

Steve moved to a cabinet and took out two com links, one for him and one for Clint. Steve placed the com in his ear in order to hear JARVIS once they were out on the field. Steve handed Clint one but the archer shook his head.

“Thanks man, but I got it,” he pointed to his hearing aid and Steve almost forgot that Clint’s hearing aids sometimes doubled as a com link.

Steve waited for them to reach their location. It would have taken them hours to reach their location but the quinjets where the fastest especially when Tony had fixed and upgraded said quinjet to move quicker than those SHIELD had.

When they were 10 minutes away from their location Steve finally broke the silence, “Don’t get too close. We don’t want to scare Bucky. It’ll be better if we go the rest of the way on foot or maybe if we find a car.”

“Aye aye Captain.”

Clint landed the quinjet at what looked like an abandoned farm. The cloaking to the quinjet made it possible for them to land without catching too much attention from anyone else.

 

Bucky tugged his glove over his hand as he reached over to grab the change from the vendor. He moved away from the vendor and walked away from the market place. Bucky had wanted to follow his memories after he started to remember names to faces. He did, but he couldn’t. Bucky was haunted by cold dead eyes and a machine that took everything away from him. Bucky wanted to hide away from himself and from those that had made him the killer he was supposed to be.

Bucky tugged the hood of his sweater over his head. He looked at the sky to see it still as clear as yesterday. Bucky moved through the streets he memorized rather quickly. He passed by unfamiliar faces when suddenly he felt the back of his hair stand up. Bucky became aware of everything around him and his heart slowed down.

He was being followed.

Blue steel eyes swept amongst the throngs of people. There was nothing out of the ordinary, but Bucky knew he was being watched and followed. He didn’t change his pace but instead of taking his regular right, he turned left. From the corner of his eye he caught the sight of blonde hair.

Bucky evened his pace. He bumped into strangers but kept on moving until the streets began to come closer together. He stepped in through the back alleys where most of the people where. He knew that any moment he would have to run.

Bucky nearly crashed into a man carrying boxes if he hadn’t dodged out to the side, his hood falling. The two men were still following them. The men made eye contact and that’s when Bucky had no choice but to start running.

Could they be Hydra? They found him and they were taking him back. He was going to be taken and erased, his freedom was going to be taken and more blood would stain his hands.

* * *

 

Tony tapped his foot against the ground as the manager for R&D discussed the issues with the latest model of the Stark phone. He couldn’t shake the feeling of dread over his body. The thrum of anxiety was just underneath his chest. Tony couldn’t focus on what they were discussing. His mind was whirring with too many other thoughts. He was wondering how Steve was, and if he had found the winter soldier. He tried to focus on the words, he did. But a part of him still worried.

Tony looked down at his phone and thumbed along all the names of well-known psychiatrists and people who specialized with veterans having PTSD. He looked up on occasion but highlighted a couple of names and numbers.

 

* * *

 

Steve ran with Clint, the archer slowing down. He knew that Clint wouldn’t be able to race down half a super soldier and Alpha.

“Clint, head back to the quinjet. I need eyes on the sky.”

Clint slowed and turned back from where they came from as Steve continued running trying not to lose sight of Bucky once he entered smaller streets. Steve’s heart beat fast not just in exertion but the fact that he was so close to his best friend from the past. A part of him was reaching out to Bucky even if the Alpha had taken one look at them and bolted. He knew that if Bucky was hiding he was more than scared to have two strangers chasing after him. Steve just needed one moment with him, just one second to reacquaint himself with his scent, to know that he was alive and breathing to know that he was alright even if he had been taken by Hydra for more than 70 years.

Steve dodged the people walking, he could feel himself get closer to Bucky but the man took one look at him and jumped into a building. Steve jumped inside and started running up the stairs.

Bucky opened the rooftop door with a loud bang he could feel the man, the Alpha catching up to him. He was preparing himself to jump to nearest roof when it happened.

“Bucky!”

The man stilled. The voice and the tone brought a memory to the forefront of Bucky’s mind.

 

_“Let me see,” a much younger Bucky told a smaller skinnier Alpha. Said Alpha tried to turn away from him._

_“Come on Stevie.”_

_Slowly the skinnier Alpha turned to him to show Bucky his split lip and red eye from where he got hit. Bucky winced at the sight of the bruise already forming on Steve’s left side of his face. The Alpha winced when Bucky pressed against his cheek._

_“Dummy, your mom is going to kill you and then she is going to kill me for letting you fight again.”_

_“John was being a jerk. He wouldn’t give Lucy her doll back and even pushed her down in the mud. His dumb friends pushed me, fighting for him. I couldn’t leave Lucy there like that,” Steve explained pushing Bucky’s hand away._

_“John is a dumbass, he’s just being a jerk cause his family got kicked out from their house today,” Bucky explained as a pressed a handkerchief to Steve’s lip._

_Steve frowned, “I didn’t know that. I feel bad, but he shouldn’t be pushing people around especially Lucy, she’s younger than us.”_

_Bucky nodded, “Shaddup punk, I believe ya.”_

_“Listen, I swear he had it coming, Buck.”_

_“I said shaddup. I believe, ya.”_

_The smaller Alpha grinned up at him, the split lip did nothing to his wide smile._

 

Steve stopped once he saw the man before him stop. He was so different to the Bucky he remembered. Long hair billowed in the wind, but he stood stock still after he shouted for him. Steve was waiting for the moment when Bucky would jump, but that moment never came. Instead Bucky turned around, Steve’s heart almost broke when he saw the lost expression on his face.

“Stevie?”

 

* * *

  
It was a couple of days later when Steve returned to the tower with Bucky in a tow.

“You don’t have to talk about anything you know,” Steve started. He and Bucky sat together in the Hulk room built inside Avengers tower.

Bucky remained quiet, most of his hair was covering his features. Steve bit his lip not knowing what to say. He knew Bucky back in the 40’s he was his best friend, but this Bucky was different.

“The Avengers, they helped out a lot when I found you were still alive, especially Tony. He made a program to find you before SHIELD, he was the one to convince me into getting help."

Bucky listened, the only other Avenger he had met was the mated omega, Clint or something and apparently the tower had a robot running it.

“You’ll meet Tony real soon. He had to go out for business. He’s…he’s Howard’s son. Looks like him, but he’s different. Good different. Just warning you, he might say things but that’s just the way he is.”

Bucky turned to Steve and rose an eyebrow. Steve was saying an awful lot about this man named, Tony, who was apparently Howard’s kid. Howard? The name sounded familiar but he couldn’t add a face to it. He knew that he was someone he was supposed to know but nothing popped up. Bucky knew Steve. He had memories of the blonde man when they were both children and they both had fought in a war together. He trusted him, he felt like he trusted Steve.

Bucky remembered a bit about the sexes such as Alpha, Beta and Omega. He remembered always working with Alphas, he had been surrounded by them, and their scent was obvious. Bucky can’t remember ever being around an unmated omega. The thought of one was foreign to him. He had holed up in Bangladesh, there were omegas, but in that part of the world Omegas weren’t allowed outside of their mate’s home without their mate with them.

“Captain, Master Stark has returned and wishes to speak with you,” the AI announced startling Bucky.

Steve hesitated in wanting to place a comforting hand on the Alpha’s knee but thought against it, “I’ll be right there.” Steve turned to Bucky, “I’ll be back in a jiffy. If you have any questions just ask JARVIS, he’ll help.”

Steve gave a smile and rushed out to go find the omega. Bucky was left alone inside the empty room with reinforced walls. The structure was secure, but it wasn’t difficult to break out of if he truly wanted to. Instead the Alpha remained seated and just looked around, his mind clouded with thoughts. Bucky bit his lip and eyed the backpack he had brought with him.

 

Steve reached the communal floor where Tony was. Bruce was there as well, but the Beta had fallen asleep on the couch. Tony was on his cellphone, still dressed in a suit from what he had to wear to the meetings and a trip to a manufacturing company out in California.

“No, yeah, I understand Pepper. Look, I’ll look into the problem myself, but you have to relax,” Tony paused, “Yes of course. Don’t worry, that’s why I leave you in charge when I’m off doing superhero stuff. Yeah. Bye, oh and tell Happy I said hi.”

Tony hung up his phone and wiped a hand across his face in exasperation. The omega finally acknowledged the Alpha and knew automatically that Steve had found Bucky.

“He’s here?”

“Yeah. Clint and I put him in the Hulk room, Bruce actually suggested it. He seems calm,” Steve looked at Tony, “He remembers me. That’s why he came… I think.”

The Alpha rubbed the back of his head, “I don’t know what to do… to help him. Bruce keeps telling me he isn’t that type of doctor, but I don’t know.”

Steve looked desperate. Tony had just arrived from a 5 hour plane drive, he was tired and he had been worried the entire time he had been away. JARVIS had notified him when Steve had arrived at the tower but he still hadn’t believed until Steve told him himself.

“It’s kind of weird having Captain America and Barnes under the same roof,” Tony started, already making his way to the elevator.

Steve couldn’t help but smile at Tony as the both of them stood in the elevator. Steve looked at the omega beside him. He was dressed in a nice suit from his work, but he did look tired. His long lashes ghosted over the apples of his cheeks, his big brown expressive eyes looked as beautiful as ever. Steve had to cough when he realized that the Omega had not stopped talking.

Tony hid a smile by turning away from the flustered Alpha. JARVIS opened the doors for them once they arrived on the correct floor. Tony walked on ahead as Steve explained what had happened back in Bangladesh and how Bucky remembered him and a bit of who he was. Tony stopped once he took in the state of the Alpha inside of the Hulk room. Tony frowned when he saw the Alpha curled in on himself in the room.

Bucky lifted his head when he heard the footsteps come towards him. Through the glass he could see Steve and a smaller man beside him wearing a suit. Bucky didn’t know who this man was but he had a suspicion it had to be another one of the Avengers.

“Let’s get him out of there,” Tony suggested turning to look at Steve.

Steve’s eyes widened, he was sure that Tony would have wanted the alpha to be kept under wraps, but once again Tony surprised him.

“I’ll get him.”

Steve stepped inside. Bucky looked at him patiently. He heard the words they had shared but he still wasn’t sure if they were talking about him. Bucky sat up straight when he saw the Alpha enter but he didn’t shut the door behind him.

“Come here Bucky. I want to introduce you to Tony.”

Bucky bit his lip, weary of being around someone he didn’t know. Steve had reassured him that Tony was good people, it wouldn’t hurt to step out. Honestly though they would keep him in that room forever.

Bucky stood up and stepped out with Steve. The Alpha smiled happy to see his old friend still trust him even if he hardly remembered.

Once Bucky stepped out of the room, he was able to clearly see and scent Tony. Bucky felt like he was punched in the gut when the scent of an unmated omega wafted to his nose. The Alpha stilled looking at Tony. Tony rose a brow at Steve wondering what was wrong when he heard it, a low growl.

Steve heard the low growl coming from Bucky and he couldn’t help as instinct just took over. He pushed Tony behind him and took a defensive stance. Steve’s own growl moved its way through his throat, all he saw was an alpha who showed interest in his omega. Steve would have thought it ridiculous but at the movement there was no rationality to his thoughts. He needed to protect the omega.

Bucky took his own defensive stance, ready to attack or defend himself. The sweet scent of the omega was too much. He needed to take the omega away from the other Alpha.

Tony was bewildered at what happened. One second he was waiting to meet Steve’s long dead best friend and in the next moment both Alphas prepared themselves to fight. Tony didn’t know that Steve and Bucky saw him as a potential mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what's going to happen next guys? ;)  
> Hahah... yeah even I dont know ;)


	7. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bucky,” he stared at the Alpha without looking away, “I don’t care that you aren’t the same. You’re still my best friend no matter what. I know… that right now, with Tony. It wasn’t something you could control. I’m sorry I snapped at you, I knew I liked Tony.”
> 
> “Then go be with him. Just tell the omega that you see him as a mate.”
> 
> “But you see him as a mate as well. I don’t want this to divide us. Listen. This, it just happened. How about you just talk to Tony? We can both still be around him, and he is a swell guy. Whatever instinct is pushing us, we can be civil.”

Natasha had come in just in time to take Tony away from the Alphas. Once Tony was gone the Alphas slowly came to realize what they had been doing. Steve had been surprised that he saw Tony as a mate and Bucky had wanted nothing but to leave the tower and go back in hiding. Steve turned to Bucky and when he saw the look of fear he had to step up and assure Bucky that none of it was his fault.

 

Tony wanted to lock himself in his workshop after the pissing contest that happened in front of him, but Natasha had kept him on the communal floor. Tony would have ran but he was intimidated by the Beta, though he would never admit to it in front of her.

“Man, Stark. You have two alphas fighting for you. I’m jealous,” Clint teased jumping on the couch beside Tony, “I wish I had two alphas fighting for me.

Tony blinked forgetting that the archer was indeed an omega, but he was mated. To who? Tony had no clue, but he could clearly scent the other Alpha on Clint’s skin.

“Nah, nope. I do not have two Alphas fighting for me, Katniss. And get your dirty boots off of the cushions.”

Tony pushed Clint’s feet aside but the archer did not deflate, he still had a smirk on his face, “So Nat, you gonna tell me what happened.”

“Clint, shut up,” Natasha reprimanded as she focused on a book.

“I mean I could always ask JARVIS to show me what happened.”

Tony glared at Clint, “Clint, stop being so nosy. Nothing happened, Bucky probably had never been around an omega and he freaked out. Shit happens. Now can I please go to my workshop?”

Clint turned to Natasha. The spy turned a page of her book ever so calmly ignoring Tony’s question. Clint wanted to be more of an asshole and bug Tony he couldn’t help it.

“So, which one do you hope wins? My money is on the Hydra assassin. But ten bucks says that Steve snaps him out of it with a pout.”

Tony rolled his eyes wanting nothing better than to punch Clint, instead he stood up and made his way to the bar to fix himself a drink. A moment like this called for a drink, or two.

“First of all. He’s not a Hydra assassin. And second of all, you keep bugging the shit out of me then you can say goodbye to all your upgrades for the next years.”

Clint pouted crossing his arms over his chest, “All right, suck out the fun why don’t you. But I know you, you’re probably all preening and shit for having two Alphas.”

Tony ignored the archer and downed his first drink before pouring himself a second. This was not his life. Nope. There weren’t two Alphas he was attracted to. No. That was not possible. He was probably just shocked to see his child hood heroes standing in front of him which made his pheromones skyrocket. Yup, that had to be it. Tony was just excited and his child self was rolling around to be in front of both Captain America and Bucky Barnes.

Tony figured that was the reason as to why everything happened and he was going to stick to it no matter what anyone said. Tony was a mate less omega. He became comfortable with that idea a long time ago, and these two wouldn’t change that, no matter how much Tony wanted it.

Tony wanted Steve. That was clear from that moment where the both of them had finally talked without fighting. He had been doing everything to get closer to Steve even if he wanted to pull away. The Alpha had been more comfortable around him as well. Seeing Bucky. Well it was different then when he met Steve. There was an immediate reaction to their scents. Tony had been surrounded by pure uncontrolled Alpha pheromones that made him want to kneel. It was so different from Steve’s were all he wanted was to curl himself around the blonde Alpha. And their scents together. It was something else entirely.

Tony held the glass of scotch in his hand forgetting about wanting to drink it. Instead he set it down as he eyed Natasha and Clint. Tony didn’t know what to do with all this new information and that scared him.

Tony placed his drink down, the thought of drinking no longer appealing to him. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Bringing it up for him to see he couldn’t think of better timing.

“Sorry guys, but gotta run,” he looked towards Natasha. No he was not asking for permission, she was just intimidating for being a beta.

“Didn’t you just come back from California,” asked Clint.

“Personal matter,” he finished rushing to the elevator.

 

Tony quickly changed out of his suit into something more comfortable before making his way down to his garage. He entered his car and tried to calm his breathing. He opened up his phone again and made a call.

Tony ignored everything back at the tower as he focused to his current destination. He parked in front of a familiar location, a home for the elderly. He walked to front desk and greeted the receptionist.

“Hello, Mr. Stark. It’s good to see you again. You haven’t visited in a while,” the receptionist smiled.

“How are you Cathy? I’ve been pretty preoccupied with running a company.”

“Oh I don’t doubt that. She’s in her room, and I think she’ll be happy to see you.”

Tony told her goodbye and made his way to a room. Tony paused entering the room taking in the sight of an elderly woman sitting in her bed. Her hair was white but it was still combed into perfect waves. The smile she gave the omega was the same one he had seen since he was young.

“Tony.”

Tony smiled wide entering the room, “Hey Aunt Peggy.”

Peggy smiled, beckoning the Omega to come closer. Tony did just that and sat beside the older Alpha on her bed.

“You got big, Anthony.”

Tony smiled and tried not let the fact that Peggy sometimes knew who he was and the majority of times she didn’t. He was glad to have a moment to talk to her while she was lucid. Tony really cared for Peggy, she was a constant figure in his life growing up. She was so confident and strong, she had been the one to comfort him when he felt the worst about his gender. Peggy would cheer him up and stand up for him when Howard was being unreasonable. She was the second most important person in his life, the first being his mother, the third Jarvis and Rhodey followed by Pepper.

“Yeah, I did. It’s good to see you Aunt Peggy.”

The alpha reached over until both of their hands where intertwined.

“How’s school?”

“Its fine, Aunt Peggy. I uhh, I met someone at school.” Tony patted her hand realizing that she remembered who he was but she didn’t remember what year it was.

“That’s good. I always told you, you would make friends.”

“I know Aunt Peg,” Tony paused, “I missed you,” he confessed.

It was true. Tony hadn’t been visiting her as much as he wanted to. He missed the way she would scold him over something. He missed her comforting hugs, and he missed her stories.

 

_“And then right after that, all the agents ran away but they weren’t fast enough. The Calvary had arrived, and most of them surrendered,” a younger Peggy told a 4 year old Tony Stark._

_Tony hugged a pillow to his chest, his brown eyes wide as he took in everything the beta was telling him._

_“Did Captain America defeat the colonel?”_

_Peggy smiled and ruffled Tony’s dark hair, “Of course he did. He punched the colonel in the face and brought him in himself.”_

_“And what about Bucky?”_

_“Did I forget about Bucky,” Peggy wondered playing dumb._

_“Please Aunt Peggy, where was Captain America’s sidekick?”_

_Peggy laughed. If James where still alive he would be angry to be referred as Captain America’s sidekick. The old memories brought a sort of melancholy to her but the wide brown eyes made her continue her tale to the young boy._

_“Well he was the one that was looking out for enemies when everything happened. He watched after Captain America and the rest of the Howling Commandos.”_

_“Woah. Tell me another one!”_

_“All right, I’ll tell you another story, but first, let’s go see what Jarvis made for lunch.”_

_Peggy offered her hand and the young omega took her hand happily, almost dragging her to where he knew Jarvis would be._

 

“Aw sweetheart. I missed you too, but I understand that your studies are more important,” she shook her head, “That Howard just always pushing you. I should talk to him.”

Tony felt his chest ache, “It’s alright Aunt Peg. College is fun. I’ll make sure to introduce you to my new friend Rhodey next time.”

“I’ll hold you to that my dear,” Peggy looked at him, her gaze focused on the omega.

Tony tried to look away from her. Peggy always had the ability to read him. The alpha blinked like she had forgotten something. Tony hoped he could do something that could help Peggy with her Alzheimer’s. Perhaps he could invent something that could help her with her memories.

Tony tried not to dwell on what awaited him back at the tower, but whoever could help him, it would be her.

“Aunt Peg. Can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can Anthony. You know you can talk to me about anything.”

Tony muddled with his thoughts not sure how he would put it to Peggy. He could call up Rhodey but Rhodey was a beta. He didn’t fully understand what it meant when and Alpha or an Omega had a potential mate. Peggy knew. She had an omega mate, Angie, she would understand what was happening to him.

“When you met Aunt Angie, how did you know that she was your mate?”

Tony remembered asking the question before, when he was 10 years old and his parents had just died. Peggy and Angie had been there with him along with Jarvis. They stayed close with the young distressed omega. Tony curled up between the adults wondering why his parents had died.

When he looked at Peggy, there was no twinkle of a memory from telling Tony before. There was just a smile.

Peggy had a distant look in her eyes as she tried to recall the first time she had seen Angie, “I think I knew the moment she talked to me. She was working at a diner, and I had just come in tired and annoyed. She came at me with a bright smile and told me how looking for apartments in the middle of the day wasn’t going to help me. I swear that in that moment she was the one for me. It didn’t hit me until she left that she was an unmated omega working at a restaurant. But she was the first one to make the move.”

Tony looked out the window remembering the very same story Peggy had told him when he was younger. The words where the same, and the emotions Peggy showed where so similar Tony felt like he was reliving the moment.

A knock on the door interrupted their moment. Both Peggy and Tony looked at the door.

“Knock knock. I hope I’m not interrupting.”

In walked in said Omega. Her white hair was clipped to the side. Her wrinkles where prominent on her smiling face, and the flowers she held between her withered hands where no match for the look on Peggy’s face.

“Angie?”

“Hey there, dolcezza. I’m glad you’re well today. Oh, Tony,” Angie rushed over and brought the other omega into a tight hug, “Tony. I’ve missed you. How have you been, coniglietto?”

“I’ve been great,” Tony muttered into her hair.

Angie moved away, not before pressing a kiss on his cheek. She then walked closer to the bed. Peggy looked at Angie wide eyed and so in love, she happily met her mate for a kiss on the lips.

Tony couldn’t help but stare at the two women. It was more than 50 years that Angie and Peggy have been mated yet they still act as if they had been mated yesterday. It made a strange feeling of hope blossom deep within Tony’s chest before he pushed it away. He frowned at himself.

“I have to go,” Tony excused himself placing a kiss on both on their cheeks.

Peggy and Angie frowned at him for having to leave so quickly, “But you just got here.”

“I know. I’m sorry. How about dinner next time,” Tony promised as he made his way to the door.

Angie looked down at Peggy as Tony left with a wave. It may have been years, but Tony was still the same when it came to his emotions. She just hoped that he would tell them what was bothering him.

 

* * *

 

“I… I should…” Bucky couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence. The Alpha moved to leave but Steve stopped him with a hand on his elbow.

Bucky stilled, steel blue eyes met deep blue eyes. Steve’s face was so expressive Bucky could clearly read his emotions. Want and desperation along with forgiveness. It was all there for Bucky to see.

“It’s not your fault Buck. You didn’t know that this would happen and we didn’t either.”

Bucky wanted to retort but nothing came to mind. He wanted to deny what had happened and claim that it was just his mentality for not being around an omega but that wasn’t true. Bucky had seen and been around omegas and nothing like that had ever happened before.

Steve knew it needed to be said, Tony was going to be around, and neither he nor Bucky could behave like mindless Alphas if they wanted to be around him. Steve was more than sure that he was already captivated by Tony’s allure, he just never thought that it was because Tony could be his mate, he was just an interesting and attractive person. It wasn’t until Bucky that his hind brain decided he needed Tony.

“If he’s your mate…why,” Bucky broke the silence.

Steve blinked and looked down at his shoes, “He’s not mine Bucky. He’s my friend. I never… thought about it.”

Bucky gave Steve a skeptical look, he may have not remember certain things about himself but he could tell that Steve was lying. ‘Besides you see him as a mate as well.’ Steve wanted to say but kept his mouth shut. He just got Bucky back, he didn’t want to drive him away.

“I could go back. Just drop me off back, listen, you don’t need me around. I was good back at Bangladesh. I don’t… the things, I’ve done. Did. I’m not the same person you remember. I’m someone else,” Bucky explained pulling away from Steve and putting enough distance between himself and the other alpha.

“The first thing I remembered was my name, but not who I was or how I am supposed to be. This. Whatever just happened right now, nothing good can come from it. Steve. I remember you, but I don’t remember myself.”

Steve frowned, his chest hurt at Bucky’s confessions. He was sure that when he found Bucky he wouldn’t be back to his old self. A small part of him hoped that he would, but the truth was that Bucky was different. Steve would never blame him for that. He had been away for 70 years, and used like a machine. He was lucky enough to find Bucky outside of Hydra. He was lucky to have his best friend back from what he thought was death itself.

“Bucky,” he stared at the Alpha without looking away, “I don’t care that you aren’t the same. You’re still my best friend no matter what. I know… that right now, with Tony. It wasn’t something you could control. I’m sorry I snapped at you, I knew I liked Tony.”

“Then go be with him. Just tell the omega that you see him as a mate.”

“But you see him as a mate as well. I don’t want this to divide us. Listen. This, it just happened. How about you just talk to Tony? We can both still be around him, and he is a swell guy. Whatever instinct is pushing us, we can be civil.”

Bucky bit his lip. Just hours ago he had walked out of his apartment back in Bangladesh to go shopping, and now here he was with an Alpha he remembered and a possible mate that had been taken away by a red headed beta. Bucky didn’t know what to think. He wanted to be left alone, a part of him wanted to be happy that he had someone who knew him, but Bucky couldn’t help but feel like he didn’t belong anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Aunt Peggy appears. Of course I would add her to this story.  
> Urghhhh, the angst. There shall be more. Also, I didn't edit before posting because I'm currently writing another chapter and I've been having some difficulty trying to keep things moving.


	8. It Will Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do you have to go,” he asked.
> 
> Maria pressed a kiss to his forehead, “It’s only for a couple of days, sweetheart. We’ll be back before Christmas. You know I don’t want you to spend the holidays alone, and Jarvis will be here with you. Maybe even Aunt Peggy and Angie will come by.”
> 
> Tony frowned at the images before him, they were so vivid and he was immersed with what was happening. His mother stood up from the piano bench, adjusting her coat. The younger Tony eyed his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the summary... you know whats coming.  
> Chapter title taken from Hozier.  
> Also, I edited myself, so there may be some errors.

When Tony returned to the tower he was glad that no one came to him or forced him to talk to neither Steve nor Bucky. Instead, the omega made his way to the penthouse to rest. The very next morning Tony woke up with determination. He had not slept the night, instead he had been tossing and turning, his mind a whirlpool of thoughts. Tony tossed the covers off of his body and started to dwell on what had been bothering him.

“JARVIS, bring up all the files of Howard Stark and the Winter Soldier.”

“Of course sir, the files have been sent to your pad.”

Tony reached over his nightstand and grabbed his Stark Pad. Sure enough when he opened it the first thing he saw where the files. Tony bit his lip when he saw his father’s name. The SHIELD insignia was obvious but the name of the agent who assigned the mission was missing. Tony swiped at the screen to the first journal entry.

 

_October 15, 1975_

_It was fairly simple to infiltrate Hydra. Of course they know my name. Curiously enough, they didn’t kill me once they saw me. Though, I should watch my back when I’m here. Peggy has no clue to what I’m doing, and it’s better if I keep it that way. As far as anyone is concerned I’m far away on some of my island property in South Africa. But, I digress. I have started off today. There are whispers of the Hydra weapon but I am yet to see it. They started me off in a lab, creating weapons, that’s what they want me to do, but I know that they are just assessing my skill._

 

Tony hummed to himself flipping through the rest of the entries until he found one interesting.

 

_January 1976_

_The schematics for the arm are advanced. It’s something I have never seen before, I don’t think even I could make it with the minimum resources provided by Hydra. Their weapons are those of caveman. No wonder they allowed me in without thinking twice._

_The weapon is not the arm though. Thankfully I was able to copy the schematics and they are at the end of this entry._

 

Tony opened the flies to the schematics. His brown eyes widened. Tony had caught sight of the metal arm from Bucky, but the extensive designs was something advanced for it to be made in the 60’s. Even so, the material was strong, but it wouldn’t last for a real fight. Tony was sure he could improve the arm, and make something that would last longer.

“JARVIS, save these. I’m pretty sure we could improve the design.”

“Of course sir.”

Tony thumbed to the rest of the entries.

 

_February 20, 1976_

_It’s not a weapon. It’s a person._

_We were so wrong about Hydra._

_Somehow they created a weaker version of the super soldier serum and injected it to… God I cannot believe it, but I saw him with my own two eyes. It’s Bucky. He’s Hydra’s weapon._

_They call him the Winter Soldier. They freeze him, save him for later when they need him to kill. The scientists showed me where they keep him, and his ledger. There are codes that a handler must say every time they unfreeze him to make sure he obeys._

_They allowed me to watch as they unfroze him just to make sure the commands where still ingrained in his mind. The hollow look of his eyes made my stomach turn something nasty. I had to excuse myself so they wouldn’t see how it had affected me. But I think they saw. A Hydra goon follows me around the base now._

 

_January 23, 1977_

_They handed me the ledger. I don’t know how to feel. There are no names in the ledger, I thought they would save the names of those they had wanted killed, but they didn’t give it to me. Instead there are words and a mission._

_I could end this now. I could take the ledger and bring it to SHIELD, show it to Peggy. But I didn’t. I took the ledger._

_The head scientist opened up the freezer, as they call it. When he looked at me… there was no recognition. He sat down. His chest bare, and his arm… his weapon glinting through the fluorescent lighting._

_I gave him the mission. I said the words. His cold gaze looked past me. A puppet. That’s what they made him to be.  
I need a drink, or 20._

_I’m starting to regret my decision in volunteering for this mission._

 

_March 3, 1979_

_My mission is done. These are my last words on this. I’m going back to my life. I just want to forget everything I saw. I don’t want to be involved in this war anymore. I don’t want to be part of SHIELD anymore, I don’t want to be near Hydra ever again._

_I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get you out Sergeant Barnes. There are too many eyes. They would have killed me._

_I can’t even look at Peggy anymore. Every time I see her, I just want her to leave me alone. She didn’t know what I did, and she will never find out._

_-Howard Stark_

 

Tony frowned at the end of the passages. It left him with more questions. Tony couldn’t help but remember the Alpha that was Steve’s best friend. Even if their first meeting was brief Tony could remember the look in eyes, the look of self-guilt. It was so familiar to Tony, he had seen the look so many times when he faced a mirror. Tony couldn’t help but feel sorry for Bucky. To be frozen for 70 years, for his mind to have been wiped and used for the benefit of a Nazi terrorist group. To have his freedom taken away, and his life to be used as a weapon to kill.

Tony stared off in the distance. He couldn’t help but remember the months in the cave. Being tortured endlessly to make a weapon. His chest being opened, a magnet stuffed inside. Tony shivered when he remembered the water over his face, the feeling of drowning. Tony remembered being forced to things he never wanted. Tony reached a hand and pressed it against the arc reactor. His fingers splayed against it.

He didn’t know how it would feel like to be used for 70 years, to not have an identity, to be a shell of a person. Tony looked down at the Stark Pad, nervous to continue reading.  
Tony swiped until he came upon a newspaper clipping of his parent’s death.

“December 16, 1991…,” Tony muttered to himself.

Howard’s photo was there. It was the day his parents died. But what was it doing there? Tony moved it and saw a picture. A blurred camera had caught a picture. A shadowed figure walking to a parked car, the only thing visible was a metal arm.

Tony stared at the screen for a long time. He hardly blinked as realization finally dawned on him.

“Master, Stark. Are you alright? Do you need assistance?”

Tony’s voice cracked with emotion, “No,” he cleared his throat as he walked out of his bedroom, “no, I’m… I’m fine J. I just…”

Tony didn’t finish as he walked to the elevator. He felt numb. His body was moving but his mind was frozen. Everything else vanished and eerily enough Tony’s mind felt empty. He didn’t realize that he was making his way to his workshop until he was inside.

Tony heard the concerned beeps from his robots but they did not deter him what he had learned. Tony ignored his bots.

“J, open up project Mnemosyne.”

“Of course sir.”

 

* * *

  
Steve was in the communal floor. Clint and Thor where the only other Avengers present, eating breakfast. Bucky had remained in his room claiming that he would come out later. Steve had been eyeing the entrance for a while that he was pretty his team mates noticed.

Clint glanced up at Steve as he shoveled cereal into his mouth. He rose an eyebrow and the Alpha turned to his own food with a deep frown.

“Your face is going to get stuck like that,” Clint commented.

Steve tried to straighten his expression but he still looked like he lost his puppy.

“Seriously, just go talk to Tony. He was freaking out yesterday. I don’t think it’ll be bad if you explain yourself.”

Steve sighed, “I just want to give him some time to think.”

Clint rolled his eyes, “Just talk to him. Seriously, your sad face is making me want to hug you, and I don’t hug.”

Thor looked at his companions confused about what they were discussing.

“What has Steven done?”

“He and his best friend tried to fight each other for Tony’s affection.”

Steve wanted to hit his head against the counter when Thor turned to him with a wide eyed expression before it turned to one of understanding.

“Ah, tis not uncommon in Asgard for two to duel for another one’s hand. Our Man of Iron is truly an attractive person, it does not surprise me that you were willing to fight for his honor.”

Clint snickered behind his spoon, “Yeah Steve. I’m not surprised it took you your best friend to get your head out of your ass and finally make a move.”

Steve ignored Clint, as the Omega couldn’t help but laugh. Steve placed his dishes in the sink and walked out of the communal kitchen. His finger hovered over the elevator button. He hesitated. He wanted to go and talk to Tony and explain himself but at the same time he wanted to give the Omega time to think.

Steve ignored that and decided to go out for a run to clear his head.

 

* * *

 

Tony moved things around on the holographic screen. He focused on his work and ignored everything else.

“Do you think we should use nano machines, or would a good ol’ fashioned glasses do the trick,” Tony asked his AI.

“With nano machines, they must be directly implanted to the brain. Through the temporal lobe, the cerebral cortex and amygdala to name a few. Implantation may be tricky if you do not want to have open brain surgery,” JARVIS explained.

Tony reached for his mug of coffee and took a drink of the cold liquid. He frowned into his mug before setting it back down.

“Something simpler…” Tony muttered to himself.

DUM-E grabbed the empty mug and went ahead to refill it for the omega.

“Injection may be the safest course. The nanos can be directly injected to part of the brain but it would most likely have an effect on the individual themselves if not properly injected.”

“Outside stimulus it is,” Tony decided as he flipped the schematics around.

 

* * *

 

Days passed and Steve hadn’t talked to Tony. Bucky wasn’t getting any better and Bruce could only do so much, even if he wasn’t qualified as that type of doctor. Steve was stressed and he didn’t know what to do. Thankfully nothing serious had happened. There were still times the Avengers where called out for something minor happening in New York, but other than that Steve had been worried.

Bucky had been on Steve’s floor. He’d keep to himself, Steve on occasion had been woken up to screaming. Bucky would stay up for days and then finally collapse in a restless sleep. On other days, Bucky would actually venture out to the communal floor. He would talk to the rest of the team mates, they were open and tried to involve him in activities. Steve was thankful for the pack.

Still, the only person Bucky had not talked to was Tony. Bucky didn’t know the man, but he felt like their introduction could have gone better. Bucky didn’t trust himself from how he reacted to Tony’s scent. He didn’t want to harm the omega nor Steve. The Alpha was supposed to be best friend, but at times he just felt like a complete stranger.

Bucky’s memories were still foggy at best. There was a lot he didn’t remember and there was so little he did. At times he would look out the window and see a building and remember that it wasn’t there before. Or Bucky would eat a pizza slice and remember the sunshine in Italy, even if Bucky could never remember visiting Italy.

Bucky still struggled with darker thoughts. He’d wake up in the middle of the night, shouting and screaming, cold dead eyes haunting him for the rest of the day.

At times when Bucky wandered on to the communal floor he would catch the beautiful scent of the unmated Omega, indicating that Tony had dropped by. Yet he hadn’t caught sight of him from some time. Bucky would look at Steve and know that this was bothering just as much, if not so more. At times Bucky wanted to yell at the Alpha, he wanted to yell and confess he wasn’t the same anymore, he didn’t know who he was supposed to be. There where so many times where Bucky thought about leaving, just packing his small possessions and going back into hiding. But he couldn’t, a part of him didn’t let him, and he knew why.

“Barnes,” a female voice broke the Alpha from his stupor.

“What,” he asked looking up at the red head, something about the only female member of the Avengers rubbed him the wrong way. Even if she was a beta, he could sense something about her that was unusual than the rest of the pack.

“I asked if you could take this down to Tony,” in her hand she held what seemed to be a metal pad and on top of it was a sandwich.

Bucky hesitated. He could claim that Steve needed him for something or say he was going to his room to sleep the rest of the day. It would so easy to lie and just get away from the prospect of seeing the Omega again.

“Why can’t you take it,” Bucky asked instead eyeing the beta.

The beta lifted an eyebrow as if challenging him. A part of Bucky wanted to push her away and growl but he took the metal pad and plate into his hands.

“Thank you,” was all she said as she turned back to whatever it was she was doing.

Bucky looked down at his hands. Why couldn’t Steve be here instead? He’d probably bite the bullet and go down to the Omega. Instead Bucky entered the elevator hesitating on which button to press. The Alpha looked up trying to see where the robot was at.

“Ahh, do you know where Tony is?”

“Of course. I shall take you down to his workshop.”

Bucky looked back to the doors as the elevator descended below. Bucky didn’t feel nervous. There was a reason the beta had trusted him to be in the same area as the Omega without anything bad happening or otherwise she would have never mentioned it in the first place.

The Alpha felt like the elevator ride was too short, soon enough the metal doors where opening up for him. He stepped out and the first thing he noticed was that the scent was much stronger here than anywhere else. This was Tony’s nest. This was a place he went to in order to feel safe and secure. Bucky felt like he was invading something so personal that he flinched when he heard voices.

 

* * *

Tony looked at his younger ten year old self who sat beside his mother. He almost forgot how she looked, the way she smiled at him as she pushed her dark hair away from her face. Her blue eyes sparkling as she pressed the keys to the piano. The younger Tony pressed a key eagerly as together they played a song.

“Maria, I got us all packed,” came the voice of Tony’s father Howard.

Tony frowned at the older man as he stepped into the comforting atmosphere and changing it to something different. The younger Tony hunched into himself as he looked to his Alpha father. Maria placed a comforting arm around his shoulder. Tony looked up at her.

“Why do you have to go,” he asked.

Maria pressed a kiss to his forehead, “It’s only for a couple of days, sweetheart. We’ll be back before Christmas. You know I don’t want you to spend the holidays alone, and Jarvis will be here with you. Maybe even Aunt Peggy and Angie will come by.”

Tony frowned at the images before him, they were so vivid and he was immersed with what was happening. His mother stood up from the piano bench, adjusting her coat. The younger Tony eyed his father.

“Tell him goodbye,” was what his mother said, “Tell him. This is our last time we’re together sweetheart. I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there for you growing up.”

Tony pushed away the emotions that threatened to break him. He just looked at his mother and took her image in, treasuring it forever. His younger self had gotten off the piano bench and moved towards his father. He hugged the Alpha, Howard flinched at the affection but rested his hand on his son’s back.

“I love you dad.”

Tony blinked the tears away from his eyes while the holographic images faded and disappeared altogether. The lights were back on and there was a crash not too far. Tony jumped when he saw who it was.

 

Bucky looked at the people in the room. He could see the omega clearly but he was ignoring him, his gaze solely focused on what has happening in front of him. Bucky looked at the child sitting in front of the piano beside the woman. It was Tony. It was his large expressive eyes that gave him away. Bucky couldn’t help the smile when he saw how much smaller the omega was, he could not have been more than 9 years old. He looked at the woman beside him, she looked so much like Tony, it had to be his mother. Together they played the piano until a man walked in. Bucky blinked at the man, his face so familiar he couldn’t help but gasp as memories pushed to the forefront of his mind.

 

_The inventor stood dejected by his collapsed flying car, Bucky laughed while his date gasped._

_“I’m your new handler. This is your new mission,” the alpha spoke, handing him a picture and name, brown eyes looked at him, familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time to the asset._

_“Make it look like an accident,” his handler spoke handing him the pictures to a couple. The asset gathered his supplies._

_The asset waited in his motorcycle by the highway. Cars stopped passing 50 minutes ago in regular intervals. He eyed their license plates, but his target had yet to pass. Finally after a short moment a white car drove by. The asset started his motorcycle. He kept up not too far behind before deeming it secure to proceed with his assignment. A gunshot to the tires had the couple skidding on the road before crashing into a light pole._

_The asset got off his bike. He saw the man, his target stumble out of the car, the beta woman calling out for him. The asset walked slowly until he stood in front of the oblivious Alpha._

_“It’s you,” the Alpha spoke once he saw him._

_The assets mission was a success._

 

Bucky broke out of his memory when the plate and pad fell and broke on the floor. The omega looked at him, jumping at the loud noise. His parents and younger self where no longer there.

Tony looked at him, bracing himself and wondering why JARVIS hadn’t done anything or notified him about the Alpha.

Bucky’s heart jumped to his throat. He tried to push away the lump of his throat at he looked at Tony’s large brown eyes. He could feel his hands shake as the words passed his lips.

“I killed your parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for leaving the chapter like this. Seriously the entire week I wanted to upload this chapter but at the same time I didnt because I finally caught up to all the chapters I had pre-written so I simply started writing more. So yeah, from here on out, everything will come fresh from my mind.  
> I also hate that I've been writing so much angst, like I wanted this story to be lovey dovey fluff fest of mates, but then... Civil War happened, and I have been bitter ever since. There will be happiness and fluff... just not any time soon. Curse my mind.  
> And yeah the next chapter..... its the most angst that you shall encounter.... for the moment.


	9. Like a Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hate me. Yell at me! Fight me,” Bucky stared, his voice gaining volume, the growl now underneath his voice, his posture becoming something akin to violence but Bucky was in control of it.
> 
> “I killed your parents. I did it. No one else did,” Bucky continued moving closer to the Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter taken from the song by Audioslave, seriously I just heard Like A Stone on repeat when I wrote this.  
> There is angst. Beware. And I edited myself, so all mistakes are my own.  
> Thank you guys for being so patient and supporting me. This is for you!

Tony hated the strong pheromones of distress that filled his nose from the Alpha in front of him. The Alpha looked like he was going to break down any second. Tony wanted to feel glad the Alpha was in distress. The rational part of his mind kept telling him, that Bucky wasn’t at fault. He was brainwashed, tortured and used against his will. Tony knew that the Alpha was still suffering, he had JARVIS keep tabs on the newest resident of the Avengers tower. He saw the Alpha pace around the living room of Steve’s floor. Sleepless nights spent staring out a giant window from the communal floor.

Tony knew that the memory he had relived wasn’t his first choice. He wanted to perhaps remember the times his mom would laugh with him, or when she first taught him to play the piano. He could have remembered the time his mother took him trick or treating when he was 4 years old, it was a secret between beta and omega. Howard never found out, and Tony had cherished what little candy he got with his mother. He could have gone to any of those memories, but instead he remembered his last moments with her. Perhaps he did it to find anything out of the ordinary. Maybe Tony waned to have closure for their death.

There were many options and yet Tony didn’t know why he chose that one to see once again. What shocked him more was that Bucky remembered them. He remembered the faces of Howard and Maria Stark.

Tony wanted to calm the Alpha down, instinct telling him to take care of the Alpha that was a potential mate. Tony knew there were two ways this revelation could go; he knew deep down that he could use his parent’s death against the Alpha and never see him again, or he could forgive a man, that was used like a weapon. If someone shot and killed an innocent person, Tony wouldn’t blame the gun, he’d blame the person behind the gun. Bucky had just been a gun.

Tony moved closer, his eyes still stung with unshed tears at the memory he had just relived. The Alpha looked like he wanted to bolt, but Tony moved slowly. He didn’t want to scare Bucky. 

Bucky looked at the omega who inched closer to him. He wanted to run away, run and hide. He should never be around Tony for what he had done.

Tony had spent days thinking of his parents death. He had spent time dealing with the fact that James had been used to kill them. At first Tony wanted to kick the Alpha out; send out one of his suits to beat him up. But then Tony had moved from anger to something akin to understanding the more time he had spent thinking. Tony knew he didn’t hate him, it wasn’t his fault.

The next step was the easiest.

Tony pressed a hand on the Alpha’s shoulder. Bucky flinched at the warm soothing touch and tried to pull away, but the Omega didn’t let him.

“It’s not your fault.”

Bucky could still see the tears threatening to spill from the omega’s eyes. He could see the pain as Tony stood there, forgiving his parents killer.

“You don’t have to forgive me,” Bucky protested, looking down at his hands, he felt like a monster. There were so many lives his hands had ended without so much as a conscious thought.

“To be honest with you, I wanted to beat the shit out of you when I found out,” the omega pulled away and set the glasses he had been using down. He rubbed a hand across his eyes to wipe away the tears.

“But, I know it wasn’t you that did it.”

Bucky nodded not knowing what to say to that, he still felt numb. Bucky heard beeps and whirs and looked around, till his eyes landed on the mechanical arms picking up the mess he dropped.

“That’s DUM-E and Butterfingers,” Tony explained.

At the sound of their name, the arms turned their claw to beep at their creator before continuing to sweep up the shattered plate.

“And what you saw earlier, yeah a bit personal, but it’s something I made. Thought it would help people with issues such as memory. So I thought to test them… I guess JARVIS didn’t tell me I was going to get a visitor.”

“Apologies, sir, but you did not specify that you wanted privacy,” the AI informed sarcastically.

Tony turned back to Bucky who still looked uneasy, “Okay. So we got out on the open. I say, we move on from that and never talk about it again, unless you want to continue talking about it. Because I don’t. I accept your apology, and I know you didn’t do it consciously. So…. What brings you down here?”

Bucky was caught off guard by the way Tony talked to him. Steve had told him that Tony at times could be too much, but it is simply the way he is.

“I brought you food,” he pointed to the robots that finished cleaning up the mess he had made. One of them held the metal pad in their claw.

Tony nodded trying to calm down the anxiety that was pushing its way through his chest. Now that everything was out in the open, Tony felt like he was going to break into a thousand pieces. The calm facade he had before was beginning to fade away. A voice in his mind kept getting louder and louder. Reminding Tony that his parent’s killer was in front of him. Reminding him on how he lost his mother when he was so young. Reminding him that she wasn’t supposed to die. Reminding him that the Alpha in front of him saw him as a mate.

“Sir, your breathing is becoming erratic,” the AI informed, worried.

Tony couldn’t hear what he was saying as he collapsed to the floor, a dry sob coming out of his throat. He thought he would be okay. He thought he could face Barnes and be okay. It hadn’t been him that wanted his parents dead. He knew that, deep down Tony knew that Barnes wasn’t to blame.

There were voices all around him but all Tony wanted to do was run away. He brought a hand to his chest, the arc reactor vibrating underneath his palm, assuring him that he was still alive. He ignored his surroundings as he tried to calm down with no avail. He felt like he was going to die, just stop breathing and cease to exist. Everything was too much, his surroundings where too much. He wanted to call one of his suits to save him. Save him from dying. He felt like he was dying.

The omega made a move to stand up, walk over to one of his suits and fly away. He needed help. He couldn’t stay. He was going to disappear into nothingness and everyone would be better off. No one would care if he disappeared. 

Tony’s breath was caught in his throat when he felt strong arms lift him to their lap. He wanted to push away and scream, but he felt too broken, too lost. Tony pushed his head to their neck, their scent familiar and comforting. Strong and protective. Tony had his eyes shut, his breathing erratic and his heart stuttering behind his arc reactor.

“It’s alright. I’m right here,” the voice whispered to his ear, a hand rubbing his back comforting, “You aren’t going to disappear.”

Tony didn’t know he had said most of what he was thinking out loud. The scent around him had calmed him down, bringing him a sense of security and pushing away the sour scent of anxiety. Slowly but surely everything came back to Tony. He still heard the voices in the background but soon they became clear. The garbled nonsense became words, and the fear of disappearing faded.

Tony blinked, trying to understand who was holding and comforting him. Tony knew he was in his workshop, the sight of his worried bots in front of him, beeping and chirping. U was holding out a cup of water for him to take.

The Omega reached a shaky hand and took the cup away from his bot, “Thanks, U.”

Tony brought the cool glass to his lips, large hands were rubbing his back and combing his hair. Tony still shook, not yet ready to come back. He closed his eyes, enjoying the cold water. His hands held the cup tightly after he had finished, using the plastic to ground himself in the now. The soothing scents around him further relaxed him until he felt like jello held together by strong arms.

Tony looked up, bright blue eyes looked down at Tony. Tony’s heart stuttered a beat when he realized it was Steve. Tony blinked up at the Alpha, slightly confused.

He looked around trying to spot the other Alpha, he was sure he was still there. Tony didn’t have to look far to see Bucky. The Alpha was wringing his hands and frowning furiously at his metal hand. He looked up when he felt someone was staring at him. It was both Steve and Tony who were staring at him. 

Tony saw the Alpha’s silver gaze, unsure eyes looking back at him.

 

Steve had been down in the gym with Thor. The god of thunder and Steve were circling each other in the ring, their knuckles wrapped for protection. Steve was assessing Thor’s moves. Thor moved with power in every attack, he tended to throw his weight with a punch. Steve couldn’t scent Thor and that usually put the Alpha in a state of unease. Thor was the first to make a move, a large fist moving towards the Alpha but the super soldier’s quick reflexes allowed him to dodge out of the way and continue circling one another.

“Ah you are very quick Steven,” Thor proclaimed happy to have a challenge.  
Steve kept light on his feet, he was good with his fists. He had learned how to throw a punch since he was ten, standing up for other people and usually getting beaten up by other Alphas. Steve could tell when Thor’s next attack would be. He lifted his left arm; as if the shield were still there protecting him, just in time to block Thor’s attack. The Alpha moved his right hand and punched Thor in the face. Both men continued to circle one another.

Thor cracked his jaw with a bright smile, “That was good.”

This time when Thor came forward, he was much quicker, he deflected Steve’s punches and threw a few of his own at the Alpha. The Alpha lifted up his arms, his forearms taking the brute of the force. They were both quick, almost like a blur, throwing punches and dodging attacks. Steve was really enjoying himself in the fight.

Before the fight could progress any further, the cool voice of JARVIS came in through the gym stopping both men.

“Captain Rogers, there is something that needs your immediate attention in Master Tony’s workshop.”

Steve could have sworn he felt his heart drop to his stomach. What could have happened to the omega? The Alpha leaped out of the ring so quickly, catching the elevator without so much as looking back to the God of Thunder.

“What happened,” the Alpha asked, his senses going haywire. Something in the back of his mind started panicking at the thought of anything happening to Tony, to his mate. Steve frowned, Tony wasn’t his.

“Master Tony was talking with Sergeant Barnes when he began to experience a panic attack. Sergeant Barnes called for anyone to come and assist, since neither Pepper nor Bruce are in the immediate vicinity, it is best if you assess the situation.”

Steve leaped out of the elevator once it had stopped in the workshop. Steve’s keen eyes could see Tony on the floor, the smaller man clutching at his chest, Bucky was away from him, not knowing what to do with himself. When he entered, the bitter scent of an omega in distress made the Alpha recoil, the back of his mind growing desperate at seeing Tony in such a way.

Steve grabbed Tony, bringing him to his arms as he sat on the cold floor. He heard the beeps and whirs of his robots in distress and Bucky paced back and forth.

“It was me Stevie. I killed his folks. Oh my god. He was looking at something, at a memory, and I just told him, but he already knew. He was blabbering and trying to calm me down, he said he forgave me but then he collapsed, and I didn’t know what to do. Oh my god, Steve I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hurt him, I didn’t want to. I should have never come here.”

Bucky almost cried, the fact that he was causing his potential mate so much pain. He didn’t want to touch Tony, he didn’t want to further scare him away. He had called for JARVIS to do something, anything. The more he saw and scented Tony’s distress had made the Alpha want to whine and cry.

Steve rubbed his hands over Tony’s back, bringing Tony’s head to rest against his neck, hopefully his scent would calm him down.

“It’s okay Bucky. He’s going to be okay. Just stay, don’t leave okay,” Steve comforted both Alpha and Omega.

Bucky stilled his pacing and came to grip his hands tightly. He looked at Steve and Tony, the Omega’s breathing was evening out, and he could hear his heart rate calming down. His vision was still obscure, but the omega was coming back to himself as Steve combed a hand through his hair and across his back. He rocked the omega back and forth, encouraging and comforting words coming from his lips.

Steve was calm, he needed to be calm for the omega. The panic had lessened in his chest for having the omega so close to him. Their scents were mixing and intertwining into something beautiful as the acidic smell of anxiety slowly began to fade.

When Tony came back to himself, Bucky wanted to flee, but the way Steve and Tony looked at him, stilled his movement. Tony looked up at Steve once again. The scent surrounding him felt like home. Tony hated how his heart beat quickened at being so close, at being held at being cared for by another. No other Alpha had ever held him in such a way. His father never hugged him nor comforted him and it was different then when Peggy hugged him.

This was what it felt like to be in the arms of his mate. Tony couldn’t push away his mind anymore. He always trusted his thoughts when he couldn’t trust his heart, but this time his heart and mind were agreeing on one thing. But still a hole was there. He looked at Bucky, the distraught Alpha and Tony winced when the first thought was of his parent’s funeral. His heart yearned for him to be in James’ arms. He wanted to hug the Alpha, and comfort him the way he knew James’ would do. He had forgiven Bucky, he had, even if he had panicked. He didn’t hate the Alpha, and frankly Tony knew he could never hate him, for he was the second part of his soul.

Bucky’s nostrils flared as the scent changed from calm, to something akin to home and love. It smelt sweet, comforting, like fresh air after rain and the warmth of a fire. Bucky couldn’t describe the scent but he knew it was coming from the Omega. 

Steve stilled at the scent the omega was giving, as if reaching out to him, asking him an unspoken question.

Tony hated how even in the midst of coming to accept this part of his life his stupid mind couldn’t focus. Yes he wanted them, but the doubt was still there, controlling him. Tony’s mind kept going back even if he didn’t want it to. But a part of him was nagging him, and if he didn’t ask now, he would never know.

“Did you know,” he asked Steve.

The Alpha at first was confused at the question until it dawned on him. Did he know that Bucky had killed his parents? And the answer was simple, he did, but he didn’t lie.

“Remember before, before JARVIS told us where Bucky had been spotted. I came down and asked you if you had read Howard’s files,” Tony remembers, he remembers the question and how glad he was for the distraction JARVIS had provided, because he hadn’t been willing to touch anything until recently, “I wanted you to find out what happened to your parents. I wanted to tell you… but after, I could never find the right time.”

Steve knew, he wanted to tell him but then everything went to shit. Tony wanted to push the alpha away he wanted to, and he hated how he wanted to do that to Steve.

Tony slowly pushed away from the Alpha and Steve let him. Tony stood up on shaky feet and looked around. He isn’t sure what he’s supposed to say. It wasn’t Steve’s fault. Technically he never lied to him or withheld anything from him. But he just needed to think clearly without Alpha pheromones affecting his omega hormones.

Tony knew that both of these men could be his mates, if Tony allowed it. His mind and body was already reacting to them, thinking of them as his. He couldn’t choose between them. Tony wanted to reach out and claim that everything was fine, and he could finally live happily. Tony hated his rationality that wouldn’t allow him to jump into things without thinking. It was the reason he had never been with an alpha, a small part of him had been scared of mating to a stranger. Tony would have sex with betas and even other omegas, because he knew he couldn’t form a bond with them. He’d drown out his pain in alcohol and flings. He’d try to pretend everything was fine with him when he would be doing everything to appease others. When he was younger, he’d work so hard to appease his alpha father, and then when he’d lost his parents he tried so hard to appease the man that helped Obadiah. Another Alpha who manipulated Tony and tore his arc reactor out of his chest. Tony was scared of Alphas. He was scared of what they could do to him if he’d let them get too close. And that was the part that was pulling him away.

Tony never ran away from fear, he wouldn’t do it now. He’d face it straight on, even if it left him more broken then before, because he could show the world that he did it and he had survived. Tony didn’t see Steve and his best friend as Alphas that would use him and leave him in pieces. They would bleed themselves before harming another. 

So as the Alpha’s stared at the Omega, the omega came to a conclusion.

“Thank you, Steve…,” Tony started, Steve looked like he wanted to say something but Tony held up his hand to show that he was still talking.

“Sorry I freaked you out, Barnes. I didn’t mean for that to happen. I guess, it was just too much drama,” Tony once again fell into the routine of over simplifying an emotion with humor.

Bucky frowned as Tony tried to push the situation once again. He didn’t want to hear Tony making a joke out of it. He didn’t want to hear how his own emotions weren’t a big deal. He wanted Tony to really express himself, to yell at him, to curse him for killing his parents. He wanted Tony to snap at Steve for holding him against his permission, for being in his workshop. He wanted to see Tony be who he was. He hated the fear at the back of Tony’s brown beautiful eyes.

“It’s not okay,” Bucky said lowly, a growl working its way through the bottom of his chest.

Steve looked at his best friend. He didn’t know where Bucky was going to go with this. But he too knew that the omega was lying. Tony was acting nonchalant when moments ago he had been so open and bare for the both of them to see.

“Hate me. Yell at me! Fight me,” Bucky stared, his voice gaining volume, the growl now underneath his voice, his posture becoming something akin to violence but Bucky was in control of it.

“I killed your parents. I did it. No one else did,” Bucky continued moving closer to the Omega.

Steve wanted to reach out, put himself in-between the situation, calm both halves down, but he felt glued to the floor. Tony’s shields were back up and Bucky was trying to break them down. Steve felt so lost. He didn’t want Bucky to think so little of himself, he wanted him to be happy, to allow himself to be happy. And that’s when he saw it. He was just the same as Tony. Both men wanted to be hated, they wanted to be ignored, left alone to suffer and not allow themselves to be happy. They wanted to pretend everything was fine, when it was not. 

Steve had never seen the similarity before until now. It reminded him on how he and Tony would fight over morality. Even if they were wrong, they were too pig headed and prideful to admit to their mistakes.

Bucky had inched closer to Tony, until he was towering over the smaller omega. Bucky couldn’t scent fear, Tony didn’t fear him. A part of him was so glad his mate didn’t hate him. He looked down at Tony, and Tony looked up at him, his expression hardly changing.

“Hate me,” Bucky growled, the power behind his words was pure Alpha.

“I can’t.”

Both Alphas blinked, unsure if they had heard right. Tony looked at Bucky, his gaze never wavering from their eye contact.

“Why can’t you,” Bucky asked, their faces mere inches apart.

Tony opened his mouth before biting his lip. The words where there on the tip of his tongue, and he wanted to say it. To scream it in both Barnes’ and Rogers’ face so they could feel happy, so they could stop tormenting him. They could get what they want and leave him alone, forgotten.

Bucky pushed it, “Tell me why you can’t hate me? Why can’t you hate the person that killed your parents, or the best friend of the murderer? Why can’t you hate us? Why do you push away from Steve? Why do you push away from yourself?”

Tony grew angry. Barnes was getting to him, and the anger flaring from him was not doing anything quench his own emotions down. He could sense Steve was still there, but the Alpha wasn’t doing anything, nothing to push either one of them away from the other. Tony wanted to yell at Steve, turn the attention to Alpha and take it as his chance to run away. He wanted to push both alphas, call for his gauntlets and just blast them away from him so they could never return with their large alpha ego. Tony hated how angry he was becoming, because all rationality was flying outside of his mind. Everything was being blocked off until it was just raw emotions that were driving him forward.

“Because I want you both!”

The workshop was silent after the outburst. Steve could swear he could hear his own heart in his ears, his hands tingling. He could see the wide expression coming to Bucky’s face, he could see the way Tony was fighting against everything he had. Tony stood up, pushing Bucky away. The alpha let the smaller omega push him.

“I hardly fucking know who you are. All I heard about you were stories. All I know about you now are on these files my father did on you before you killed him. I don’t fucking know you, and I should hate you. I should fucking kill you, send you to SHIELD. I don’t fucking know. Get you far away from me for what you did. Yet my father was there, he wanted to help you before he left. He was inside of Hydra and he found you, but he ran like a coward. Then you took away my parents when I was ten. Ten fucking years old! I had no one. I grew up raised by a butler, instead of parents because I was a child prodigy and Howard thought I was too good to be raised by anyone else. My aunts couldn’t even raise me. I had no one, because of you!”

Tony’s wrath didn’t stop there. He turned to Steve and just let everything out, ignoring his control, “And you. The great Captain America. Do you know how much everyone in my fucking world gushed about you? How great you were and are? My father never stopped looking for you, he’d tell me that I could never be like you. Imagine a 6 year old admiring you, and then their own father crushing your dreams. I hated you the moment I saw you. But I could never hate you the way I wanted to, because finally you were in front of me. And I understand. I understood why they fell in love with you, why my dad never stopped looking. Why my Aunt Peggy loved you.”

Steve blinked. He felt a deep pang in his chest. Peggy. Tony knew Peggy. She was his aunt? The Alpha had been a part of Tony’s life. Steve let the omega continue, he didn’t know what he could say.

Tony turned away from both Alphas, “Do you know how much I wanted to hate the both of you. Do you know how much I want to ignore this even exists? That I see you as something that should be mine. I see the both of you, and…”

Tony stops himself. He pushes away, pulls away from Bucky who had hunched down from his imposing Alpha stature. Steve looks so close to rushing to Tony. Tony needs to remove himself now. He needs to. He doesn’t want to break down again. His emotions are everywhere and he’s being pushed to a heat. He knows this, he’s been close to potential mates, and his body is preparing itself for something he’s too weary to start himself. Tony could stop it, if Steve and Bucky offer to take him as a mate, his heat could stop before it even started. The biology of an omega was always what controlled them back in the days. They’d go into a heat to be mated for sure by a strong Alpha. There would be no second guessing once the pair would be bonded. Tony would never want that for himself, to be bonded just because of his heat. 

“Tony,” its Steve voice again, Tony wants nothing more than throw himself against the sweet Alpha. He wants to be wrapped around his scent once again, safe from everything and his own thoughts.

“I want to be your mate.” Tony wants Steve to shut up, to make him forget whatever he said.

“I guess I knew the first time I saw you. You were so different than everyone else, you didn’t talk to me like I had saved the world. You didn’t look at me and think you’d have to owe me everything. You fought against me. You pushed my buttons, and you got a reaction.”

Tony could remember the words his Aunt Peggy had told him days ago. How she knew that Angie was her mate from the first time she saw her. How she had been so different than everyone else. He hates how the memory makes him falter in his anger and emotions.

“Bucky wants you too. He just wants you to hate him, because he thinks he shouldn’t deserve you.”

“I can speak for myself,” the Alpha growled at Steve, but Steve continued.

“We both want you. We don’t want to push you and mate you, but we would like to try. At least to try and be with you, to show you that you don’t have to push away from what makes you happy. If it is us just being friends, then I don’t care. If you only chose one of us, then I’d be happy, because when you’re happy, then I’m happy. I’m sorry Tony, for everything that happened. I just want you to know, you aren’t alone anymore.”

Tony deflated. He looked at Steve and there was the true sincerity in his eyes. Steve could never lie, he knew that. Steve had tried to lie to Natasha once and the Alpha had ended up apologizing a thousand times to her after stumbling through his terrible lie. He looked at Bucky and saw how much of it was true. He knew before, before he had his panic attack. Bucky wanted to be hated, and Tony understood that so well that it hurt to see it on someone else.

Tony didn’t want to fight it off anymore. He wanted to be happy. He deserved happiness. Tony was a fighter. If he wanted something, he would grab it and take it, never letting go. Tony remembered those months in the cave, how he craved to see the sun and the sky. To taste fresh water, to see Rhodey once again, to see Pepper and Happy. He felt the determination when Yinsen told him the stories of his omega mate and his children. How he knew he would never see them. Tony had promised to live on and be strong for him. He felt ridiculous and hypocritical for everything he had been thinking and saying.

Tony couldn’t help it anymore. He walked over to the Alpha, the broken Alpha that needed his help more than ever. He looked at Steve, and the Alpha just nodded in understanding. Tony no longer had words to say. He was done with talking and fighting.

When Bucky felt warm arms around him, he didn’t understand what was happening, until the smell, the sweet smell of Tony came to his nose. He looked down at Tony who rested his head against his chest. His scent was calming, so calming. Bucky had never scented anything like it. Bucky’s flesh and metal arms moved, holding the omega close to him. Bucky wanted to weep, fall on his knees in front of the omega. He let the tears fall as he snuffled the top of Tony’s head. Bucky could see Steve beside them with a warm smile. Bucky closed his eyes, as the tears fell silently on top of Tony’s brown locks.

Bucky didn’t want the omega to pull away, but he did when Bucky calmed down. The omega looked at both Alpha’s and stood a little bit taller than before. He was no longer hunching in on himself, he looked confident. Both Alphas were happy to see him in such a way.

Tony cleared his throat, “If we do this… I’m not choosing,” he confessed.

Neither Alpha had a problem with that. Steve wouldn’t fight for Tony’s affections, he wanted his best friend to share in the love and happiness as well of having a mate. Bucky still felt a twinge of disbelief. He was sure Tony would choose Steve in the end, but the stare Tony gave them shut Bucky up.

“I don’t… I’ve never done this before and I’m sure you guys haven’t either. So don’t rush me. Let’s just start off small, and work from there.”

“Can we court you,” Steve asked when Tony finished.

Tony blinked. Courting was something Alphas had been doing for centuries in showing they deserved their omega mate. They would present their alpha gifts, the gifts ranged from food to items and even presenting their strength. Tony knew so little about courting, he knew that his Aunt Peggy had done it for Aunt Angie before they were mated. It was a way the omega could learn to rely on their Alpha if the Omegas were ever to mate with them. Last Tony heard of it, courting had stopped during the 80s. It was no longer a common practice, and the majority of couples that decided to mate just went out on dates like normal betas.

Tony had to admit the omega in him was ecstatic that a possible mate wanted to court him. Bucky didn’t know anything about courting, he couldn’t remember it at all and it bugged him that Steve had offered. Tony looked happy when Steve had mentioned it, and Bucky had to fight himself to remain where he was standing. Bucky looked at Tony, the omega turned to him and understood immediately what was going through his mind. Bucky was surprised how easily this man could read him without even forming a bond.

“Let’s start off small. Like really small,” Tony suggested, “That can come later. I’m really tired, and I’m sure we could all use a small break to think things through. I’m not gonna run away, okay. I just need to think and be alone for a little bit. Then we can start tomorrow or something.”

Both Alphas nodded, but Bucky still was unsure. He hated how much he didn’t now. He hated the uncertainty in his mind, but the smile that Tony gave them in the end was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know. But, I'm technically still working on the next chapter, so your guess on what's going to happen next is as good as mine. Seriously I want to write fluff, but I need to get rid of all the drama before stuff can happen. But yeah, progress.


	10. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Barnes,” she started cautiously. Natasha knew from looking at Bucky that he was no longer the soldier. His eyes, they bared too much emotion to be a puppet.  
> “What happened,” Bucky asked walking closer to the glass that sealed him away from the rest of the world.  
> “I was hoping you could tell me what happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished this chapter today... also... more angst :D

The very next day, the blonde Alpha was staring at Bucky. Bucky wanted to push him away. Sure the day before had been a roller coaster of emotions. Bucky wasn’t complaining about that, no, he was concerned about something else. The more time he spent with Steve, the less Bucky knew about himself. All he heard were stories of memories long forgotten. Bucky would get snippets of feelings and emotions, but it was different. He was now different. Bucky wasn’t the same, and he didn’t want to be compared on who he used to be.

Bucky let out a low warning growl at Steve. Bucky was angry, but he calmed down once he saw the other Alpha lift his hands up, showing how he wasn’t a threat. Bucky cleared his throat and apologized to Steve. Steve tried to smile comfortingly at the Alpha even though he could scent the unease still lingering on his skin. Steve returned to what he was doing. Bucky returned to moping around their floor.

Last night Bucky had been haunted by cold dead eyes, and unfathomable pain in his left arm. When Bucky woke and remembered Tony forgiving him and holding him, Bucky felt at ease. The Alpha still hadn’t been doing well with sleep. He tried to do exercises with memory, and Tony’s AI had been more than willing to help him. Memories would still come and go, much to Bucky’s disappointment. Bucky realized that the memories with the strongest emotion didn’t fade away with time. It was harder to remember small things from his past then remembering the time he had fallen from a train.

Bucky paced the living room. He didn’t know what to do. He felt uncomfortable, like his skin was put the wrong way, or everything else was just too different. Bucky was so close to just bolting when someone entered their floor.

Bucky’s nose was sharp enough to catch the scent of Tony before the doors to the elevator could open all the way. Tony walked into their floor looking well rested and relaxed, different from yesterday. Bucky straightened his back when the omega smiled at him. Tony then turned to Steve who put away the files he had been looking over for SHIELD.

“Sorry to drop by unannounced,” Tony moved further in their floor, looking and assessing what the Alphas had done to it.

Steve’s floor was plain, there were some paintings hung up. Steve was a sucker for buying art from street vendors, and the odd collection had made it up to the walls. Other than that, there was nothing of Bucky’s around.

“Its fine, Tony,” Steve replied. He too sat up a little straighter.

“Oh, ummm. I have something I want to show you.”

Tony pulled out some glasses that didn’t look so different then prescription glasses. They were squared but had sensors inside the frame. He showed the glasses to Bucky, and the Alpha didn’t know if he should accept them or not. Steve stood up to get a closer at them.

“What are they?”

“These things are the reason why I haven’t slept in a week. Not that mind. Any who. Aunt Peggy has been having some problems with memories, and I decided to make something to make it easier her to remember. But then Momento here came,” the nickname flew over Bucky’s head not understanding what it meant, “So, these are my results.”

Tony opened up the glasses, “Remember yesterday?”

Bucky remembered Tony had been wearing them before everything unraveled. Bucky was sure Tony was going to push the glasses for Bucky to wear, but instead the omega pressed them up to his own face.

“This time, I’ll try to think of something a little less depressing. JARVIS?”

The lights dimmed. Both Alphas looked around. Green lights started to come from the sides of the glasses until the living room changed to something different. Light once again shone in the room but the setting was unfamiliar to both Alphas. It was sunny, and they were all outside.

“Oh, okay. I didn’t think I still remembered this,” Tony mumbled to himself.

Steve and Bucky stared at the small boy that was hunched in the grass with a magnifying glass. Air blew short brown hair before a smaller Tony turned around. A voice called for him and he smiled. The three of them turned to see an older taller man calling for the small omega.

“That’s Jarvis,” Tony explained.

Steve blinked at the tall man wearing a nice suit. His dark hair was turning grey but he still looked young. Steve had no idea that JARVIS was based on an actual person. And yet when the real Jarvis spoke, there was no denying that they both had the same voice.

Bucky couldn’t help the small smile as he saw the smaller omega pulled the older man to follow him to what he had been looking at. Together they sat down huddled on the grass until the younger Tony giggled. In his hands was a very large green caterpillar.

Steve looked from the younger version to the older. Steve felt the warmth in chest to see Tony so young and carefree looking at caterpillars with the man that raised him more than Howard ever could. Steve bit his cheek, remembering the Alpha in the war. Howard was different back in the war, and he hated that he had been negative part of Tony’s life.  
Steve could never do that Tony. The smile the younger Tony wore made Steve want to wrap his arms around him. He wanted to make him laugh and smile all the time.

“Master Stark. I think your Aunt Peggy is here, I must assist her with her things,” the real Jarvis explained to Tony.

At the sound of his aunt’s name, the younger omega set the caterpillar down before pulling Jarvis back into the mansion. That’s what the house was. A mansion. The scenery changed and all of them were inside. Tony was really quiet. He just watched as everything unfolded. He saw his younger self give a shout of glee as he jumped into awaiting arms. Two women hugged and kissed his face.

Steve gaped at Peggy and the strange woman beside her. They were both pretty, Steve could remember her so clearly but this Peggy was older. She already had wrinkles forming at the side of her mouth and eyes. She looked really happy.

The woman beside Peggy lifted up Tony and twirled him around. Peggy smiled at the woman, she loved her. Steve was happy that Peggy found someone to be with after the war. He no longer felt guilty of crashing the plane into the ocean.

Bucky didn’t know who these people were with Tony. They were more important to Tony than his family, they were his family. He looked younger than the last memory Bucky had seen. Happier too. The memory faded and JARVIS turned the lights back on.

Tony wasn’t self-conscious to share that memory. It was small. Nothing overly significant, and he wanted to show it to Bucky. He wanted Bucky to use his invention to help him with memories.

Tony took off his glasses. Steve looked awe struck at seeing Peggy again, and seeing Tony young. He felt honored to see a memory that Tony cherished and made him happy.

Tony looked at him, “She mated with Aunt Angie. She’s an omega. Aunt Peggy always told me stories about you and Sergeant Barnes here. You should visit her someday.”

Steve nodded unable to speak. The omega turned his attention to Bucky, the Alpha was relaxed but he had a feeling of what was to come.

“I will. I will visit her. I’m glad she found someone,” Steve finally said as he looked at the omega tenderly.

“I made this to help her. She has Alzheimer’s, so she forgets things. I thought something like this would help her keep her memories or help her remember. I know you have memory problems, so maybe you would like to try them. You don’t have to, but my offer stands. Also, I don’t want to push you into anything, but I contacted a couple of psychiatrists, and VA’s that deal with PTSD and people who have amnesia. I could make you an appointment if you want.”

“Thank you, Tony,” Bucky replied. He didn’t know if he was ready to see someone and share his problems, but he was thankful.

Tony cleared his throat, feeling awkward, “All right then. Well, I’m off to work. See you boys later.”

* * *

 

 

Tony was in the communal floor. Everything started to calm down, and no longer did Tony feel the need to hide out in his workshop or personal floor. Everything was running smoothly in his company, and the villains were taking a break for the moment. All in all, Tony was having a good day.

Clint was being annoying, hogging the entire sofa to watch his favorite show, Dog Cops. Bucky was up on the communal floor as well trying to understand why the blond omega liked his show so much. Tony was bored, fiddling with his tablet and trying to figure out something to do.

Tony had been tempted to move whatever he and the alpha’s where starting, forward. But he didn’t know if he should. Steve would still talk to him, the alpha would occasionally bring him food, but other than that he left Tony alone. Bucky was still solitary, and Tony didn’t know why, but it bothered him at times. He wanted to push the Alpha out of his comfort zone, but Tony was patient. The Alpha would be more open when he was good and ready.

Tony was glad when the alarm for the Avengers to assemble sounded throughout the tower. Tony called his armor as Clint ran to go get ready. Bucky stiffened in his seat not knowing what to do with himself. Every time the alarm rang something deep within Bucky shivered. Flashes of memories of alphas running around, of cold all around him and gun shots. Bucky blinked, the alarm stopped along with the memories.

“Stay safe, Barnes,” Tony told Bucky as he flew out. The Alpha hunched into the sofa. The tower now empty from all the Avengers.

Bucky left the communal floor and went down to the floor he shared with Steve. Inside he saw their floor as clean as always. He ignored everything and stepped into his bedroom. His room was empty, neat. The bed was made and the only possessions he had where inside his backpack he still hadn’t unpacked. Bucky hated that he still thought about leaving. It was the very reason he hadn’t unpacked. He felt secure when he had his belongings ready for him to leave at the drop of a hat.

The alpha opened the backpack. His clothes were tightly packed, but underneath his clothes and journals he still had something he had not shown anyone. Bucky looked around, trying to spot any cameras in his room. He knew the AI was installed everywhere, and there were cameras in certain areas for the AI to see. Luckily his room held none. Still, he tucked himself at the corner of the bed and wall. The red book in his hands felt heavier than it actually was.

It was his ledger, well not his. It was the Winter Soldier’s ledger. He had found it in the abandoned Hydra facility. Either Hydra forgot about it, he had taken it with him when he escaped or there was more than one out there.

Bucky held the ledger to his chest. He never opened it. He couldn’t remember what was supposed to be inside, but he felt secure when he held what could be used against him close to his chest. Bucky could destroy it, burn it and forget about it. He had tried before and he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Bucky swallowed what saliva he had in his mouth, trying to think straight. He wanted to know how long would it take for the team to return or who they were fighting against.

“JARVIS,” Bucky didn’t recognize the shaky voice that called out into the empty bedroom, it was his own.

There was no reply. Bucky felt alert. The AI that Tony created always answered when he called, no matter what. He remembered hearing Bruce talking with the AI and then Thor talking with the AI a couple of rooms away at the same time. JARVIS was able to communicate with everyone no matter what was happening. So why wasn’t the robot answering?  
Bucky set the ledger down on the neatly made bed. He pulled out the hand gun he had under his pillow and ever so cautiously opened the door. He checked his corners, but there was no one on the floor. His muscles remembered what to do, years of being used was still ingrained in his body. Bucky’s movements were fluid. He assessed his surroundings and moved out. When the lights flickered on and off, Bucky knew whoever was here had cut off everything. It would be a couple of minutes before the Avengers realized the tower was under attack.

The elevator was out of the question. Bucky opened the door to the stairs. He looked up and then down, his gun still aimed in front of him for anyone. Bucky’s keen ears could pick up the noise of running feet coming up the stairs. Bucky would have laughed if the situation wasn’t serious. Who would be crazy enough to climb up the stairs to more than 50 floors?

Bucky heard a bang. He moved away from the stairs. They elevator had stopped roughly on his floor. When it opened Bucky didn’t hesitate and shot the men that where going to rush at him. There was a generator inside the elevator to run it without electricity of the tower. Bucky dived to take cover as shots were fired towards him. The Alpha was calm, he already took one down, there were three left.

Bucky peeked out of his corner quickly. A gun shot missed his head. Bucky stretched out his left arm. Bucky defended himself against the gun shots with his arm and shot an intruder point blank in the head. There was only one left.

“I was wondering where you turned up. You’ve upset a lot of people since you’ve ran away,” the last man standing spoke.  
Bucky didn’t want to make conversation with whoever this person was.

“I’m here to bring you back. Желание, ржвчина, топка, рассвет, семнадцатъ…”

Bucky trembled. The gun fell to the floor, the bullet in its casing was fired and hit the nearest wall. Soon enough everything started to fade, his body was moving but he couldn’t force himself to stop. Bucky pushed at whatever it was, but his feet moved forward to the man.

The Winter Soldier stepped forward. He stood tall waiting for orders from his handler.

“Хорошо, here is your mission soldier. Kill Captain America.”

The Winter Soldier acknowledged his orders. He lifted the gun from the floor, checking the bullets. He held the gun in his hand ready for use, his current attire didn’t guarantee for holding weapons. The handler handed him a sniper, the soldier deemed it a good weapon. He entered the elevator with his handler. When he was handed holsters, the Soldier knew what to do with them and prepared. Once he was ready his handler nodded at him and both of them entered the elevator.

The elevator moved up to the top floor. A better vantage place for the Soldier to eliminate his target, “There is a group with Captain America, they are collateral damage. Eliminate Captain America.”

The handler entered the elevator once again, leaving the Soldier alone on the floor. The soldier stepped out the tower towards the landing pad. The soldier extended the sniper rifle and situated himself on the floor. His eyes on the scope he waited patiently.

* * *

 

 

“J? JARVIS, buddy…shit,” Tony cursed as he flew over the heads of hydra goons down below. He blasted one away before he could fire a weapon at Hawkeye.

“What’s wrong Iron Man,” came in the voice of Captain America.

“JARVIS is down.”

“Isn’t that impossible,” Hawkeye asked letting an arrow fly from his bow.

“We need to head back to the tower,” Iron Man notified already flying away before Captain America could respond

Captain America would have sighed but he was too busy fighting off Hydra agents, “Regroup at the Avengers Tower!”

Black Widow closed lined an agent off of his motorcycle and hopped on, the archer jumping on behind her. Captain America hitched his own ride, watching Thor fly off with his hammer and the HULK leap a block at a time back to the tower.

Iron Man was already calculating who could hack into JARVIS’ system in the tower. It had to be Hydra. And if it was Hydra, then they were going for their weapon, Bucky. Iron Man was inching closer to the tower, his UD was looking for any enemies around the tower. Below the tower there were a couple of men armed with assault rifles. The limited access he had from his own tower showed others inside. Iron Man was looking for Bucky Barnes. There was a figure on the landing pad. Iron Man barely dodged the projectile aimed at him. He had to do everything manually and the shot could have taken him down. Iron Man twisted in the sky, trying to evade any other shots.

“Shit!”

“What’s your status?”

“Sniper on the landing pad, Hydra on the ground floor, I can’t get close enough,” Iron Man informed diving down and blasting his repulsors to the Hydra agents on the ground. Some shots skinned his armor but most of the Hydra agents were knocked unconscious with his repulsors. Still, there were too many for Iron Man to take on his own.

“Can’t find Barnes,” Iron Man continued flying away to get a better attack.

Iron Man was happy to see Hulk arrive, the green giant smacked Hydra agents around. Captain America was dodging cars, each block getting him closer to the tower. If Hydra was at the tower, they were going to go after Bucky. He was sure of it. He couldn’t let them take him again. Not after everything.

“Iron Man, find Barnes,” Captain America ordered jumping off of his bike and throwing it against the nearest Hydra SUV.

Captain America grabbed his shield and threw it at their enemies, knocking agents down. There were a good few at the base of the tower, trained better than those that had been used as a distraction earlier. Captain America ducked behind a truck, a thick bullet almost hitting him in the chest.

“Hawkeye, we need to get rid of that sniper.”

“Roger that. Give me a moment,” Hawkeye notched an arrow to the bow, “Can you give me a lift blondie?”

“Of course,” Thor agreed lifting Hawkeye and dropping him off on another tall building.

Iron Man flew by, defending Natasha against the many bullets being fired her way, “I’m going in.” Iron Man didn’t wait for orders as he blasted a window into his own tower and flew inside.

“How’s that sniper, Hawkeye?”

“I can see him—aw crap, Captain you’re not gonna like this.”

“Tell me,” the Captain ordered punching a Hydra agent before tossing him to another man before he could reload.

“It’s Barnes.”

Captain America heard Hawkeye loud and clear but didn’t give any indication that he had. Something deep snapped inside him and he charged at the group of Hydra agents, knocking them all down. Captain America ignored them and raced inside the tower.

“Do not engage with Barnes, I repeat do not engage.”

The Avengers continued their attack on Hydra, focusing on the mass outside of the tower while the Captain ran up the many floors of the tower.

“Captain, I’m going to restart JARVIS,” Iron Man informed reaching his workshop that was safely untouched from Hydra’s grubby hands.

Iron Man had heard that the sniper up on the landing pad was Barnes himself, but he needed JARVIS back up before he could do anything. If Bucky was the one attacking them then they had already gotten to him. Iron Man needed to focus to getting the tower’s defenses back up. He could do that, and then he could focus on everything else.

Captain America took the stairs four steps at a time, not feeling tired as he made it past 50 floors and continuing up. The power to the tower was off, but he knew Tony would have it up. He trusted the omega. Steve though, he needed to get his best friend, he needed to get him before he could disappear again. Bucky was safe, he had been. This attack on the tower showed that Hydra had known were he had gone. Steve was angry, he was.

Iron Man focused hard, they had passed JARVIS’ firewalls and added a nasty looking virus in his system. Going through it manually brought Tony memories of doing it so many times on computer when he was younger. Iron Man’s fingers flew over the basic keyboard he had for just instances like this. The power was easily turned back on, but JARVIS was still under lock and key. Iron Man passed numbers and errors on the codes, with each chain cracked he was getting closer to getting JARVIS back up.

“Guys, they’re moving in,” Natasha’s voice came over the coms as she and the rest of the avengers tried to keep the Hydra agents from entering the tower.

“Hold them, I almost got it,” Iron Man all but shouted, he was so close. Just a couple of more codes.

* * *

 

 

Captain America made it to the top floor. When he ran to the landing pad, Bucky was nowhere to be seen. Captain America felt his hairs at the back of his neck stand on end, barely dodging the metal arm before it could connect to his face. Steve lifted his shield and pushed Bucky back, but Bucky moved forward.

“Bucky! It’s me.”

The Alpha heard nothing, he didn’t acknowledge Captain America. His orders were clear. He had to eliminate Captain America. He growled as all his attacks were being blocked. The Soldier took out a gun ready to shoot it point blank, only for Captain America to slam his shield at his hand knocking it away.

The Soldier jumped away, unsheathing a combat knife.

“Come on, Bucky. It’s me. Don’t do this.”

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

The Soldier circled the Captain, assessing his movements. He made his first attack, swiping the legs of the Captain. Captain America almost fell on his back but righted his stance, blocking the knife as it was swung directly at his head. He didn’t move to punch Bucky, he focused on blocking everything the alpha threw at him.

“It’s me, Steve!”

The soldier didn’t react to the name, “You’re my mission,” he declared.

The Soldier slammed his left arm down directly on the shield, the captain stumbled at the hard hit, losing his balance. The soldier all but yanked his shield away and thrusted his knife back towards the Captain. Captain America blocked him off, letting the Soldier to take his shield. The Soldier threw the shield away, thrusting and swinging the knife, every swipe had the Captain dodging and moving away until he had it over the Captain’s chest.

Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand, the Alpha pressing all of his strength down. Steve winced at the strength as the knife inched close to his heart. He pushed the knife away but the soldier hardly budged. Steve could see Bucky clearly. The man’s gaze was void of any emotions, like a machine. There was nothing there, no anger, nothing and it scared Steve to see him like that.

Steve didn’t have much of a choice and punched Bucky. The Soldier lost his balance, the knife being knocked from his hand. The soldier continued on. He made a move to grab the Captain but the Captain started attacking now. He punched the soldier in the stomach but it still didn’t wind him down. The Soldier kicked at his head, getting blocked by a forearm before moving his left arm and twisting the Captain’s arm back.

Steve yelped in pain as Bucky twisted his hand back, he swore he heard a snap and pop. It had been a while since Steve had felt pain.

* * *

 

 

“It’s good to be back, sir.”

Tony gave a sigh of relief when he heard the voice of JARVIS again. He thought he had lost his AI but once JARVIS was back on, everything in the tower began to lock down, defenses where back online and so was the rest of Tony’s suit.

“Got it!”

With JARVIS back in the game. Tony flew out of his workshop, startling his bots from their charging stations as they too turned back on. Iron Man flew up the shaft of the elevator, which was still down on the ground floor. He felt something in his chest twinge. He knew something was happening up on top.

“Hawkeye, I want you to keep an eye on the landing pad.”

“All right Tin Man.”

When Tony made it to his penthouse he saw nothing out of place until he spotted the two figure fighting on the landing pad. Tony almost stopped when he saw the Winter Soldier break Steve’s arm. Tony focused again, cold unfeeling eyes moved to stare at Iron Man. Steve ignored the pain in his right arm and kicked Bucky distracting him from Tony.

“Bucky.”

Tony flew forward and grabbed Bucky’s both arms, trying to hold them behind his back. JARVIS began scanning Bucky’s status.

“Sir, I’m afraid this suit is not strong enough to withstand the blows from Sergeant Barnes.”

“It’s fine. Just endure,” Iron Man groaned as he felt the soldier pulling his arms, Tony could feel his arms already moving, it hurt to hold him.

The Winter Soldier hit the back of his head hard against the metal helmet of the Avenger. Having Iron Man staggering, the Winter Soldier focused on Captain America who had gotten his shield back, holding it with his left arm. The Winter Soldier continued his attacks on Captain America until he felt something hit him. He turned around just in time for him to get blasted by Iron Man’s gauntlet. The Soldier had not encountered this enemy before. His information was not enough to prepare him for the fight. The Soldier had no choice, he would have to eliminate this one as well.

“Barnes, don’t make me hurt you.”

The Winter Soldier focused his attention to Iron Man, using his arm to defend himself against another blast of energy. His cold calculating gaze already assessing the attacks. He dodged another and grabbed the shield that Captain America had try to throw at him. He slammed the shield against iron man further pushing him away and damaging the suit.

“Sir, core damage, repulsor blast may be too weak.”

“Increase the power to my gauntlets, JARVIS.”

Iron Man blasted the soldier. Captain America jumped on the soldier, grappling him to the ground. The Winter Soldier allowed himself to be tossed on the ground, he twisted his legs up until he caught Captain America by the throat between both of his calves. He began to choke him. Iron Man grabbed him throwing the Winter Soldier aside. Steve tried to catch his breathing. Tony continued his assault on the Winter Soldier.

“We need to knock him out,” Tony spoke loudly for Steve and Clint to hear him through the com. It was the only viable plan Tony had come up with.

“Roger.”

Tony tried to block the attacks from the soldier. He tried to fly up to get a moments breath but the soldier grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him down hard to the ground. Steve moved forward. He and the soldier were toe to toe in a fight.

“Malfunctioning in more than one area, sir. Transferring power.”

Tony stood back up, feeling a bit dizzy from being tossed to the ground like a rag doll. Tony momentarily wondered how the rest of the team were faring against the rest of Hydra. Tony charged his energy to his thrusters and tackled the soldier to the ground. Steve had been hit a good few times.

Tony pressed all his weight down on the Soldier, he tried to hold him down. The Soldier was really strong, he bared his teeth as fought against Iron Man. He squeezed and pulled on Tony’s chest plate. Tony could feel his armor collapsing on his chest but he had JARVIS continue using the energy in his thrusters to hold him down no matter what.

“Hawkeye do you have a shot,” Tony asked still holding Bucky down.

“Got it.”

* * *

 

 

Bucky woke up to a pounding headache and bright lights. It took him a while to figure out what had happened. All he could remember was being in the tower and then nothing after that. He opened his eyes slowly trying not to get blinded by the lights. He lifted his arm to shield himself against the brightness and focused on where he was. A quick scan showed he was somewhere vaguely familiar. It was the cell he was shown the first time he had arrived at the Avengers tower with Steve.

Right. He was at the tower alone when the Avengers had been called out. The lights had gone out and men had come in. Bucky stood at attention. He wanted to make sure it wasn’t those men keeping him hostage or if it had been Hydra who had taken him.

The person he saw standing a few feet away was the red headed beta, Natasha. Her hair looked a bit messy, her clothing was covered in dust and she had a cut on her cheek.

“Barnes,” she started cautiously. Natasha knew from looking at Bucky that he was no longer the soldier. His eyes, they bared too much emotion to be a puppet.

“What happened,” Bucky asked walking closer to the glass that sealed him away from the rest of the world.

“I was hoping you could tell me what happened.”

Bucky frowned, he looked down at himself. He felt aches and pains but nothing serious. His clothing looked like he had been rolling around on the street and his left arm gave a slight noise as he moved it.

“I don’t know,” he answered truthfully.

* * *

 

 

Steve looked at the bed in medical. He hadn’t been at the Avengers tower medical before, so the setting was a bit unnerving. It reminded him too much of when he was young and sickly. He hated it. His arm was wrapped tightly, and his face was covered in cuts and bruises. He felt uncomfortable in the chair he was sitting on but he didn’t want to move. Steve had received a lot of hits to his head but he refused to be bed ridden. He agreed to the treatment but he made sure that the doctors left him alone.

Tony was on the medical bed. Bucky had bruised most of his ribs when Tony had been holding him down, three of them had been broken. Tony had suffered a concussion as well.  
Steve didn’t want to leave the omega alone and yet a part of him wanted to be there with Bucky when he woke up. Steve felt the guilt in his chest, he felt like this had been his fault. Steve wanted to be with Tony. The omega needed him. Steve could feel this unseen pull that made him want to make sure that Tony was safe. He needed to support him and care for him, like a good Alpha.

Tony looked at Steve from his bed. He felt like shit, but Steve looked worse off with the bruises covering his face. Tony tried to move but groaned in pain.

“Well, you look like shit,” Tony started staring at the Alpha.

“Can’t say that you look much better.”

Tony rose an eyebrow, amused, “I didn’t know you could crack a joke after looking like someone kicked your puppy.”

Steve gave a small smile, but still felt a pang in his chest. His expression changed, and Tony’s smile fell as well. Steve inched closer in his seat and reached out his left hand, taking the smaller omega’s hand into his own. Tony could feel his heart stutter behind his arc reactor at the contact the Alpha had initiated with him. Steve was careful with his hand, an IV was connected to him to help with most of the pain the omega was feeling. A nurse had come in earlier to add another smaller bag, for the pain she told Steve as she worked around the Alpha. She had reassured Steve that Tony was going to be fine, only a couple days of rest.

“Hey, its fine. No one got seriously hurt. Trust me, I’ve had broken ribs before, they heal up quicker than you think. We got to Barnes, and Hydra ran away with their tail in between their legs like always.”

Steve nodded trying to share in Tony’s optimism. It was odd. Usually it was Steve who was optimistic about a situation, but all Steve could think was that he had been so close to losing Bucky again. It didn’t help that Tony was in medical because of Bucky.

Tony squeezed Steve’s hand, “Come on, Capsicle. We’ll figure something out.”

Steve took in a breath, calming himself down. Tony’s scent wafted to his nose, putting the Alpha at ease. Steve was glad that SHIELD had not figured out that Bucky was with them and that he had caused most of their injuries. As far as they were concerned, it had just been a serious attack by Hydra, nothing else, but Fury had still been curious in his questions. The team said nothing, they stayed in the tower to keep an eye on Bucky while Tony and Steve remained at medical.

“Anyway, good thing you’re here, it’ll make it easier for me to escape medical.”

Steve tried not to look amused, “Tony. You have a concussion and three broken ribs.”

“And I’m perfectly fine,” Tony moved his legs to the side trying to get out of bed.

Steve gently pushed Tony back on the bed. The omega pouted at the Alpha, “Come on, Steve. I’ve had worse.”

The omega struggled once again to get out of bed. Steve felt conflicted not just with Tony’s confession of having worse injuries but at the same time wanting the omega to remain safe in bed, for the Alpha. Steve sighed feeling defeated but helped Tony out of bed. The omega smiled up at the Alpha.

“Thanks, seriously, I hate being in medical.”

* * *

 

 

Bucky sat on the floor. The Black Widow was still close by, occasionally eyeing him from time to time to make sure he wouldn’t snap. Bucky didn’t know what happened, he didn’t understand why he was in the glass prison and no one would tell him. The only people he hadn’t seen were Tony and Steve. Bucky was worried that something had happened to them, or maybe he had done something.

After a short while Bucky heard the distinctive sounds of someone walking to the floor, walking towards the glass cell.

Bucky looked up and saw Tony there in front of him. The omega was wearing a long sleeve with rolled up sleeves and a dirty t-shirt and jeans. Tony had a large bruise on his head, and he was hunching in on himself. Bucky’s eyes could easily assuage that Tony was hurt and he was still injured. Steve was next to him, his arm wrapped tight and bruises on his face. All in all, the Omega and Alpha looked like they were deep in a fight.

The back of Bucky’s mind whined at him. guilt bubbled in his chest and he didn’t know why.

“Good, you’re awake. I thought you’d be asleep much longer,” Tony started so casually that Bucky wished he could share the sentimentality.

Bucky saw Natasha leave the floor without a sound.

“What happened,” the Alpha asked, still sitting on the floor.

Tony blinked and swallowed, his throat constricting. Steve and Tony agreed that it would be best if they explained to Bucky what had happened rather than being left in the dark. It didn’t mean it was going to be easy. Bucky had a sense of déjà vu, it had been weeks since he was back in the glass cell with Steve inside with him. The Alpha reassuring him that they knew each other, the omega entering and shocking him with his scent. It felt so surreal to Bucky, yet it was happening in front of him.

“It was Hydra,” Steve explained finally finding his voice, “The alarm was triggered by lower class Hydra agents attacking city hall, but they were aiming for the tower, for you.”

Bucky could clearly hear his own heartbeat thrumming loudly. The Alpha had a feeling he already knew what Steve was going to tell him.

“They got the Winter Soldier to come back, but it’s okay Buck. We got here just in time. You’re safe.”

Bucky felt numb. Hydra was here, they were here and they had used him. They unlocked the Winter Soldier. No one had died, of that he was sure. Looking at Tony and Steve painted a different story. He had hurt them, he had hurt Tony. Bucky swallowed trying to push down the anger he felt at losing control, at being used once again.

Bucky could remember now. He remember being in his room, with a ledger. He remember the lights flickering, the AI not answering his calls and the elevator being rigged to his floor. Someone knew the schematics to the Avengers Tower, had known that Bucky was there with him. They found him. A man. A handler. There were words. Words ingrained in his brain, used so many times.

“Words,” he stumbled out not looking at Steve or Tony.

“A phrase. That’s how they got me… him out.”

Steve and Tony were quiet listening to the Alpha. Bucky stood up slowly, his arm whirring louder than it should be. Bucky was separated from them, and they were separated by the weapon Hydra wanted back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Bucky. Don't worry, the healing is going to begin.... I want fluff! Why do I keep writing angst?! Next chapter might take a while. Also, sorry about my Russian. I only took one semester of Russian, so I forgot a bit...


	11. Rusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I uh. JARVIS said you were awake,” was his simple explanation to why he wandered up to Tony’s floor at two in the morning.
> 
> Tony relaxed, “Can’t sleep?”
> 
> “No,” Bucky stepped in further seeing as the omega didn’t seem to push him out of his floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter so much... but it was needed. Yes there are mistakes, I am too lazy to fix them at the moment.

“Sir, Agent Coulson would like to speak with you.”

Tony almost hit his head with his worktable. He was sure JARVIS wasn’t malfunctioning after the Hydra attack. He had double checked and made sure that JARVIS was working properly. But this was just bizarre.

“JARVIS buddy, if you’re going senile on me, you’d warn me right?”

JARVIS almost sounded exasperated, “I assure you, you would be the first to know. Agent Coulson wishes to speak with you though, he is waiting in the lobby and insists I allow him inside.”

Tony moved over to a different desk, “Show me the lobby feed.”

An image came up, showing the lobby. There was no one there.

“Are you sure?”

“I am 95% positive that it is Agent Coulson.”

“Yeah, no. He died.”

“Yeah no I didn’t.”

Tony turned around, “Security breach. J, call in the big guns, I don’t know who this zombie is.”

Phil sighed walking closer into Tony’s workshop ignoring the omega, “Ah, it’s good to see you, Tony.”

The omega pointed a screwdriver at Phil, “You’re supposed to be dead.”

“Yeah, no I’m not. I’ve been busy. SHIELD business.”

Tony still held up the screwdriver. The only thing separating Omega from presumably dead Alpha. He was sure Phil had died. He had seen his body on the hellcarrier. He had seen the bloodied cards Fury had tossed to Steve. He remembered the loss of Agent Coulson at the hands of Loki. So how was he standing in front of Tony?

“It really is me,” Phil tried to reassure the omega that looked at him disbelieving.

“Does Clint know? Last time I checked you guys were pretty close.”

Phil’s face fell.

“I take it, he doesn’t.”

The doors to the elevator opened up and Steve ran out.

“Tony what happened, JARVIS said there was an —Phil?”

“Yeah so he didn’t die. Or maybe he did, but there he is,” Tony explained waving the screwdriver around.

Steve looked shocked to see the agent standing in front of them uninjured, and healthy.

“Phil… it’s good to see you again.”

Phil gave a small smile, “Likewise.”

“Not that I want to break the Kodak moment, for having Agent back. But, I do have to ask. What are you doing here?”

Phil once again became the professional Shield agent he was, “Fury has been asking a lot of questions. Seeing as both Natasha and Clint are now full members of the Avengers, they don’t have to fully answer to SHIELD anymore. The Avengers are their own initiative therefore, all his questions have been going to me. Being the previous handler of both Romanoff and Barton. I’m here as a formality.”

“That makes me feel so much better. So what did Nick want, come back to steal more of my repulsor technology. Don’t act coy, Agent. Just cause you’re back from the dead doesn’t mean you get to be shy.”

Steve gave a pointed look at the Omega. Tony simply ignored Steve and tried to distract himself with his work.

“Hydra has infiltrated SHIELD.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Tony,” Steve chided turning his attention back to Phil.

“The last mission you and Romanoff were apart of had Hydra agents disguised as field SHIELD agents. Shield has since then been keeping a close track on all its members and upping its defenses. No one gets in or out of Shield without Fury knowing,” Phil crossed his arms over his chest, “We have reason to believe there has been a mole inside.”

“And this concerns us how,” Tony reminded tossing his screwdriver aside.

Phil brought out a phone, “JARVIS?”

“Of course sir.”

A screen appeared with a face of a man and his status information based on SHIELD. Tony wanted to complain at JARVIS for allowing Agent Coulson access.

“His name is Brock Rumlow. His information was fishy from the start, so I’ve been keeping an eye on him. Yesterday we saw this.”

A street video began to play. Black SUV’s pulled up to the side walk, the man from the picture stepped out of a passenger’s seat and was paired up with two other men. The rest stayed outside. They were in front of the Avengers tower. One man was kneeling down with a laptop before the camera feed shut off.

“Shit,” Tony murmured already putting the pieces together.

“I take it they were the cause for the mishap.”

Steve placed his hands on his hips waiting for any further information Phil could offer them. The screen turned off and Phil turned to face both Steve and Tony.

“The only question I have for you is, where is he?”

“Where is who?”

“Dumb doesn’t look good on you, Tony.”

Tony mocked a look of hurt pressing his palm against his arc reactor, “Ouch. But seriously, where is who?”

“You want me to spell it out.”

“Just because you rose on the third day doesn’t scare me,” Tony retorted stepping in front of the Alpha.

Steve placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder, “Tony.”

“Don’t Tony me, Steven. You know what happens when SHIELD adds themselves to the equation. The answer is shit, Steve, shit. And once we say anything, Fury is going to swoop in and add jurisdiction on everything.”

“Technically Phil mentioned that the Avengers is separate and its own body,” he looked at Phil, “I trust you Phil. I do. But you mentioned SHIELD being infiltrated by Hydra, so you have to understand why we are hesitant to tell you anything.”

Phil sighed, “Believe me I understand. One of my team members ended up being a sleeper Agent. Though he claimed there was nothing wrong with Hydra. Technically, right now, my team and I are disbanded. So as of right now, I’m not Agent Phil Coulson, I’m just Phil.”

“I’m pretty sure your first name is still Agent,” Tony smirked.

The omega felt the Alpha squeeze his shoulder but Phil only let out a laugh.

“Fury is going to come by asking questions soon” Phil advised, “I just want all of you to be sure of whats happening. You’re right to be wary of SHIELD at the moment, and it will be in your best interest to keep Barnes safe.”

Tony and Steve were both quiet for a moment.

“Thank you, Phil.”

Tony cleared his throat, “So, is that if for your visit, or do you want to stay to see the old gang.”

Phil hesitated, “I really shouldn’t stay for long.”

“Come on, you’re on the run so it seems. Might as well stay longer, maybe we’ll see Clint,” Tony wrapped his arm around Phil’s.

“Tony you’re not helping,” Steve said moving to the elevator as Phil and Tony followed.

“Agent knows I’m just joking, right?”

Phil only smiled. Steve felt a bit peeved that Tony was touching the other Alpha. Tony looked at Steve, noting the deep frown that looked more like a glare. Tony cleared his throat releasing Phil’s arm. He moved closer to Steve, the alpha calming down. Phil rose a brow at Steve, the Alpha couldn’t help but blush.

Back on the communal floor, Tony removed himself from both Alphas. He walked to the refrigerator to get something to snack on. The first one to see Phil was Bruce. The scientist took off his glasses, cleaned them and then place them back on.

“Agent Coulson.”

Bruce looked at Steve and Tony, trying to see if they were aware that a SHIELD agent was in the Avengers tower while Bucky was around. Seeing how they weren’t making it a big deal calmed Bruce somewhat, but still the Hulk was in the back of his mind.

“Bruce Banner, it’s good to see you again.”

Bruce had been told that Loki had killed Agent Coulson back on the hellcarrier. He wondered how SHIELD brought him back.

“Likewise.”

Tony turned away from the refrigerator with a bag full of grapes. Voices were heard coming towards the kitchen.

“Not that I remember.”

“Come on it was the most obvious—“

Clint’s voice fell once he and Natasha entered the kitchen. Phil tried to look sheepish. Natasha looked at him crossly not moving from beside Clint. Tony cleared his throat.

“Oh right. Steve don’t we have that thing to like…”

Tony didn’t finish his sentence as he pushed the Alpha out of the kitchen. The last thing they heard before entering the elevator was a loud punch.

 

Once again Tony had wandered down to Steve and Bucky’s floor. Bucky had been making an effort to be out more, but the Alpha was still weary of his surroundings ever since Hydra had attacked. Together he and Steve got off on the floor to see Bucky with his head in his hands, hunched over a table.

“Bucky,” Steve started and the Alpha lifted up his head.

On the table in front of Bucky was a red book. It was his ledger. Tony was the first one who noticed. He sat down on the opposite chair of Bucky, the bag of grapes still in his hands.

“What’s that,” Tony asked not reaching out to grab the red book.

Bucky looked down at his ledger, his hand tentatively touched it. “It’s my ledger.”

That caught the attention of both Alpha and Omega. They knew what the ledger was to Bucky, what it meant. It was what Hydra used to control him, a part of it. Tony didn’t touch it neither did Steve. Frankly Tony didn’t know how to deal with the situation.

“Do you want to share something,” asked Steve instead.

Bucky looked at the ledger. He had wanted to burn it, that’s why he had brought it out. He didn’t have a lighter, but he could have burned it on the stove. Once again, Bucky couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead Bucky pulled the ledger closer to him. He knew it was safer with him.

“Maybe next time,” Tony concluded eating his grapes.

“I’d like ta' try your….memory… glasses,” Bucky finally spoke up, “and maybe talk ta’ someone.

Tony smiled. This was great news. Bucky was willing to speak. Steve wanted to bring the Alpha in a tight hug, but he was scared of startling him.

“That’s great Bucky,” Steve proclaimed.

“When do you want to start?”

Bucky wasn’t surprised at the question. He wanted to start right away. He didn’t want to be used by Hydra again. He was lucky that Steve and Tony had both been there to stop him before he could have really hurt anyone. Bucky had been more reclusive since he had injured Alpha and Omega. He saw their bruises go from an angry purple to a dim yellow until they faded into their natural shaded skin tone. Bucky couldn’t just sit down and pity himself every day. He needed to stop whatever Hydra had done to him. He had run away before on his own, but now he wasn’t alone anymore. He had people there with him. They were willing to give him a chance. They talked to him, they didn’t fear him.

They treated him like a person and not a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode. Bucky was thankful. He didn’t know why he deserved their help. But he was thankful.

“Can we start now?”

Tony blinked, setting the bag of grapes on the table, “Well how about I show you the names of VA’s and psychiatrists I have compelled with JARVIS. I want you to choose someone you think would help you. I don’t want to force you to see someone that won’t help.”

Bucky nodded his head in understanding.

“As far as the glasses. I don’t know. We could start off with something. I don’t want to push you in the deep end of the pool if its going to be too much. It could be small memories. I know how even a small memory can have a giant effect on someone. Believe me.”

Steve wanted to ask what Tony was talking about, but decided to ask later. He didn’t want to push the omega. Still. Steve’s heart constricted in his chest with so much adoration. Tony was just… so wonderful. Here he was giving sanctuary to his best friend and helping him when Steve himself felt like he couldn’t. Tony was there helping both of them. Steve felt so lucky to have met Tony. He was a wonderful man. He just hoped that Tony would realize that more often than putting himself down.

“How about I try it,” Steve heard himself say.

Both brown and steel blue eyes turned to look at him.

“I mean. I could show you a memory, of us together.”

Bucky thought about it. Steve had been talking so much about things they had done together, and Bucky couldn’t even remember if they were true or not. Bucky couldn’t remember anything from his past life. Just sounds and voices that had no names. It felt like his entire life before was a fantasy, hardly lived.

Tony could see that Bucky was in a vulnerable state. So he did the only thing he could. Tony reached out and grabbed Bucky’s hand. The Alpha hardly blinked when he saw the omega holding his hand. Before, Bucky would have recoiled at the touch, walked away from Tony. He wasn’t used to being close to someone. Every time Clint would pat his back, the Alpha would flinch away as fast as he could. Even Steve had noticed that in the moments he try to pat his shoulder. Bucky would move away, a sour look on his face.

But when Tony touched him, he felt his shoulders relax. The feeling of pulling away were there, but they weren’t as strong. He wanted to hold Tony’s hand. He was happy that the omega initiated the contact with him because Bucky thought he wasn’t brave enough to do so himself. The warmth and scent was so calming Bucky could feel his self-restraint slip off. He no longer felt as guarded as before. The mask slowly peeling away to show the broken man he was.

“J, can you give us the names,” Tony called out not pulling away from Bucky.

Steve sat on a chair beside Bucky. Bucky hated the small flinch his body made at the Alpha being close to him. He calmed down when he felt Tony rub his knuckles with his thumb. He tried to even out his breathing. He was fine. These two men wouldn’t hurt him.

“Of course sir.”

Bucky tried to focus on the names JARVIS started saying, but they didn’t mean anything to him. They were just names with titles. Tony saw the look on his face and stopped the AI from continuing.

“Yeah, okay. Call them up and set up an interview. I think it’d be best to just meet with them and then go from there.”

  
Bucky felt relieved.

 

* * *

 

That night Tony couldn’t sleep. He was up at his penthouse staring out the large window, cold coffee in his hands. He just looked at the street lights, how the obscured the stars from view. Even being up so high, the stars were still barely visible. Tony felt transfixed looking outside as his mind whirled with so many thoughts. Tony couldn’t stop at just one. There were so much that happened in less than two months. So much that his brain was finally catching up.

His parent’s killer was living in his tower, the man he grew up idolizing was there as well, and Tony was still alive and not dead. Hydra was still out there. His father had been with Hydra for a couple of years. He had known about Bucky and never told anyone else. Hydra wanted Bucky back.

Tony shook his head trying to get rid of his thoughts, but the more he tried the more they came forward. He had almost died. The void outside of his window was opening up to him and closing his life behind him. He had stopped breathing his reactor had stopped.

Tony’s hands shook. He closed his eyes tight and willed himself to stop thinking. His thoughts thankfully moved away from his near death into something else.

“Sir,” JARVIS broke in thankfully distracting Tony. “Sergeant Barnes wishes to enter your floor.”

Tony was surprised to hear that the Alpha was intentionally seeking him out. Tony felt his back shiver at the prospect of the Alpha wanting to be with him. Tony was glad that he was comforting to Bucky. His omega brain simply preened.

Tony realized that he hadn’t given JARVIS his response, he cleared his throat and allowed the AI to bring him up to his floor. Tony fidgeted with his hands until he moved to set his cold mug of coffee on the coffee table.

The doors to the elevator opened and revealed a tried looking Bucky. The Alpha stepped out of the elevator but looked unsure of himself.

“I uh. JARVIS said you were awake,” was his simple explanation to why he wandered up to Tony’s floor at two in the morning.

Tony relaxed, “Can’t sleep?”

“No,” Bucky stepped in further seeing as the omega didn’t seem to push him out of his floor.

Tony hummed to himself, “How well are you aware of any and all movies.”

Bucky looked at the omega. He knew about movies, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember one. Tony took his silence as a good enough answer.

“Prepare to be amazed,” Tony sat on the couch and motioned for Bucky to sit down as well. The Alpha sat down happy that the omega didn’t ask him why he couldn’t sleep. Instead the Omega focused on distracting him from his plagued dreams.

“J, let’s start off with only the best. Hmmm, bring up Star Wars episode four.”

The large television in front of the couch turned on its own. Bucky rubbed his eyes at the brightness of the TV before it darkened and orchestral music started to play. Bucky could sense the omega a few inches beside him relax into his seat. Bucky let his body relax on the sofa.

“Prepare to be amazed, James,” Tony proclaimed as words moved down the screen.

Bucky quiet liked hearing Tony call him James instead of Bucky.

* * *

 

Steve woke up on his own the next morning. When he stepped out to the living room of his floor he was surprised to not see Bucky either passed out on the couch or nursing a cup of coffee. In fact there was no sight of the other Alpha around. At first Steve worried that Bucky had left or he had been taken.

“Where is Bucky,” he asked the empty room.

“Mister Barnes is on the communal floor.”

Steve rose an eyebrow. It was odd but not unheard of for Bucky to be up on the communal floor so early in the morning. It usually meant he wanted to be alone for a while.

“Is he awake?”

“It seems that mister Barnes is awake.”

Steve nodded and moved to the kitchen to make himself a quick breakfast before going out on a run.

* * *

 

“Master, Stark. Master, Stark.”

Tony groaned muttering to himself at being woken up from a comfortable sleep. He rubbed at his bleary eyes and realized that he wasn’t asleep on his own bed. Instead he was laid out on his couch. Tony remembered last night. Bucky had come to him and he had put on Star Wars for them to watch but during the battle of the Death Star, Tony had fallen asleep. The omega looked around and couldn’t see the Alpha. Tony could still scent him. He must have left hours ago. Looking down he realized he was also warm. Bucky’s large sweater was covering his arms and chest. Bucky must have laid it on him last night or early this morning. The omega couldn’t help but bring the warm sweater up to his nose. The scent of the Alpha was strong and comforting. Tony left the sweater over his nose for a while, just taking in Bucky’s comforting scent.

“Sir, the psychiatrists that you contacted for an interview have arrived.”

JARVIS declaration caught his attention. He sat up quickly.

“Shit! Alright, hold them for now. Where is Bucky?”

“Mister Barnes is in the gym with Thor and Captain Rogers.”

Tony hurried to his bedroom. He needed to change himself from last night clothes. He held the sweater before carefully setting it down on his bed.

“Okay. Call them up both up. We’ll meet up at the Avengers Meeting Room, and then call up the psychiatrists.”

Tony was sure that Steve would want to be kept in the loop when it concerned his best friend. Tony himself wanted to see if they would do any help. Tony was not a professional in psychiatry but he just wanted what was best for the ex-soldier.

* * *

 

Bucky was nervous as he rode the elevator with Steve. He knew that yesterday he had confessed on beginning to see someone professional as soon as possible. Tony didn’t tell him soon meant in less than a day. Bucky was thankful that Steve was there with him or else he would have bolted.

“It’ll be fine Bucky. Tony just wanted you to meet with them and find you a suitable doctor. No pressure.”

The words were comforting, but Bucky’s nerves were still fidgety. The elevator dinged too soon and opened its door. Bucky hadn’t seen this floor before. It was the Avengers informational floor. There were screens but everything was turned off, so Bucky didn’t know what they were used for. There was a large meeting area, with a long meeting table. The office was surrounded by glass walls, but Bucky couldn’t hear anything from the inside. Tony was already in there talking to five people that were dressed professionally.

Seeing Tony talking with five people dressed nice made Steve wonder if this was how Tony was in his element when he was conducting meetings for his company. Even if he was dressed in a shirt and jeans, Tony looked like he was controlling the topic of conversation. When all five faces turned, so did Tony. He gave a bright smile that made his brown eyes shine brighter. God help him. Steve could spend hours just looking at Tony’s beautiful eyes.

The omega opened the door for them and Bucky entered, his posture changing to that of an Alpha. The scent the meeting room was more Tony than the doctors. They were betas. Bucky was thankful for that, he didn’t know much about doctors, but he had been surrounded by Alpha’s too much, he wouldn’t be comfortable sharing things with one.  
Steve entered behind him. Bucky couldn’t help the feeling that Steve and Tony were two strong rocks— preventing him from floating away at sea.  
Bucky sat down on one of the empty chairs.

“Wouldn’t it be best if we meet privately,” one of the betas, a female beta, spoke up after everyone took their seats.

“It would be, but I just want Bucky to meet you,” Tony turned to Bucky, “Ask questions okay. This is for you.”

Bucky felt the heat in his chest. He wanted to reach over, press a kiss to Tony’s forehead – hold his hand. The more he was around the omega, the more he wanted him, and it scared him. Bucky cleared his throat not knowing what to say.

Slowly the doctors started introducing themselves and stating all their education and degrees. Tony would have rolled his eyes, but he resisted the urge and just played with his chair. Steve was poised and proper. Sitting straight in his chair and listening intently. Tony wanted to make a joke on how Steve was very much Captain America at the moment but kept his mouth shut. Perhaps later would be the best for jokes.

Bucky didn’t know what to ask but he just started asking them what he thought were dumb questions.

“How many years have you worked with veterans,” he asked.

Some of the doctors claimed they focused on veterans only, and other two claimed they hardly worked with them. Still, Bucky didn’t feel comfortable with either beta doctor.

Steve could see that Bucky was slightly struggling, so he decided to at least help out. He asked a few questions of his own once he saw that Bucky didn’t mind that the attention had been drawn away from him. Tony listened, not too intently. He was just assessing which doctor had the bigger ego and which one wanted to help, but he was not saying anything.

“Listen, I understand. Being a soldier is never easy. There are things soldiers have seen, that makes every person a different case. No one reacts to trauma the same way, and that’s normal. Especially getting back to civilian life can make matters rather difficult. I understand Mr. Barnes that we haven’t received history of your problems, but it is so important and a clear sign you want help.”

Bucky turned to the voice that spoke. It was the second female beta in the group of doctors. There was nothing special about her, she looked like an ordinary woman— compared to the rest of the group she was different. She looked sincere and honest.

“What is your name again,” Tony asked leaning on the desk.”

“Xia Wu,” she answered pressing her glasses closer to her face.

Tony turned to Bucky, waiting for his response. It was astonishing how the Alpha expressed his opinion to Tony without having to utter a single word. Tony ushered the rest of the doctors out and reminded them of the contract they had signed on silence. Since when did Tony make a contract in less than a day, the matter was beyond Bucky and Steve.

“Buck,” Steve asked his best friend, “Do you want her to be your doctor?”

“Yeah,” Bucky replied unclenching his gloved hand.

Tony stepped back inside. Doctor Wu was unsure on whether to continue or not. She was still wondering if Mr. Barnes would become her patient.

“So I guess we’ll leave you and Bucky to get to know each other or something.”

The young beta doctor cleared her throat, “Well I don’t want to start anything unless Mr. Barnes agrees for me to be his therapist. It’s alright if you are not yet ready to talk to me.”

“I’m ready,” Bucky cut her off, determined to not walk away now. He had come so far, it wouldn’t hurt to go further.

“Well then, I would have to ask the both of you to give us some privacy,” she explained.

Steve and Tony didn’t complain. Bucky felt more at ease when Steve patted him on his shoulder and Tony smiled at him reassuringly. When he was alone with the beta, the anxiety seemed to have wandered back to Bucky.

The beta smiled at Bucky, “We can just do introductions and that will be all. If you want I can start,” Bucky didn’t object so she continued, “My name is Xia Wu. My mother was born in Honk Kong and my father was actually born here in New York. I have one younger brother, I have a cat named Lancelot and I enjoy reading during my spare time.”

There was a moment’s pause as she waited for Bucky to share. It wouldn’t surprise her if he didn’t want to say anything, it was alright for just meeting each other. Bucky on the other hand didn’t know what he should say. A part of him just wanted to confess everything and another wanted to keep silent.

“Everyone calls me Bucky,” was his simple response and just one sentence said a lot about him.

The doctor couldn’t help but want to ask, “Are you named Bucky?”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. That’s the only name I know. I suppose my name is James Buchanan Barnes.”

Bucky didn’t continue and the doctor didn’t want to push him, “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you. If you would allow me to be your therapist, I would enjoy spending more time to get to know you. It’s alright if you don’t want to. I just have to say, it does take a lot of courage to seek out help. You’re moving in the right direction.”

She smiled, and that was it. She sat up, she didn’t offer to shake his hand by seeing how tense he was. Tony stopped her at the way to the elevator. Bucky exited the meeting room. He didn’t know if what happened helped, or whether he was making the right choice. Only time would tell, he supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the emotional stress on Bucky's part I added from my own experiences. No I don't have PTSD, but I have dealt with anxiety and depression for the most of my life(still have it). I have triggers, and I used to feel real crummy about myself(sometimes still do) but I was willing to allow the people who love me to help me. I understand having a mental illness is a long process, and in this story no one is going to be magically cured by love. Because that's not how it works. Trust me. Its really frustrating to be there for someone you really care for when they aren't like themselves, so my sister tells me. But that means that all three of them are going to get the help they deserve. They are going to move forward together, and that forms a strong bond.  
> Currently Bucky has untreated PTSD and being reclusive is not helping. Tony still has Anxiety issues and even some PTSD. I suppose Steve has minor depression, but he is just really good at hiding it.  
> Even superheroes have mental illness, so dont feel bad. It's going to be alright.


	12. Furnace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve had been trying to do the same, he had been making food for Tony, and making sure he had been resting and eating. Bucky had as well, in his own way. He’d keep Tony company when the Omega couldn’t sleep as well. He’d talk to him about nothing and ask questions about everything. Both Alphas were courting him. They wanted Tony, even if they hadn’t discussed it amongst themselves.
> 
> “What can we do,” Steve finally asked, his eyes never leaving Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just sex.  
> ALso, all mistakes are my own. I just finished this right now.

Steve licks the folds that go from dark to bright pink, the scent is so strong, the taste is salty but sweet, almost like pineapples and he wants more. The omega moans above him, kissing Bucky on the lips, the Alpha playing with his nipples. Steve continues licking along Tony’s sweet petals, his mouth going up to his small cock before taking him in his mouth. Tony pulls away from Bucky to catch his breath. The omega’s body is flushed pink in ecstasy as he continues to grow wet. Tony’s thighs are quivering beside Steve’s head and the Omega can’t help it. He’s going to cum. With one last lick Tony cums, he brings his hands down and pulls the Alpha up to him for a kiss, tasting himself on the Alpha’s lips. Tony can feel Bucky beside him, kissing and sucking on his neck, finding the weak spot just below his ear and under his jaw. Tony feels like he is going to explode. Bucky’s metal fingers wander down until he can feel the heat radiating from Tony’s wet cunt. Tony moans loudly into Steve’s mouth, the cold fingers a shock to him.

Bucky plays around, his hand stroking Tony’s cock before sinking into Tony’s hot soft passage. Tony almost weeps as Bucky’s fingers stretch him. He clenches around the metal fingers, they feel so good inside of him. Tony looks helpless at both Alpha’s. Their heat and musk are suffocating him and he wants them so badly. His stomach coils, every little movement of Bucky’s fingers has Tony pushing against him.

“Please,” he groans.

Steve’s own long digits wander down, two more fingers join Bucky and Tony wants to cry so badly. It feels so good. He wants them both. He wants both of their cocks buried inside of him, knotting him. He wants them to fuck him nice and hard, keep him from thinking and only focusing on them.

“Please what, doll,” Bucky asks smugly as he presses against one spot.

Tony closes his eyes tight as he shudders. He could cum again, he knows he can. Their fingers are heaven.

“Just, please please please,” Tony all but sobbed clenching onto both of their broad shoulders, trying to ground himself in the movement.

“Please what,” Steve asks.

“F—fuck me. Just fuck me already,” Tony pants, his hips rocking to their movements.

 

Tony gasps. His eyes flashing open. He expects to see both Alphas beside him but finds himself in his too large bed, alone. The only scent in his room is of his own strong scent of arousal. Tony groans, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes. When he moves to his side Tony sighs when he feels his underwear soaked in his own cum.

God. Tony feels like he’s in heat. He shouldn’t be in heat. His heat should be coming within the next month. Tony knows his own cycle better than anyone else, and if he were going into heat, JARVIS would notify him. 

Tony frowned at his cock, it was hard, and his cunt was pulsing with a need he could never fully fill. He could easily open up his bedside table and bring out one of his favorite toys. But the cold plastic didn’t sound appealing.

“J?”

“Yes sir.”

“Am I in heat?”

There was a pause before the AI finally answered, “My scan shows the onset of pre-heat. Though your scheduled heat is not for another four months.

Tony had mentioned he wanted things to move slowly with the Alphas, and they were all moving at their own pace. Tony was thankful for that, or else he would have run to the hills weeks ago. God, Steve and Bucky were just, perfect. It may his pre-heat brain talking, but they were. They were strong alphas, and Tony wanted them. Wanted to be with them forever. He wanted them to want him too.

Bucky was doing so well with therapy, he started to make jokes now and again. Steve seemed utterly happy now that he had his best friend yet he still found the time to be with Tony. Bucky had only tried his glasses once, once Dr. Wu admitted it would help with exposure and cognitive memory. Bucky was drawn to a bad memory first. Tony was scared at what would happen but thankfully it wasn’t as bad as to bring the Winter Soldier forth.

Tony reached over to his end table. He opened up the top drawer and pushed things aside until he found his heat suppressants.

“Sir, I must advice you, that any heat suppressants you take will have little to no affect since your onset of heat.”

Tony growled and threw the package across the room. The suppressants… they weren’t really suppressants to heat. All they did was allow an omega to have much more control during a heat and assured they wouldn’t get pregnant. They were taken a week before heat but now Tony wouldn’t be able to take them.

“Lockdown, J. You know what to do.”

Tony ended up falling back asleep. His mind addled with fevered dreams.

 

_Tony was startled from whatever it was he was reading. He remembered being in his room, so what was he doing out on the communal floor. And what had startled him? He looked up to see deep blue eyes and a white smile._

_”Are you all right, bambi?”_

_Tony blinked— confused. Steve’s smiled a bit wider, moving to sit beside the omega._

_“Dr. Cho did say it was normal for you drift from time to time,” the Alpha moved closer pressing a kiss to his temple._

_Tony felt his soft lips on his skin, a shudder running down his spine. It felt so normal, like this was supposed to happen. He closed his eyes in the closeness of the alpha but jumped when a large hand moved toward his stomach._

_“Sorry, I forgot you're ticklish now,” Tony could hear the smile in Steve’s voice._

_His gaze was focused on the hand on his stomach, his larger than usual stomach. It looked swollen, like he had eaten too much, but it was almost perfectly round. Tony didn’t feel panicked, he enjoyed the sensation of Steve rubbing his stomach. He enjoyed the warmth and protection the Alpha provided._

_Tony leaned into Steve, closing his eyes._

_“Love you, Steve.”_

_Tony didn’t understand why he had said those words, but he did feel Steve tighten his hold on him and kiss his hair._

_“Room for one more,” a voice came close by._

_Tony turned just in time for his lips to be kissed by another. Stubble brushed against his face as the lips moved to his cheek. It was Bucky._

 

Tony woke up to a voice around him. Muddled, like he was underwater. He couldn’t concentrate on what they were telling him.

“Tony, Tony. Wake up for me. I need you to drink this.”

Tony mumbled something, his eyes opened just a bit, but he couldn’t tell who the blur was in front of him. He felt cold glass against his dry lips before something cool went down his throat. He could feel the liquid moving down to his stomach. It caused a shiver to run across Tony’s body before it was assaulted by heat once again.

Tony moaned as he tried to move. Slowly the fever started to recede and he could clearly see who was beside him in his bed. Bruce’s worried gaze met Tony’s.

“Tony can you hear me,” Bruce asked pressing a cold cloth against his forehead.

The omega nodded his head, his tongue felt dry and he didn’t know if he would be able to speak without choking. He tried clearing his throat but that only made it burn.

“Tony, JARVIS called me up. You have a fever, and he claims that you are in heat. As far as I am concerned, you should be fine, but this is different than a regular omega heat.”

“Master Stark’s hormones are too high for an average heat. His pheromones as well are stronger than before," JARVIS informed.

Tony tried to understand what it was that they were telling him. His mind felt numb and the heat surrounding him was suffocating. He heard the word, heat and pheromones. So he must have been in heat. But the feeling was different. The need of mating wasn’t there at the moment.

Bruce must have seen the questioning look he was trying to convey with his eyes, “I made something that would help ease the heat, but your body is fighting. It won’t last more than 20 minutes.” Bruce wringed his hands in his lap, “JARVIS tells me that this is common amongst omegas once they find their mate.”

Tony blinked, he didn’t know what to say to Bruce. He wanted to assure his friend that he was wrong, that it was just a bad heat, but the words wouldn’t come out of his mouth.

“The only way this heat is going to stop is that if you mate. Look, I know what’s going on. Ever since you’ve been getting along with Steve and now Bucky… I’ve seen the change. Ever since you came to my lab talking about making a scent blocker, I knew. You have been fighting against your instincts, and now your body is finally taking over.”

Tony wanted to roll his eyes, push away from his bed and claim that everything was fine. He didn’t have a mate. He just wanted them, because he was selfish. It’s what Tony was telling himself to believe, but the look Bruce gave him stopped him. He hated how he felt water under his eyes. He hated being vulnerable.

“Can’t,” Tony said trying to turn away and hide in his large bed.

“Tony, if you don’t do this, your body can go into shock because of the fever and you can go into a coma,” Bruce explained calmly.

Tony looked behind Bruce trying to think. Trying to come up with a solution to his problem that didn’t involve him sleeping with either Steve or Bucky because his body needed it. Sometimes he hated being an omega.

Bucky was doing so much better. Steve was so kind. They were both good people, good Alphas. But whatever it was that they wanted to start it hadn’t progressed. Tony hadn’t been pushing them into anything and they hadn’t pushed Tony either. There was space there when Tony craved intimacy and comfort. He had been noticing the lack of energy but he had guessed it was just his body being tired of working so hard. He ignored his well being.

Tony new, deep in his heart and in his bones that Steve and Bucky were it for him. Both times he had met the Alpha’s, their reaction had almost been instantaneous to the Omega. But Tony pushed and pushed. Now he couldn’t push anymore.

“I’m going to allow them to come up,” at Tony’s panic Bruce calmed the omega, “Just to talk. The concoction I gave you should mute your pheromones for a while like I mentioned. You still have a fever, but I want you to be able to figure this out. If you don’t want to go through with it…” Bruce paused in thought, his gaze sad, “We’ll figure something out.”

Tony wanted to reach out and assure Bruce that this would pass but he knew. 

Bruce allowed JARVIS to let Steve and Bucky to finally enter Tony’s room. Tony was surprised at the look that both Alphas gave him. 

Steve wanted to whine when he saw Tony and couldn’t scent him in the room. He wanted to push Bruce away and press himself against the Omega’s throat to assure himself the he was safe. Bucky had to fight every instinct that was telling him to protect and take Tony. Both of them looked lost, not knowing what to do to comfort the sweet omega. Bruce turned to them and beckoned them to get closer. They moved slowly inside and Tony whined when they did. Their ears perked at the sound, their alpha mind fighting for control. Steve was glad Bruce was between them and Tony, he didn’t know what he would have done.

When JARVIS had called for Bruce and then Bruce had talked to them about what was happening, Steve and Bucky felt an equal sense of dread. Steve was positive Tony was his mate, he knew already. He didn’t want to push Tony because he looked so unsure of himself whenever he or Bucky were around. But he had seen how Tony went out of his way to assure and comfort the both of them. Taking care of his Alphas without him realizing. Tony had been asking for them the moment he had been helping them. He had been showing the Alphas his nurturing side that he would be a good mate— even if Tony had not realized it himself.

Steve had been trying to do the same, he had been making food for Tony, and making sure he had been resting and eating. Bucky had as well, in his own way. He’d keep Tony company when the Omega couldn’t sleep as well. He’d talk to him about nothing and ask questions about everything. Both Alphas were courting him. They wanted Tony, even if they hadn’t discussed it amongst themselves.

“What can we do,” Steve finally asked, his eyes never leaving Tony.

Bruce sighed, “He needs to be with his mates. I know he might not want to push you to mate with him.”

Tony wanted to shake his head at Bruce for answering for him. If it were any other situation, yeah maybe he would push away. Tony couldn’t push anymore. He just wanted to be in Steve and Bucky’s arms. Feel them inside him, give a piece of himself forever.

Bucky whined moving closer to Tony. Bruce was vigilant making sure nothing bad happened. Tony reached his hand out feeling the energy coming back to him. He looked at both Alphas, making up his mind. He turned to the beta.

“Its okay, Bruce.” 

Bruce shared a look with him before he stepped out of the room. He wouldn’t leave just yet. He’d be around. It would be better if the three of them discussed what to do amongst themselves without another ear. JARVIS would inform Bruce of anything.

Without Bruce in the room, the Alphas moved closer to the omega. They cuddled either side of him, wanting to scent him, but not being able to. Tony couldn’t smell the Alpha’s either, making him frown. Bucky is weary beside him, he wants to nuzzle his neck but he is holding himself back. Steve on the other hand looks at him with worried eyes.  
Tony doesn’t know how to begin, or what to say. 

“It’s okay, Tony. We know. We both know,” Steve says softly, reaching out with his hand to run it along Tony’s brown hair.

Bucky reached out and grabbed Tony’s hand. He settled himself on Tony’s shoulder. He could smell his sweat there, he smelt more like omega. Tony felt his body relaxed, being sandwiched by both Alphas. 

“I don’t want to force you,” Tony started.

A finger shushed him, “Believe me darling, you ain’t forcing us into anything.”

Tony blinked, he was pretty sure that Brookyln drawl came from the brunette Alpha. He hadn’t heart Bucky talk that way before. It was pretty surprising, but the accent pleased Tony quite a bit.

Before Tony could just allow this to happen, he needed something. He needed to say something.

“I know, we wanted to go slow. I’m sorry. Guess I can’t do slow after all, I just… I don’t want you both to end up stuck with me. We haven’t even talked about, this,” he motioned at both Bucky and Steve, “I mean I like you both. You both like me. But, you two aren’t, you know.”

Steve smiled, “I love Bucky. I do. Like a brother, I don’t mind if we’re both mated to you. I ain’t going to get jealous.”

There it was again, the drawl. This time it was Steve. He knew that Steve and Bucky were inseparable, just like Aunt Peggy had told him. They were basically a package deal. Not many Alphas would be willing to share an omega.

Bucky moved from nuzzling his neck, to stare at the Omega straight in the eyes, “I ain’t never want to hear you talk ‘bout yourself like that. You hear me? You helped me. You got me to talk ta’ someone, you gave Stevie here a home when he had no one. You are strong and beautiful. We’re lucky ta’ be stuck with you.”

Tony wanted to think of anything to say to them, it felt like so little for something so big.

“I couldn’t take my suppressants,” he stuttered quickly, dealing in his last card.

“Bruce told us you can’t,” Steve added.

“I can’t. We can’t. There is a possibility that…” Tony couldn’t bring himself to say one word.

“It’s alright. We are not going to leave you.”

“You say that now—“

“We’ll say that always. Do you literally want me to spell it out for you?”

“It may help,” Tony retorted cheekily.

Bucky smiled beside the omega, “I love you,” Steve confessed.

Tony could have sworn his heart stopped beating and he had died in his bed. He could hear the Alphas breathing, could feel their heat and strength beside him. HE could start to scent them. Their alpha musk overpowering his nose. He could feel the heat return stronger than ever. He could feel his heart start up again, a different beat than before. He could feel his heart reactor humming stronger. His pupils widening to catch sight of the handsome Alphas.

Tony didn’t have to say anything, he moved from where he was seated on his bed, his hands shaking. His lips brushed just as shakily until they were pressed on Steve’s slack mouth. He could hear Steve sigh into his mouth, large hands worming to his back. Other hands moved up his arms, before kisses were placed on the back of his neck.

“I love you too,” they were whispered to shell of his ear. Long hair tickling his neck.

Tony felt lighter than air. He hated the emotions that welled up in his chest. Of love and something completely unnamable. It wasn’t lust for them, it was a need. He needed them. Bucky could catch the scent now clearly without buried in the omega's neck. It was the sweet scent of an omega in heat. Steve felt his body flush in its own heat to rut. Tony gasped, pulling away from him. He turned his head to the side, and kissed Bucky. Steve was surprised not to feel the need to pull them apart, to hide Tony away for just himself. He felt happy, he smiled when he saw Bucky hold Tony close to him now.

It may have been quickly, but it was what they all needed. They were Alphas and Omega. The need to mate was in their bled. But if Bruce and JARVIS said was true, then they were destined for each other. No matter what.

Tony pulled away. His mind becoming hazy with a heated fever. He could feel all the blood coiling between his loins. His wet heat grew swollen with arousal and need. The Alphas beside him inhaled his beautiful scent until they were drowned with it. Their own pupils blown wide, need overcoming the trio. Tony needed them. He needed them inside him, tied to him and never letting go. Tony had been alone for too long. They all had been alone too long.

Everything around them started to fade. Clothes were shed quickly, skin met sweat soaked skin. Tony felt like his body was alight. He could sense every brush against his body, could feel their hands wandering over his body, mapping him out, learning him. His own hands reached to feel strong chests and arms. Their legs were tangled, he was nestled between two Alphas and he couldn’t think about anything better. Tony had sex before, he’d have sex with betas and other omegas, but this was different. This was something he denied himself for so long. Being with an alpha, it was exhilarating. Their touch had him moaning like a virgin.

Bucky focused his attention, his left arm mapping the expanse of Tony’s chest. He could feel the hum and beat of his heart underneath his palm as he held it over the blue arc reactor. He nosed Tony’s neck, kissing and suckling. Steve hovered on top of Tony, kissing his belly and then his hips. Tony didn’t know what he wanted, he could make a sentence. All he could do was moan and groan as hands wandered over him followed by lips.

Steve tugged Tony’s pants off of him while Bucky distracted him with a heated kiss. Tony had a sense of déjà vu before it quickly faded and Bucky’s warm tongue slithered into his open mouth. A large hand covers his small cock before they are giving it soft hard tugs that has him moaning deeply into Bucky’s mouth. Tony grabs Bucky by the neck, playing with his long hair. Bucky’s hand travels down, until a finger journeys down past Steve’s own hand. He pulls away so they can breath but once again Tony is taken in for another kiss. Steve kisses differently. Its sweet and strong. Tony could get lost with just being kissed. Steve bites his lip and that’s when a long digit enters him slowly that has Tony shuddering and grasping at them both. Steve releases his hardened cock, his hands traveling up to his chest to play with his nipples. Bucky moves down, taking Steve’s last place. He ignores Tony’s cock and instead licks out attentively on Tony’s sex. The omega almost cries at the attention. Bucky pushes his legs up so he could be more open. He doesn’t warn Tony before he starts sucking and licking Tony’s wet folds.

Steve pulls away from Tony’s lips as the omega wraps his arms around Steve’s shoulders to anchor him.

“You don’t know how much I wanted this,” Steve confesses as he kisses him again, his fingers pull and tug on a nipple until its erect.

Tony feels like he should be doing something to please his alphas, anything. They are there lavishing him with love. His hands move from Steve’s shoulders down to his torso until he sees the large Alpha cock hanging heavily between Steve’s legs. He licks his lips before he kisses Steve again. Tony is moaning in his mouth as Bucky continues eating him out. His hands stroke Steve’s erection eliciting a low growl from the alpha. Steve is hot between his hands, his thumb runs across the slit that’s leaking pre-cum.

Tony shudders and pulls away. His body is on fire and Bucky isn’t helping. He knows he is going to cum any second. Bucky doesn’t pull away even when Tony starts clenching his thighs beside Bucky’s head. Steve looks down and smirks. He too moves down and grabs Tony’s cock. Before Tony knows it, Steve’s hot mouth is swallowing his cock.

Tony’s head collapses in his pillow. He grabs at the bed’s covers. Moaning and groaning. He doesn’t want to close his eyes. But another moment and he is going to cum. Steve swirls his tongue just right which has to omega all but screaming as he comes. Bucky is the one surprised when Tony’s wet cum reaches his tongue. It tastes sweet and salty. Bucky can’t help but swallow it all. Bucky could feel himself harden further. His own erect cock growing uncomfortable.

Bucky pulls away smiling at Steve as the Alpha let’s Tony cock go with a loud obscene pop. Tony shudders before them. Sighing and moaning, his own hands over his chest. His pupils overcome his brown eyes. Bucky presses a finger inside of Tony and scoops up some of his cum, he shows it to Steve. The Alpha closes his eyes and covers Bucky’s digits with his mouth as he too gets a taste of Tony’s sweet cum. The alpha groans at the taste and Tony feels like he is going to combust. The look Bucky gives him just makes it worse, the knowing smirk as he wipes his chin were some of the cum had dribbled down. 

“Please,” he starts and it’s the first word he can will himself to say after that amazing orgasm. 

Tony still feels empty. Still unsatisfied. He wants his alphas inside him, both of them in his wet soaked cunt. He looks at both Alphas, completely at their mercy. He can see the lust in their eyes as they gaze at him. The alphas have little self-control, they could easily turn the omega over and mount him, taking their claim. Tony feels restless now, the heat overtaking his body. He wants to push either Steve or Bucky down on the bed, manhandle them until he can get their cock inside his body. He tries to push the closest Alpha, Bucky smiles wide when he sees the feral look on the omega’s face as he tries to push him down.

“Super soldier,” Bucky explains pushing the omega back down and receiving a growl from said omega.

Steve can’t stop smiling as his hand wanders down Tony’s thigh until he separates his legs again. Tony looks absolutely delicious with his hard cock to his red pink lips that look so inviting. He wants to keep Tony like this all the time.

Bucky lays on the bed and allows Tony on top of him after much teasing. Steve has Tony’s backside clear to him. He can’t help but grab his ass and hold it between his hands. The round muscle are firm and soft. He can’t help but lean down and bite him there. Tony jumps up in surprise, he can’t bring himself to glare at the Alpha. He just moans as Steve starts peppering kisses all along his back until he reaches his mouth. Bucky enjoys the show, one hand reaching down to stroke his own cock.

Frankly Bucky doesn’t know if he’s ever felt like this before. He’s doesn’t remember being around an omega in heat. He doesn’t know how it feels for the heat to surround him, for the scent to pull him It’s a good feeling, something he wouldn’t mind happening again. He felt in control when so many times he didn’t know what was going around in his own mind. But here with Tony on top of him, Bucky knew what was happening.

Tony grabbed Bucky’s cock, so eager to have inside him. Steve kissed Tony’s mouth and palmed his ass. Tony got on his knees on either side of Bucky and angled the long thick cock into his wet heat. He was open and ready. Slowly he sank down, until Bucky was deep inside him. Tony moaned so loudly. Bucky growled in possessiveness as he saw Steve grabbing and touching Tony. His growl was cut off when Tony rolled his hips.

Tony could feel Bucky inside of him. He was in so deep, filling him how the toys never could. A warm heat inside him. He could feel Bucky pressing inside him, his own walls clenching around Bucky’s length— a deeper sensation. Tony was a bit uncomfortable at first, feeling the hard cock inside him. But it eased as Steve distracted him.

“Do you think you can take us both,” Steve asked kissing Tony’s shoulders.

Tony rested his head beside Steve, as he started rocking a slow rhythm. Bucky’s hands settled on Tony’s hips, helping him at an angle. Bucky had to hold himself back, he wanted to push and thrust into Tony faster and harder than the slow pace. Take him apart, debauch him until all he cared about was milking his Alpha’s cock.

“Have us both inside of you, knotting you, filling you up until you can’t take anymore.”

If Tony could think, he would be teasing Steve about the sexy dirty talk. He would, but instead he closed his eyes and nodded his head. He wanted to please his alphas. Wanted them both. Inside him. He wanted their knots, wanted them to cum deep inside him until he couldn’t take it anymore.

The Alphas shared a look until Steve was pushing Tony forward until he was chest to chest with Bucky. The Alpha wrapped his metal arm securely on the omega, kissing him. From Steve’s angle he could see were Bucky and Steve were connected. Oh god, he would squeeze in there, in that warm heat. Steve couldn’t help the deep growl as he grabbed Tony by the hips, holding his cock in his other hand. He pressed the tip between Tony’s pink folds. His cock was beside Bucky’s own.

“Don’t worry, darling. Gonna make you feel so good,” Bucky whispered encouragingly just for the omega to hear.

Tony didn’t feel the pain as Steve squeezed his length inside beside Bucky’s. Tony mewled, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Steve grunted, the tip of his cock was being engulfed in wet heat and he wanted more. The pheromones Tony was giving, only encouraged the Alpha more. He pressed in more until he was balls deep inside Tony.

Tony could feel the tears fall from his eyes at the feeling of being utterly and completely stretched. Steve and Bucky were large, god, they felt so good inside him. It hurt, but the pain gave way to pleasure until Tony was rocking his hips.

Tony felt so full, he felt like he was being slip open, but he wanted more. He needed more. God, he need them.

“Move,” he moaned rocking his hips. The Alphas god the hint and started thrusting. Tony cried out in pleasure.

Everything escaped his mind and he just lived in the moment. Tony was pressed tightly on Bucky’s chest, he felt Steve’s chest pressed against his back. His cock was nestled between Bucky and his own abdomen. Tony lost himself in the sensations. All he could do was moan with every little push and thrust. When Steve thrusted, Bucky pushed away. Tony was going to explode. He could feel the nerves deep inside him ignite into another orgasm that had him shouting to the heavens. Bucky could feel his dick hit with Tony’s sweet hot release around him. Steve thrusted in deeper, deep dirty sounds filled the room. Tony could hardly feel his own cum leak out of him with the way both Alpha’s filled him.

“Going to breed you and fill you. Everyone is goin’ ta’ know who your Alphas are. They’ll never think again about wanting to mate you, cause you’re ours.”

They were still hard, and their knots had yet to form. Tony felt boneless, he allowed the Alpha’s to pull and tug him. Steve kissed the back of his neck until his canines hovered over dangerously. Bucky released a growl, but he lifted his hips up, trying to get deeper inside of Tony.

Tony moaned at the angle. Both Alphas were strong that they could hold him up and fuck him if they wanted to. Steve released his own growl at being moved but hovered over Tony and thrust into him harder and faster. Both Alpha’s were brutal in their pace, Tony was roused from his orgasm to the heat once again. His body was on fire, and he wanted more. Tony would later mark this as the best sex, if he would make it out alive.

Steve could feel his knot forming at the base of his dick. He grunted, the feral alpha inside him taking control. Bucky was close as well. His own knot was already moving up.

“Can you take it,” Bucky asked, “Can you have both our knots in ya? Filling you with our cum till your full and bred.”

The omega just nodded his head, “Please.”

Tony’s voice sounded broken. His heart was beating a mile a minute. They felt so good inside him, and they would continue to fill him. He needed their knot. He craved it.

Their thrusts started to slow down, causing Tony to let out a whine. The Alphas shushed him, petting him everywhere. Steve was the first one to move, he pressed closer, holding Tony close and nipping the back of his neck. His dick was going in deeper, his knot almost slipping inside. Tony moaned, Bucky kissed him deeply trying to distract him. Steve slipped inside. The omega keened, arching his back in bliss. It felt like it was too much.

“Mine,” Tony could hear the Alphas growl almost in sync as they proclaimed their claim over him. Tony cherished their words.

Bucky moved, his knot slipping in as well. Tony cried, he was being torn. He was being filled and torn. He felt the alphas move as they came deep inside him. His walls clenching around both of their cocks as their hot cum painted his inner walls. He could feel his cervix tightening around them, milking them entirely. He felt greedy, he wanted it all inside him. He didn’t want any to spill, he needed his Alpha’s cum.

Tony came once again, their release mixing inside of Tony. Tony felt boneless, his body collapsing on top of Bucky. Their knots tugged at his cunt, causing Tony to release a withered moan from his parched lips. The heat surrounding him slowly abated. His mind slowly started coming to him. 

Tony felt satisfied. He hadn’t realized the bites that had been marked on either side of his neck. All he felt were Bucky and Steve licking at the stinging pain. Their bodies were sweaty below and over him. Their skin stuck together. He could scent them once again, clearly now. They smelt so good.

Bucky was panting as he moved away from Tony’s neck to see the bite he had caused the omega. He didn’t even know he had bitten Tony until the taste of copper reached his tongue. A mating mark. It would be permanent.

Steve tried to coax and soothe the omega. He could see Tony’s eyes slipping close— tired. Bucky was rubbing Tony’s head below them.

“Feel’s good,” Tony slurred.

Steve smiled kissing the back of Tony’s ear, “You did real good, sweetheart. Let us take care of you.”

“Not yet,” Tony sighed nestling more comfortably between them. 

Steve and Bucky shared a look and moved. Tony moaned as the knots tugged inside of him. He was annoyed at being moved when he felt comfortable. The Alphas lay down on the bed now. They were still squeezed together tightly but with some small maneuvering here and there, they were able to be comfortable on the bed. All their legs were tangled together and Tony could feel their cum move inside him. Their knots wouldn’t recede for twenty more minutes.

Tony felt his eyes close. He still wanted to be awake, he wanted to bask in the afterglow of the mind blowing sex he had just experienced. Tony could only bring himself to say a couple of words before he slipped off into sleep.

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient, and waiting for me to update. I've been playing lots of video games instead of writing...  
> Also, hurrah for story progress...


	13. Daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony softened his voice, “It’s me, Steve. It’s Tony. You’re safe in the tower, everyone his here, you’re not alone. The team is here, Bucky is here. Its around 1 in the afternoon, and you are safe. Whatever it is, it’s not real.”
> 
> Steve blinked, the images and sensations passing through him. Gunfire, seeing people killed. Cold. The ice, a loud crash. He blinked a couple of times and his scenery changed. A voice was calling to him, he blinked and saw Tony there, in front of him. His large eyes, looking deep into him. The scent brought him back. He saw his surroundings and remembered where he was, what he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, and sappy fluff

Tony woke up days later, the heat no longer plaguing his body and mind. The first thing he noticed was how loose limbed and tired he truly felt. He felt sore around his cunt and dick. The second thing he noticed was the heat covering his entire body. Strong arms were wrapped securely around him, his head rested on a muscular chest. Tony slowly opened his eyes to see his surroundings. All he could see was a metal arm wrapped tightly around his waist, and another flung on top of the metal arm.

It wasn’t a dream. Tony was sure all the mind blowing sex he had experienced for five days had to be a heat induced dream. But now just seeing those two separate arms over him assured him that it had happened.

Steve and Bucky had mated with Tony while he had gone into an early heat. They were with Tony for his heat, taking care and satisfying him in any way imaginable. Just months ago tony was fine with never finding a mate and living the rest of his days alone with just his close friends as company. But now, it was different. He was mated to not one, but to two Alphas. Tony wasn’t overwhelmed at the thought of being mated. Instead a sort of contentment filled his chest. Tony was sure it was the left over hormones from his heat.

Tony felt the need to go to the restroom to relieve himself. He tried to move but the arms around him only tightened their hold.

“Come on, I have to pee,” Tony complained trying to wiggle out.

The Alphas grumbled and growled being awakened from their peaceful sleep. The only one to open his eyes and peer at the Omega was Steve. He looked sleepily at Tony’s brown eyes and gave a tired smile. Tony smiled back unable to help it, Steve’s smile was infectious.

“I have to pee,” Tony whispered making sure the Alpha heard him.

Steve grumbled but removed his arm from around Tony, Bucky’s metal arm still remained wrapped tightly around him. One arm more to go. 

“Don’t worry, he’s a heavy sleeper,” Steve reassured Tony as he pried Bucky’s arm off of the omega. 

Tony crawled out of the bed not caring in the fact that he was naked. He heard Bucky snuffle in his sleep. Tony turned around to see Steve pushing a pillow in between Bucky’s arm. Tony let out a small laugh when he saw Bucky cling to it.

Tony rushed to the restroom and relieved himself. Tony sighed, his bladder finally feeling empty. He washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was surprisingly not scruffy looking from not shaving, the Alphas must have taken the time to shave him. On either side of Tony’s neck, he had a bite mark. The bite marks were different, two different set of teeth. He reached out a hand to touch it and felt that the bites didn’t hurt as much as he would have thought. They were already scabbing over. There were purple hickeys all around his neck and collarbone, he had one above his right nipple and hickeys covered his hips and thighs. His hair was a mess, but he looked relaxed and glowing after days’ worth of heat sex.

Tony was no longer single. He had two mates. Two of them. And he hadn’t taken his heat suppressants... There was a possibility he could be pregnant. The dawning realization hit Tony. His eyes widened and looked down at himself. He didn’t look any different. He was still the same man, the same omega as before. He placed his hand over his heart reactor, feeling the thrumming underneath his fingertip’s brought him back.

Nothing was changing. Steve and Bucky were still going to be the same, he was going to be the same. So what if they were mated, Tony wasn’t going to randomly run away now that something good happened.

“Come on Tony. Just be happy,” he told himself trying to push his negative thoughts away.

Tony thought back on the fevered memories of Bucky and Steve taking care of him during his heat. He remembered being carried to the restroom after a long session of knotting. He can remember being bathed and tucked into the bed once again as he fell asleep. He remembers being woken at night so he would drink water, or being spoon fed broth after not being able to eat anything else.

Tony smiles at his reflection in the mirror. He feels high on endorphin's once again. He steps out of the restroom to see Steve has fallen back asleep and Bucky has his head nuzzled on the pillow. He wants to slip in between the both of them and go back to sleep. His eyes go over their naked chests, their muscles are relaxed. Steve has no scar on his body. Bucky has scars; his collar bone and chest are marked red from his arm. Bucky peers over his pillow, fully aware that he isn’t holding the omega.

“Where’d you run off to?”

Tony climbs into bed, “Just had to go to the restroom.”

He goes back to rest between the both of them. Bucky sets the pillow away. They fall back asleep.

 

Tony was always clingy after a heat, this time was no different. When Tony was woken up once again, the omega was now the one holding the Alphas tightly. Bucky was amused with how Tony held on to them as they tried to move. Tony let out a warning growl, his face scrunched up adorably. He looked as threatening as a rabbit. 

“Don’t move,” he pleaded.

“Well aren’t you hungry,” Steve asked staring at the omega between them.

Tony thought for a second, “No.”

“How come we don’t believe ya?”

“Shut up,” Tony retorted softly burying his face with Steve’s bicep.

Tony felt comfortable with the weight around him, and the calming scent. He just wanted to stay in bed, curled up between Bucky and Steve.

“Let’s go get some food.”

“I swear if you move Rogers I’m going to bite you.”

“Kinky,” Bucky smiled running his fingers along Tony’s messy hair.

Steve rolled his eyes— amused.

“Well, we’re all starving here, even if you won’t admit it.”

Tony let out a whine as Steve removed his arm. Steve blinked at the sad look Tony was giving him. Large brown eyes, and long lashes. He looked so miserable, like he had just kicked his puppy. Steve felt immediately guilty. Tony pouted, his lower lip trembling just to add an affect as he saw Steve hesitate. He couldn’t stop that small smile forming.

“Aw you are such a faker,” Bucky saw. He was amused at Steve’s broken hearted face and how Tony could look so innocent when he was plotting.

“Am not,” Tony claimed turning his sad look to the brunette.

Bucky had to admit, that look was convincing. Especially when the omega gave soft whines of sadness. Oh he was good. Steve blinked, snapping out of the spell Tony had put him under and frowned.

“Tony, come on.”

The omega was about to protest until strong arms wrapped around him and lifted him off of the bed. Tony let out a small indignant squeak at suddenly feeling weightless. He glared at Steve for removing him from the bed.

“Steve,” Tony whined but the Alpha ignored him.

Thankfully Tony saw he wasn’t completely naked. Did the Alphas dress him while he was still asleep? The thought made him blush, his blush only darkened further when he noticed he was wearing Bucky’s sweater. He wondered how the Alpha looked when he found Tony had kept his sweater.

“Come on Bucky, let’s go get lunch.”

Steve carried Tony as if he weighed nothing. Tony continued to glare at the alpha, trying to act aloof. He secretly enjoyed being carried, but no one would know that. Bucky walked beside Steve. Tony caught his eye and stuck his tongue out. Bucky returned the gesture as they made their way to the elevator. Tony’s heart started to beat quickly. They were going to see the rest of the team. The rest of the team was going to see them. They were going to know that they were a mated trio.

The omega felt slightly panicked, he could tell the Alphas sensed his sudden sense of unease. They looked down at him and he tried to calm down, looking away from them. When the doors to the elevator opened on the communal floor, almost everyone was there. If Steve hadn’t been carrying Tony he might have bolted down to his workshop. The team didn’t even give them a second look as they entered.

Steve and Bucky squared their shoulders, ready for any one of them to say anything smart. Steve trusted his team, his pack, but still if they said anything to upset Tony he would put them in their place. Bucky on the other hand wouldn’t think twice about growling at any of them.

Steve set Tony down on a stool in front of the counter. He was about to protest, but Bucky sat beside him. The Alpha was broody, glaring at the backs of Clint and Natasha’s head. Natasha looked over and rolled her eyes, not at all phased by the Alpha’s bravado. Clint on the other hand was nonchalant.

“Trust me Nat. It takes sometime before the Alpha’s hormones stop pouring out of every pore,” Clint assured drinking his coffee.

Tony inched closer to Bucky, wanting him to be closer than he was. Their arms touched, and Bucky looked at the omega. Bucky gently reached out and tangled their fingers together. Tony was sure he couldn’t stop blushing. God, he must’ve looked like a love sick omega.

Bruce was absorbed in the papers he was reading and Thor was on the couch watching cartoons. Tony looked around but couldn’t spot one agent.

“Where’s Phil,” he asked.

Clint looked over, “Phil stepped out to see some of his team.”

Tony could still see Natasha and Clint frown over that. The wonder twins continued talking lowly amongst themselves. Tony looked down at his and Bucky’s hands. Bucky’s hands were slightly larger than his. He had scars in his knuckles, and his fingernails were cut short. They felt arm around his own digits. Tony couldn’t help but reach over and grab his metal hand. There was a large difference between his metal hand and his own flesh and blood hand. Steve turned back to look at them, and just smiled. He returned to making a large batch of sandwiches for the three of them.

There was a loud bang from the TV and Steve dropped the plate he had just grabbed. This caught the attention from everyone. Bucky had been unfazed with how focused he was with Tony. Steve stared blankly at his hands. Tony looked at the Alpha and could see that something was wrong. He let go of Bucky’s hands and stepped over to Steve. The rest of the pack was momentarily frozen to see their Alpha look so distraught.

“Steve, you okay,” Tony asked carefully stepping closer.

Steve’s gaze was focused on nothing in particular. Tony cautiously stepped towards Steve, avoiding the cracked plate on the ground. Bucky wanted to pull Tony away. This had happened before. Bucky had seen it before on their shared floor. Steve would sometimes have this faraway look, before he’d leave in a rush to the gym.

It seemed like the team waited with bated breath, waiting to see what would happen next. Bruce was ready if anything bad would happen, he was sure Bucky was as well.  
Tony knew what this was. He’d wake up with fear gripping him, a gauntlet at his arm ready to fend off any attackers. He just needed Steve to come back to them, he didn’t know what the Alpha was seeing, what memory the loud sound brought to the forefront of his mind.

Tony softened his voice, “It’s me, Steve. It’s Tony. You’re safe in the tower, everyone his here, you’re not alone. The team is here, Bucky is here. Its around 1 in the afternoon, and you are safe. Whatever it is, it’s not real.”

Steve blinked, the images and sensations passing through him. Gunfire, seeing people killed. Cold. The ice, a loud crash. He blinked a couple of times and his scenery changed. A voice was calling to him, he blinked and saw Tony there, in front of him. His large eyes, looking deep into him. The scent brought him back. He saw his surroundings and remembered where he was, what he was doing. 

“I’m alright. Sorry, just got lost,” he explained giving a weak smile. 

Bucky was still tense even if Steve was back in the present. Tony looked at him, trying to find anything that showed the Alpha wasn’t fine at all. There were still lines on the side of Steve’s eyes. Tony reached up with his tippy toes and placed a kiss on Steve’s temple. The Alpha relaxed at the touch.

“Let’s just order something from the deli,” Tony whispered.

Steve smiled in affirmation and the tension in the room eased, but didn’t disappear. Clint called up the deli, while Tony pulled Steve to sit with him and Bucky. Instantly Tony felt comfortable at having them around him. He soon grew uncomfortable sitting on the stool, he got up and dragged the Alphas to the couch. Clint had ceased the control from Thor once his cartoon finished and changed it. The Alphas sat down and Tony wedged himself between them. He grabbed their arms until they got the hint and wrapped them around him. Tony sighed in content. He loved having close cuddles after a heat, and it was so much better and relaxing doing it with a mate. Tony could care less that Clint was re-watching Dog Cops for the fifth time.

Bucky could feel a soft rumble almost like a purr coming from Tony. 

Tony still worried about the jump Steve had gotten from Thor’s cartoon. He didn’t ignore it, he knew that Steve was still affected by the war. He had been unfrozen from one war, taken to another war with no time to adapt to the new century. 

Tony bit his thumb, thinking. Bucky had a therapy session later that day, he didn’t want Bucky to leave him at the moment. Just the thought made him clingier with the Alpha. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and buried his head on his chest. Steve laughed when the omega cuddled his best friend. 

When the sandwiches arrived from the deli Tony realized how hungry he was. He was still close to Bucky when Bruce handed him a sandwich with crispy chicken. Bruce looked at the trio, he was happy that Tony hadn’t pushed them away when he started his heat, but a part of him was still weary. Tony was a good friend to him, he just wanted to make sure that Tony was happy and healthy.

Tony felt so relaxed between both Alphas, eating his food, and watching a show. The rest of the team/pack were all around sharing small jokes, but everything was calm and quiet. When Tony finished eating he leaned his head against Steve’s shoulder. The alpha smiled at him, eating his third sandwich.

Bucky looked to the side and noticed the time. It was already half past one. His therapist would be dropping by any second. He didn’t want to leave his omega so soon after his heat. His Alpha mind wanted to remain as close as possible, have his scent close to his nose to ease any tension away. The bond they had formed was fragile still, it was fresh that separation could add strain to something so new. Bucky didn’t want to move, he kept glancing at the clock, his second sandwich still between his hands. Steve could see Bucky glancing back and forth from the clock to Tony and him.

Steve reached over and set Bucky’s hands down, so he could set his sandwich on a paper plate on the coffee table. The Alpha was startled, his brows furrowed in question. 

“Come on Tony,” Steve said.

The omega didn’t question and went willingly with the Alpha as he stood up from the couch. Tony stood next to Steve, his hand itching to grab Steve’s hand into his own. God, he was always so needy after heat week. 

“Let’s accompany Bucky with his session,” he easily explained and Bucky felt better that he didn’t have to say anything.

The left their food on the table, hopefully a pack member would be nice enough to put away their uneaten food in the refrigerator. They stepped into the elevator and Tony just grabbed their hands and held it with his own.

“Sorry, I just… I can’t stop touching either one of you,” Tony confessed looking straight ahead at the elevator doors.

“It’s all right,” Steve reassured.

“I don’t mind at all,” Bucky agreed wanting to scoop the omega up in his arms and pepper his face with kisses.

All these new emotions Bucky was feeling were terrifying as they were beautiful sensations. Perhaps he had felt this way before, the Alpha wasn’t sure. Everything felt new and the same, yet Bucky didn’t want anything to go back to the way it was. 

Steve was pretty sure that this was what he was supposed to feel the day is Ma told him he would find his omega. She told him, assured him the feeling was indescribable. His Ma was a beta, but she had a sister back home in Ireland who had stayed with her Alpha. She told Steve when he was 13 how happy she had become, how inseparable the couple became. They radiated happiness everywhere they went. It was a dream for Alpha and Omega to one day find their mate. Now here was the present, never did the future look so bright than it did when Steve looked at Tony.

Steve couldn’t help himself, he leaned over a pressed a sure kiss on top of Tony’s head. The omega preened at the open attention, a shiver running down his body. It was a sensation he was getting used to.

“Sirs, Dr. Wu is waiting in the conference room,” JARVIS interrupted.

The doors finally opened. Bucky hardly hesitated before, but this time he took smaller steps. Tony rolled his eyes and just pulled the Alpha along. The omega didn’t care that he was still dressed as if he had just woken up, this was his tower. He was pretty sure he could walk in his underwear without anyone saying anything to him.

Just as expected the therapist was there waiting patiently. Her finger hovering over a pad. She smiled when the door opened. Steve and Tony were about to leave Bucky, but the Alpha didn’t release Tony’s hand.

“They’re staying this time,” Bucky gruffed out trying to not let embarrassment cover his face.

Dr. Wu simply nodded allowing Steve and Tony to join in their session today. She carefully noted the close proximity between the three, and the scent that covered all of them. Being a beta, her sense of smell wasn’t that strong, but to anyone, a mated couple was obvious to note.

Everyone sat down and Bucky’s regular session began. Tony felt a bit uncomfortable, he was never truly comfortable around a shrink, and the constant need of being with his Alphas’ wasn’t helping at the moment. He didn’t try to listen to what they were talking about, everyone deserved their own sense of privacy from time to time. Instead, Tony focused on bugging Steve.

The alpha was relaxed in his chair, Tony grabbed his hands and started playing with them. He’d hold them, turn them around, and run an index finger along the inside of his palm. Steve had nice hands, Tony concluded. Steve was amused, the omega distracting him from the conversation of Bucky and his therapist.

“How do you feel about this new change,” Dr. Wu asked, glancing at the two men beside Bucky.

Bucky wanted to growl, deter the conversation to something else. He pushed the Alpha down, it wasn’t an invasive question in general. Just a question about what he was feeling. Bucky thought a bit.

He saw Tony holding Steve’s hands, simply turning them back and forth. Stevie had a goofy grin on his face, he could have teased him about it then and there. At first, Bucky had been scared, scared of actually allowing himself to feel not just for himself, but for someone else. He knew the emotions he felt, but he didn’t know if he had deserved it. It was all a blessing in disguise.

“Happy,” Bucky admitted not looking away from the fools beside him, feeling his stare they turned to him.

“Do you think you deserve to be happy?”

Bucky didn’t turn away. Tony looked at Dr. Wu, he knew why she had been chosen to be Bucky’s therapist; she didn’t run away from the hard questions.

Bucky hated that he had wanted to say no. He closed his mouth tight. He remembered sitting on a cold steel chair. He remembered how slowly memories would come to him followed with new emotions he had long since forgotten. He remembered the fear coiling in his chest as he saw what was coming next. The memory faded to the recess of his mind.

“Yes.”

 

Once therapy was over Tony couldn’t help but tip toe up and kiss Bucky. The Alpha had been startled away from his thoughts. 

“What was that for,” Bucky asked, he could still feel the ghost of Tony’s warm lips over his own.

“I thought you needed a kiss,” he answered simply dragging both Alphas; who allowed themselves to be dragged, back to his floor.

Once they were on Tony’s floor. The omega settled them on his sofa, he grabbed a blanket he had tossed over a love seat. Sitting between them he placed the blanket to cover all three of their laps.

“Tony, I want to talk to you,” Steve started and the omega listened intently. The fear he immediately felt was pushed down and away. Tony didn’t want to jump to any conclusions even if that’s where his mind led him the majority of the time. He just swallowed down his worry and waited for Steve to say whatever it is he wanted to say.

“I want you to know, that the words that I had told you in the past, they don’t describe how I ever felt about you. I don’t want you to think that I compared you to your father, or that I hated you. Trust me, it’s pretty hard for me to hate anyone. But I’m sorry for the way I treated you. I was… scared.”

Tony raised his eyebrows, today was just a day full of heartfelt confessions. He was pretty sure his parents never spoke like this. All he knew was arguing. This being a new relationship; long lasting relationship (hopefully) everything was so foreign to Tony. Bucky was quiet beside Tony.

“The first thing I saw when I woke up was a nurse that looked like she had just come from dinner with her beau by the way she had been dressed, and a baseball game that I had gone to,” Steve licked his dry lips, “Then I was being chased by strange men, and everything was different. The streets were the same, but the buildings weren’t. The people weren’t. And everyone wanted me to accept it.

I didn’t want to accept it. I wanted so badly to close my eyes and open them to see that I was back with my team. That this wasn’t real. Everyone I knew… was dead. Everything was cold, large and loud. And seeing you, I’m ashamed that I even think that you were someone else. But you were more than the future that I had woken up to, much more. You were like the stars in the sky, too far away for anyone to touch you. You spoke in riddles around me just like everyone else and more, but you didn’t treat me like the hero everyone wanted to be. You treated me like a man that needed to understand what was happening. You may have made fun of me, and I was angry.”

Tony wanted to assure Steve that he didn’t have to explain himself. He was always a dick when he met someone new. And he hated that he took out his frustration on Steve himself when he saw how noble he acted. But Steve only continued, his gaze drawn down to stare at Tony’s hands clenched over his lap.

“But even after all the jibes we gave one another. You shook my hand, you made a joke and offered me a home. You gave me a place to live when everything I had known had long since been gone and disappeared. How could I say no to that? You took me in, and even if we still weren’t civil, you started to teach me. You showed me the future that I had been woken to, and you presented me hope. Everything started to become less terrifying. The homesickness slowly started to fade, and once the rest of the team moved in, it felt like a pack. I didn’t have to worry where I’d be when I’d wake up. I would just wake up in the tower, go down to the kitchen, and see Clint drinking out of the pot of coffee before Natasha could snatch it away from him. Hear Bruce mumble to himself on notes, have Thor lift me or smack me real hard on the back. And then you’d walk in after a two day binge and hand me a pad and show me what I could do with it.”

Tony was sure he was going to cry like a baby. Why was Steve confessing all of this? Why did he have to have to be so emotional after heat week?

“That’s why I love you, that’s why, even if we mated during your heat week, I want you to understand, this wasn’t a onetime thing. You, Tony Stark, are it for me.”  
Tony wanted to sob and he wanted to force himself not to cry. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He just grabbed Steve and started to kiss him senseless. He was sure he was crying because he was hearing shushing sounds around him, comforting hands on his back. But he kept kissing Steve on his stupid plump lips, on his beautiful face. This stupid man with his dumb love for him. 

Tony was sure he let out a laugh that sounded almost hysterical as he broke away. He was still mere inches away from Steve, and Steve was looking at him so open that Tony couldn’t help but kiss him again and again.

What were these men doing to him? He pulled back and tried to catch his breath. He wiped his tears from his face and sniffled like the blubbering omega he knew he looked like, crying over his alpha. He turned to Bucky expecting the Alpha to say something.

“I ain’t gonna make you cry like that punk,” Bucky quipped.

Steve smiled at that, Bucky had called him punk, just like he had done so many times. Bucky had done it unintentionally it just fit to call Steve a punk, after all he made their omega cry. Instead Bucky grabbed Tony and kissed the top of his head. Bucky was starting to like placing gentled kisses on Tony.

Steve couldn’t help it but wrap them both up in his arms and hug them tight. Tony let out a calmer laugh, his heart felt like it would soar out of his chest with how happy he was feeling. God, when did he become so mushy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get easily distracted when I write...nvm I get easily distracted, period. Now all three are in a relationship, progress.


	14. Intern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How’d you like to intern at Stark Industries,” Tony asked.
> 
> Sam turned his head so fast, his eyes wide. Had he heard right? Had Mr.Stark just offer him a position to intern at Stark Industries? The leading company in technology, ahead of Pym and Hammer Industries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its kind of short...

Tony woke up feeling uneasy. His stomach was rolling around, forcing the omega to wake up from his comfortable sleep He rubbed at his eyes, the room was still dark around him, and the Alphas were still asleep. He glanced at the digital clock and saw that it was only four in the morning.

Tony groaned, annoyed and tried to fall back into bed. Arms wrapped around him unconsciously. They were around his waist and chest, sleep was no longer important when he felt nauseous when an arm squeezed too hard. He couldn’t take it anymore, he pushed the arms away and leaped off the bed. He almost fell on a discarded shoe that must have been discarded the night day before. The Alphas were startled awake as Tony slammed the door to the restroom. Tony heaved in front of the toilet, cold clammy heat surrounding his body as he continued to heave over the toilet bowl. Nothing came out, even if there was bitter after taste of nausea. Tony looked away from the empty bowl, hoping he could psyche himself out of feeling sick. Tony’s eyes were watery and his stomach was still feeling disgusting. 

“Tony,” came a concerned voice.

Tony didn’t feel like answering, he didn’t want to puke all over the floor just trying to answer. Tony heaved once again, but no matter how hard his stomach clenched and unclenched nothing came out. He brought the toilet seat back down and moved away to the sink.

“You okay there,” Tony splashed cold water on his face, as he felt the sweat and heat fade away just leaving him uncomfortable.

Tony’s stomach still turned leaving the omega queasy, but the need to vomit had dwindled. Tony opened the door to reveal Steve still looking tired. He looked concerned once he saw that Tony looked pale and yellow.

“Are you okay,” he reached over and touched the palm of his hand to Tony’s forehead to make sure the omega didn’t have a fever. Tony felt clammy, but there was no fever there.

Tony closed his eyes at the Alpha’s touch.

“I’m fine,” Tony easily lied, “I guess my stomach just hurts because I didn’t eat anything last night.”

The frown Steve wore only deepened. After Steve’s confessions, and the emotions that continued to grow even after heat, it was easy for Tony to attach himself to both Steve and Bucky. The Alphas, in turn, would wander into Tony’s floor, and eventually, they all ended sharing a bed for sleep. It was just days of their blossoming relationship and already Tony felt like they had been together for far longer than just a couple of days.

“I’ll feel better if I go back to sleep,” Tony assured, trying to calm the Alpha down.

The scent of his omega mollified Steve to a sense of placidity. The tension and worry eased from his shoulders whilst he followed the Omega back to their shared bed. The omega collapsed in designated spot, immediately Bucky’s metal arm wrapped around him. The Alpha snuggled closer to the omega. Tony let out a sigh, trying to fight back nausea. Steve joined him on the bed, his gaze still concerned. Tony smiled softly just reassure Steve. He stared for a while before finally closing his eyes and reaching closer to have to Omega rest on his chest.

The ensuing moment Tony woke up, his stomach no longer rolled angrily, and the warmth that surrounded him was gone. Tone opened a bleary eye to see the Alphas were no longer in bed with him. 

“You up, Jarvis,” the omega asked dragging himself out of bed.

“For you, sir, always.”

“Time,” he yawned loudly in the empty room.

“It is approximately 11:15 in the morning.”

Tony was never an early riser, and this morning was no different. Tony put on his pajama pants he had left on the dresser before. Sleeping with two super soldiers was hot, literally, he hardly needed to wear clothes to bed in order to remain warm. 

Tony eyed one of Steve’s shirt and put that on as well. He sluggishly walked to the restroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Most likely the duo had already started their day early in the morning.

Steve started taking Bucky out in the morning for a jog, to help the Alpha get acclimatized to the new era and his freedom away from Hydra. Seeing as it was nearing noon they would either be with the rest of the team or down practicing in the gym.

Tony’s stomach growled in hunger. Perhaps he could find some food. He was sure someone had cooked or ordered food. Tony was still half asleep when he exited the penthouse.

“What’s the schedule for today,” he asked the AI trying to rub away the sleep that still stuck to his mind.

“You’re scheduled to visit a local high school’s science fair at around 1 in the afternoon. Pepper said and I quote, ‘You better not be late or miss this event or else.’ Happy will be here to pick you up at 12:30. Other than that, nothing else, sir.”

Tony groaned, was that today? Tony had made it known that he was going to visit a high school science fair in the hopes of finding a couple of interns to join Stark Industry. He knew there were many smart teenagers around that just needed the proper guiding in order to do great. So he had called up the school district of New York, or he asked a PA to do it and declared he would donate some money and personally attend.

Tony was a bit excited, he was curious to see what kind of projects there would be.

When he was on the communal floor, the only people there were Natasha and Phil. The duo was talking quietly on the couch. They turned to greet him and Tony gave them a halfhearted wave. He made a beeline to the coffee machine and was happy to see that the pot was still hot. He pulled out a mug from the cabinet and poured himself a cup. While he drank from the mug, he opened the refrigerator to see what he could eat. When Tony found something worth eating, he pulled out the food and placed in the microwave. Tony finished his cup of coffee and poured himself another one. Now feeling more than awake the omega ate his lukewarm food.

At around 12 Tony was already dressed nicely and on his way down to the garage. Tony wanted to at least see one of his Alphas’ before leaving. Tony was mildly surprised when Bucky entered the elevator on his way down.

“Where are you going dressed so nicely,” the Alpha looked him up and down.

Tony couldn’t help that cheeky smile from appearing on his own face. Tony was amused when he discovered that Bucky was a shameless flirt. He might have heard a little bit about it from his Aunt Peggy, but it was nothing compared to being on the receiving end of Bucky’s flirting.

“Going to a science fair,” he answered placing a kiss on Bucky’s cheek.

“You missed.”

Tony looked at him, still amused, “Oh, I’m sorry, is this better,” kissing him on the lips, he could feel Bucky smile.

“Much better,” Bucky looked absolutely delighted before a serious look came over his face, “How are you feeling?”

Tony sighed as the elevator opened to the garage, “Steve tell you?”

“Yes and no. I heard you. You know I’m not really a heavy sleeper.”

“I thought as much,” Tony wanted to step out of the elevator. He could see Happy waiting for him.

“I’m fine. I actually ate lunch, and I don’t feel sick. It was just heartburn or acid reflux. When you’re my age you’ll start to get it too.”

Bucky crossed his arms, “I’m older than you.”

“Not in love years,” Tony tried to lighten the mood kissing Bucky once again, “Tell Steve not to worry. Don’t wait up for me.”

Tony walked forward not looking back to see Bucky’s frown. He greeted Happy who had tried not to stare at what happened with his boss. 

“Good to see you, boss.”

“How’ve you been, Happy?”

“Can’t complain, sir.”

He opened the door for Tony before entering the car himself. Once inside, Happy started the car and away they were on the streets of Manhattan.

“So how does it feel driving the new boss all around,” Tony asked.

“Pepper? Well, we don’t go on as many adventures as you and me.”

The rest of the time was spent in respective silence as happy drove through the congested streets of Manhattan. Thankfully Happy knew all the short streets to take before they were taking the bridge to the Bronx.

Before he knew it, Happy was pulling up to a high school’s parking lot. Happy joined Tony in stepping out of the car. Tony noticed the principal that must have been waiting excitedly outside for Tony to arrive. Tony placed his most charming smile on his face, taking in the dazzling persona that was like a second skin to the omega.

“Mr. Stark, it’s such a pleasure to meet you, I hope the drive wasn’t too bad. I am principle Mitchell Rivard. This is Vice Principal Lane.”

The men shook Tony’s hands rather eagerly, “It’s so great to meet you. I’ve visited your Stark Exposition two years ago.”

Tony smiled, trying to look like the flattered entrepreneur everyone thought him to be.

“Sadly that was the last Expo,” he turned his attention to the principal, “This is Happy, my bodyguard.”

Happy nodded his head.

“Well, I’d like to show you our science fair. The students this year have worked extra hard on their projects and we hope to see what great things they’ve done. Mr. McCormick is the head of the science department and in charge of running the science fair this year.”

The high school wasn’t anything extravagant. The school was painted in a light blue, a dark blue was painted on some walls, covering the graffiti that must have been there before. The students walked around, heading towards their next class. There were some students who noticed who Tony was and stared openly. He gave a friendly wink which had most of the girls hiding and blushing before they started telling each other that Tony Stark had winked at them.

Tony hadn’t been so lucky to attend public school, instead, he had been sent to both private and boarding school as directed by Howard’s will.

The principle was talking his ear off about the many programs the school offered, Tony felt bad for not paying attention. The principal finally led them to the gymnasium that had been transformed to the location of a science fair. It was filled with students, teachers, many posters for projects and even some supporting parents. There was the loud buzzing of conversation that made the principle talk louder.

“Ah here he is, Mr. Stark, I’d like to introduce you to Arthur McCormick, the head of our science department.”

The teacher looked despondent, his glasses were too large for his small face, and the hair he had left on his head hardly hid his baldness. 

“Mr. Stark, I’ve read some of your work on non-harmful energy based on the element you discovered. It is rather interesting, but I did find some issues with it.”

Tony smiled, “It’s always good to have a critic.”

The teacher straightened his stance and Tony wanted so desperately to roll his eyes at the posturing of this Alpha. 

“So when does this begin,” Tony turned his attention to the principal. 

“Well we started on some students already but if you’d like you can accompany Mr. McCormick on his rounds with the rest of the students.”

Tony grimaced but nodded, he gave a side glance at Happy who must have noted the annoyance in Tony. Happy only grinned and allowed Tony and the teacher to walk past him before following.

“So, are these all seniors or is this a mixed event,” Tony asked trying to make small talk as they walked to a student.

“Actually, these are all juniors, it’s part of the pre-requisite to graduate. Every student must participate in the science fair before graduating.”

Tony paid attention as a small girl started explaining her project which happened to be a Rube Goldberg machine. Tony noticed that there must have been other teachers taking notes on other projects, or else they'd never finish. The next project was about plants, the one after that was on what type of metal rusts the fastest. There were even projects on the squishy science which made Tony wish he had brought Bruce along. He’d get a kick out of it. Why did he not invite Bruce? The beta was probably holed up in his lab experimenting on who knows what. Maybe he could call him?

Tony had to admit, some projects were interesting to see. The teenagers were very creative and thoughtful. Tony was amused that he had caused a student to be so flabbergasted at his appearance that he had stuttered his entire way through the explanation of the components on a star. Tony couldn’t stop smiling, he was sure the boy would explode with how much he had blushed.

After a while, Tony was getting tired of walking around. He was also hungry, funny he had just eaten before he left, perhaps he could persuade Happy to drive him to a burger joint before heading back to the tower.

“So what do you have for us today Mr. Wilson.”

Tony and the teacher stopped in front of another teenager. A boy, possibly a beta or Alpha. Tony could not tell with all the other scents that flooded the gymnasium. The poster the boy had up only said one thing, “particles.”

The teenager motioned for his small audience to look at the table where he had some sort of contraption made.

“A lot of particles are held together by different things. Cells, mass, and even gravity. But is it possible to neutralize something of bulk?”

“Like an EMP,” Tony couldn’t help but ask.

“Well there is that, but not EMP. EMP usually deals with electricity but what I’m talking about is a way to impair something naturally but still have the particles of that something around.”

The science teacher remained quiet, “Sam—“

“Let me explain Mr. McCormick. This steel can neutralize the particles of this magnet by connecting it to this copper wire. As all three are connected the magnet then begins to lose its effect,” Sam explained as he connected the steel, wire, and magnet. 

“If I were to use a compass over the connection I have made,” Sam brought a small compass, the compass’ dial started spinning without staying in one direction, “as you can see it cannot find the earth’s magnetic pull. If I were to do it in the opposite way. I.e., connecting the magnets positive side to the copper and steel, the magnet becomes stronger.” 

The boy brings out some manganite before it’s promptly drawn down by the magnet, “This doesn’t just work on a magnet. This process can reverse the effects of a particle.”

“I think that’s enough. Thank you, Sam,” Mr. McCormick smiled writing down on his notebook.

Sam looked dejected, he didn’t get to finish the rest of his presentation. The teacher walked off towards another student. Tony remained standing, Sam blinked up at Tony.

“You’re Tony Stark,” he finally noticed the omega standing in front of him.

“Yeah, I am,” he stepped forward getting a closer look, “Did you come up with all on yourself?”

Sam rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah. I really didn’t know what to do the science fair on, until I started thinking about what makes stuff… stuff.”

Tony laughed, for being so articulate during his presentation, Tony could see that Sam was still an average teenage boy. He just thought more than one.

“Pretty impressive if I say so myself. Just be glad it’s me that’s here and not Pym or else he’d whisk you away.”

Sam smiled but it didn’t last on his face. “My mom came, she’s going to be upset that I didn’t win.”

Tony rose a brow, “The science fair hasn’t ended.”

“Yeah I know. But Mr. McCormick didn’t look interested if anything he’s going to give me a C.”

“He has it out for you?”

Sam unhooked the wire from the magnet, “You can say that.”

“Listen, I think the reason he may have some sort of dislike for you is because you’re smart. Heck, I think you have the highest IQ here. Not that I’m saying everyone here is dumb, I’m just saying you have a lot of ambition than most. Trust me, I’ve never seen more Rube Goldberg machine’s in one room since I was five and I built my own.”

Sam laughed, “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

“Please, just call me Tony. Mr. Stark makes me feel old.”

The gymnasium started to get quiet.

“I guess they’re going to announce the winner now,” Sam said wistfully.

Tony looked up ahead where the teachers were all talking together and sharing notes. He turned back to Sam and still saw that sad look on his face. Maybe it was the omega in him that hated seeing people upset or maybe it was the potential he saw that Sam had.

“How’d you like to intern at Stark Industries,” Tony asked.

Sam turned his head so fast, his eyes wide. Had he heard right? Had Mr.Stark just offer him a position to intern at Stark Industries? The leading company in technology, ahead of Pym and Hammer Industries.

“Isn't the winner supposed to get an internship,” Sam asked.

Tony shrugged his shoulders, “Sure, but kid, I think you deserve it.”

Sam looked down, thinking about the opportunity, and how good it would do him. Tony Stark wasn’t just a leading entrepreneur and philanthropist, he was also Iron Man. Heck, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Sam looked back up, meeting Tony in the eye. He would do this.

“It would be amazing to intern at Stark Industries.”

Tony smiled, “Good. If you need anything, just give me a call. If I don’t answer, JARVIS will or he'll call you.”

The omega pulled out a business card and handed it to Sam. Sam looked down at the card, still not believing what was happening. There was a phone number on the card, and an email address.

“Tell your mom I said hi,” Tony walked ahead as he heard his name being called. 

There in front was the winner of the science fair and Mr. McCormick. Tony put on a dashing smile and winged up a speech for the kids.

Once the event was over Tony was just happy to be sitting in the car with Happy.

“Did you have fun sir,” Happy asked looking at the rearview mirror.

“Eh, it was okay. Hey, let's get some food. I’m starving, are you starving?”

“I could eat.”

“Great, let’s see what we can get, might as well order up for the rest of the brood back at the tower.”

Tony took out his phone and clicked on the contact to the tower, “J, honey, put me on speaker.”

The respond he got was of Steve, “Hey Tony, where are you? Bucky told me you went to a science fair.”

“I’m at the Bronx with Happy. Hey were gonna get hamburgers, give me a list and I’ll try to remember.”

Tony could already envision Steve rolling his eyes or Clint dropping whatever he was doing to the prospect of food. Tony listened as Clint proceeded to list all his choices before the rest of the team got their say in.

“Hey, I’m gonna take you off of speaker for a moment,” Tony waited for Steve to figure it out. He could hear JARVIS in the background explaining how to remove speaker to the Captain.

“What’s up, my American popsicle?”

“Nothing really. Phil was talking to me earlier,“ Tony waited for Steve to continue, “They are already suspecting at SHIELD that we have Bucky.”

Tony bit the inside of his cheek, “Did Phil tell you anything else?”

“No, since Phil is still technically hiding there wasn’t a lot he could tell me. He just mentioned that Hill has been scouring information on the Avengers Tower, and Fury has cameras checking the building on the outside.”

Tony sighed, just great, “Well he can’t do shit. And if he tries, well we can handle our own. I always did like having the Avengers be its own separate body. Don’t worry Steve, we won’t let them take Bucky.”

Tony could hear the audible sigh from Steve, “Good. Bucky doesn’t know. I kind of don't want to tell him. I don’t want him to leave just because he thinks he’ll put us in danger.”

“Bucky is a big boy now, but I suppose you’re right. Tell the big bear to calm down and maybe start teaching him the fun that is video games.

“Tony, I can’t even play pong.”

Tony tsked, “Because pong is boring, you need exciting stuff like Mario Carts. Heck, you know what. Let’s have one of your pack bonding sessions. I’ll teach you old dinosaurs how to relax.”

“That’s no way to talk to your elder’s young man.”

Tony laughed into the phone, "See, already relaxing. Okay, I got to go order the food. Bye, sunshine.”

“Bye, Bambi, I love you.”

Tony blinked even after the call ended. Tony was never going to get used to being told that, and the name, Bambi. That was a first. The only person to give him an endearing name was Rhodey. Tony’s heart fluttered in his chest, his omega mind was rolling around happily at being told kind words from his alpha. It felt so soon, but it also felt like months when it had only been two weeks. 

He gave Happy the orders as he spoke to the person at the window of Chick-fil-A. Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, for this being so late. There is no excuse other than the fact that I hate people (I have social phobia and some people love taking advantage of other people and oh my god I am so sorry I am rambling, you don't need to know anything.) and video games are so relaxing, as are the SIMS.
> 
> I made Sam based on Avengers Assemble. His project is also based on an episode of Avengers of Assemble when Ant Man's Pym particles get loose and start wreaking havoc on the Avengers Tower. I couldn't come up with my own science fair idea, and to be honest I am not so smart, I'm just good at bullshitting to make it seem like I am.


	15. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not when the rest of the government is looking into it. What’s red wing?”
> 
> Sam stuttered trying to hide the blueprints Tony was looking at. They were his own, something he had started to design and create himself when he was bored. It wasn’t anything serious, just silly dreams of a teenage boy who wanted to be a superhero like the rest of the people.
> 
> “The government was looking into it,” Sam asked instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but the chapter is shorter than usual. I finished this right now and I didn't want to wait until later to post it.

Life was not good. Tony wanted that statement redacted. Life was crap. He heaved onto the toilet bowl until he was able to vomit inside. The cold sweat over his body was not comforting, it only reminded him of those times where he’d drink too much and regret it the next day. 

“Sir, Mr. Sam Wilson is here.”

Tony flushed the toilet. He grabbed a toothbrush and started to brush his teeth, “Send him in.”

He spits out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth before he stepped out into his workshop.

Sam was still in awe standing just outside of the Avengers tower. It was a tall building, almost as tall as the Empire State building. The building was shiny and modern compared to the rest of New York. Entering the building was a different experience. The ground floor looked almost barren except for some plants and chairs. There wasn’t a front desk like most of the building. Sam stepped forward, not sure what he was supposed to do. Sam had talked over the phone with Jarvis, Mr. Stark’s butler.

“Good morning, Mr. Wilson. Master Stark is expecting you in his workshop.”

Sam jumped, trying to find the source to the voice, but there was no one there. Perhaps a call box. He looked around but didn’t find anything. 

JARVIS was amused, “I am in the room, in fact, I am integrated the majority of the tower but you cannot see me. I am merely an AI.”

Sam looked around completely amazed, “You’re an AI? That’s amazing! I didn’t know an AI could communicate through a phone.”

“I am not like most AI’s, please step into the elevator and I shall take you to Master Stark.”

Sam stepped further inside and found the elevator. It was larger than any he had ever stepped in, and the doors opened and closed behind him. 

“You know, when you called me I was sure I was going to get a tour of Stark Industries and perhaps have a view into the science department,” Sam started as the elevator started to rise.

“Perhaps Master Stark shall take you there in due time, but he informed me that you were to report to the Avengers tower.”

Sam remained quiet for the rest of the ride. Tony Stark was Iron Man, Sam had told himself more than twenty times. Maybe he was going to see some of the Avengers, or the technology that he supplied the team with. Something amazing was going to happen, he was sure of it.

When the elevator stopped and its doors opened he was surprised to be met with loud heavy metal music. He cringed a bit at the loud noise until it was lowered to a reasonable volume. In front of Sam was a large space filled with odds and ends of metal. There were large tables, display cases, robotic arms, and in the middle of the mess was Tony Stark.

“JARVIS, how many times must I tell you not to lower Daddy’s music when he is working?”

Tony focused on tightening the arrowheads he started working on for Clint.

“Sir, Mr. Wilson is here.”

Tony looked up from his work and saw Sam staring at everything like a kid at a candy store. He stepped forward gazing at the technology and equipment for the Avengers.

“Is this Captain America’s shield.”

Tony stood up, “Yeah, dummy got his paint scratched, so now I have to repaint it. Though I think wear and tear has more of an appeal to it.”

Sam moved forward, “Widow Bites,” he pointed to an armband that was in the middle of being worked on.

“Ahh, it’s a newer version, the last one had the tendency to activate unintentionally. Still a work in progress.”

Sam continued on and Tony didn’t want to stop him, “Is this a new Iron Man suit.”

Sam finally turned around meeting Tony’s gaze. The omega stepped forward the regular colored armor, but it was different. Only the torso and arms were in the finishing stages, the legs weren’t complete.

“Ah yeah. Haven’t named it yet either. I was thinking of Mark 42 or something.”

Sam nodded looking at the rest of the workshop.

“I guess you’re wondering why you’re here and not some stuffy Stark office being droned on about the importance of safety and how you have to get me coffee and donuts.”

Sam wanted to say something but Tony cut him off.

“Well you’re still going to be getting me the coffee and donuts, but no office. Just this,” he motioned to his workshop, “I know my amazing technology can be shocking to most. Just take it in. I’m actually going to need your help.”

Sam blinked, “My help?”

“Yeah, now don’t grow a large head. It’s just simple things. Listen I have these new ideas, and well Bruce is busy so you’re going to have to help me instead. I assure you, there will be no testing of Avenger’s weapons.”

“Okay,” Sam started when he noticed the robotic arms coming closer, they moved their arms towards him curiously not knowing what to make of the new visitor.

Tony moved over, “Bring up the screen for me, J.”

Sam remembered that he wanted to ask Mr. Stark about his AI. It was highly advanced, and he’d never heard of an actual AI before. He noticed the screen that Tony was looking at was a couple of rough sketches and blueprints that looked familiar to Sam Wilson.

“Where did you get that?”

“It's easy to hack into a computer once I get a name and face.”

Sam wanted to step over and close the screen that Tony was looking at, “It’s an invasion of privacy.”

“Not when the rest of the government is looking into it. What’s red wing?”

Sam stuttered trying to hide the blueprints Tony was looking at. They were his own, something he had started to design and create himself when he was bored. It wasn’t anything serious, just silly dreams of a teenage boy who wanted to be a superhero like the rest of the people.

“The government was looking into it,” Sam asked instead.

Tony turned around to face the teenage boy, “Government is nosey, and by a government I mean SHIELD. Once they see something better than theirs that they want to call dibs on it. So red wing? What is it, a plane? It’s too small for that. It looks more like something for an individual about your size and weight.”

Sam wanted to demand Mr. Stark to return any and all information he had discovered. Red Wing was Sam’s and he didn’t want anyone else to find out. Was this why he had been called into the Avengers tower?

“I don’t want to sound bad, but I am kind of nosy about things. When SHIELD finds something, I’m usually way ahead of them, so don’t worry. There will be no scary agents knocking on your front door in the near future. And I’m just curious about it. You’re creating a technology loosely based on my repulsors except there are giant wings involved.”

Sam hung his head, “It’s dumb. Just ideas, I was never going to make it.”

Tony laughed catching Sam’s attention, “I called you in for the intern part and my new project, actually your new project. Want to make Red Wing real?”

Sam was sure he hadn’t heard right.

“What?”

“I’ll help you make it, but you’re going to do most of the work. These teammates of mine don’t know how to make their own armor and weapons.”

Sam’s heartbeat quickened at the prospect. Once again Mr. Stark was doing something for him. Red Wing was a project he started in his sophomore year of High School. Fighting crime with the ability of flight without having to be a mutant. He had seen the X-Men, he had gotten inspired to create something for a regular human. A way of flight. He started off drawing and then he got deeper into the design. Creating a wingspan large enough to lift a human from the floor, the force to propel a human through the resistance of weight and wind. The ability to throw projectiles, to assess danger and move smoothly. Sam had begun crunching numbers and saving blueprints in his computer after that.

“Don’t tell my mom,” was Sam’s response.

Tony smiled, “Awesome, but before we begin, I’m going to leave the fort to your capable hands for two hours. I trust you, and Dummy is fire chief so don’t worry about anything. If you get hungry or need help just ask JARVIS.”

Tony put zipped up a sweater.

“What!? Where are you going Mr. Stark?”

“I have a doctor’s appointment, don’t worry. I’ll be back by three. Also, if you hear noises through the vents it’s just Clint. He wants his arrows and he’s hiding from a SHIELD agent. And stop calling me Mr. Stark. Ciao.”

Sam remained where he stood, one of the mechanical arms rolled up to him with whirls and beeps. He looked at it, the side of the arm had a word painted.

“Guess it’s just you and me, DUM-E.”

Another arm rolled towards Sam not wanting to be excluded.

Tony chose one of his many cars to drive, he did have an appointment to go to and Happy was off driving Ms. Potts around New York. IT was a quick drive with Tony’s driving and he made it to the familiar building to see his doctor. He parked his car and stepped out into the sidewalk. He entered the building and was greeted by a perky nurse.

“Hello, Mr. Stark. I’ll let Dr. Cho know that you are here.”

Tony smiled and moved to sit in the nice waiting room. The omega took out his phone and accessed the cameras to his workshop. Tony was amused when he saw that all his bots had ganged up on Sam and were forcing the poor teenager to play catch with them. He clicked out of it and started to play a game on his phone. It was a couple of minutes before he heard his name being called. Tony looked up and saw the friendly of Dr. Cho. She gave him a friendly smile, opening the door wider for the both of them to pass through.

“It’s good to see you again Tony. I hope you’ve been taking care of yourself.”

“Yeah, everything is fine, now how are you? Last time we talked you told me that you had a potential something with a man.”

The doctor laughed opening up her folder, “Yeah, that didn’t last long.”

“I’m sure Mr. Right will fall in your lap any day.”

Like most of the Avengers, their medical need was covered by SHIELD doctors, but unlike the rest of the Avengers, Tony kept some of his personal doctors. Tony kept his OB/GYN because frankly, he didn’t want SHIELD to get close to him in that way. Sure most of the society had seen pictures of him naked but he didn’t want a SHIELD doctor looking down there and then reporting to Fury. No thanks, he and his omega health were going to stay the same with a doctor he trusted.

“Okay, so you know the routine questions, Tony."

"No, no, no, yesterday and two sexual partners.”

She nodded marking everything down and then paused, “Two partners? I’m not curious get that looks off of your face, but I need to know if they were alphas or betas.”

“Alphas,” Dr. Cho paused writing down in the vanilla folder. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

“I understand that you haven’t had sex with an alpha before. Was it penetrative?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “At least buy me dinner before asking such questions. Yes, it was.”

“How long have you and the Alphas been intimate?”

Tony thought about it and counted on his fingers, “I think since the twelfth of last month.”

“Okay thank you. I have it here that your last scheduled heat was on August, your next heat should be around January or February. Do you need any more heat suppressants?”

“I think I’m fine for my next heat.”

“Great, let’s begin. Please sit up,” Dr. Cho motioned for Tony to sit on a medical bed that had stir ups for his legs.

Tony was grateful that he had thought ahead and only wore sweatpants over his underwear. He didn’t do medical robes and that wouldn’t change for an examination. Dr. Cho turned away handing him a medical blanket. He took off his pants and underwear, getting comfortable on the bed and placing the blanket over his legs.

The exam was the same as usual and Tony just looked around the medical room trying to distract himself from what was happening. It was never a comfortable experience.

“Hmmm, your cervix is thicker than usual.” She used a tool to get a clearer look, "Oh. Okay.”

She set was she was using down and covered Tony’s legs. She removed her gloves and tossed them in the trash.

“Done already.”

Dr. Cho cleared her throat, “Tony, there have been some cases of Alphas triggering an Omegas heat before or even after a heat due to hormones and pheromones of them seeing each other as mates. You didn’t take your heat suppressants.”

Tony felt heat rise and his stomach twist uncomfortably. He knew it was a possibility but he still didn’t believe anything. Not until it was there in his face.

“If you started to have sex since the twelfth, and the first shared moment was heat induced then there is a possibility that you are pregnant. Would you mind if I get an ultrasound.”

Tony felt his mouth dry, he blinked removing his feet from the stir ups. He was sure he had nodded or shaken his head because he heard Dr. Cho stepping out for a moment before returning back with an ultrasound machine. Everything felt blurry, to Tony but he calmed himself and forced himself to relax. 

“I’m going to move the bed a little bit,” the bed rose up and Tony sat straighter. 

“It may be too soon and we won’t be able to see anything, or there won’t be anything. The majority of the times it takes more than one shared heat with a mate before an omega is able to become pregnant. So don’t worry,” she tried to relax Tony.

Tony breathed through his mouth and breathed out of his nose. 

“Okay this always feels cold, so I apologize beforehand,” she pressed the gel to his stomach lowering the blanket a bit down. 

“Okay, now the wand. You’re going to feel some pressure around your bladder.”

Tony looked at the machine’s screen trying to make heads out of tails to was being shown. There was nothing but grainy black and white image. Tony kept repeating a mantra on his head to let it be nothing, but then Dr. Cho stopped moving the wand around his stomach.

The grainy image remained that way but a small gray blob was shown.

“Congratulations Tony, you’re pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, my fall semester started and I'm really preoccupied with my classes, updating is going to take longer than usual.


	16. Benign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy gets a wistful smile. Steve tells her everything, how can he not. He tells her of coming out the ice, of the joining the Avengers, of Tony finding Bucky and everything about Tony in general. Peggy tells Steve about her mate, about finding her one true omega and about their family. After a while of just talking Steve can feel eyes on him causing him to turn around. Steve spots the person they are just talking about standing there a few feet away, just in front of the fountain. Tony is standing, seemingly frozen to the ground just staring at the both of them. Steve’s smile can only widen. If Bucky were there it would be perfect, but Bucky had been weary of going with Steve, deciding to stay at the tower just to talk with Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your patience is rewarded.

Tony stared at the sonogram picture Dr. Cho had handed to him. Her words clung to his mind. Pregnant? He was pregnant. The small gray blob on the picture was a fetus, his fetus, his, Steve's and Bucky’s. The blob was a fetus that was going to turn into a baby and one day they are going to be born.

“Maybe I should put on my pants,” the omega muttered.

The image remained on the sonogram’s screen even after Tony put on his pants. He had moved to sit on a chair, the image held in his hands. Tony was stunned into a silence, he wasn’t uneasy with what Dr. Cho had informed him. He was pretty sure that he expected at least one panic attack for being told he was pregnant. The panic attack didn’t come.

“Are you alright,” his gynecologist asked placing a steady hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“I think so.”

“Tony, I know this is big news but you don’t have to worry. There are many options for an omega to take. If you are not ready to have a baby there is termination and adoption available. Thanks to the Free Choice act Omegas have the freedom to choose whether to go through a pregnancy or not.”

Both beta and omega dwelled in a shared silence. Dr. Cho sat beside Tony and tried to provide with as much comfort as she could. The silence lasted a couple of long minutes with Tony overthinking the situation.

He was pregnant, he was a newly mated omega with two Alphas that were super humans from the 40’s. Tony himself was a superhero, second in command of the Avengers. Steve is Captain America and Bucky was an ex-Hydra assassin still dealing with PTSD. Tony himself was an ex-alcoholic, who had tried to stop his drinking ever since he’d fallen from a chitarui portal. How was his situation different than other omegas raising children? Serving in the army, or having a dangerous job, people still ended up having children. Even so, tragic things occurred to average families all the time. He could have a child and it wouldn’t be any different than anyone else. 

Tony was overthinking. He shook his head, he had plenty of time to think about his situation.

“If I want to have them…”

Tony didn’t finish his sentence and Dr. Cho didn’t mind.

“Well, the simple things for now. I’d prescribe you prenatal vitamins and make you an appointment for another day. For now, I’ll have the nurse take your blood and blood pressure to make sure everything is okay. We’ll move on from that.”

“Okay.”

Tony left her office with a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and a band aid on his left arm. He walked to his car and sat in the driver’s seat. He blinked at the car parked directly in front of him.

“I’m going to have a baby.”

Saying it out loud made the situation real.

Tony didn’t end up driving back to the Avengers tower, instead, he turned on a different street and headed somewhere else. He parked his car once again. The ultrasound picture sat safely in his pants pocket along with the prescription for pre-natal vitamins. He walked through the front door to be greeted by a familiar receptionist.

“It's good to see you again Mr. Stark! Peggy is out in the garden with a guest, but she’ll be glad to see you.”

Tony smiled and wondered who it could be that was with Peggy. The receptionist didn’t tell him it was his aunt Angie, so else would come visit. Tony walked through the hallways seeing other nurses and elderly people all along before he reached the large double doors that led to the outside gardens. The gardens were large and beautiful. The middle held a beautiful fountain. There were benches and tables everywhere and rose bushes beautifully planted along the walkways. Tony stepped out into the bright sunlight and fresh wind. The sweet scent of flowers greeted him. Tony continued walking hoping to see a familiar figure sitting in her wheelchair. He stopped once he saw the back of Aunt Peggy’s head. He could recognize her from her beautiful white waves. Still, after so many years she still had beautiful hair.

He walked over with a ready smile before the smile turned to one of astonishment. Sitting beside Peggy and holding her hand was none other than Steve Rogers. He looked a bit sad, his light hair glowed in the sunlight. The Alpha was dressed nicely in a button up shirt and slacks. Steve always dressed nicely when he went out, but it seemed like this time he made an effort to look good.

Steve shared a comfortable silence with Peggy. She remembered him, which was good. Tony had been telling him that she had been getting better ever since he helped her with his memory glasses. She still had difficult days, but thankfully today had been a good day. The nurses allowed him inside once he explained his reason to visit. He didn’t give the full details of knowing Peggy back in the 40s but he did share just enough.

Seeing her again lit up something in his chest once again. He was happy to see her, she looked just as beautiful as ever. The years had been kind to her, even if her Alzheimer’s hadn’t. She had smiled up at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

“You’re back,” she had spoke shakingly.

“I promised you a dance didn’t I,” Steve had responded with an easy smile. 

He wanted to cry as well. He’d thought he’d lost everyone in the past. But no, it was here. Everyone important to him was there with him in the future. Steve was just so glad. She reached out, taking his large hand in her own withered one. He still looked exactly the same. He hadn’t aged a year. Unlike her.

Steve reached out with his free hand and wiped his eyes, “Tony told me where you were. He explained everything to me.”

“Tony,” she asked curiously.

“Yeah, Tony Stark. He told me all about where you were. He explained to me how you were a part of his life.”

Peggy gets a wistful smile. Steve tells her everything, how can he not. He tells her of coming out the ice, of the joining the Avengers, of Tony finding Bucky and everything about Tony in general. Peggy tells Steve about her mate, about finding her one true omega and about their family. After a while of just talking Steve can feel eyes on him causing him to turn around. Steve spots the person they are just talking about standing there a few feet away, just in front of the fountain. Tony is standing, seemingly frozen to the ground just staring at the both of them. Steve’s smile can only widen. If Bucky were there it would be perfect, but Bucky had been weary of going with Steve, deciding to stay at the tower just to talk with Phil.

Tony felt his throat constrict. The ultrasound in his pocket felt heavy. He could leave, he could turn around and leave or greet them and then leave. Tony took small steps towards them as his heart beat frantically. He felt extremely aware of his surroundings as if Steve would just look at him and know that he was hiding something. The Alpha could scent him and know. Dr. Cho had told Tony that an Alpha could scent their Omega if they were pregnant before anyone else. It was a form of evolution that Alphas had developed long ago in order to better protect their mates and pack.

Tony was standing in front of them. He looked away from Steve and saw Aunt Peggy smiling up at him from her wheelchair.

“Tony, oh Tony,” she pulled on his arm to bring him down to sit on the bench beside Steve.

Steve scooches over happy to his mate. Peggy just smiles widely at her godson, she runs her hand over his head, staring deep into his large brown eyes. Something flashes past her eyes, a form of recognition.

“You found Steve,” she says caressing the Omega’s cheek.

“Yeah, I did Aunt Peggy. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“It’s alright sweetheart. I just can’t believe it. He told me everything, and I am just so happy for you, for the both of you, and Bucky.”

Tony nods, he’s trying to avoid Steve even though they are practically sitting next to each other. He should have driven straight to the tower. But the omega wanted to visit Peggy and tell her the news before anyone else. Rhodey was away on national business and Peggy would help him think about his pregnancy. Tony started tapping, his leg bouncing up and down. It was an old habit he’d started right after his parents had died, and it had never disappeared.

Peggy looked down at his leg and placed a comforting hand on his knee. Tony stopped bouncing his leg. Steve could smell something different about Tony. He smelt almost sweeter, his scent pulled at Steve, the Alpha just wanted to get all that much closer to him. Steve was pretty sure he hadn’t smelt so sweet that morning.

All of them talked a little longer. Tony wanted to bring his pregnancy up so many times. He was itching to tell his aunt but Steve was there and he didn’t feel ready to tell him. Even so, he couldn’t tell Steve without telling Bucky. If he were going to tell them about his pregnancy, he would want the both of them to be there.

“I wouldn’t like to cut this short, but I am tired,” Peggy admitted. She did look tired, it wasn’t uncommon for her to be resting the majority of the time, “and Angie is going to visit later. Want to look my best for my gal.”

Steve and Tony both smiled at that. Steve volunteered to push Peggy and they both helped her to her room and on her bed. Steve promised to come visit again soon. The Alpha kissed her on the cheek.

“I want to meet this Angie you’ve been talking so much about.”

Peggy swatted the Alpha’s hands away from fussing around her bed, “You’ll love her. I do, and Tony come here.”

The omega inched closer and give his aunt a large kiss on her wrinkled cheek. Peggy held Tony close to her and whispered in his ear so silently that Steve wouldn’t be able to hear.

“Congratulations.”

Tony stiffened in her hold but squeezed her back just as tight. He closed his eyes and gave her another kiss on her cheek. An Alpha’s nose was their strong point, no matter the age. Tony pulled away, Peggy was smiling widely at him.

“Okay, shoo now. I need my beauty sleep.”

The couple left her room and walked out of the senior home. Steve and Tony paused right outside. The omega cleared his throat.

“So, um how did you get here?”

“I took the subway. JARVIS gave me directions.”

Tony fidgeted, pretending to cough into his fist just to try to relax. The Alpha had noted his slight nervousness ever since he had caught sight of Tony in the garden. The nervous aura around the omega hadn’t disappeared, nor did the sweet alluring scent.

“Ah, I have a car, let’s go back to the tower together.”

The Alpha followed the omega to his car. The car was sleek and modern, it clearly said Tony Stark. Steve sat on the passenger’s side as Tony started up the car. The quiet was starting to become awkward but Tony didn’t want to say anything. Instead, he turned on the radio and tried to drown out his thoughts by listening to the music.

“So, who is this,” Steve asked once they pulled out into the busy streets. It was already late in the afternoon, so the majority of the people were out on the streets trying to get back home from work or school.

“This? Ah, it's Oingo Boingo. Yeah, I know a funny name, but they have some good songs.”

Steve started asking questions on who was playing on the radio and Tony was more than happy to answer any and all questions. Tony was good with music, just because he loved rock and heavy metal didn’t mean he didn’t know anything else. Tony had a wide perspective when it came to music. It also helped distract him from his own thoughts.

“Well, Red Hot Chili Peppers originated in California. That’s why the majority of their songs are about the state and such. Their music is nice, I prefer their older stuff but their new album is just as good.”

Steve nodded taking in all these modern facts that Tony was sharing with him. The duo was stuck in a heavy traffic jam on the bridge back to Manhattan.

“Now what you need to listen to are the classics, well for me they are the classics. Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath, Beatles, Rolling Stones, Sex Pistols, Pink Floyd,” Tony rambled naming bands.

Steve chuckled glad that that bland smell covering Tony’s sweet scent had finally faded away.

“Did you know that while I toured the USA recruiting I traveled with a musical group?”

“Really, you don’t say.”

“Yeah, I met the Andrew Sisters, they were amazing. I had the best time with them. They helped me get over my stage fright. We went out, performing to recruit soldiers for the war. Gosh, I think every fella was in love with them.”

“Shut up, you met the Andrew Sisters?”

“Yup.”

“Wow, Aunt Peggy used to play records of them for me when I was little, along with Frank Sinatra and Ella Fitzgerald.”

The couple sat in traffic in comfortable silence. The tower was just a couple blocks away already. Parking inside the garage, Tony and Steve stepped out. Tony forgot almost everything other than the small comforting conversations he had with his Alpha. It wasn’t until they were in the elevator that Tony reached into his pocket to check his phone did his hand brush against the ultrasound.

Steve twitched his nose as the dull scent came back once again. He turned to Tony and saw the Omega staring straight ahead the elevator doors. Steve concentrated and he could hear his heartbeat was slightly elevated. There was the deep thrumming but it almost seemed out of sync. 

Bump badump bump bump badump badump.

Tony’s heartbeat sounded like it skipped and beat twice. Before he could do or say anything the doors opened to Tony’s workshop. The omega turned to Steve feigning a smile. 

“Sorry but I kind of left a teenager running amok my workshop today. I’ll catch you later.”

Steve wanted to reach out but Tony hurried into his workshop leaving the Alpha alone in the elevator. Once the doors closed Tony leaned heavily against the wall trying to catch his breath. This was going to be harder than he thought. Tony steeled his breath and walked into his workshop. Sam was inside but he was talking to someone.

“Clint what are you doing here,” Tony asked exasperated.

“Since when did we recruit a new member,” Clint retorted passing the bag of chips back to Sam.

“Oh I’m not a re—“

“Since none of your business,” Tony cut Sam off stealing the bag of chips from his hands, “Now leave. I’ll have your arrows when I’m good and ready.”

Clint pouted but jumped back into the vents, the omega peered down at Tony. Tony waited for Clint to say anything but the archer just stared before closing his mouth.

“You better have my arrows, dude,” his voice could be heard from the vents before he crawled away.

“I hope he didn’t bother you.”

“Are you kidding me,” Sam sounded extremely excited, “That was awesome. I mean I just talked with one of the Avengers.”

“What was this about a recruit,” Tony asked.

Sam rubbed his hands together looking down at his shoes, “Well ahh Clint wandered in here and I didn’t know what to say. He thought that you recruited me and I just kinda went with it.”

Tony scrutinized the teenager. Sam still stared at the floor before slowly meeting Tony’s eyes. The young beta felt sheepish.

“Ah, next time he bugs you just spray him with a water bottle, U keeps one around.”

Tony set the bag of chips down on his work table.

“Anyway, Mr. Stark.”

“Tony.”

“Right, Mr.- er Tony. I have to get going. I promised my mom I wouldn’t be late for dinner.”

“Alright alright, you may leave me my young padawan,” Tony turned to the beta, “Hey and whenever you want to, you can come to the tower, alright?”  
Sam grinned, “Thank you.”

Sam left and once again Tony was alone with his thoughts. Tony took out the ultrasound and frowned when he saw the image was already crinkled from being in his pocket for so long. He set it down on his worktable.

“Jarvis, can you scan it please.”

Tony looked up and on the screen in front of him was a higher quality image of his ultrasound. It was so much bigger than the small picture and he could clearly see the small gray mass.

“Save it, please J,” Tony pulled out his prescription paper, “and can you get this for me.”

“Already done sir.”

“Thanks, J, you’re a life saver.”

Tony looked around his workshop but oddly enough he didn’t feel inspired. Tony trudged his way back to the elevator making it up to his floor. He needed to sleep, he wasn’t hungry and he could think better after taking a nice afternoon siesta.

There was no one that entered the elevator, the omega made it up to his floor calmly. He shuffled to his room and collapsed on his bed in a tired heap. Tony blinked a couple of times before finally drifting off to sleep.”

An hour late Tony wakes up to shuffling and lots of sniffing. Seriously there is so much sniffing going on Tony thought he was out at a dog shelter.

“Why wouldn’t he say anything?”

“I don’t know. Maybe he just found out.”

“Do you think he knew before?”

“His scent has changed.”

“No, it hasn’t.”

“Bucky, look.”

“We shouldn’t say anything till he’s good and ready.”

Tony turned his body towards the direction of the voices feeling a large body behind him. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings. The voices became quiet once they realized he was waking up. Tony sat up on the bed blinking. He could start to see clearly. Bucky was on the bed beside him and Steve was standing close. In his hands was something small.

“Shit.”

With that, Steve sat down quickly, the look of worry evident on his face.

“Is this yours, sweetheart,” Steve turned the white image around but it wasn’t a white image, it was just the back of his ultrasound he left lying on the worktable like nothing. He should have put it away. How could he be so stupid?

“I actually wanted to wait before saying anything,” Tony slowly answered, “I just found out today.”

The room was extremely quiet and Tony didn’t like it one bit. He pushed the comforter away from his body and looked around the floor for his shoes. The Alphas must have removed them for him after they found him asleep.

Bucky was biting the inside of his cheek, his gaze flickered from Tony to Steve, never staying on one person. He didn’t know what to say. It could be that he was in shock or clearly the Alpha didn’t know how to react to the situation. Yes, they had shared a heat, a heat that had been triggered by Alpha pheromones that Tony couldn’t even take his suppressant pills. A part of Bucky felt guilty but yet he was thrilled. Bucky didn’t know, and it was simply confusing for the Alpha.

Steve didn’t feel numb, he was just processing everything. He had gone down to remind Tony about dinner but found nothing there. Just an open bag of chips and a curious looking image. Steve had asked JARVIS what it was and the AI had informed him that the sort of picture was an ultrasound. Expecting parents would get ultrasound pictures printed out for them by their doctors. Steve had asked if it was Tony’s and after a short pause the AI confirmed his suspicions.

Tony was pregnant, with their pup. Why was it every time something happened they were in Tony’s bedroom finding out? There was a recurring theme. Bucky was sure that this tower was simply a place filled with confessions or Tony’s room in general. It had to do with Tony feeling most comfortable there. Omegas were like that, they usually spent the majority of their time in their nest, even Tony had more than one.

Bucky was still uneasy. His omega was pregnant, carrying his or Steve’s pup. 

A vague memory made its way to the forefront of Bucky’s mind. The soft smell of milk and sugar, covered in a blanket of warmth. He had been younger back then. He looked at his mother, her stomach looked bigger than usual. His sister kept telling him that they were going to have a brother or sister. His mother smiled all the time even when she was tired. He remembered being at the hospital, a small squirming pink alien presented to him, his new little sister.

Bucky wiped at his eyes, shocked that there were tears in them. He didn’t even know he had sisters. What were their names? He shook his head and looked at his omega who tried to leave the room.

“I was going to tell the both of you,” Tony sighed, his back towards the Alphas, it would be easier that way. “I’m five weeks along already.”

The Alphas were both silent, not knowing what to say to Tony’s confession.

“I don’t know what to do,” Tony breathed hunching in on himself. God he wished he could drink something strong.

Tony’s fingers twitched.

“Tony…” Steve spoke so softly, “come here, sweetheart.”

Tony turned back around and sat back on the bed. Bucky reached out and grabbed Tony’s hand in his own metal hand. He squeezed his fingers gently offering as much support he could. The Alpha part in him was thrilled, his omega was pregnant with his pup. His chest rumbled appreciatively. Tony noticed the noise the Alpha was making and chuckled. Steve looked like he couldn’t contain himself but the sad look on their omega made the Alpha whine. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony.

“Doll, it’s alright. I just want to say whatever you choose we’re here for you,” Bucky comforted.

“I want to keep the pup,” Tony whispered his hand wandering to his flat abdomen.

Steve kissed the top of Tony’s head. The Alpha was preening, his mate was pregnant with his pup, and on their first shared heat. Steve was sure Bucky shared the sentimentality. How could he not? Tony was going to have their pup.

Tony relaxed. Sure he had just made a big decision, but it just felt right even if it was sudden. The pregnancy wasn’t planned, but the Omega was pretty sure most pregnancies weren’t. In a strange way, Tony felt like crying and he didn’t know why. 

Steve didn’t know what to say.

“We’re gonna have a pup,” Bucky asked

Tony smiled, “We’re going to have a pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what sucks? Three history classes. You know what else sucks, making costumes for family members. And you know what else sucks, not having time to do anything other than study. Thank you guys for being so patient with me, believe me I want to be updating frequently but I have no time to write. Also I wasn't feeling this chapter's ending... but I have no inspiration at the moment.


	17. 5 1/2 weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony breathes in through his mouth and out through his nose. He holds up the screwdriver in his hand to pause Bucky from asking any other questions. Tony feels his stomach twist and turn while the taste in his mouth doesn’t leave. He does not want to be sick. Tony has been waking almost every morning with the urge to vomit. Even around the day nausea comes back with no warning. All he knows is that he doesn’t want to be sick. It leaves him tired and gross for the rest of the day. Tony takes in deep breaths willing to push nausea away. After a while, Tony doesn’t taste the bitter salt and his stomach only turns once or twice. Fighting nausea was going to be my new talent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to publish this chapter even if I had to re-write it more than once...

“Brock Rumlow… Brock Rumlow…Rumlow.”

“I don’t think I like hearing you say another man’s name,” Bucky teased the Omega who was absorbed in his work.

Tony turned around raising an eyebrow, “What was it Bucky bear?”

The Alpha sighed, “Never mind. So what are you looking for?”

Tony sat beside the Alpha and showed him the tablet he was going through, “This man here infiltrated the tower a month ago.”

Bucky saw the picture of the man, short cropped hair, and a strong jaw. Something about his cold gaze was familiar to the Alpha.

 

_“Listen to me carefully soldier, this is a plan that has taken many years of planning.”_

_“Sir, we have access to the SHIELD database.”_

_The Alpha handler turned away from the Winter Soldier to focus his attention on the rest of the soldiers._

_“Good, plant the device.”_

_The handler turned back to the soldier that looked at him with cold silver eyes._

_“It’s your turn now.”_

_The Winter Soldier nodded his affirmation._

 

“You okay?”

Bucky blinked. Tony’s face was mere inches away from his own. His brown eyes were looking at him with concern.

Bucky rubbed his eyes, “Yeah, I’m fine. I thought I remembered something.”

Tony perked up at the sound of Bucky confessing in having remembered anything from his past, even if it was his time as the Winter Soldier.

“Do you still remember it?”

Bucky shook his head, “No. It was faint.”

Tony bit his lower lip, the omega cleared his throat, “Anyway Phil came to tell us about him. He was a SHIELD agent but he disappeared and reappeared during the attack at the tower. We’ve lost sight of him, but supposedly he is a top Hydra agent. I’ve had JARVIS run facial recognition scans but there is nothing on this man. Brock Rumlow. Or maybe it’s an alias.”

Bucky thought about his ledger. He still had it with him. He still hadn’t opened it, but lately, he had been itching to open up the book and see what was inside. Bucky just never had the time to do so.

“Alright enough with the boring stuff,” Tony tossed his tablet down, “let’s look at your arm.”

Bucky presents his arm for Tony to see. The omega looks at his arm eagerly, Bucky was sure Tony had a thing for the piece of machinery. It actually helped Bucky deal with his arm, he still felt uncomfortable with it. It had done so much damage, taken so many lives. The Alpha shuddered.

“Does your left side hurt,” Tony asked glancing up from Bucky’s arm.

“Yeah, it does actually, the weight pulls on my neck and ribs.”

Tony hummed to himself.

“Would you mind if I made you a lighter arm?”

Bucky looked at Tony. He didn’t feel like hesitating nor making an excuse as to why he should stay with the same arm that Hydra had branded on him. In fact, he felt better at the prospect of getting a new arm. An arm created by his mate none the less.

“You can make me a thousand arms darlin’ I’m tired of carrying this one around.”

“You should have said something sooner.”

“I was a little preoccupied,” Bucky admitted, patting Tony’s head with his free hand.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Alright, I already have a prototype I’ve been working on, I just needed your approval.”

“Planning ahead?”

“Nope, your arm is an engineer’s wet dream, James,” Tony winked at the Alpha and pushed away from his stool. He walked a bit away from Bucky but then the Omega grabbed something that caught Bucky’s attention.

“This is your prototype,” Bucky asked motioning to the sleeker metal arm Tony held in his hands.

“I had some free time,” Tony admitted sheepishly. He set the arm down on the table for Bucky to see.

“Looks light.”

“Oh, it is. Much lighter than that thing you’ve been lugging around, not that I’m complaining,” the omega finished with a flirtatious smile, “Attaching it may be difficult since I’m pretty sure your current arm is attached to your nerves.”

Bucky made a face at that. He knew he had good arm movement, he just never thought that meant it was attacked permanently in more than one way.

“Let’s see how the maintenance is on this one.”

Tony pulls out a screwdriver he has stashed in his pants as Bucky allows the plates of his arm to open. Tony is just about to get a good look inside of Bucky’s arm when he pauses. Tony looks straight ahead when nausea hits the back of his throat and fills his mouth with salt. Bucky sees the green look covering his omega’s face which makes the Alpha become alerted.

“What’s wrong?”

Tony breathes in through his mouth and out through his nose. He holds up the screwdriver in his hand to pause Bucky from asking any other questions. Tony feels his stomach twist and turn while the taste in his mouth doesn’t leave. He does not want to be sick. Tony has been waking almost every morning with the urge to vomit. Even around the day nausea comes back with no warning. All he knows is that he doesn’t want to be sick. It leaves him tired and gross for the rest of the day. Tony takes in deep breaths willing to push nausea away. After a while, Tony doesn’t taste the bitter salt and his stomach only turns once or twice. Fighting nausea was going to be my new talent.

Eventually nausea leaves allowing Tony to breathe calmly without fearing the aspect of vomiting.

“You okay,” Bucky tries again.

"Yeah,” Tony clears his throat, “I just thought I was going to hurl for a second there.”

Bucky was quick to catch the ill scent covering Tony’s own sweet smell. The omega was telling the truth, and it must have been a bout of morning sickness.

“Do you need anything,” the Alpha asked concerned to provide anything for his omega.

After finding out Tony was pregnant, Bucky didn’t know how to react. For one, he was ecstatic and the other part was scared beyond belief. Bucky rumbled appreciatively, a new form of protectiveness rising through his chest. His mind was telling him to provide and help his omega who would have difficulties in the coming months due to their growing pup. Bucky was sure the emotions he was feeling were completely natural but they did push his instincts into overdrive to make sure Tony was safe at all times. He only wondered how bad he would get for the many months that were yet to arrive.

“Don’t worry. It’s gone, for now. Let’s just continue looking at your arm.”

Tony focused back on Bucky’s metal arm. There were some plates that were becoming lose, and he would need to adjust some things here and there. Tony was glad when Bucky relaxed, no longer oozing those Alpha pheromones that were used specifically to warn people against their mate. Tony had been researching all morning, after waking up at ass o’clock just to puke, about omega pregnancy and Alpha behavior with having a pregnant mate.

So far Tony discovered that an Alpha’s senses are heightened around their pregnant mate. They are able to secrete a pheromone to warn any other alpha to not approach their mate. The Alpha’s also become much more possessive and protective. For an omega, there was an enhancement in the senses, which actually worsened morning sickness. Seriously, Tony woke up and could catch the gross smell of Clint’s cold pizzas coming in through the air vents. The smell had caused him to wake up and rush to the restroom before the omega could be vomit on his Alphas. Other than that omegas would be much more “cuddlier” almost like being in post-heat. Normal pregnant stuff would happen as well. And the omega would start nesting the further they are in their pregnancy. Tony was looking forward to everything (not really).

The trio hasn't had the opportunity to discuss Tony’s pregnancy in full. Tony was still nervous now knowing that he was indeed pregnant. Tony did want to talk about it, he was itching to say something, but he didn’t know how.

“I know I haven’t said that I don’t remember much, but umm I remember some,” Bucky started as Tony continued touching up his arm, “I used to have sisters, or I have sisters. Rebecca was the oldest and then there was Liza and Mabel. I remember my Ma had the worst time when she was expecting Mabel. I remember running. I think I ran to Steve’s house. His Ma was a nurse, so I knew she could help. Rebecca wouldn’t stop teasing me after that cause I wouldn’t leave my Ma alone.”

Tony paused his work. Bucky had hardly mentioned any memories. If it was anything, he remembered smells and tastes or little things. The Alpha couldn’t remember much of his past before Hydra had begun to wipe him. Steve tried many things to get him to remember but Bucky couldn’t remember a thing. It upset the Alpha to a degree, but he was still supportive of his best friend. This was the first time Tony heard anything about Bucky that Steve hadn’t told him about. Tony didn’t know Bucky had a family, nor sisters. He didn't know any of this.

“You remember,” Tony asked amazed looking into cool blue eyes.

The Alpha blinked, realizing what he just said. He could clearly remember that instance from his past. His mom’s long brown hair pulled up in a bun to have it out of the way. Rebecca with her curls and dresses smiling at him. He can feel the weight of Liza on his lap as she played with the doll that used to belong to Rebecca. He remembers his mom wincing with her large pregnant belly, his Dad was at work most of the time. He remembers fetching things for her. And then he can’t remember anymore. He tries to remember something but it simply slips through his fingers.

Tony can clearly see the look of frustration across the Alpha’s face. Tony reaches out and squeezes his right hand within his own.

“Hey, it’s alright James. Don’t push it. You remember something, and that’s good.”

Bucky opens his eyes, emotion visible through his eyes. He swallows and tries to compose himself.

“What I’m trying to say is, I may be a little clingy,” Bucky tries to recover from the small memories that don’t look so vibrant anymore. They seem foggy in his mind now. He’s scared that they may fade entirely in an hour or two.

Tony smiled, “I don’t mind clingy, but… Do you want to use the glasses, if you want I’ll have JARVIS record what you see so you can see it whenever you want?”

Tony doesn’t wait for his response and searches for the glasses. He finds them tucked safely in DUM-E’s claw. The robot beeps confused and tries to follow after his creator, but he’s still connected to his charging station.

“Here, just close your eyes, J will record what you see, you don’t have to share with the class if you are not ready.”

Bucky takes the glasses. He’s only tried them once, so he isn’t sure if this time they will work for him or not. He sits up straight in his chair and places the glasses over his face. He didn’t know why but Bucky closed his eyes willing himself to remember. He recalled his family but it seemed like such a long time ago. What once had been a vivid recollection was now foggy and blurred. Bucky could recall was his mother and his older sister. He tried so hard to remember what they looked like, he tried to remember their voices but it was muddled like being underwater. Bucky felt Tony grab both of his hands, the scent of his pregnant omega relaxing him. 

“Let the memory wash over you, it’ll make it easier for the glasses to do its job.”

Bucky paid heed to Tony’s words and tried not to force the memories of his family. He focused on one thing. Rebecca was easy to see. Brown hair, knowing smile and gray eyes almost similar to his own. It was if he was seeing her right in front of him. The image changed and she looked older like she was in her teens. Bucky opened his eyes and he could still see the memory on the glasses. It wasn’t anything special but it was something personal from his past. Slowly the image of his sister started to fade but Bucky didn’t feel like he had lost it forever like the many times he had been wiped.

Tony let go of his hands and reached over for the glasses once he saw the green light fade away. He didn’t know what Bucky had remembered but he knew it wasn’t anything bad.

“How was it,” Tony asked softly as the Alpha looked at him.

“I remember my sister,” Bucky confessed.

“That’s amazing.”

“Her name is Rebecca, she’s older than me… was older than me.”

“It’s alright James. Maybe I can do a little digging and find her,” Tony reassured him, “Do you want to take a break?”

Bucky shook his head, “I’m fine. You can continue with my arm… thank you”

Tony couldn’t help it and pecked Bucky on the lips. The crooked smile was reward enough for the omega before he returned back to checking Bucky’s arm. The Alpha could hear the door to the workshop opening, he didn’t have to turn around to know who was on the other side. Tony looked up to find Steve walking inside with a tray full of food and a glass of juice. Steve set everything down in front of Tony.

“Really,” Tony asked looking up at Steve before looking back at the food.

It was Alfredo pasta, with freshly grated cheese, a side dish held what looked like a kale salad. A smaller dish held cut cantaloupe, and the juice looked like freshly squeezed orange juice. 

“Well, the Google said you should eat these kinds of food to make sure you get enough vitamins for you and the baby.”

Tony wanted to laugh, “First of all, it’s not the Google, and it’s just Google. Also, wow. I didn’t know you know how to make something other than sandwiches and pancakes.”

“Yeah, how come you've never prepared food for me before,” Bucky asked the other Alpha.

Steve rolled his eyes, “You never liked my cooking Buck,” the Alpha then turned his attention to his pregnant omega, “I read on the internet that it’s good if you eat healthy from the start to help boost your strength and provide healthy food for the baby.”

Tony was still gazing at Steve. The omega wanted to coo at the sight of his Alpha providing for him and already worrying about their pup that was still technically an embryo and not a fetus yet.

“That’s umm, that’s very sweet of you,” Tony answered.

After finding out that Tony was pregnant, Steve couldn’t help the new sense of over protection in the forefront of his mind just like Bucky felt. 

“Sir, I apologize for the disruption but it Agent Fury is requesting access to the tower.”

Steve bristled at the idea of Nick Fury entering the tower for two reasons. One, he didn’t want the Alpha around Tony and second he didn’t want Fury to find Bucky. Steve stood up straighter, his jaw clenching already guessing as to why the leader of SHIELD would pay them a visit.

“Don’t let him up, J” the omega answered grabbing a fork and taking a bite of the pasta. The food was pretty good.

“I’m sorry sir but he insists.”

“Tell him we’re not home.”

Bucky looked like he wanted to bolt. He had briefly talked to the Agent known as Phil while he was in the tower and he knew that Fury would do anything to get him (Bucky) under wraps. Technically the Winter Soldier was a wanted fugitive and a boogeyman in the eyes of SHIELD. It would do the Avengers more harm than good. 

“Sir I’m afraid he insists.”

JARVIS’ voice cut off and a screen in Tony’s workshop lit up to show the scowling face of Nick Fury.

“I know you are all inside. Let me in, Stark.”

Tony faced the screen, “Sorry Fury, what’s that I can’t hear you. I think you’re having technical difficulties.”

Tony cut off the feed before Fury could speak further.

“Calm down big guys, he can’t do anything.”

“Sir,” JARVIS sounded worried, since when did machines sound worried Bucky wondered.

Tony seemed completely relaxed even if his Alphas weren’t. It’s alright he can be the calm one in the relationship, it was a first but everything seemed like it now. The omega couldn’t help secrete the soothing pheromones from his body to relax Steve and Bucky. Steve relaxed his posture and Bucky wasn’t trying to bolt anymore.

“Fury has entered the building and is making his way to your floor.”

Tony rubbed his brows in exasperation. He didn’t know if he would be able to calm the situation.

“J, call the wonder twins and tell them to come down to my workshop.”

“Of course sir.”

Steve walked out of Tony’s workshop before the omega could even stop him. Tony trusted Steve, so he remained with the other Alpha.

Steve stood prepared in front of the elevator, waiting for Fury to make his appearance. When the elevator opened to show the leader of SHIELD Steve didn’t relax until the other Alpha was standing directly in front of him. He didn’t smell like aggression, he was calm.

“It’s good to see you again Rogers,” Fury placed his hands behind his back.

“Fury.”

“I suppose you all know as to why I’m paying a visit.”

Steve remained silent waiting for Fury to continue. 

“I’ll cut to the chase, we have reason to believe the Avengers is harboring a fugitive.”

“Well, it shouldn’t be your concern.”

“It is my concern if this wanted criminal is wanted for more than one account.”

Steve’s jaw clenched, the Alpha crossing his arms.

“I don’t think you’re going to find anything you’re looking for here.”

“That’s not what my agents are telling me. Next time you see Agent Phil, tell him that he can’t hide forever.”  
Steve wondered if Hydra was who Phil was hiding from or was it really SHIELD?

“Can I cut in,” came the voice of Tony who was standing just outside his workshop.

“Tony,” Fury greeted.

“Good, okay,” he walked ahead standing beside Steve, Steve could smell the confidence oozing out of Tony’s pores. He knew his smart omega had something up his sleeve.

“Who here isn’t a wanted criminal, well okay that came out wrong, I meant to say who here doesn’t have their fair share of dark past. I mean I know I’m one of them, pretty sure Natasha and Bruce count. Maybe even Stevie here. But I digress,” Tony places a hand on his chin, “we’re all kind of a dysfunctional family here. What makes you think we’re harboring a fugitive?”

“Captain, just months ago I gave you the information indicating that Sergeant Barnes was and is the Winter Soldier. I am positive with the information both of you got from the SHIELD servers you would have gone out on a rescue mission to rescue Sergeant Barnes, am I correct? I understand the connection you share is akin to family.”

Tony waved his hand, “Didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s rude to ignore an omega.”

Tony was sure that Fury gave him the stink eye with his one good eye.

“We know you have Barnes in this tower. The attack by Hydra weeks back wasn’t ignored nor was the attack back on the SHIELD mission,” Fury cleared his throat, standing up straighter, “I’m almost positive Barnes is here within this tower, perhaps even on this floor.”

“Even if he is, you can’t do anything,” Steve growled protectively.

“Steve sit back, I have this,” Tony wasn’t fazed by Fury he knew how he worked, “Sergeant Barnes is under the care of the Avengers. He’s under the care of a psychologist and has 24-hour supervision. Barnes doesn’t leave the tower without being accompanied by a member of the Avengers and he hasn’t had a relapse. Also, I’m working with his psychologist by providing a way to cope. Under our jurisdiction, you can’t take him away.”

Fury was thin-lipped and pensive. Steve’s chest expanded, proud of Tony, but the Omega wasn’t finished yet.

“I’d be focused on the mole that SHIELD has at the moment and how Hydra is slipping through the cracks.”

“Listen Stark, Rogers. I didn’t come here for a fight. I came here to know. I know about the mole. Most of my agents are on high alert. We already discovered some of the agents in being Hydra agents. I came here to see if it was true that Barnes was here. If Hydra is attacking SHIELD they’re going to be coming back for him again. That last attack was just a warning,” Fury crossed his arms over his chest.

“So we agree on something. But the Avengers are not going to get involved.”

“You were already involved the moment you found Barnes.”

Steve bit the inside of his cheek, “We’ll stop them. I did it back in the 40s and I’m sure we can do it again.”

Fury nodded, “Keep your eyes open. The next time it may not be me coming up that elevator.”

Fury stepped back just as the elevator doors opened again. Natasha and Clint stepped out seeing their old boss once again.

“What’s wrong,” the archer asked.

“Just seeing how everything is, I have to head back. Remember what I told you,” Fury moved passed the ex-SHIELD agents and entered the elevator.

Clint turned back to Steve and Tony, “So what was that about?”

“Hydra is trying to get past SHIELD,” Natasha informed already in the loop without having to be told a thing.

“Awesome. Nothing says a good day like vintage villains popping up like daisies.”

“Tell me about it,” Steve ran a hand through his hair. 

Tony turned to his workshop and saw Bucky still seated there, the Alpha was toying with something Tony left hanging around.

“Well if that’s it, I’m going to go get some pizza,” Clint declared walking away.

Natasha stood there for a couple of seconds eyeing her Alpha before departing as well. The look she gave him meant that this would need to be discussed later with the rest of the team. 

Tony stepped back inside his workshop Bucky turned to look at him, “That wasn’t so bad. And here I thought SHIELD would make a big deal.”

The omega couldn’t help it and plopped himself on the Alpha’s lap, willing himself to relax now knowing that SHIELD wasn’t going to take Bucky away. Steve walked inside and took a seat on Tony’s vacated stool. Bucky could scent the anxiousness surrounding Tony and didn’t like it one bit, Tony needed to be relaxed. Steve didn’t smell much better but his scent quickly changed to that of relief.

“You okay,” Bucky asked the both of them.

Steve nodded and Tony relaxed a bit. He adjusted himself until he sat comfortably on Bucky’s lap. Tony saw the food still sitting on his work table and his stomach growled in hunger. Tony grabbed a fork and proceeded to eat. Bucky ran his hand along Tony’s back causing the omega to squirm. Tony set the fork down.

“James, stop.”

“Why what’s wrong,” Bucky asked knowing what was causing the omega’s discomfort.

Steve smiled, “I think someone is ticklish.”

“Yeah I am, and I tend to get violent went tickled so stop.”

Steve felt better now even if Hydra was still looming in the darkness. Tony stood up away from Bucky and sat down on Steve instead. Bucky pouted. Bucky knew that whatever happened Steve and Tony were going to tell him about it, but at the moment didn’t want to think about it. He needed to be distracted from the rest of the world. Tony continued eating for a couple of minutes until he felt full.

“See, I like Steve better as a chair,” Tony confirmed.

Bucky let out a loud laugh and Steve scowled. Tony grinned brightly turning his head to the side to see the look on the Alpha’s face.

“I wouldn’t mind sitting here all the time,” Tony winked at him causing the Alpha to blush deeply reaching all the way from the tips of his ears to his neck.

“Hey, I’ll behave unless you don’t want to me to keep my hands to myself,” Bucky butt in.

Tony deeply enjoyed Bucky’s flirtatious side.

“I don’t know Buchanan, you’re kind of a handsy fella if I remember,” Steve chided.

“I never heard anyone complain about it before.”

Tony was amused, “Why don’t we settle this argument somewhere more… comfortable.”

Tony left the rest of the food on the table and walked away. The Alphas were left sitting on their respective seats before jumping to their feet and hurrying after the omega.


	18. 8 weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow,” Steve breathed.
> 
> “You can say that again,” Bucky agreed.
> 
> “Feels real now doesn’t it,” Tony added his gaze shifting between both Alphas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff~

Morning sickness was nothing before. Morning sickness grew worse. It came to the point that the omega could hardly keep anything in his stomach and he would spend the majority of his time in the restroom. It did nothing to ease the Alphas stress, they didn’t know how to help their omega. 

“When is your next appointment,” Steve asked sitting close to his mate on the communal restroom floor.

“Tomorrow.”

The Alpha placed a wet hand towel on Tony’s forehead. Tony looked yellow from where his cheek rested against the porcelain tub. Tony closed his eyes trying so hard fighting a losing battle. Tony felt crummy and he was glad that Steve was there taking care of him because he was pretty sure he would pass out in the restroom.

“That’s good, maybe your doctor can prescribe you something.”

Tony hummed trying not to speak, he felt his stomach twist and turn horribly and his abdominal muscles hurt from retching. The door to the restroom opened catching Steve’s attention. Tony was too miserable to care who had entered.

“JARVIS told me that this could help,” the voice was unmistakably Bucky’s.

Steve was glad that Bucky had come with something, anything to help Tony. Bucky held a mug of what could smell like ginger tea, and he had salt crackers.

Tony opened an eye to peer at the other Alpha. The smell of the tea made his stomach roll. Even if he was continuously nauseous and vomiting, he was hungry deep down.

“Are you up to eating,” Bucky asked kneeling down in front of Tony.

The omega groaned and Steve’s heart went out to him. He had spent most of his life sick and he had days where they were worse than others. It wasn’t similar to what Tony was feeling, but he could sympathize with his omega. He flipped the towel around and pressed the towel back over his forehead. Tony hummed in content.

“Tea,” he spoke softly his throat felt raw with all the retching he had done earlier.

Bucky presented the mug and Tony removed his head from leaning against the tub. He rose a shaky hand up to grab the mug but Bucky still held onto it.

“Let me help.”

Tony wanted to complain and frown. He wasn’t dying, even if he felt like he was. He was just pregnant. He looked at Steve but the Alpha shook his head. He wouldn’t go against Bucky when he was overprotective and a mother hen. Even if Bucky didn’t remember certain things, Steve easily remembered Bucky when he was in a mood. He had faced the wrath of James Buchanan Barnes when Steve himself was a sickly Alpha.

Tony just sighed, he almost nodded his head in response but the movement of his head made the entire room spin.

“Okay.”

Bucky’s chest puffed up in success and slowly inched the mug of warm tea to Tony’s mouth. Tony tasted the liquid enter his tongue. He felt the flavor hit the back of his throat and he wanted so badly to reach the toilet and vomit. He closed his eyes and forced himself to swallow. Bucky saw that Tony didn’t hurl by taking a sip and helped him take another drink. Steve took the bag of crackers and opened them.

Tony took more long sips and was happy when the tea settled warmly in his stomach. His belly churned, after vomiting so much there was nothing in there anymore except for acid. The tea felt relaxing.

Bucky pulled the mug away and Tony let out a small sigh. Steve held out a cracker. Tony thought what the hell and just allowed Steve to feed him the cracker. He nibbled on the cracker cautiously. When nothing happened he took a bigger bite. Tony chewed on the salteens starting a feel a bit better. Steve smiled, satisfied that their omega was finally eating. After eating about five more salteens a bit of color returned to Tony’s face.

“How do you feel?”

“Better, sorta. I still feel gross,” Tony admitted holding the bag of saltines in his hand.

“I’ll get you some more tea,” Bucky said.

Tony just wanted to take a nap now that he wasn’t throwing up and his stomach had settled somewhat. He just wanted it to be tomorrow so he could get something to stop this stupid “morning” sickness.

 

Tony Steve and Tony and Bucky were all in the waiting room to Tony’s obstetrician. Tony was stuck sitting between both protective Alphas. The receptionist just smiled at Tony when he looked at her as if asking how much longer it was going to take. The Alphas looked around the clinic wondering who Tony’s doctor was.

Tony sighed leaning against his seat and taking out his phone. He had some messages he had to answer for his companies R&D branch. Pepper was sending information on future meetings with stockholders and the senior members. Same old same old. Tony marked his messages read and started to play on his phone instead. He could feel Bucky looking at his phone. The Alpha leaned in closer, curious.

“What is that,” he asked catching Steve’s attention and he too started to look at Tony’s phone.

With both Alphas paying attention to Tony’s game made him feel a little bit self-conscious and stumble in the game.

“Ugh, it’s just a dumb little game. I just have to avoid everything or else I lose.”

The character in the game was running, when Tony tilted his phone the character moved on the screen from left to right. When Tony swiped his phone with a finger his character jumped or turned. Bucky was beyond curious. It was so cool. Yeah, it was normal for everyone else but there was a drawing on a screen or whatever obeying Tony’s movement. How the hell did people make it? Steve was drawn in by the colors and music. He was aware of games, he played them with the team but it was still something he was getting used to.

“Want to try,” Tony turned his large brown eyes to Bucky who gladly took the phone.

With a few small instructions, Bucky started to play. Tony was smiling so wide when Bucky got the hang of it and started to last longer in the game without crashing. Tony rested his head on Steve’s shoulder and looked up at Steve.

“If you want I’ll download games on your phone for you.”

Steve kissed Tony’s head and pulled out his phone from his pocket. Tony grabbed it and opened it up. Tony wanted to snoop so badly on Steve’s phone once he saw the wallpaper image. It was a picture of Tony sticking his tongue out at Steve. Tony does not remember when the picture was taken or the fact that Steve had taken a picture of him without the omega realizing it.

He ignored the urge and instead looked for games that Steve might enjoy playing. He didn’t mean to but he caught sight of something that made him look up at Steve. The Alpha was blushing deeply when Tony looked at him. Yes, he had downloaded an omega pregnancy app. It was only because he wanted to know how Tony was doing and how the pregnancy was progressing.

Tony couldn’t help but coo, “Steve, honey pie, do have a pregnancy app?”

Steve rubbed his arm awkwardly. Bucky had even paused the game hearing Tony talk about Steve having a pregnancy app. Steve took the phone gently away from Tony.

“I uh, I had JARVIS install it for me. I was asking him a lot of questions and he suggested this would help answer most of my questions. It also says how each week goes.”

Bucky smirked at Steve, that big old softie. Tony was still looking at the Alpha with large soft brown eyes.

“Okay, so I’m on week 8, what does your app say?”

Steve opened the app and Tony and Bucky peered at the screen where it showed the image of a kidney bean.

“That’s the size of the umm pup.”

“Whoa, that’s so weird,” Bucky commented.

Before Steve could further show the couple the little app on his phone, the door to the waiting room opened.

“Mr. Stark,” the nurse called out holding a vanilla folder in her hands.

Tony stood up followed by the Alphas, “That’s me. I hope you don’t mind if the big guys come in.”

The nurse smiled, “That’s fine. It’s always comforting to have a mate during the examinations.”

Tony didn’t have to turn around to see the clear looks of pride or the posturing the Alphas were doing for being acknowledged as being Tony’s mates. Which they were. Bucky could see the bonding marks peeking out from Tony’s shirt where they lay scarred at the top of his collarbone.

The nurse lead the trio to an examination room where she takes Tony’s weight and blood pressure. When she pulls out a needle to draw Tony’s blood the Alphas growl lowly. Tony looks at them surprised. The nurse wasn’t bothered at all.

“It’s all right,” her words are directed at Tony and not at the two Alphas who are too big for the plastic chairs they are sitting on, “it is just their instincts.”

The nurse draws blood, Tony keep his eyes on Steve and Bucky. They didn’t attack the nurse, so that was a good sign. They just looked uncomfortable as the nurse connected a tube to gather the blood. It was pretty funny to Tony. Both men had been in war, they had seen blood but one look at the omega’s blood and they looked scared. The nurse gathers two more tubes and she pulls out the needle. She keeps her fingers over the small wound before adding a bandage.

“There we go, she smiled at the omega, “Dr. Cho will be here in less than a minute.”

She gathered everything and left the room. Bucky stood up from the chair and just started to look around the room. There were lots of pictures of omega health. Even a diagram of an omega pregnancy. There was even one of a uterus. The wait was pretty awkward. Tony didn’t know if he should say something to fill the silence. Thankfully Helen walked in with a bright smile.

“Tony, it’s good to see you again,” she blinked at the large Alphas in the room before giving a side smile to Tony.

“Oh let me introduce you. Dr. Helen Cho these are mates, James Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers.”

The Alphas shook the doctor’s hand with a friendly smile. They were glad Tony’s doctor was a regular beta and not an alpha.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Steve answered politely.

“I guess the two of you have lots of questions. Don’t worry that’s what these appointments are for,” she opened up the vanilla folder, “mind sitting on the table, Tony.”

The omega moved to sit on the examination table. Both Alphas were now standing. Steve walked over standing right next to Tony. Tony reached out and squeezed his hand.

“Your weight looks good, don’t be surprised if you start gaining a couple of ounces, it is completely normal. Your blood pressure is also good, it’s important that you don’t have a high blood pressure. So keep your stress down. I’m sure the both of you can help with that.”

Bucky nodded at the doctor. Tony was pretty sure whatever Helen told them was good or bad, the Alphas would follow to a T.

“I know this is none of my business,” she turns a serious face to Tony, “I am well aware of your extracurricular activities as Iron Man. It is my medical opinion that I suggest you take some time off being a superhero. Your line of work leaves a lot of unknown variables, and it would be easy for you to get hurt. Omegas do have a higher probability of carrying to term than Betas but the risk is all the same.”

Tony was quiet. He didn’t think Helen would tell him he should stop being Iron Man. It wasn’t even something he thought about. He never thought he’d be in the position of a pregnant omega. Yet here he was.

“Is that your professional opinion,” he asked. The alphas were quiet. Steve wanted to agree with Tony’s doctor. He didn’t think he would be okay with Tony out on the field, he would be extremely worried for the omega’s health.

Helen sighed, “Well it’s going to come to the point where you won’t be able to fly in your suit anymore. It’s better to be safe than sorry, Tony. Just think about it, and discuss it together,” she looked towards both of the Alphas.

“Any problems so far,” she asked after a quiet moment where everyone was contemplating their options.

Tony was about to answer when Steve beat him to the punch.

“He’s been vomiting a lot. Sometimes he can’t eat enough during the day.”

Tony sighed, he was going to tell her. Maybe not in the way Steve was phrasing it.

Helen pulled out a swivel chair and sat on it, “It’s not uncommon to experience nausea and vomiting during the first trimester. How bad is the vomiting?”

“Well, I guess it leaves me drained and like Stevie here said, I can hardly eat.”

Helen hummed, “Make sure to drink lots of water and rest. I hear that ginger is good for nausea. I can prescribe you something that can help if you want.”

“Would it be alright for the baby,” Steve asked.

“Yeah, it is perfectly safe. It’s all prenatal medication so it won’t affect the pup in any way.”

Steve seemed convinced.

“Other than that?”

“I have to pee a lot.”

The doctor laughed, “Yeah, with the pup growing, your uterus is expanding and it’s starting to add pressure to your bladder. You will have to use the restroom more often.”

“Awesome,” Tony answered sarcastically.

Bucky stopped looking at the pictures and diagrams on the walls and turned to stand next to Steve.

“Nothing else?”

“Nope, I think that’s it. Just becoming best friends with the toilet.”

“Good thing is that it’s your 8th week, two more weeks and soon these horrible symptoms will hopefully pass.”

“Yippee.”

Helen could see the bonding bites on Tony. Even if she was an obstetrician, all of her patients were omegas so she knew more than what was required in the field.

“Do you mind if I take a look at your bonding bites?”

Tony shrugged his shoulders. Helen stepped closer and the Alphas just stood cautiously. This time they didn’t growl like they had done to the nurse prior. Helen pulled down the collar of his shirt to get a better look. She hadn’t seen them the last time Tony had an appointment. A lot of the times the bites from bonding would become infected but it only happened when the omega rejected a bond. Helen had seen infected bites that needed immediate hospital care. Both bites on Tony looked healthy. The skin wasn’t red nor bruised. They had healed rather quickly and the scars looked like they had been there longer than just a couple of weeks.

“Sorry, I just have to see if they are infected are not,” she explained to both the Alphas and omega about rejected bonds.

Tony just hummed thoughtfully.

“Ready to see your baby?”

“Yes,” the trio answered simultaneously.

“All right. Let me just get the ultrasound.”

Helen left the room and Tony noticed how nervous Steve was beside him. Bucky seemed more composed, or he was good at hiding how he was feeling. Tony was pretty sure Bucky was trying to be calm on the outside.

Steve wiped his hands down his pant legs trying to wipe off the sweat. 

“You okay there Boy Scout,” Tony asked Steve.

Steve gave a reassuring smile, “Yeah I’m fine. I’m kind of nervous actually.”

Bucky chuckled, Tony just wanted to reassure Steve.

“You have nothing to be nervous about. I’m the one growing the baby, you just have to be my moral support and be there for me when I start going insane due to pregnancy hormones and reassure me that I’m not fat.”

Steve laughed, “Don’t worry. We’ll be there every step of the way,” he kissed Tony’s forehead.

“Yeah, if anything we’ll take turns so if you break one of us the other is there,” Bucky joked.

Tony rolled his eyes. Helen entered the room again with the ultrasound machine. She hooked everything up and Tony unbuttoned his pants and lifted his shirt already preparing himself for what was to come. She pressed the dumb cold gel on his abdomen.

“If you like we could do pre-natal testing to make sure the pup will be born healthy and no illness will present.”

“How would that work,” Bucky drawled looking at the black screen.

Helen grabbed the wand, “It’s nothing bad. I just stick take a swab inside of the uterus and run some testing. I won’t make any direct contact with the baby. Just one swab and I’m done.”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Tony agreed. Even if he didn’t show it and frankly ignored it sometimes. He knew he was pregnant, it was obvious. It just didn’t stick to his mind that he was really pregnant. Sometimes he would forget. 

The omega instinct deep inside him was happy and hopeful of having a pup. He was slowly becoming overprotective of it even if it was simply a fetus. He wanted to make sure that it was okay. He had palladium poisoning less than two years ago. The last test he had done read that he had less than .3% of palladium in his blood.

“I just want to say that the baby is highly protected in the uterus. Think of the pup being in its own protective bubble.”

Steve was reassured at that but there was nagging feeling at the back of his mind. He was a sickly alpha and he only got better after he was in the super soldier program. Maybe the pup would inherit his sickness. Steve would be heartbroken if his pup would come out as sick as to how he used to be.

Helen moved the wand slowly around, pressing down on Tony. Once again Tony felt like he needed to pee, and it didn’t help that he started to feel nauseous at the pressure. Bucky saw Tony swallow and moved over to rub his short hair. Tony relaxed at the touch. He was so glad that Steve and Bucky were there with him.

The sound of woosh woosh woosh filled the room. The Alphas were startled as they stared at the screen.

“Is that?”

Dr. Cho smiled at the bonded trio, “That’s the sound of your pup’s heart beat.”

Bucky was left with his mouth with open at the sound. Steve just wanted to cry tears of joy and once again Tony couldn’t tear his eyes from the screen. The gray blob was there once again but it was different. Helen held the wand carefully so the image of their pup would fade.

“Remember last time it looked like just a small ball of cells,” Tony nodded his head as Helen pointed out at the nubs that he could barely see, “the baby is starting to grow hands and feet now. It kind of looks like a lizard doesn’t it. The pup even has a tail.”

Tony couldn’t help but let out a tearful laugh at the image of it.

“You know I do have a 3-D image machine. We could see your little one better.”

She switched machines. With a different wand she tried to find the baby once again and this time they all saw it. It was like a little alien.

“Holy crap, it looks like an alien,” Tony gaped at it.

“Tony, that’s not an alien, that’s our baby,” Steve chastised half-heartedly.

“Whoa, that is so weird,” Bucky added his two cents.

“Glad someone agrees with me,” Tony sighed grabbing Bucky’s hand.

“The tail is almost gone. That’s why it has a little nub at the end. And your baby is growing eyelids. So everything seems like it’s going smoothly. They are right on schedule”

“Can you get me a copy of this so I can see the little alien any time,” Tony asked.

“Of course. I’ll upload it to JARVIS,” Helen agreed.

 

The trio left the clinic dazed out of their minds. Steve felt like he was over the moon, Bucky was just still in shock and Tony was staring intently at his stomach that looked just the same as ever.

In the car, they were all quiet sitting down.

“Wow,” Steve breathed.

“You can say that again,” Bucky agreed.

“Feels real now doesn’t it,” Tony added his gaze shifting between both Alphas.

“God I love you so much, doll face,” Bucky reached over and kissed Tony like his life depended on it.

The omega gasped at the sudden kiss and the purse devotion Bucky was pressing onto his mouth. When Bucky moved away his silver eyes were still looking at him. Tony inhaled  
trying to get his bearings straight.

Steve was just all smiles. Seriously, he couldn’t stop smiling his cheeks were hurting. He just pressed a gentle kiss on Tony’s head. The omega’s heart was beating so loud in his chest. Gosh, he was never going to get used to this wonderful feeling of love and adoration.

The trio went to the pharmacy to pick up Tony's medication and then to a little diner to eat. No one knew them there so they were left to talk quietly with smiles, sharing food and feeding each other. It was so sweet Tony felt spoiled with the two Alphas beside him. He was on cloud 9 and it felt like nothing could bring him down.

“You know I umm read that it’s good to take photos each week to see how your pregnancy is progressing,” Steve mentioned taking a sip of his milkshake.

“Really, I didn’t picture you being a photographer,” Bucky rose an eyebrow.

Tony grinned, “I don’t mind. Go ahead take my picture, just don’t take it when I’m puking my guts.”

“No never. We’ll just take a picture once every week at the same spot. I can take it when we get home.”

And just like that, the feeling came back just as strong. Home. That’s what they all had together. They had a home with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I was writing this chapter before but I wasn't feeling it. So I re-wrote it and finally I got back in the grove. Thank you so much for you patiently waiting for me. I could not ask for better readers. Love you all!


	19. 10 weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do I get a picture too,” Bucky teased his mouth filled with chips.
> 
> “Sure, we’ll do those cheesy pregnancy announcement photos were we all have something written on our stomach and mine obviously says that I’m pregnant,” Tony joked.
> 
> “People actually do that?”
> 
> Tony glanced at Steve seeing the Alpha’s eyes brighten at the idea, “We are not taking a cheesy pregnancy photo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff ahead. :) All mistakes are my own, I'm sorry.

**Monday**

Tony adjusted and fixed a new set of Iron Man armor. It was different from the rest. It was not hollow for him to enter but instead, it was a shell. He had the helmet on his desk in front of him. It was just the skeleton of the helmet but he was rewiring the eyes and adding a chip that would connect it to JARVIS.

Tony hadn’t been forced to deal with the discussion as to why he wasn’t wearing the Iron Man armor. Tony still felt undeceive on the entire situation as to the fact that he would have to hold off being a hero. But after thinking about it, the answer came to him.

So he created a suit that was not controlled manually but remotely. He could still fight with the team without getting injured. Hopefully, it would calm Steve down. Just three days ago there had been a call for the Avengers. The threat was minor, just a person trying his shot at being a villain. Even so, Tony had been close to crashing into a building. Steve almost had a conniption when he had seen Iron Man heading straight towards an apartment complex.

Tony had not been hurt, thankfully. He was not even scratched. Clint had left the fight with more bruises then all pack members combined. But even so, it was a stepping point for Tony to want to be more cautious. Therefore he was creating a hands off suit. It wasn’t that hard, he could have easily made one year ago if he wanted to. He just never had the motivation to do so, until now.

Large hands wrapped around Tony’s slim waist startling the omega from his creation. When the scent of his mate came easily to his nose, Tony relaxed. The warmth radiating to his body was welcomed.

“Are you ever going to cut your hair,” Tony asked turning around to fully embrace the alpha.

Bucky smiled scenting Tony. The new scent that surrounded Tony now that he was pregnant was intoxicating. Bucky could not get enough of it.

“I know you like it like this,” Bucky continued to nuzzle his neck until Tony pulled his face up.

“Hmm, well yeah I think you look hot,” Tony admitted pushing a strand of hair behind Bucky’s ear.

“Have I told you that you smell so good?”

“I do,” Tony asked lifting an arm to smell himself. He kind of smelt sweaty.

“Yeah, I just want to scent you,” Bucky started to scent Tony once again.

Tony hummed petting Bucky’s head. His hair was soft to the touch.

“It’s cause I’m pregnant isn’t it?”

Bucky moved away from Tony’s neck. He was getting to know when Tony was deflecting from a conversation naturally and when Tony was being serious about something. He’d just phrase it in such a simple way that the person wouldn’t realize that such a small question could have a bigger impact to the omega.

“No, dummy. You smell nice. Remember, I tried to kill Steve the first time I caught your scent.”

“Well yeah, how can someone forget that? Two big Alphas growling and pumping so many hormones in the room.”

Bucky rubbed Tony’s back with his metal hand.

“Also, I like your smell cause you smell like me, like us, like I just want to scent you all the time. You even smell like Steve, which surprisingly I don’t mind. Basically, you smell like you. Like motor oil and sweat but also like sugar.”

Tony was stunned for words, “You know for a man that was found three months ago, you’re really opening up.”

“Well, you see. I met this omega, he had the biggest brown eyes ever, and somehow he convinced me that I should see a therapist. Then there was another guy who apparently knew me growing up and used his sad eyes to help me help myself. Also, did I mention that this omega was handsome, beautiful and had the nicest little ass?”

Tony knew that Bucky was slowly healing. He still had difficult days. Tony tried his hardest to support him, and Steve wasn’t far behind comforting his best friend.

Tony laughed, “You have to introduce me to this omega.”

“I think the two of you would get along. He likes robots too.”

“Sounds like my kind of guy,” Tony whispered kissing Bucky.

The Alpha growled into the kiss, pushing Tony against his worktable. Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, pulling him closer to himself. He could feel the heat from Bucky’s body covering his own. Strong firm muscle pressing against his chest.

Tony couldn’t help but moan feeling how hard Bucky was against him. Sex had been in the back of Tony’s mind now that he was nauseous 24/7 and too tired to do anything about it. Thankfully his medicine was helping his stomach settle, but the exhaustion was something he couldn’t control.

Bucky pulled away from the kiss, their noses still inches apart. Tony’s nose was slightly red from where it had been rubbing against Bucky’s own nose and face.

“Okay, not that I am complaining,” Bucky started, “but I came down here to tell you that dinner is here, and to tell you to come up to eat.”

“Hmm,” Tony thought for a second, “Fine.”

Bucky kissed him one more time, “Good, or Steve will kill me.”

 

**Tuesday**

The trio had agreed that it would be best if they notified the team/pack of Tony’s condition. There hadn’t been much work for the Avengers to do so it was the perfect opportunity to gather everyone up on the communal floor and announce Tony’s pregnancy.

“Wait, I don’t think I heard you right,” Clint asked pulling out one of his hearing aids and making sure it was on and it was in no way damaged.

Tony just stepped forward to tap Clint’s shoulder, ‘I am pregnant,’ he signed this time for Clint to see.

“Okay, not blind and not busted,” he put his hearing aid back on.

“JARVIS,” Tony turned his gaze to a screen which showed the latest sonogram image for the entire team to see.

Steve and Bucky were beside Tony as moral support and to discuss matters with the team. Even so, the Alphas were extremely pleased to see the sonogram once again.

“There is the bun in the oven,” Tony joked crossing his arms over his chest covering most of the light of his arc reactor.

After their stunned silence, the team reacted to the news rather well. Thor was so eager he had lifted up both Steve and Bucky into a painful looking hug. Tony almost felt sorry for them, almost. Bruce was all shy smiles congratulating him. Natasha had a sad look on her face before it was quickly changed to a unique smile. Clint was still trying to piece everything together. The pack was content with the idea which was more than Tony could ever ask for.

 

**Wednesday**

Steve was sitting down with his sketchbook open. Tony was sitting up on the sofa video calling Pepper. His hair was ruffled with sleep, he had taken a nap earlier. His black tank top did little to cover the blue glow of his arc reactor. Steve wasn’t paying attention to their conversation about the company. He was busy doodling his hand down. It had been a long while since he had drawn.

Bucky came over with a bag of chips. His hair was up in a messy ponytail. He sat down close to Steve to not disturb Tony. Steve tried to draw Bucky’s arm but he kept moving around looking for something.

“Hold on Pep,” Tony turned from his call and grabbed the Stark pad that was next to him.

He handed it to Bucky and Bucky smiled in thanks before Tony turned back to his conversation.

Steve hummed to himself not knowing what to draw to fill up the page. He just drew more lines to the sketch of Bucky’s arm. It was not his best work, but seriously he couldn’t sit still. Steve looked over to Tony who started laughing about something. Steve’s hand started moving easily. Drawing eyes, a little smile. Tony’s head resting on his hand. His messy hair. The arc reactor. To think that, that piece of technology was keeping Tony alive. It shone so brightly and hummed so lightly Steve could hardly hear it above Tony’s heartbeat.

It looked simple, blue with silver lines. Apparently Tony had discovered a new element and the reactor had saved him for the second time. Steve was still amazed at everything that Tony had gone through. He was so strong, handsome, and smart.

Steve was satisfied with his small drawings. It was something, and he thought the small drawing of Tony captured the omega in a gentle light.

“I need to personally talk with you sometime this week. Try not to scare too many workers,” Tony ended the call and the screen turning off.

The omega turned to Steve and Bucky seeing the Alphas occupying themselves with either playing or drawing.

“Okay,” he caught Steve’s attention, “I’m ready for my beauty shot.”

Steve rolled his eyes, amused. It was time for the 10th-week picture. Tony had bought a fancy looking camera that was called Canon. Steve had no idea what most of the buttons did the first time he touched it. Neither did Tony, but he had figured it out easily. Steve messed around with it until he found out how to properly take a picture.

“Do I get a picture too,” Bucky teased his mouth filled with chips.

“Sure, we’ll do those cheesy pregnancy announcement photos were we all have something written on our stomach and mine obviously says that I’m pregnant,” Tony joked.

“People actually do that?”

Tony glanced at Steve seeing the Alpha’s eyes brighten at the idea, “We are not taking a cheesy pregnancy photo.”

Steve pouted. His blue eyes looked so sad Tony was tempted to agree to the ridiculous idea.

“We should do it,” Bucky answered.

Great. Now two Alphas wanted it. There was no way that Tony was going to refuse.

“Fine, but I get to come up with the idea,” Tony relented standing up from his seat, “now please take the picture so I can go to the restroom.”

“Tony, go to the restroom. I’ll take the picture when you come out.”

 

**Thursday**

A week before announcing his pregnancy to the team, Tony had planned or a private family dinner which includes both his Aunt Angie and Aunt Peggy. He needed to tell them the news. They were the only family he had left. Still, the day had come for the planned dinner and Tony was nervous. Though nervous seemed like an understatement.

So there they were. At a five star restaurant. Tony was sweating underneath his clothes. Steve and Bucky were as supportive as ever. They could easily sense the worry the omega tried to hide behind small smiles and fidgety hands. Tony was going to pick up Peggy and Angie, but Sharon had called him an hour before and assured Tony that she would take them.

Sharon was a beta who grew up with Tony, somewhat. She was younger than Tony which added some difference but not too much. She was the only cousin Tony was close with. Angie and Peggy’s son was much older than him, and a very busy man who lived in Maryland with his wife.

So there they sat in a large table at a finally and expensive looking restaurant. Bucky felt out of place with all the silverware on the table, but thankfully no one saw. They were in the back distanced from everyone else but close enough for the waiters to pass by caring food or drinks. Steve could care less about where they were his main concern was Tony. Tony kept drinking from his glass of water which in turn made him want to use the restroom, which ended up making him more nervous.

“Tony,” Steve covered the glass of water with his hand before the Omega could take a drink.

Tony blinked at Steve’s hand. A moment like this would require some form of alcohol, but he couldn’t drink any because he was pregnant. He just needed something in his hands so he wouldn’t be fiddling with his fingers.

Steve moved his hand away once he got his mate’s attention.

“Are you all right?”

Tony would have scoffed and rolled his eyes at the Alpha. He would have, but he saw a familiar face with blonde hair talking with the receptionist. It was Sharon and next to her where his Aunts. Bucky and Steve stood up from their seats when the receptionist led the group of women to them. Tony gave a small smile, they were hardly any Alphas like Bucky or Steve anymore. Tony stood up as well only to hug the remainder of his family. He squeezed Sharon extra hard, he hadn’t seen her in a couple of years. He hugged both his Aunt Angie and Peggy, placing a kiss on each of their cheeks and then he moved to introductions.

“Sharon, I’d like you to meet James Barnes and Steve Rogers,” the beta extended her hand in a formal greeting and shook both of their hands.

Sharon stared at both men. She eyed them, trying to assess them, Steve didn’t notice the look but Bucky did. She looked back at Tony, the look she gave him was enough to get her message across. He gave her a familiar look as if saying he would explain later.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Steve added with a friendly smile.

Bucky tried to act calm and collected. It wasn’t his first time out and about, but still, the setting was anxiety promoting. Frankly, if Tony nor Steve were there with him he might have run for the hills before setting foot inside of the restaurant.

“Aunt Peggy,” he turned to Peggy who was holding on to a cane and Angie’s arm, “I hope you remember Steve, and this here is Bucky, my mates.”

Bucky was right next to the older Alpha. He was about to shake her hand, unsure of himself when she pulled away from her mate and brought Bucky down for a hug. The Alpha tensed but allowed himself to relax into the hug before she moved to Steve.

“Such strapping young men. It’s good to see the both of you again. They better be taking good care of you, Tony. Are you taking good care of my boy,” Peggy asked eyeing the Alphas.

Tony wanted to laugh at the look of fear crossing his mates faces. Angie held a hand up to her mouth to hide her laughter.

“Yes ma’am,” they answered simultaneously.

“And this is here is my aunt Angie, Peggy’s mate.”

Angie was all smiles bringing both Alphas for a shared hug. Bucky didn’t flinch like before, already anticipating the hold. Her scent was warm and inviting, she was an omega just like Tony.

“I can see now why Tony was hiding the both of you away from us,” Angie joked winking at her nephew.

When all introductions were over everyone sat down. The menu was ignored when a waiter brought it to them. They were in no rush to order. There were many things to discuss.

Steve and Bucky were on either side of Tony. Steve squeezed Tony’s hand on top of the table while Bucky squeezed his thigh. This was as close to talking with Tony’s parents that Steve and Bucky were going to get. Steve looking fondly at how close Peggy sat with her mate. They were so close, side by side. They held hands, obvious for everyone to see. Steve remembered her young and ambitious, a good strong Alpha. He had aspired so much to be like her when they had met all those years ago. She was there to reassure him that he was still a good Alpha when he doubted himself. She had practically taught him how to fight and hone his new skills after the serum. To see here now, in the future, happy, it brought tears to his eyes.

He thought he lost everyone. He thought there was no connection to his past, but he was wrong. The man beside him was his connection. To the future and to the past. Tony was intertwined in his life before he even knew him. Steve couldn’t but fall in love with him all over again. Seeing Tony in the low light of the restaurant making small conversations with his family.

Bucky didn’t want to feel awkward. He really didn’t. He didn’t know these people but they knew Tony. Their scent was not bitter nor icy. They radiated warmth and closeness.  
Almost the same as the Avengers pack did when they were all together. This was Tony’s pack, his family. A family was starting to have so many new emotions and meanings to Bucky. His therapist would be thrilled with this small progress, no doubt. But simply being around Tony and his sweet smell was enough to placate Bucky in any situation.

“So I kind of don’t want to wait until the last minute,” Tony started once everyone was relaxed in their seats and any awkward tension had faded to a conversation.

“I wanted to have this dinner because I just want to say that I’m so proud of you Aunt Peggy. The doctors have been telling me you’re doing much better with using BARF.”  
Sharon and Steve gave Tony a look as if asking what the hell was with that name.

“My memory gadget, I will go into semantics later. The point is, I just… I’m glad you’re doing well.”

Peggy waved her hand at Tony, “You know I always do well sweetheart. But thank you. I know… it’s easy for me to forget sometimes. But thank you, sweetie, you’re always taking care of me now.”

Tony blushed with happiness.

“You are such a good man to take care of us old biddies,” Angie joked reaching out and taking Tony’s free hand into her own.

Tony let out a wet laugh trying to force himself not to cry, “You’re welcome.”

Bucky leaned closer not liking the sad smell that was coming from Tony. The omega cleared his throat, he still had more to say.

“I also planned this dinner to tell you some news,” he willed his heartbeat to slow down but it just picked up in tempo and thrummed under his arc reactor.

”I’m pregnant,” he finished.

Sharon grew wide-eyed, Peggy smiled so wide and Angie looked like she was about to leap from her chair and wrap Tony up in a big hug. The table erupted with congratulations and joyful smiles. Sharon tugged Tony’s hand from across the table. It was overwhelming how happy Tony’s family was to the news. He tried so hard to push back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

Steve pulled out the sonogram he had brought with him and passed it around for all the women to see. Bucky just pulled Tony close to his side until the omega relaxed.

 

**Friday**

“Sir, Rhodey has arrived,” JARVIS informed.

Tony jumped from his seat just as the door to the elevator opened. Rhodey had little time to react before he was hugged tightly by his best friend. Tony only ever hugged him in such a way back in college when he would return from heat week.

“I missed you so much, honey bear,” Tony sighed squeezing Rhodey tightly before letting go.

“I miss you too, Tones. Good thing I’m on leave for about a month or so before they drag me back in.”

Tony turned to the living room where Pepper and Happy were already sitting down. They greeted Rhodey before Tony pushed him to sit down.

“Okay, good, everyone is here. Okay,Rhodey first we need to catch you up. I’m mated now to two Alphas,” Rhodey wanted to break in but Tony shushed him, “Wait let me explain. I know proud single omega me will never be mated. But it happened. Sorry, I didn’t tell you sooner but I wanted to tell you face to face. Happy and Pepper already know. Anyways. Right, we’re mated. Their dumb pheromones and my dumb pheromones pushed me to go into a heat. Sex happened.”

“Jesus, Tony. I know what mating is you don’t have to tell me.”

Pepper rolled her eyes behind Tony, “I can feel that, Pepper.”

“Tony this is the third time you mentioned sex before Rhodey even arrived.”

“Sue me, I enjoy sex. Sex is fun and it’s a great way to de-stress. Stop distracting me. Okay, I've mated . Well to who you may ask? Steve and Bucky.”

“Tony—“

“Yes, okay last time we talked I did rant to you about how much I wanted to shove Steve in a porta potty and dump him from Niagra Falls. Well, things change.”

“I knew you liked him,” Rhodey sighed.

Tony looked at him offended, “No I didn’t,” he turned to Pepper and Happy, “Tell him I didn’t like Steve before.”

“Boss you practically told me how much you liked his eyes when you got drunk right after the Avengers moved into the tower,” Happy stated rather calmly.

"Not to mention the many times you said you wanted to punch him in his perfect teeth," Pepper added.

Tony scoffed, “Not true.”

“Tony,” Rhodey try to get Tony’s attention back to what he was saying.

“Right. You guys make it really hard for me to not stray from this conversation. Okay, so Steve Rogers and James Barnes aka Bucky.”

“Who’s Bucky,” Rhodey asked trying to remember where he heard the name before.

Tony looked offended, “Seriously I’m trying to remember why you are my best friend again.

So Tony explained everything from the beginning. Not everything but finding out that the Winter Soldier was James. How Steve wanted to find him and Tony agreed. How bringing James to the tower initiated the Alpha’s attraction to Tony. How the Winter Soldier had killed Tony’s parents. Rhodey looked like he was going to go look for and kill the Alpha. Tony calmed him down. Pepper became so bored she rested her head on Happy’s shoulder. She had heard all of this already. She really needed to head back to work. And then Tony explained in limited detail, Rhodey thanked any god out there for that, how they mated and now they’re all in a happy relationship.

“Which brings me to why I have gathered all of you here today.”

“Where are Steve and Bucky,” Pepper finally asked.

“They’ll be here in a bit. But come on let me say it. “JARVIS.”

The screen in the living room turned on catching everyone’s attention. The screen was frozen to an image. A very cheesy very embarrassing image that Tony was questioning how he had been roped into participating in such a thing. Seriously just looking at it made Tony cringe yet another part of him beamed at his dorky Alphas.

Tony was in the center of the image, Steve was to his right and Bucky to his left. All three of them had their shirt lifted up. There were words painted on each of their abdomens that Steve had happily painted on. Steve’s stomach said ‘Grilled Cheese.’ Bucky’s stomach said ‘Junk Food’ over nicely shaped abs. Tony was so close to socking him when he wanted that written on his stupid fit and muscled abdomen. And then Tony’s in the middle. His abdomen was starting to soften up, he still had some muscle definition but nothing compared to the super soldiers on either side of him. In bold black capital letters, it said, ‘Baby.’

Tony looked at his closest friends. They were really quiet and it was kind of disturbing. The first one to break was Rhodey.

“I leave for half a year, half a year. My best friend is still the same. He just got mated and now he is going to have a kid.”

Tony was more than happy to hug Rhodey when the beta threw his arms over Tony’s shoulders. He could feel another set of arms surround him, he looked to see that it was Pepper. Happy was still sitting. He was looking at all three of them hugging.

“Get in here Hogan,” Tony sighed.

“I’m more comfortable here.”

“Suit yourself,” Tony said but when he closed his eyes and felt someone else hug him he didn’t have to open them to see that it was Happy.

“Did we come in at a bad time,” came a voice that interrupted all friends from hugging each other.

Tony opened one eye to see Steve and Bucky standing a little away. The friends pulled apart.

“Nope. Good you’re just in time. Let me formerly introduce you to Rhodey. I’m sure you remember him, Steve.”

Rhodey got a hardened look on his face. He was Tony’s best friend. He was there for him in college when Alphas tried to get too touchy with the younger omega. He was there pulling the Alphas away and comforting Tony. So he was there in the present, and times may have changed but if Tony needed it Rhodey would give the Alphas a piece of his mind. If they ever hurt Tony, they would have to deal with him.

Tony was just glad that Rhodey was taking everything better than expected. He just hoped he wouldn’t think it would be a good idea to give a shovel talk soon after he had just arrived. Thankfully Steve and Bucky did not look worried at Rhodey’s scary face. Rhodey was just a harmless teddy bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my god. You guys! Over 1800 kudos. I'm so happy. Honestly, I cannot express how happy I am. When I first started writing this story it was just an idea that I had and I did not think it would get the attention that it is receiving. I just wanted to write a story about these three characters getting the happiness they deserved and then I continued writing in spite of the Civil War movie. Now, I keep writing because of all of you. Seriously. Thank you so much for the kudos, the comments, the subscriptions, and the bookmarks. Thank you thank you thank you~ You are all so great, and your kind words make me smile and push me to continue writing this story.


	20. Full Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year ~~Though I dont really care cuz the shit dont change with one year and a nazi is gonna be president and ur a person of color, so u scared bout ur fam being deported and the racism that runs a country~~
> 
> I hope you enjoy yourself. Be kind to others, and just know that if you are ever feeling down, I'm here. And I'll support you no matter what.

Steve was woken from his peaceful sleep with the loud blaring of his cell phone. He stuck his arm out and reached blindly for the phone in order to shut it off. His bed-mates made noises of protest. He could feel Tony beside him bury himself deeper in the blankets and Bucky clinging onto Tony. Finally, Steve felt the cold sleek phone. He peered at the screen that momentarily had blinded him. Why was it so bright and who the hell was calling him at 3 in the morning?

“Answer the phone, Stevie,” Bucky grumbled annoyed at being disturbed.

Tony mumbled something but it was drowned out as the omega hid his face further on Bucky’s chest.

Steve stumbled out of the large bed and answered the call.

“Hello,” he answered blearily stepping out of the room so as to not disturb Bucky nor Tony.

“Steve,” the voice was familiar.

“Natasha? Why are you calling me,” Steve asked, confused.

His eyes were still closed, still half asleep. Steve was sure that Natasha was on the other line talking with him and it wasn’t just his imagination.

“Didn’t want to bother everyone. Just head down to the conference room.”

“Should I wake up Tony?”

“No, let him sleep. Just come down and we’ll discuss things more clearly.”

The line went dead and Steve yawned. He opened a sleepy eye and squinted at the bright light of his phone. He placed it inside his pajamas which thankfully had pockets. Steve rubbed his eye, peeking through the crack in the door to their bedroom. He could see the figures covered by the duvet. He supposed Bucky and Tony were still asleep, which was good. Both men had trouble sleeping, he didn’t want to disturb them.

Steve was thankful for the low lighting of the floor. He was sure that he couldn’t deal with a bright light at the moment. He walked to the elevator.

“Conference floor please, JARVIS.”

The ride on the elevator was too short and Steve was still not fully awake. It didn’t help that the moment the elevator doors opened he was momentarily blinded by the bright lights of the conference floor. Steve closed his eyes tightly, opening them just a crack to get used to the light. He almost crashed into a wall once he stepped out. Eventually, he discovered the main area without hurting himself.

There were blurry figures there and if he wiped his eyes and blinked a couple of more times he would be able to clearly see who they are.

“Ahhh, Jarvis can you dim the lights to 50 percent,” he heard one of his teammates speak.

Why didn’t Steve think of that? When he opened his eyes the lights weren’t as blinding and he could relax.

Clint and Natasha were the only ones there.

“So why did you wake me up so early,” Steve yawned which unfortunately caused Clint to yawn.  
Natasha didn’t even blink, she looked tired but fully awake. 

“We’ve been keeping tabs on SHIELD, it’s been really quiet. Hardly any missions going in and out. Fury is hardly talking with anyone. Hill is mostly overseeing everything. All we know is that SHIELD is tight-lipped,” Clint informed seriously.

“All right,” Steve followed along.

“Hydra is still trying to dismantle SHIELD, but we have some good news. We know where Brock Rumlow is.”

Steve paid rapt attention as Natasha continued, “He’s been dealing with an unknown group called AIM.”

Steve rubbed a hand down his face. Why did that name sound familiar?

“What else did you find?”

Natasha and Clint shared a look, “We don’t know for sure, but there is a chance of Hydra is still trying to get the Winter Soldier. Their alliance with AIM although temporary can cause a lot of damage.”

“That means we have to put a stop to it. If Rumlow is currently in charge of this then he is the one we have to get. Do you have a location?”

“Jarvis,” Clint called out.

The AI projected a 3D map where there was a bright red dot. 

“Last known location was in Washington D.C. There have been no recent sightings I’m afraid.”

Steve crossed his arms over his chest, “Can you tell us anything about AIM?”

The map shrunk and next to it appeared a short description that JARVIS read out loud for them.

“AIM stands for Advance Idea Mechanics. It was created in the late 1960’s as to the knowledge of SHIELD but there is some vague information stating that AIM was originally a part of Hydra. It is unknown who are members. Their activity has been minor compared that of Hydra. Only known member so far is George Tarleton.”

Steve thought a bit. What could they do? They had two names and one location.

“We should check their last known location and as much information as we can get on George Tarleton,” Steve advised, “Wake any other members, we’ll leave in two hours.”

Clint and Natasha left and Steve went down to the armory to get his suit and shield. He took a quick shower before changing his clothes. His shield was strapped safely to his back. Steve didn’t feel hungry but he forced himself to drink a protein shake and an energy bar. The Alpha still felt uneasy. He was going to leave Tony and Bucky alone on the tower. Eventually, the Alpha wandered back to the penthouse and into the bedroom.

He peered inside, he could see Tony and Bucky curled up together. Tony was drooling on Bucky’s chest and Bucky’s mouth was wide open in a loud snore.

Steve tried to tiptoe into the room, he didn’t want to wake them. He found his sketch pad on top of a cabinet along with a pencil. He tore off a page and started writing on it. He settled the page on the nightstand and then left. Hopefully Tony wouldn’t be too mad.

Up at the roof, Steve saw the quinjet prepared to depart. Walking inside he saw that Natasha and Clint were at the controls. Thor was standing behind Clint’s chair talking with them and Bruce looked half asleep.

“JARVIS please notify me when either Tony or Bucky are awake.”

“Of course, sir. Barton, coordinates are now available.”  
“Alright, everyone lets go,” Steve ordered as the quinjet lifted up into the air.

 

Tony was annoyed when he woke up. First of all, it felt like had hardly slept anything. Second, of all, he was extremely uncomfortable for an unknown reason. He looked at the digital clock on the nightstand, it was only 6 in the morning. That was too early. Also, Bucky was still asleep, snoring away. His hair looked tangled and messy.

Tony groaned pulling the covers away from his body. He looked down at himself. His abdomen was now supporting a small barely visible bump. If anything, it looked like he was bloated. Tony wiped his mouth, he was fully awake.

“Sir.”

“Yes, JARVIS,” Tony asked setting his feet on the floor momentarily wondering where Steve was.

“Master Steve would like to speak with you.”

Tony furrowed his brow, “Okay. Where is he?”

Just then the screen at the wall facing the foot of their bed lit up. Steve appeared dressed in his suit and the background looked to be the quinjet. Steve’s hair looked disheveled, he must have taken off his helmet. There was dust and wear on the rest of the suit further informing Tony something had happened.

“Did I miss something,” Tony asked throwing his pillow directly at Bucky’s face.

Bucky sat up rather fast with his eyes still closed, “I’m up.”

Tony snorted but his gaze remained on Steve waiting for an answer.

“Did you read my note, I left it on the nightstand?”

Tony looked at the nightstand where a sheet of paper rested.

“Um, no.”

“Oh.”

Bucky yawned pushing his hair out of his face, “What’s going on?”

“Natasha and Clint informed me on the location on Rumlow and Hydra’s new alliance with a group called AIM. We left really early to Washington D.C but we found nothing. Just a few stray agents.”

“Aww now that I’m pregnant you guys get to have all this fun without me,” Tony pouted.

Steve blushed, “It’s not like that. I didn’t want to wake you up. It was just something small.”

“Steve, I’m just teasing you,” Tony admitted.

Tony stretched his arms up, his shirt lifting, allowing Steve to see his small bump. Steve’s mouth went dry. Tony saw Steve’s wide eyes and pushed his shirt down.

“Woah, Tony you’re showing,” Steve spoke, his voice full of awe. 

“I’m not even big. How did you see it,” he looked down at his stomach feeling a bit self-conscious, “It’s just a little bump. It looks like I ate too much.”

Bucky was now awake. He looked at Tony’s stomach. From the side, he could see Tony’s stomach clearly. Tony felt eyes on him and turned to Bucky.

“Come on. We’ll look at my stomach later. Tell me what else did you find?”

Bucky moved closer to Tony, nuzzling his neck. Tony tried to fight off the blush from his face and focused his attention at Steve. Steve looked sad, like a sad puppy. Tony knew that Steve must have been thinking how he wished he was there with Tony at the moment and not somewhere else.

Steve cleared his throat, “A stray agent was interrogated. He told us Rumlow’s current location. He’s in England meeting up with a scientist.”

“Are you heading there at the moment?”

“Yes, we agreed that it would be faster to go after him now rather than later. We may not get a second chance of finding him again.”

Tony hummed, “I’ll send JARVIS with the suit later.”

“Tony you don’t have to.”

“If you think I’m just going to sit around twiddling my thumbs doing nothing, well then you clearly don’t know me.”

Bucky pulled from the omega after properly scenting him. He felt obligated to take care of Tony now that it was just the two of them in the tower.

“Clint told me that Phil will be at the tower later.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “We don’t need a babysitter. Hello, genius and trained soldier.”

“I know that the both of you can take care of yourselves. Phil just wants to help. Please, just let him stay for today.”

Bucky got off of the bed, “Stevie doesn’t trust us,” he joked looking for some clothes to change into.

“Bucky. Stop it. It’s not like that. Okay, yes I admit I am worried. But, also the both of you are going to be busy that you would hardly notice Phil around the tower.”

“Well, you have me there. Fine, he can stay for today. Why isn’t he out there helping instead?”

“Phil is going to help. He’s going to be our extra set of eyes. You know that stress is bad for the pup, I didn’t want you to worry.”

Tony peered at Steve, “You make it really hard for me to stay mad at you.”

“If the pup turns out to be anything like Stevie, you’ll have a hard time saying no.”

Steve sent a glare through the screen. There was a loud conversation behind him and then someone called his name. He looked at whoever was talking before facing the screen.

“I’m sorry. I have to go. We just reached England. I’ll have JARVIS notify you. I love you, Tony. Keep him safe Bucky.”

The screen shut off just in time for Tony to say his goodbye. Tony sighed and Bucky sat beside him, the clothes he had picked out rested on his lap.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” he turned to his mate, “So what do you want to do today?”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders, “I’m sure we can find something to do.”

 

The Avengers prepared themselves as the quinjet flew above the clouds. The map displayed their location. They were at a port where there was mostly containers. There were no boats or ships around. Zooming in on the location showed heavily armed soldiers standing outside at the docks and guarding two large warehouses. Captain America gathered the rest of the Avengers as he came up with a plan of attack.

“Our main objective is to capture Rumlow. Any other information we gather can help, but if it’s impossible to gain, don’t risk it. Phil you with us.”

“Right here, Captain,” Phil spoke through their coms, “JARVIS is going to keep a visual on the team to make sure I see what’s happening.”

“Our best option is to flank them, from the satellite cameras we can clearly see that the foot soldiers are focused on attacks coming in front and back. The soldiers on patrol can easily be neutralized without alerting the rest of them. The moment we reach the warehouse we have to prepared for them to sound an alarm,” Captain America explained pointing at the map for the Avengers to see.

“Nat and I can take care of the soldiers on patrol,” Clint decided. After all Clint and Natasha were properly trained for stealth like attacks.

“That leaves Hulk, Thor, and I to flank them. The heaviest is the right side. There are no windows but two heavy doors. There are three guards but I’m sure there are much more inside. I’ll take the left. I can take care of the guards positioned. Thor, I want you to take care of the guards on the roof. We don’t want any snipers getting a clear shot. Once they’re taken care of, join Hulk on the right side. Once the outside is clear, Black Widow and Hawkeye I want to close off the front and back. Like I mentioned, we don’t want to give Rumlow a chance of escape.”

The plan was detailed and each member knew what they had to do. Phil was looking through the cameras JARVIS had helped him hack just outside the warehouse where he could see the soldiers.

“JARVIS keep the jet running. This area is too hot for landing, so we’re doing the next best thing. The side door of the quinjet opened. The cold sea air burst into the interior of the quinjet.

“I think you enjoy this more than anyone,” Black Widow smirked crossing her arms over her chest.

Steve gave a sheepish smile, “It’s not that far of a drop. Keep your coms on,” with that Steve jumped out of the quinjet and landed with a heavy thud a bit away from the warehouse.

Hawkeye and Black Widow landed more silently with ropes and moved in separate directions. Thor and Bruce peeked out of the door waiting for their cue. Steve waited a while, his fingers pressed to his com waiting for the signal from Clint and Natasha.

“Clear.”

That was all they needed before Thor and the turned Hulk jumped out of the quinjet. Captain America started running up ahead remembering where he had to go. There was a startled shout before it was silenced by a heavy hit from Mjolnir. Steve saw the guards up ahead, they moved to grab their guns but he was quicker. He tossed his shield like a frisbee startling them before he moved to hit them. They were clearly no match for Captain America. The loud roar of the Hulk assured him that each member was in position. With the guards removed, Captain America called for the team to move in.

Inside was a mess. Guns were being hot everywhere. He was right about the inside being filled more than the outside. There were men wearing black and others with yellow jackets and helmets. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too difficult of a fight.

 

Bucky bit his thumb, a habit his was trying to break from. Tony was in front of him waiting for the Alpha to speak. Bucky felt nervous, his chest felt as heavy as the red book he still feared of opening.

“Are you sure,” Tony asked softly not wanting to startle Bucky, “We can wait for Steve to come back or we can open it with your therapist.”

Bucky shook his head, “No. I just,” he thought his eyes never moving from what controlled him.

“I need to do it. I want to do it,” he affirmed clenching his jaw, “Steve is out there looking for the man that tried to bring the Soldier back. I can’t let that happen to me again. I don’t want to wait for Hydra to come back for me and use me.”

Tony understood where Bucky was coming from. Frankly, if his kidnappers were still alive, he wouldn’t want to be continuously hunted down by them, just waiting for them to take him away. 

“Okay.”

Bucky looked down at the red ledger. His hand shook above it. He could do this. He needed to do this. With bated breath he opened the cover so fast Tony thought it had burned him. Tony moved closer to look at what was inside.

Bucky looked down. There were words written down on the first page. It was in Russian but he understood it.

 

Миссия:  
Инфильфтрфат SHIELD А также AVENGERS  
Расопяжаться CAPTAIN AMERICA  
Обработчик, брок румло

 

“Okay, I know more than language. Russian isn’t one of them, but I can take a guess at what it says.”

Bucky started at the words that were written using a typewriter. He pushed the page aside if Tony wanted to see. He needed to see more. There were photographs of all members of the Avengers. There were even photographs of Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and Phil Coulson.

“Bucky, tell me I’m wrong but I know what this is,” Tony said seriously catching the attention of the Alpha.

“This was my last… the Soldiers mission. I needed to infiltrate both Shield and Avengers. I was supposed to kill Steve.”

Tony looked through the pictures, “Part of me didn’t want that to be true. Okay so you’re here so it means that you probably defected before you can be part of the plan and Hydra is still attacking without you, but they want you back,” the Omega surmised.

There was the last page with only one sentence that made Bucky’s blood run cold. He gripped the page with his metal hand, almost crumpling it.

“Come on Bucky you’re scaring me. What’s going on, talk to me.”

Bucky didn’t want Tony to see. He didn’t. 

The sentence was, эахватить тони старк.  
_Capture Tony Stark._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Forgive my Russian, I only took one semester and I've forgot already....


	21. Full Circle: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I wont write out the excuses as to why this took a while to post. ~~i got sick and then i bought overwatch and the sims and i fell down the hole that is Killing Stalking and somehow ended up watching Lazytown??????~~

Steve pushed Rumlow inside the quinjet. The Hydra Agent kept his mouth shut. Steve looked furious. He no longer wore his helmet and the rest of the Avengers looked tired. Most of the soldiers were tied up together inside the warehouse without a chance of escape. Usually, SHIELD would come and pick up them up. With SHIELD silent, they left an anonymous call to the local police.

Natasha took Rumlow from Steve, “We’ll take it from here.”

Steve only wanted to go home to his mate. He needed to make sure that he was okay, that Bucky was safe and it was just a long day. Whoever Rumlow was communicating with from AIM was not there. Any and all AIM agents refused to say anything.

JARVIS was driving the quinjet at top speeds back to the tower. Phil would hopefully help them out and get Rumlow to talk.

* * *

 

 

“I didn’t know. Look, everything is going to be fine. Hey, Steve is going to be here any second. JARVIS can you call up Phil,” Tony called out trying to solve their current situation.

“Why did they want you,” Bucky asked looking at the omega.

“I don’t know. Look, we don’t have all the answers. We just know that Hydra is still going with their plans without you.”

“Rumlow was my handler,” Bucky explained handing Tony the paper, “When they attacked the tower. He was the one that got the soldier out. I remember him coming to the tower, but I don’t remember what happened after. Rumlow wants the soldier back.”

“Look, Hydra wants the soldier back. Steve went out with the Avengers to prevent anything else happening. JARVIS what is the status on the Avengers.”

“The team has left England, they are currently on their way back. Rumlow was successfully captured. Eta of time of arrival, 1.2 hours.”

“All right. We can’t do anything right now. JARVIS scan the documents and save them,” Tony turned his attention to Bucky who still looked lost, “Let’s go down to my workshop.”  
Bucky blinked.

“What do you want to do,” Tony asked him taking Bucky’s hands into his own.

“I don’t know. I ummm, I don’t know. Distract me.”

“Okay. Hey, that’s good. I’m good with distractions. Let’s go see how the bots are doing downstairs. Focus on me alright James,” Tony moved his hands to caress the Alpha’s face.

Bucky was trying to fight away the sensation of disappearing, of losing control, of the world ending. The scent of his omega reaching his nose was one short way of grounding him. He inhaled deeply focusing on his scent and only his scent. Even after leaving Hydra, he still didn’t have full control of his life. He didn’t like that. Bucky wanted it gone. Looking at Tony’s brown eyes, the crinkle of a soft smile. He looked down seeing the small swell of his stomach that was barely there if he didn’t know. He felt strangely overwhelmed and comforted by the sight in front of him.

* * *

 

 

Steve was sure he was stir crazy by the time they arrived at the tower. He was really anxious to get off the quinjet. Phil was already waiting for them. When the quinjet landed safely inside Steve had to remember he still had duties to do as Captain America before he could do anything else. He needed to finish the mission. He was tempted in asking JARVIS where Tony and Bucky were but refrained when Phil walked up to them cool and collected.

Black Widow walked forward with their captive in tow.

“I take it this is the man that everyone has been making a fuss over.”

Steve never saw Phil looking cold towards the enemy. It was a sight he wasn’t used to. Clint walked up beside Steve looking proud, “Let’s see what we can figure out.”

Natasha walked forward. The Hydra agent was blindfolded, they didn’t want him to get a good look at the tower. Clint walked behind, following her. Phil stood still until all three were out of earshot. He turned his attention to Steve.

“You don’t have to debrief. I think it's best if you speak with Tony and Bucky.”

“Why, what happened,” Phil raised a hand to calm the Alpha.

“They’re fine. It’ll just be good to talk with them.”

Steve didn’t need any further prompt as he hurried to elevator ignoring the fact that he was still dressed in his suit and SHIELD.

“Take me to Tony,” he ordered JARVIS once he entered the elevator. Less than a minute the doors were opening for him revealing Tony’s workshop.

Steve heard voices before he saw who was inside.

“Come on kid, it looks fun.”

“Well, why don’t you try it?”

“No, hey no. We crunched the numbers to your size and weight. James will just crash to the ground if he tries the wings.”

“Well… you know… when I was designing this, I didn’t think I’d actually get to, you know. Fly.”

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of heights.”

Steve walked ahead. He saw Tony sitting down on Bucky’s lap, with the Alpha’s arm wrapped casually around his waist. The area was mostly clear. Dummy was there with a fire extinguisher at the ready. They were staring at someone wearing a suit Steve had only seen once when Tony was working. It had wings, so that was new.

Sam sent a glare towards Bucky. Tony said he was his mate, but he was still kind of a douche. Sam just didn’t like the teasing.

“I’m not afraid of heights,” the teen defended as the wings retracted.

Steve cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him. Tony was the one to smile once he saw who it was. He got up off of Bucky’s lap even when the Alpha tried to hold on to his shirt to make him stay.

“Who is this,” Steve asked as Tony hugged him and scented him.

“It’s Sam, you remember him. The kid I gave a grant to, baby avenger.”

Steve hummed remembering the teenager Tony told him about. How he wanted to be an avenger. How Tony was helping him. Better for an Avenger to coach him than getting hurt out by himself. Steve scented his omega. He lowered his head down and scented his neck. Tony smelt like home and comfort along with a new sweet smell now that he was pregnant. His hand wandered down to his stomach that felt a little hard but round.

“Stop, seriously it tickles,” Tony pulled away.

Sam was trying not to look but, oh wow. That was Captain America. The Captain America. In his suit and oh wow that was his shield. Sam wanted to scream and run because wow. When Captain America walked towards him he all but lost it.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Sam,” Steve extended his hand in a polite greeting towards the teen.

Sam forgot what he was supposed to until he stumbled to shake his hand, “Oh no the pleasure is all mine. Wow. You’re Captain America. Well, you know that you are Captain America but I mean is that you are here in front of me. And I can’t stop shaking your hand and now this is awkward. Is this awkward?”

Tony laughed, “All right kid. Let go of his hand and go change. I think you can go eat dinner now. Sorry for keeping you.”

Sam rubbed his neck sheepishly his face growing hot in embarrassment even when Captain America smiled politely at him.

“Yeah, right. Dinner,” Sam tried to clear his throat, “I’m glad you liked the cookies.”

Tony smiled, “Give Mrs. Wilson my thanks.”

Sam left the workshop with a wave of his hand and an awkward shuffle towards the elevator. Tony turned to Bucky.

“Do you have to tease him so much,” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bucky gave a sheepish grin, “I guess I didn’t notice.”

Tony rose a brow but let the matter settle.

“I take it the mission was a success.”

Steve moved to sit in one of the stool’s Tony had by his work table.

“We were able to capture Rumlow. We found him in a warehouse with Hydra and what seemed to be, AIM agents. Whoever he was meeting with was not at the scene. Phil, Natasha, and Clint are with him now. Hopefully, they can figure out what is going on and how we can stop Hydra.”

Tony and Bucky shared a look. The Alpha withdrew in on himself, the guilt crushing him from the inside. He knew deep down he shouldn’t feel guilty, but he felt responsible for what was happening. Tony brought a hand to his face, pondering on how to best approach the subject.

Steve could see the minor difference in their posture. It was small, but his acute eyesight picked it up.

“We know that Hydra is moving on with whatever mission they started,” Tony started to explain he looked towards Bucky who just nodded giving his sign of approval as Tony went to retrieve the red book.

“Phil told me I should talk with you. What happened,” Steve asked concerned.

Bucky sighed staring at Tony as he left his field of vision, “I decided to open it. I want to know what it was that I had. I wanted to understand what happened to me, especially with the recent attacks. I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore.”

Steve frowned deeply, “Buck, you aren’t going to hurt anyone,” he moved towards his best friend, “This is on Hydra, not on you. Whatever it is we can deal with it together. Like always.”

Tony walked back with the red book in his hands, Bucky swallowed. It was just a book. It was not going to open its pages and swallow him whole. Leave him empty with only the darkness of the Winter Soldier to come out.

“Did you open it,” Steve asked looking at Bucky,

“Yes.”

“Why? You didn’t have to do it if you weren’t ready.”

“I am ready. If I waited for any longer we would not have discovered what was inside.”

Bucky took the red book from Tony and opened it. He clenched his jaw at the pages with the orders to his handler. His mission before Bucky had defected from Hydra. He pointed hardly to the pages unable to control his anger towards that nazi organization.

“They want me to kill you and they want Tony.”

Steve was stunned into a silence. He didn’t understand the words on paper but he didn’t need it to convince him. He looked at Tony, the omega didn’t look disturbed. He already had time to deal with the fact that Hydra was after him. A small part of him was not surprised. When he had announced in being Iron Man, there were more people after him than when he was just Howard’s son.

Tony was mainly concerned about Bucky. Tony instinctively felt like comforting the Alpha. He itched to build a nest in their bed full of blankets and pillows for comfort. He really wanted to just hug Bucky and rest his head on his chest.

Tony reached out to grab Bucky’s hand. Bucky would have flinched at the contact but Tony’s scent was so soothing he couldn’t react negatively. He moved closer to Tony, taking in the comfort his omega provided.

“Phil, Clint, and Natasha are questioning Rumlow. By the end, they’ll be able to tell us any information they discover and then he won’t be a problem anymore.”

“If anything, Hydra or AIM will now know that we have Rumlow. We don’t know if they’ll be looking for him,” Tony added petting Bucky’s long hair.

Steve nodded, “The AIM agent wasn’t there. Either he left or they never made it. I suppose… they still want you Bucky, to finish their mission.”

Bucky clenched his jaw, “I’m never going to finish their mission.”

Tony reached up to kiss Bucky’s neck. He was being as supportive as he could. He knew the Alphas were comforting for him, he wanted to do the same for them.

“I need to stop them from triggering the Winter Soldier. Last time… I almost killed the both of you. What would happen if they did it again,” Bucky looked down at Tony’s small bump, no he couldn’t think of that.

“We can talk with your therapist, and I can find a way to integrate BARF with whatever it is Hydra did or better yet we can see a neurologist,” Tony affirmed grabbing his face with both of his hands, “trust me.”

Bucky trusted Tony. Steve felt a bit left out, but he knew the Alpha needed all the comfort at the moment. He just wanted to wrap them both in a tight hug and he did just that. Tony squeaked and Bucky was a bit startled at the hug. He just let himself enjoy the hug.

* * *

 

 

Clint leaned against the wall, letting Natasha and Phil question Rumlow. The Hydra agent was tight-lipped but Natasha was very convincing. If anything he was there for his protection rather than theirs.

“What makes you think I’d say anything,” the Hydra agent finally spoke annoyed.

“I was starting to think that Hydra cut off all your tongues so you wouldn’t spew any secrets,” Clint snarked. Phil sent him a look but didn’t say anything. The Alpha was used to the omega’s antics.

Rumlow glared at his feet. He was not tied to a chair, he was in a cell. But still, he refused to move.

“They wouldn’t do that,” Natasha turned to Clint. Clint understood what was happening. “They’re too dumb to think of it. Most agents are half trained and brainwashed. They give them a gun, point, and shoot. Don’t ask questions just obey mindlessly.”

“So like a toy. I thought they’d be smarter.”

Phil let them, his eyes never leaving their prisoner. He could see how it was affecting the Hydra agent even if he didn’t want it to affect him.

“Why spend any time with cannon fodder when there are other things they could not do,” Natasha sighed.

“Yeah, I get that. I mean what better way to control people that can’t think for themselves. I can see why they do it.”

Brock bit his tongue. He had interrogated people before. Usually, it was more blunt force trauma and torture rather than just talking. It was different. He didn’t like these Avengers.

Clint and Natasha continued talking and Phil continued being vigilant. It was grating on Rumlow’s nerves.

“Aren’t you going to say something? Or are you going to let that omega bitch run his mouth, while you stand there with your knot in your mouth” he growled after an hour.

Clint wasn’t offended. He’d been called worse things. Phil still didn’t say anything but Clint continued.

“I think Alphas that get offended of an omega speaking their mind have the biggest self-conscious issues,” he told Natasha as if Brock wasn’t there.

“Turn to the Alpha when he is speaking to you,” Rumlow growled. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand in anger and Alpha hormones pushing forward.

“I think that’s the reason he could never finish a mission,” Natasha discussed with Clint.

Brock inhaled and Phil smiled. They already won.

* * *

 

 

Now that the all three were together, Tony felt restless. As if he couldn’t stand still. They were on the communal floor waiting for any news from Phil or the wonder twins. Steve still his Captain America armor knowing that the mission wasn’t over yet. Still, Tony needed to do something. Tony grabbed a blanket laying around and set it on the couch. Steve and Bucky stared at him silently. He grabbed the cushions next and set them all down on the couch. But it was still missing something. He looked towards Bucky who was sitting on a recliner chair. He walked over to him and Bucky rose an eyebrow in question. Tony didn’t respond he just grabbed the throw blanket on the chair and set it down on the sofa as well.

It looked a little better. Steve seemed a bit amused. Tony was nesting. It was an endearing sight to see. But Tony didn’t finish there. He grabbed Bucky’s hands and pulled him up to his feet.

“Doll, what are you doing,” the Alpha asked.

“Just shush,” Tony assured as he pushed Bucky to sit down on the couch/nest.

Bucky looked confused. Tony did the same with Steve and sat him down on his nest. After both Alpha’s were seated did Tony sit between them. He cuddled up to the Alphas and no longer felt restless. In fact, he felt at ease. He curled his himself, grabbed their arms until they rested around him. Steve smiled. He wanted to do this earlier but now that it was happening, it felt good. Just like home. He was finally able to reach out and set his hand over Tony’s abdomen. The omega enjoyed the touch and hummed. Steve grinned, there was a small distinctive bump that he could now feel. Their baby was there, safe and growing inside of Tony.

* * *

 

 

“What should we do with him,” Natasha asked motioning to the unconscious Hydra agent.

“Don’t worry about him, I’ll deal with it,” Phil supplied, “I think it's best we share the information we discovered with the rest of the Avengers first.”

Tony set a hand on his stomach protectively as Natasha spoke.

“Rumlow is the Winter Soldier’s handler. Hydra has a current deal with AIM. He didn’t tell us but it became clear that the Winter Soldier can be activated with words, similar to hypnosis.”

“Did he mention anything else, like what Hydra is trying to do,” Steve asked impatiently.

“Well, nothing else other than wanting to kill Captain America.”

Bucky stood up, he presented the team his red book, “This is the Soldier’s red book. In it states Hydra’s main mission when I… was under their control. They want to dismantle SHIELD.”

Phil grabbed the photographs that Hydra had taken of SHIELD agents as Bucky continued.

“They want to put an end to the Avengers.”

Bruce sighed when he saw the photos of all current members. Thor grew angry at these cowardly foes who rather attack from behind then face their enemies.

“My mission was to kill Captain America,” Bucky gave Steve a look and Steve immediately wanted to comfort the Alpha and assure him that it wasn’t his fault

“As well as capturing Tony.”

No one gasped. They only looked concerned.

“Rumlow may have said something about your mission,” Clint added capturing the pack’s attention, “part of the Soldier’s mission was tied with AIM. I think they are the ones that originally wanted Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Amateurs. Listen, this threat of kidnapping doesn’t faze me. If AIM wants me, then they most likely want my Iron Man technology. People have been wanting it for years, why would this be any different.”

Steve and Bucky were not assured by Tony’s flippancy. They felt protective.

“So what do we do,” Bruce asked looking through the files.

“We figure out these words that control the soldier and put a stop to whatever AIM is planning. Now that we captured Hydra’s main operative they won’t be as daring to attack us nor SHIELD.”

“I’ll send word to Fury,” Phil affirmed, “I think they want to question Rumlow as well.”  
“Be my guest,” Tony motioned for the agent.

Even though some bad news was given, the situation felt almost lighter. Hydra wouldn’t be that big of an issue at the time. Tony felt like he could sleep for two days straight now most things were settled. But the first thing he felt like doing was finding a neurologist that could help with Bucky. But first, he needed to spend some more time in his nest with his two alphas. Things could wait for tomorrow.


	22. Sputnik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was eating a large deli sandwich when Clint walked in. The archer had wet hair and smelled of body wash and shampoo.
> 
> “Want one,” Tony asked motioning to the wrapped up sandwiches on the counter.
> 
> The omega didn’t have to be told twice as he joined Tony. Both ate their food in shared silence. Tony finished his sandwich. He sat up on the stool and moved over the fridge. Clint stared at him confused until Tony pulled out a large yogurt parfait.
> 
> “Holy crap, I’ve never seen you eat so much,” Clint spoke with a mouthful of food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this chapter is long and it took me days to write.

It was already fourteen weeks, four months already. Tony couldn’t believe it. It felt surreal. Looking down at his stomach the omega could see the difference in his body. His stomach was rounding already. If he wore a tight shirt anyone would be able to see that he was expecting. His face started to soften, his cheeks filling with the weight. It wasn’t so much, but Tony could see it clearly. His back started hurting, just aches and pains when he stood up for too long. He thought having acid reflux was bad before, but now it was just annoying. His stomach seemed to be growing, but his bladder just kept on shrinking. Tony worried about how much bigger he was going to get. His pants couldn’t button up anymore, they were too tight. He needed to buy a bigger pair but he was too lazy to go out and buy some. So far he had just been wearing sweatpants or borrowing clothes from his Alphas. The alphas did not mind at all, in fact, Steve and Bucky enjoyed seeing Tony wearing their clothes. It was a territorial instinct, it marked Tony as theirs. If people couldn’t see his bonding bites they could scent his Alphas on his skin along with the growing pup in him.

Once again the trio went to see Tony’s doctor for his ultrasound. Steve was helpful and informed Tony that their baby was now the size of a lemon. When Helen started the ultrasound machine Tony felt giddy and nervous. He knew how these sessions would go but still, this was something big. When the screen started to change Tony was in awe at  
the sight.

“It looks like a baby now,” Bucky muttered under his breath. His eyes were wide.

It looked like a very small baby with a large head. But now it had arms and legs, fingers and toes. It kind of looked like it was moving there inside of Tony.

“It’s so strange. Do they move when they are this small,” Tony asked not averting his gaze.

“Yes of course. Even though the baby is still small you won’t be able to feel anything just yet. Give it a couple of weeks and you will feel all the kicks, punches and rolls.”

“Wow.”

“The baby looks like they are developing properly. Size is good. Oh, would you like to know their gender?”

“You can tell,” Bucky asked.

Helen nodded, “I can see it clearly, but you won’t be able to know their secondary gender until they are born. It seems I can only see one."

Steve turned to Tony and the omega felt nervous again. They could find out whether they were going to have a boy or a girl. It won’t just be a pup, it’ll be a tiny person.

“What do you think, Tony,” the Alpha asked.

“What do I think, what about you,” he looked at Steve to Bucky.

“I think you should choose, you are after all incubating the pup,” Bucky teased.

Tony took in a deep breath. He didn’t want to wait to find out until the pup was born. That was months away and frankly, the anticipation would eat him alive.

“Okay,” he answered simply.

Helen turned back to look at the ultrasound, the wand moving ever so slightly. “It seems that you are going to have a boy. Congratulations.”

If Tony cried at the news, no one minded. The utter emotion of just finding out the pup's gender was overwhelming. In a good way. Tony couldn’t stop the tears nor the way he covered his mouth to hide his sobs. Steve just grasped Tony and started hugging his head. His own eyes were watery as well. Bucky was a bit silent but he squeezed Tony’s free hand. His lip wobbled but that was all. His chest hurt like there was a warm heat blooming in his heart. He couldn’t breathe, but the happiness was flowing out from every pore in his body. Bucky felt like he could scream and jump in joy.

“A boy,” Steve asked not believing it.

“Yeah, I can clearly see they are a boy. Seems like your pup is not shy at all.”

Tony gave a wet laugh. It wouldn’t be his pup if he was not ashamed about his nudity. He was going to have a boy. He was going to have a son. Why was the news so shocking to him? He was already four months along so it shouldn’t be shocking, yet it was.

* * *

 

‘How do I even say this? Hey, James. Love. Honey. Sweetie. I got you a neuroscientist to help you. Okay,’ Tony thought to himself as he walked around the communal area.

‘That’s not good. Oh hey James, my gleaming star is it okay if another doctor sees you? No… Hey, James I know you said you would someday be willing to use BARF, well how about now?’

Tony groaned and flopped down onto the sofa. Well, it wasn’t so much of a flop as a struggle to lay down without hurting himself. Tony started to notice that his equilibrium had begun to shift. He had actually gained weight, but Helen reassured him that it was good. Still. Not having a good balance was offsetting. Tony never really had that problem before.

Still Tony couldn’t help but stress. Tony had contacted a neuroscientist who had worked closely with psychiatrists treating serious patients with mental health issues. Dr. Wu had recommended him and a short conversation over the phone convinced the omega that it was the right choice. Now all he needed to do was talk to Bucky. The doctor was willing to come and see Bucky if he would allow it, more comfortably if Dr. Wu was there as well.

“Why are you frowning?”

Tony jumped, startled at the sudden voice. He was pretty sure a loud shriek came from him as well. Tony sat up as he glared at Bucky. Bucky looked guilty like he had not wanted to scare Tony in the first place.

“Shit. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Tony placed a hand over his arc reactor, “I should buy you a bell.”

Bucky smiled moving over to sit beside Tony, “Kinky. Kind of like it.” Tony rolled his eyes. “But still, why were you frowning?”

Tony sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, “Do you think therapy is helping you?”

Bucky pondered. He didn’t think much about it. He had a session once a week or once in two weeks. It was just something he did now. He got to talk and someone was willing to listen to him, support him, and provide insight from a different perspective. He supposed it did help him. He made the effort to do more around the tower and talk to the rest of the Avengers. Bucky had bad days but it was becoming bearable. He didn’t take any medication, but even so, his therapist assured him there was nothing wrong with it if he ever was willing. His doctor was straight forward, which he appreciated greatly. Nothing he said was laughed at or frowned at. It was a slow process, but it was the second closest thing he felt to control.

“Yeah it does actually help,” Bucky finally answered and he could see the tension release from Tony’s shoulders, “what brought this on?”

Tony bit his bottom lip, “Well… I don’t even know how to say this but might as well just get it over with,” Bucky wanted to ask but Tony continued. “I don’t want to sound like a professional or anything because I am not. Squishy science was never my strong point. I’m better with equations, much simpler stuff. But, ever since you showed me the Soldier’s red book I couldn’t stop thinking. Hydra was able to… control you. That’s not good. Whatever they did was inhumane, and I don’t want you to feel bad or any negative emotion concerning yourself. You know I love you so much.”

Tony moved closer to Bucky, sitting on his knees on the sofa to get much closer to him. Bucky was listening intently.

“I know you do, sweetheart.”

Tony smiled, “Good. Because I don’t say it much. I love you, I love Steve, and I love the little alien that I am currently hosting in my body.”  
Bucky laughed at that.

“I want you to control who you are. I want you to not be scared because you are so brave and strong. My strong handsome Alpha. Everything that has happened to you, you overcame because you are you.”

“Back at ya.”

“I made some calls and Dr. Wu was able to help me. We found a neuroscientist that specializes with victims of trauma. I know your therapist is doing all she can to help you, but we both know that Hydra did something. I sent him a video of me using BARF and he was interested in the technology and how it could help people overcoming trauma. He agreed to come and see you but Dr. Wu would be there just in case you felt uncomfortable. So this is me asking you, would you be willing to try this?”

Bucky sighed. That was something to take in. It was true, Hydra did do something to him. They were able to take control of him and Bucky did not like it at all. He hated it. He wanted some semblance in his life. He wanted to be able to go out and feel comfortable on the street without being afraid of being attacked. He wanted to let himself be happy without overthinking that Hydra could come back and bring out the Winter Soldier. He had nightmares of losing control and destroying those closest to him.

“Yes.”

Bucky didn’t get a reply instead, the omega wrapped his arms tight around Bucky in a hug. He could feel Tony’s stomach press against his own. He didn’t want to be scared anymore.

* * *

 

“It’s good to see you again, Bucky. I’d like to introduce you to Dr. Howden. Dr. Howden this is James.”

Both men shook hands. Bucky was glad to see that this doctor was a Beta as well and not an Alpha. The doctor informed Bucky on everything. He told him his specialties and how hearing Bucky’s case was interesting but not rare. There were people out there that were triggered to react to certain words, locations, smell, foods, sounds, etc. Even so, it would be his first time helping someone who was reverted to another person. Bucky heard giant words about personality disorder and a variation of the kind. How sometimes it was possible to have more than one persona and how some people never realized it because they never remembered. He assured the Alpha that this was not the case though it did have similarities.

Bucky hoped that Tony would be here with him for this but Tony was called in the last second to help Pepper sign documents for the company. Hopefully, Steve would be joining him, he said he might appear.

“What we have here is not something normally done but I have seen it. We don’t focus on it because the science community things it is simply impossible but it is possible from someone to be controlled. For example, in hypnosis, as hypnotist says a word and the person would act a dissimilar way to who they are and with a different word the spell would break. Dr. Wu has informed and your mate, Mr. Stark has made me sign more than 20 forms of disclosure and privacy. They have informed me of your case. You are not hypnotized but there are still triggers in your mind that hypnotize until this second persona appears and we are going to find out.”

There was a knock on the door to the conference room. Bucky turned and saw that it was Steve.

“Do you mind if he joins,” Bucky asked.

The doctors shook their head, “Not at all. It is better to have support.”

Bucky stood from his chair and unlocked the door for Steve to enter. The Alpha looked sheepish but shook the hand of the new doctor. Dr. Howden once again explained his hypothesis for Steve. The Alpha looked like he knew something.

“I think you are right, doctor,” Bucky was confused, “Phil just gave me a call and send a message through JARVIS. Once Rumlow arrived in SHIELD they were able to gain more information from him. Hydra… used a phrase to unlock the soldier.”

Bucky felt like he was punched in the gut. Hydra used words to unleash the cold killing machine inside of him. His therapist looked deep in thought.

“Then I was correct,” he turned to face Bucky, “Now that we know the cause we can amend this. Mr. Stark informed me on his technology and how it is currently being used with his aunt to help her Alzheimer’s and the results are remarkable. Your condition is different but it can be used to help. Would you like that Bucky? It is all right if you would like some more time to think about it.”

* * *

 

“All right, James. I’m going to lower the brightness to the lights. Is that alright?”

The Alpha nodded his head and the lights turned off.

“That’s good. Now, are you ready to begin? This is not the first time but I want you to tell me if you want to stop, it’s very important. Let’s begin.”

Bucky tried to relax as he opened his eyes to the dark room. He knew that just on the other side both doctors would be observing him. Bucky had started doing this almost weekly. He wanted to get better, he wanted to remember and he wanted to have control over himself.

“страстное желание.”

Bucky took in a deep breath and tried to recall something to counteract the word. He hated the first thing he saw as BARF presented him with a cold winter night. He needed to concentrate and change it. Think of something, anything. Bucky tried to ease himself out of the cold memory, his metal arm felt heavy like it had been destroyed and remained hanging by wires. He focused on warmth. Warmth. The sun began to peek just above the horizon. The cold air all but disappeared and the pain wasn’t so stifling. The scenery was the same but it looked beautiful now that the sun rose. The snow underneath his boots was sleek and white. He could see green grass blades frozen just underneath them.

He felt his chest lighter.

“Very good, that is amazing Bucky,” Dr. Wu praised as the scenery disappeared and he was left in the same room. It wasn’t as dark as before.

“страстное желание. проржавевший."

This time the cold chilled Bucky to the bone. He was inside a large warehouse. A gun in his hands and his feet moved on their own. There was someone there with him. His arms moved on their own and focused the gun for him to fire upon the stranger. The stranger was running away. He didn’t want to this. A flash of a dead body came to him increasing his breathing and heart rate. Dr. Howden was worried for Bucky. Bucky felt as if his body was moving on its own. His finger clenched hovering over the trigger. If he could change this he would lower his gun and let the person run.

His gun lowered and the person continued running. He could hear the screech of the large door opening and the person escaping, finally free. Bucky once again found himself in the room. He felt exhausted, mentally. He felt like crying.

“It’s all right if you feel like stopping right here. You are doing so well. We can continue this on Friday.”

“No,” the betas were startled at Bucky’s loud determined voice, “let’s continue.”

The doctors shared a look. Bucky was not in immediate danger and he was more than willing to take a chance. They would do nothing more than support their patient.

Dr. Howden took in a breath, “страстное желание. проржавевший. печь.”

Bucky felt strapped down to a metal chair. There were people in front of him, their faces were too dark for him to see clearly. They were talking about him in Russian. They were asking him questions. He didn’t know why he felt terrified to be in the chair. His hands were clenched tight expecting the pain. He knew there was a lot of pain, there was always pain in the chair. He closed his eyes and his surroundings began to change.

“I think you have more wrinkles than me,” came the soft gentle voice.

Bucky blinked. There in front of him was Tony, but not his Tony. He had no scent, he knew it was BARF. It was a memory. Right, this had happened about three days ago. Bucky was still sitting in a chair, but it was plush and comfortable. There was no straps holding him down and no menacing figures hovering over him.

Tony was smiling eating what looked like mini muffins, “Don’t tell Steve but I have a feeling the little alien is going to have brown hair.”

Bucky smiled at the hologram of the omega. Brown eyes, tousled hair, and a shirt that was becoming too tight for Tony to wear. The image started to fade and the Alpha felt so much better. The doctors were extremely proud. Bucky had reverted a horrible memory to a happy one. That was hard to do but Bucky had done it. The doctors did not hesitate to continue.

“страстное желание. проржавевший. печь. рассвет.”

“хорошо,” the voice started.

Bucky was standing at attention there was someone in front of him. A girl with long red hair tied behind her head. She wore black clothing, her face was blank of all expressions just like his own.

“I want you to shoot her,” were the orders.

The girl didn’t look away from him even when he saw fear in her eyes. He took out a gun and flipped the safety on.

“It is important to understand these rules, Natalia. Never let a target live, they must die. Feeling sympathy for a corpse will only lead to your death,” the shapeless voice turned his attention to Bucky who couldn’t turn away from those familiar eyes.

Who was this girl? Why did she look so familiar to him?

“Shoot her, Soldier.”

Bucky was about to shoot, he could feel his finger on the trigger. He could feel it slowly squeezing. The image changed, the girl was smiling. She was older now, she had shorter hair and the blank gaze was busy smiling.

“God damn it, Natasha. Did you put my bow in jello,” Clint appeared carrying a large plate with red jello with an object inside.

The beta started laughing and her teammate soon joined her, “It wasn’t me,” she laughed looking at the jello, “How could someone do this big enough anyways? Do you know who did it, Bucky?”

Bucky knew her, he had met her before. No wonder Natasha seemed similar…There was something, he was in charge of. Red room. The image projected from BARF disappeared once again. The lights in the room shone bright and his therapist walked inside.

“I think that is enough for today Bucky, you are doing wonderful and we don’t want to push you. Progress is good, I’m proud.”

* * *

 

Tony was eating a large deli sandwich when Clint walked in. The archer had wet hair and smelled of body wash and shampoo.

“Want one,” Tony asked motioning to the wrapped up sandwiches on the counter.

The omega didn’t have to be told twice as he joined Tony. Both ate their food in shared silence. Tony finished his sandwich. He sat up on the stool and moved over the fridge. Clint stared at him confused until Tony pulled out a large yogurt parfait.

“Holy crap, I’ve never seen you eat so much,” Clint spoke with a mouthful of food.

Tony would have felt offended, but he really didn’t care. Sure he has been hungrier than ever. He didn’t mind, though. Tony loved food. He didn’t really care much for it before, but recently food tasted so good.

“Can’t help it,” Tony said dipping a spoon in the parfait and proceeded to eat.

Tony slowly started getting cravings, but they weren’t so severe. The only new things that were bugging him were was his shrinking bladder, the change in his equilibrium, his current heartburn, and aching back.

Clint didn’t mind and went back to eating. After finishing their food Clint moved over to watch something on the television. He was surprised when Tony joined him on the couch.

“You okay there, Stark?”

“Yeah, now shut up I’m trying to watch.”

Over the course of watching a TV show, Tony moved closer to Clint. Clint too moved closer to Tony that both omega’s ended up cuddling with one another.

“This isn’t weird right,” Clint asked once they started watching a movie.

“It’s not weird,” Tony answered.

“Okay good, cause this actually feels really comfortable.”

Both omegas were curled together, comforting each other. It was common for omegas to seek comfort amongst one another. With Tony being pregnant, it was becoming apparent that he was more in tuned with his instincts. He made small nests relax in and now apparently cuddled with Clint. Not that Clint was complaining. If anything he enjoyed it.  
Tony pressed closer scenting the omega. Oh, since when did they start purring? Tony wondered if Steve or Bucky would be jealous at this but ignored it. He felt completely at ease.

“We should do this more often. I vote every day.”

“Tony are you ready,” Tony peeked over Clint’s shoulder and saw Steve there. When the Alpha saw what Clint and Tony were doing, he only smiled.

“Yeah,” Tony got up from the sofa with not much of a struggle. Clint pouted when Tony moved.

“Hey, what’s the big deal,” Clint made a move to grab Tony.

“Sorry, Clint. We’re going shopping for some things for the pup.”

Clint frowned but turned back around to finish watching the movie he and Tony decided to watch. Tony turned his attention to his Alpha. Steve was dressed nicely to go out. Tony, on the other hand, was wearing one of Bucky’s shirts, and his jeans were unbuttoned because they no longer fit him. Tony looked like a pregnant omega, his stomach was still visible through the large shirt.

“Did you eat?”

“Yes, I did. Now stop worrying and let’s go.”

Bucky met up with them on their way to the garage. Tony chose one of his smoother cars to drive. Bucky was wearing a hat over his head to try and hide his identity. Tony only wore sunglasses, no one knew about his pregnancy outside of his family or team members.

Tony drove them to the mall. The streets were crowded as always but the trio made up for it with shared conversations until they arrived. The parking lot wasn’t as full as Tony had suspected it would be. They all stepped out and began to walk inside. Tony reached over and took Steve’s hand in his own. The Alpha blushed but squeezed Tony’s hand.

There were a couple of children and baby stores, but not too many. Tony wandered into one and the Alphas followed without complaint. Steve was amazed at all the small clothes there was, and even tiny shoes. Bucky stared at the clothes. He grabbed one off the rack. They were small. Tony was already looking through some.

“Do you have an idea of what to pick,” Steve asked walking over to the omega.

Even if Tony was only four months pregnant, he really wanted to buy things for the pup already.

“I guess onesies, we need clothes for the pup to wear when he is born. Look at this one,” Tony held out a very small onesie that had a frog face on the butt.

Steve couldn’t help but coo at the size of it. Bucky was looking at different ones beside Tony.

“How ‘bout this one,” Bucky showed them another small onesie but this one looked like a stencil of the Game of Thrones iron throne with the words, ‘Heir to the Iron Throne,’ underneath. Tony thought it was perfect, well since the main characters were Starks and the baby was going to be a Stark as well.

Tony snorted, “Since when did you start watching Game of Thrones,” he grabbed the onesie from Bucky.

“Natasha recommended I watch it.”

Steve found another one and Tony loved it. It was a green onesie with the word Cutie and below that a large symbol of pi. The mates showed each other clothes for the pup that Steve had to grab a basket to put them all in. The majority of them all had designs and witty lines that made them smile.

Tony, of course, ended up buying them. Steve nor Bucky complained about carrying the bags as Tony led them to another store. This one focused more on items needed for a nursery. They just looked around and Tony decided it would be best to buy it later. They went back to the car and drove to the tower after Tony bought himself a large pretzel.

Back at the tower, Thor had made dinner for the entire pack. And by dinner, it looked like a feast. There were lots of meats, bread, mashed vegetables that Tony had no clue what it was originally, and there were other foods Tony did not know. Natasha, Clint, and Bruce were already there talking amongst each other waiting for them apparently.

“Holy shit did you cook all this?!”

Thor let a booming laugh his arms wide motioning to the table filled to the brim with food, “Nay, I did not. The cooks of Asgard prepared this meal for us, my mother had ordered for it once she figured that one of the warriors of Midgard was with child.”

Steve’s eyebrows rose, “Your mom sent us dinner because Tony is pregnant?”

“Aye. Tis her blessing for the child for she is a goddess of fertility and birth.”

Tony felt shocked that the queen of Asgard was blessing him because he was pregnant, and also there was a ton of food.

“Uh, send her my thanks,” Tony said which only made the god of thunder much more proud.

“Dig in.”

Clint was already stuffing his face with food without having being told to eat. Tony felt full just looking at all the food but his stomach grumbled. So he enjoyed the rest of the pack and began to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Sputnik the title? What does it have to do with this story? Tell me why the word Sputnik has a significance in this chapter. Also, I might blend chapter 20 and 21 together.


	23. Here and There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paparazzi had not caught the wind of him being pregnant for four months and now they finally caught up to him. There was the sound of pictures being taken. Bucky growled at the crowd that surrounded them outside. He didn’t like the way the people swarmed to them like locusts. They were talking loudly asking questions and trying to get close to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that I love you guys so much.  
> *blows kisses*

“Do you think this is weird because I do,” Tony started as he and Natasha set off to some stores for shopping.

The agent only stared at him unamused, “We can always go back to the tower.”

Tony hummed, “No, this is okay. I just have a tendency of saying what I think out loud.”

“You don’t say,” she answered sarcastically opening the door for him to enter at the first boutique.

“I still don’t see why I need to buy clothes if they aren’t going to fit me in two months,” Tony muttered to himself looking at the shirt that no longer fit him.

Don’t get him wrong, Tony loves clothes. He loves buying them, mixing and matching, and looking in style. He just did not see why he needed new clothes for his pregnancy. Though he did enjoy the fact that he could buy a new wardrobe.

Inside the store Tony saw his cousin, Sharon, waiting for them there. Tony smiled when she finally noticed him. They hugged each other in greeting. Tony introduced Natasha to Sharon, both Beta women smiled politely and shook hands. Tony knew Sharon, there was something underneath her smile. Tony kept quiet, understanding that it was none of his business.

“I hope we did not keep you too long,” Tony apologized.

“It’s all right, I just got here as well,” Sharon’s attention focused on Tony’s abdomen. “Wow, you’ve gotten big.”

Tony smoothed his shirt down, “I know. It’ll only be a couple of days then I’ll feel the little alien kicking.”

“By the way thanks for the pictures, Aunt Peggy has one framed by her bed.”

Tony flushed at the attention.

“How far along are you?”

“17 going on to 18 weeks. So around 4 months.”

No further questions were asked. Tony turned his attention to the clothes. The clothes on the mannequins were chic. There were styled clothes for expecting omegas, both male and female. Some of the clothes were simple shirts and pants, the rest were eye catching for Tony. If he was hosting a mini alien in his body he might as well look good. The aspect of buying new clothes was no longer annoying.

Natasha helped him in choosing some clothes and Sharon gave the second opinion. Tony found some shirts that were loose around the stomach. There were stretchy pants that didn’t have a zipper or button which Tony thought was a genius. Buttons had become his enemy in the latest months. There were also dresses for both genders. Omega clothing was generally gender fluid it was only labeled to help omegas find their size.

Natasha held out a feminine dress that was pretty. Tony could see himself wearing it. It joined the pile of clothes he was going to purchase. Sharon helped him choose extra shirts and new pajamas. After ringing everything up by the very helpful sales assistant, Tony felt exhausted. He had some aches and pains along his lower back. His feet felt sore as well. Glancing at his phone, Tony was shocked to see that it was still fairly early.

“How ‘bout something to eat,” Sharon suggested as she and Natasha carried the bags of clothing.

Tony walked beside them, rubbing his lower back to ease some of the pain, “I’m craving dumplings.”

“Then let’s get some. I know a restaurant close by.”

The restaurant was dimly lit with rose smelling incensed burning by the entrance. The décor was in dark red and gold tones. There wasn’t a line waiting to be seated but most of the tables were filled with customers. The smell of the food was mouthwatering to Tony. He all but forgot about his minor aches and pains.

They were seated by a window and the waiter brought them appetizers to start with. Tony grabbed one and bit into it. It was delicious. The omega felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced at the screen. It was Momma Rhodes calling him. Tony swallowed his food as he answered the call.

“Hi, Momma,” Tony greeted her.

“Hello, sweet-pea. I hope I’m not bothering you.”

“It’s alright. I’m just having brunch with Sharon and Natasha.”

“Oh. Sweet-pea, let me call you again later. You have to eat, we can always talk again after.”

“It’s okay.”

“Oh shush darling. Go eat. I’ll call you later, better yet give me a call when you are well rested and have finished eating.”

Tony sighed as they both hung up. Rhodey’s mom was always so worrisome, she acted lie a mother to Tony. Tony felt lucky that even though he no longer had his mom there were so many women in his life who became an important maternal figure to him.

After eating Tony felt like taking a nap. Noticing his fatigue Sharon assured Tony that she would keep in touch as she said goodbye. Natasha drove them back to the tower. She followed him up to his floor, still caring his clothing. Natasha set the bags down in the sitting area.

“Thank you,” Tony tried to suppress a yawn with his hand.

“Get some rest.”

Tony let out a loud yawn as Natasha left. Tony shuffled to his room. The bed was made but with the pull of the covers, Tony crawled inside. He shivered at the cool blankets but felt at ease at the comfort of the mattress and the mixed scent of his mates. Tony covered himself completely inside, like a small cocoon. The omega groaned unable to find a good side to sleep on. His back was achy, and his side hurts from constantly sleeping on it so much.

Tony pulled a couple of pillows. He set one down horizontal before laying down on it and then the other pillow he placed it between his knees underneath his stomach. The pressure felt adequate and his stomach didn’t feel so heavy. He would call Mama Rhodes after his nap. After a couple of minutes, he drifted off into sleep.

 

* * *

 

20 Weeks

Steve couldn’t stop staring. Steve had thought that Tony looked beautiful when he just began to show but now he looked amazing. His stomach was larger now, a high curve that was tight over any regular shirt he wore. His cheeks were rounder and there was a glow that surrounded him. Tony claimed it was sweat but Steve knew kept saying it was a glow. Tony became sensitive to the amount of sun he could receive, his skin would flush a bright red. Steve made it his duty to care for his mate any way possible.

“You have that look.”

Steve blinked, it was Bucky who spoke up.

“What?”

“I said you have that look on your face.”

“What look?”

“That dreamy look that you usually get before you become this cuddly octopus with Tony.”

“I do,” Steve asked confused.

Tony was moving around, he was just getting a bowl of fruits to eat. Clint was beside the omega, both of them talking quietly amongst themselves. The past days both omegas spent more time together. Tony said that Clint was a soothing presence. The Alphas didn’t question it, not when both omegas cuddled close to each other.

“It’s not like you are any different.”

Bucky didn’t deny it. If anything he was worse than Steve. He would nuzzle Tony until his entire scent was covered by his own. The Alphas couldn’t help it. Tony was just mouthwatering. The omega could feel the stares directed him. He turned around to face them. He smiled at Steve and Bucky sending them a flirtatious win that did little to nothing to calm them down.

 

* * *

 

22 Weeks

Bucky and Steve sat on either side of Tony. They were currently in a birthing class that Bruce had signed them in as a present. There were other expectant Omegas there as well as some female betas with their mates and partners. The teacher was a thirty-year-old female omega with black hair pulled tightly in a high ponytail. She was all smiles as she greeted her new students to her class.

Bucky felt out of place. Everything was soft colors with relaxing scents. The smell of pregnancy was very strong within the room. Tony felt just as out of place as Bucky. Sure there were two other male omegas there but he was the only one with two mates. No one eyed them which helped ease his discomfort. Other than that, he really didn’t know what to expect. Sure he learned everything about his pregnancy. Steve was constantly informing him small tidbits about how the little alien was developing when Tony wasn’t visiting Helen for an appointment.

Tony just felt extremely uncomfortable. He thought it was bad at 17 weeks, but now he was huge. Helen had told him that he was only going to get bigger and Tony could not believe it. His stomach stuck out that it was obvious that he was pregnant. He started seeing stretch marks at the curve of his stomach and somehow his ass had gotten bigger. His hips had widened and he could no longer wear regular shoes without them cutting off circulation to his feet. There was also a dark line that went to the middle of his stomach.

The only thing that made Tony worried is that he hasn’t felt the baby move inside him. Dr. Cho reassured him that some babies moved earlier than others and that he was in the weeks where he would feel the baby start to move. Tony tried not let it bother him but sometimes he would just rub his stomach and wonder why he hasn’t felt anything. When he would see the pup through the ultrasound and hear his heartbeat was the only reassurance he had that his pup was still there with him.

Tony smiled a bit when he felt Steve’s hand wander to his side. Steve could no longer keep his hands to himself. He would constantly be touching Tony no matter where they were. The touch was welcomed, it assured Tony that he was not there alone.

During the class, the trio learned about breathing exercise that was healthy to do to relax the body and could be used for giving birth. Tony was embarrassed when he had to practice the breathing as if he were giving birth already. There were also small exercises that would be used with the help of a partner. Steve and Bucky were kind enough to take turns with Tony. At the end of the class, Tony felt much better for having taken it.

They left the class and made their way to the car. Now that Tony was getting bigger and his feet were bothering him more and more he thought it was best if he took a break from driving. Steve and Bucky were quick to offer their assistance with driving. Outside on the street, Tony was surprised to see a large group of people with cameras directed at them. Tony knew it had to be the paparazzi.

The paparazzi had not caught the wind of him being pregnant for four months and now they finally caught up to him. There was the sound of pictures being taken. Bucky growled at the crowd that surrounded them outside. He didn’t like the way the people swarmed to them like locusts. They were talking loudly asking questions and trying to get close to Tony.

Steve covered Tony with his body as Bucky pushed some of the paparazzi aside.

“Are these your mates?”  
“Is it true that you have more than one mate?”  
“Is this your first child?”  
“How does it feel to be expecting your first child?”  
“How is the company going to react to your pregnancy?”  
“When did you decide to settle down?”  
“Are you no longer Iron Man?”

Tony tried to ignore the questions but they were very pushy. They were even recording with cameras. He kept his mouth shut, he didn’t flash them a smile. He was startled. His instincts were telling him to run away and protect himself. Bucky kept a steady hand on his back. Both Alphas led him to the car. Steve opened the door for Tony and Bucky entered behind him. Tony could hear the questions they were asking Steve but the Alpha ignored them as he sat on the driver seat. Steve drove away from the fray of people. The Alpha was clenching the steering wheel a little too tightly Tony could hear the plastic groan under him.

“Are you all right,” Bucky asked,

Tony had calmed now that they were away from all the paparazzi. He knew that now that they had pictures of him there would be wild stories roaming around the news outlets until they had accurate information. Pepper would not be happy. If anything she would give out a statement to the people who took their pictures. Tony had many restraining orders against paparazzi, it was the reason why he hardly got bombarded by the media outside of events.

“I’m fine. Just surprised is all.”

The words calmed Steve down a bit. He was still annoyed at the people that surrounded them and gave them no room to leave. He didn’t like them being around his mate. Bucky, on the other hand, was glad to be beside Tony. His scent was just as calming as always.

“You okay Stevie?”

Steve sighed trying not to crash the car. He tried to regulate his breathing that was still coming out hard due to the adrenaline in wanting to protect his omega and pup.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just really close to losing it,” he admitted not ashamed.

“You were losing it? I was this close to punching one of them that had his camera on my face.”

Tony let out a laugh rubbing a hand over his stomach to settle over his last nerves.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if either of you had punched one. I remember the first time they hounded me when I was 15, Rhodey had to hold me back or else I would get arrested. There was this man with a large camera trying to ask me about all kind of personal stuff having to do with my parents. Anyway, he says something I get offended and I push him to the ground. Rhodey takes me away before I can do anything more stupid.”

The atmosphere in the car grew lighter. Steve reminds Tony of their next class the following Wednesday. Bucky mentions his latest appointment with both doctors and Tony talks about going to visit aunt Peggy one of these days. Tony wonders how his life ended up so domesticated when only a year ago he was still drinking and fighting off any and all enemies. Fighting off enemies was still there, but he was on leave now that he was pregnant. He wondered how the media was going to take it.

 

* * *

 

Tony was resting in bed, too tired to move when he felt something. It felt weird, almost like a jolt in his stomach but with force as if something was moving inside him when it dawned on him. Was that the pup? Tony stilled waiting for anything to happen. He probably waited around two minutes before he felt it again, this time a little bit stronger right by his stomach. Was it a hand or a foot? He couldn’t even think as he felt more small nudges inside.

“Steve,” Tony yelled from the bed unable to get up quick enough to go find the Alpha. He was sure Steve was close by.

A frazzled looking Bucky was the one to come running in.

“What? What happened? Are you okay?”

“The pup moved,” he explained his voice was in awe.

Bucky calmed enough now that it was obvious that Tony was not in any danger. The words started to slowly register into his mind.

“What?”

“The baby is moving,” Tony said again as he lifted up his shirt to get a better look at his stomach.

Bucky blinked. Just then Steve rushed in the room as if the devil was at his heels.

“What happened!? I was talking with Bruce when I heard you yell for me.”

Bucky moved closer until he was sitting on the side of the bed.

“The baby is moving,” Tony explained for the third time still feeling the nudges against his insides.

The feeling was so strange. Like a small squirming thing was poking the insides of his body. Then there was a roll pressing close to his intestines. Who would have thought it would feel like this. Tony thought it would be more like a jabbing pain or something to that matter.

Steve opened and closed his mouth not knowing what to say. He was in as much shock as Bucky.

“Here give me your hand,” Tony grabbed Bucky’s hand not caring that the cold metal was pressing against the swell of his stomach.

Steve moved closer wanting to touch as well. Tony just grabbed his hand as well and pressed it to the side. The Alphas and Omega were silent with bated breath waiting for any small movement. As if shy to meet his parents there was the smallest movement inside Tony.

“I felt that,” Bucky exclaimed excitedly.

With more courage, the pup pressed a foot out as if running his small toes against Tony’s womb. Steve jumped at the sensation.

“Is that,” Steve asked looking up at Tony’s face with tears in his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s the little alien saying hello.”

Tony was crying in complete happiness because there inside him was his son, his little baby. He was saying hello. He was real.

“Oh, wow,” Steve gasped Bucky was silent beside him with wonder in his eyes. “Hi baby,” he got closer to Tony’s stomach, “I hope you’re comfy in there. We can’t wait to meet you.”

Tony wanted to call Steve a sap and claim that the baby couldn’t probably hear them even if Steve reassured him that the baby would be able to hear them as the months went by.  
  
He wanted to, but the action was endearing all Tony could do was cry. Dumb hormones. Bucky just rubbed his stomach affectionately before removing his hand and wiping Tony’s tears away.

Steve pulled Tony’s shirt down until it was covering his stomach once again. Tony tried to rub his nose as he still cried.

“It’s okay,” they murmured to him comforting him in any way they could.

There were still small nudges coming from the pup as if to say ‘I’m here too.’

Tony inhaled trying to calm himself only for Steve to start kissing every inch of his face.

“Steve. Stop.”

The omega laughed and in no way was the Alpha going to stop. Bucky even joined in making the omega giggle in an uncharacteristic way. Tony didn’t want them to stop, not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month without posting... I feel so bad. Seriously I do, I was getting anxious cuz I hadn't posted anything I had to sit down and write. I'm sorry if this chapter feels like it is everywhere, that's how I feel. Ahh! I just wanted to capture important parts of in between stuff before the plot takes over again. Also, I started Spring semester. I'm taking Childhood development classes. I'll get to learn and write better for this story. I know next to nothing about kids except that I was one and I have a nephew who is three...so. LOL.


	24. Frustrating Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony,” he started in that voice that assured the omega he wasn’t going to get what he wanted until he responded truthfully. Sometimes Tony hated it and sometimes he found it sweet. This was not a moment where he found it sweet.
> 
> “We need to have sex, right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys what the hell happened, I really wanted to write the plot for this chapter. How the hell did this chapter just end up being smut?? How?!! Sometimes my hands just have a mind of their own and type out whatever comes to my mind.  
> I guess enjoy. *awkward shrug*

Tony asleep was a sight Bucky was getting used to the longer he got to know the Omega. Tony was full of energy, his hands were always fidgeting with something if he wasn’t designing for the Avengers, and his foot would tap against the floor when he would sit down. Sometimes Tony would snap his fingers then press them together, palm to fist as he was making up a rhythm of his own. Tony asleep was calm. His fingers were relaxed, his bright eyes were closed behind his eyelids, long eyelashes ghosting over the apples of his cheeks. His mouth was slightly open producing a soft snore that only deepens when he sleeps on his back. His hair was rumpled and in disarray the same as the cotton sheets surrounding him.

Tony at 25 weeks pregnant is just as a sight as before. His hand would curl around his stomach, palm pressed gently against the tight skin. He wore no shirt, he claimed they were too constricting now when he slept and the fabric rubbed against his nipples that grew sore with each passing day. He no longer snored softly, the baby pressed against him added a weight to his diaphragm that caused the omega to let out a harsh sound that would have annoyed Bucky if it were any other person. Tony’s face was softer now with the added weight, there was an aura that surrounded the omega that Bucky could swear was something out of this world. He smelt like freshly cut roses with baked sweets and milk. It drew Bucky to him in more ways than simply being his mate. Steve was the same if only worse making goo-goo eyes at Tony whenever he was around. It was if Tony had hung up the moon itself which Bucky had to agree with. Even with the soft look of sleep, Bucky prefers it when Tony is awake. 

 

Tony felt like an alien in his own body even though his alphas thought otherwise. Everything had changed, the person in the mirror was a stranger to him. Often at times he felt like this wasn’t his body and at times he couldn’t stop rubbing his stomach with a goofy smile on his face. Was this normal? Helen reassured him that everything was normal. So why did he feel like crying out of nowhere by just looking at his reflection?

The new clothes he had purchased fit him comfortably. They did not stretch tightly around him but hugged him in all the right places. His chest hurt, his nipples very sensitive that they would chafe when his shirts rubbed him too much. His skin around his chest grew almost translucent, the veins looking blue around his arc reactor. He had stretch marks now. Low carved lines like the flashes of lightning. They were visible at a certain angle but remained hidden underneath his clothes. His hips had widened more, the added weight put a strain on his lower back and pelvis. His cheeks were softer and fuller. His hands had even swelled a bit. 

Tony didn’t like staring at his reflection too much. Yes, he was happy by the little alien residing in him. Beyond ecstatic actually. But he couldn’t trust his emotions now that they started to fluctuate so frequently. Tony wasn’t as tired as before. He was hungry almost all the time. He had to pee almost every hour and with each day it was becoming harder for him to stand up after sitting down. Another thing that became apparent now that he was no longer tired, he was horny. Tony thought his libido had died when he got pregnant by how miserable he had felt, but now the misery was hardly there, he wanted sex more than anything.

So there he was staring at Steve in the kitchen who was trying so hard to try out a new recipe that Bruce had taught him. Tony felt a bit like a creeper, but he couldn’t help it. Steve looked handsome with his muscles flexing as he grabbed vegetables and placed them on top of the chopping board. He looked mouthwatering wearing that too tight t-shirt, it made Tony wonder how the hell could he fit his arms through the shirt when it clung to him like a second skin. The only thing that was missing from the scene was the brunette Alpha. Tony couldn’t just keep watching without saying something. He cleared his throat and Steve turned around mid-chop.

“Hey, Tony, I didn’t see you there. Are you hungry,” Steve asked all too politely.

Tony wanted to tear off his clothes, he had to bite the inside of his cheek, “Nah, not hungry right now. Just wondering what you were doing.”

Steve smiled, radiant like the sun. It was annoying Tony now. He knew Steve wasn’t doing anything, it was just his own hormones. Tony just wanted to corner the Alpha and have his filthy way with him. Though it would be harder to do with the pup pressing against him.

All Tony wanted were his Alphas naked and ready so he could finally get some much-needed sex or else he was going to explode. 

“Trying something out. Bruce suggested it though I don’t know if I got the hang of it. He did mention the recipe was a little harder to follow.”

Tony didn’t care what Steve was saying, he would have felt bad for ignoring him but right now that wasn’t his top priority. He walked up closer to the Alpha grabbed him by his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Steve was surprised at the force of Tony pulling him down and pressing hungry lips against his own. His eyes were wide but Tony’s soft lips kept pressing against his own, his tongue running along his lower lip and his teeth biting on Steve’s own lips convinced the Alpha to kiss back. Steve tried to slow down Tony’s kisses. He brought his hands to the low part of Tony’s back. He nipped and kissed Tony back softly which only earned him a frustrated growl from the omega. Steve pulled back, his lips stinging, Tony looked upset now that he no longer was kissing him.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?”

Tony didn’t want to talk. He wanted Steve’s dick inside him. He wanted them to be naked, and he wanted to cum. This was not the time to talk.

“I was until you stopped kissing me,” Tony grumbled trying to get the Alpha to kiss him again.

Steve only held Tony close but didn’t allow the omega to kiss him. He was concerned by the way Tony was acting, it was a bit uncharacteristic.

“Tony,” he started in that voice that assured the omega he wasn’t going to get what he wanted until he responded truthfully. Sometimes Tony hated it and sometimes he found it sweet. This was not a moment where he found it sweet.

“We need to have sex, right now.”

Steve blinked and Tony only wanted to push him against the counter and have his filthy way with him. Steve didn’t budge and Tony hated that he wasn’t strong enough to manhandle the super soldier.

He knew it was blunt but there seemed to be no time for seduction only the end result was important. Seduction can work later. Though Tony didn’t know if Bucky walking in was a blessing or not. Perhaps if he could persuade one, the other would surely follow. Tony was cunning in that aspect. After all, how could they deny them this when he was the one carrying their baby who was currently kicking at his intestines?

Bucky just looked at them, “Am I interrupting?”

“No,” both Alpha and Omega responded at the same time.

“Steve doesn’t want to have sex with me.”

Steve stared at Tony, “I never said that.”

Tony huffed, “Not saying anything is just good as saying no,” he turned towards Bucky, “convince Steve that we should have sex.”

Bucky was at odds on what to say. Tony smelt like he was horny, it was apparent even over the smell of pregnancy that clung to him like a second skin.

Without thinking, Bucky spoke, “Are you sure it’s okay, I don’t think it would be good for the pup” and just like that the omega wanted to scream.

“Oh my god, you know what fine. I’ll just go ask Clint. You know that it’s not uncommon for omegas to have sex with each other when they are pregnant anyways. I’m sure Clint won’t mind.”

Instead of letting go, Steve only held on tighter. He couldn’t help but start to growl at the thought of anyone else touching Tony even if it was Tony who wanted it. No one could touch Tony but his mates. They couldn’t please him like they could. Bucky had stepped up closer. Both Alphas surrounded him and pressed close against his body Tony could scent their possessiveness and aggression. Their eyes looked almost feral and instead of scaring the omega it seemed to have an opposite effect. Tony could feel himself wet his underwear at their reaction. He grew hard and the burning heat in his abdomen only seemed to have ignited further.

Even with the strong scent of hormones, Steve was still able to have some semblance of control over himself.

“Tony. We don’t want to hurt you.”

“Listen here. You aren’t going to hurt me. Sex is common for fucking pregnant omegas. I swear to all that is holy or unholy if neither of you has sex with me right now I will lock myself in the penthouse and fuck myself with all my toys and neither of you will be able to touch me for the rest of this pregnancy until junior is born. Comprenden?”

Steve and Bucky were silent.

“Now help me take off my pants.”

Steve pulled Tony away from the kitchen and Bucky stepped forward helping the omega to take off his pants before they too removed their pants and underwear. Tony was so frustrated that he didn’t even want to go into foreplay. Tony’s mouth salivated when he saw Steve and Bucky’s cocks, even when they weren’t erect they were something to look at. Their dicks weren’t completely hard nor were they soft. 

Bucky pushed himself against Tony to give the omega a couple of filthy kisses. Both Alphas pushed him gently until he was sitting on the sofa. They sat on either side of Tony. Tony grasped Bucky’s hair tightly between his knuckles causing the Alpha to growl. Steve kissed alongside his neck as his fingers wandered down his swollen stomach until he reached his hard cock. He pumped Tony’s cock before moving further down to Tony’s opening. Tony groaned, pulling away from Bucky’s mouth until he could breathe again. Tony’s chest rose and fell with every harsh breath. His stomach coiled in a tight heat as Steve fingered him with two thick fingers. His digits caressed his sensitive folds, they pressed just right against his sensitive spots. Tony needed to do something with his hands.

Tony bit his lip shimmying his hips down onto Steve's fingers. He wanted them deeper inside him rather than just teasing him. He grabbed Bucky’s cock in his hand causing the Alpha to pause in his kisses against Tony’s neck. Tony pumped Bucky’s dick, his thumb swiping over his head to just tease the tip. Tony could feel Bucky harden in his hand and growing hot.

From Tony’s half-lidded eyes he could see Steve jerking himself off to the rhythm of his fingers moving in and out from Tony’s wet heat. Tony felt so sensitive he felt like he was going to cum without either one inside of him.

“In me,” he gasped letting go of Bucky’s hard cock, the Alpha kissing him once again.

Steve stood up, his dick curved up towards his stomach. Tony was about to protest about no longer being sandwiched between both super soldiers.

“Sit up Bucky,” Steve commanded the other Alpha, if Bucky wasn’t aroused beyond belief he would have growled in defiance for being ordered around by the other Alpha. Instead, the Alpha obeyed and sat up straight.

Steve lifted up Tony much to the surprise of the omega. Bucky reached up already knowing what Steve was thinking. He held on to Tony’s waist with one and his dick in the other. Steve whispered soft words against Tony as he slowly lowered him onto Bucky’s dick. Tony felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as inch by inch Bucky’s cock slowly entered him. Tony sat on Bucky’s dick and he could think of no better place to be at then right there. He looked at Steve’s flushed face then to Bucky whose pupils were blown wide.

“Steve, Steve,” the omega whined scared that the other alpha was just going to leave or something.

“What do you want,” Bucky asked so low, his voice sounded extremely gravelly and deep.

“More,” the omega answers as he tries to lift his hips but he can’t really do it due to the weight of his pregnant stomach. He tries to reach around to Steve in any way.  
Bucky grabs Tony by the waist to try to get him to move. He is fighting against himself to just start thrusting inside of Tony. 

“What do you want from me, what to do need from me,” Steve asked Tony, he nipped and bit at the lobe of Tony’s ear, his hand wandering down Tony until he tugged on his small cock that was poking just underneath his belly.

Tony started moving his hips and Bucky started moving with him, the Alphas hands wandering over Tony’s body. Steve stood up, his hand going back to his own dick once he saw how Tony was enjoying himself sitting on Bucky’s lap. Tony was becoming aware that Steve wasn’t so shy in bed than he used to think. 

“I want to suck you off,” Tony answered in a moan as Bucky rolled his hip just right. 

Steve set his leg on the sofa beside Tony and Bucky and tried to lift himself up a bit higher. Bucky saw and tried to lower both Tony and himself. When Tony saw Steve’s cock his mouth salivated. Bucky started pushing Tony up with his hands as well as his thrusts that had the omega bouncing on his cock. Steve held on to his dick until Tony could place his lips over the beading head.

He takes Steve in his mouth. He tries to bob his head but the movement from Bucky makes it hard as well as the moans escaping his mouth as Bucky hits all the spots just right. Tony just closes his eye, Steve holds his dick as Tony leaves his mouth open for him to use. He wants both of them fucking him. He knows he can’t take both of them like when he was in heat, but he’ll have them however he can. If that means Steve fucking his face, then so be it.

Tony is flushed deeply, his chest keeps expanding but no matter how much he breathes he still feels like he can’t quite catch his breath. Bucky’s pace started to speed up, the loud sound of their thighs slapping against each there. Steve started thrusting into Tony’s open mouth. Tony tries hard to suck his dick when he can, his cheeks hollowed to take him in deeper. Tony nearly chokes when Steve pushes a little too far and his cock hits the back of his throat. He swirls his tongue around Steve before he’s out of his mouth. Bucky his practically lifting Tony up as he starts to rut against him restlessly. They are no longer muttering words to one another. Only load moans and groans fill the silence of the living room along with the wet sound of skin slapping.

Tony’s jaw aches bad for having it open for so long but he doesn’t want to close his mouth. Bucky finds his g-spot and keeps thrusting into it that has Tony seeing stars before he is coming, open mouth and slack-jawed. The Alphas manhandle him around and Tony could care less that the coil that was wound up so tight within him had finally snapped so blissfully. 

Clint was talking with Natasha about something when they walked onto the communal floor. When they both looked forward the omega was about to let out a loud shriek before Natasha covered his mouth and dragged him away from the scene. Clint didn’t want to think about it but his mind was frozen on that particular image that was burned into the back of his eyes. How could they do that on the communal floor?! Didn’t they know that other people lived in this tower? Why didn’t JARVIS close off the floor? What the hell?! Clint couldn’t focus much on anything other than his scarred mind. And the fact that they were having sex on the couch where everyone sat… 

Steve only looks at Tony’s face and he is so close to just coming. Bucky doesn’t try to shout loudly as Tony clenches tightly around him before he finally comes inside of the omega. Bucky is sure he stopped breathing for a second with how hard the orgasm felt. Steve isn’t too far behind, by the way, he his jerking himself off. Tony comes back to his body to the feeling of Bucky still hard inside of him. He sees Steve desperately trying to finish off. Tony reaches up and stops his hands before opening his sore mouth and taking him. He bobs and sucks along Steve’s shaft that has the Alpha moaning and groaning.

He comes surprising both he and Tony. He pulls out of Tony’s mouth and some of his cum lands on Tony’s face. Steve’s eyes widened, if he wasn’t so satisfied with coming he would feel ashamed. Tony has a string of white come at the edge of his lips, his cheek, and some on his chin. Tony’s mouth looks red and swollen. His face looks entirely debauched. Bucky feels completely boneless underneath Tony. He too sees how Tony looks and some part of him is pleased. Tony is marked by them. 

Tony only gets to enjoy the post-coital bliss for a short while before the pup starts kicking him. As if realizing what was happening Bucky’s large hand roams over Tony’s stomach which only excites the pup more who kicks against the back of his palm.

“Let me get a wet cloth,” Steve starts seeing the mess they have made.

He comes back with a warm wet cloth that he uses to wipe Tony’s face. Bucky pulls Tony up and off of him, his come slowly leaking out of Tony’s opening. Steve cleans him there as well and tosses Bucky another cloth for him to clean himself up. 

Tony feels better now that he got that out of his system. He feels tired and relaxed. The Alphas clean him up until he is wearing his pants once again and no longer feels the aching need for sex. Bucky zips up his pants, his long hair is in disarray. Tony was pretty sure that he was pulling on it a bit too hard but Tony was being relentless. Steve has a blush on his face that goes all the way up to his ears now that he is aware of what he did. Bucky sits comfortably on another sofa, looking more than happy with what happened. Tony sits beside him as he tries to calm the baby that is now moving restlessly inside him.

“How are you feelin',” Bucky asks petting Tony’s hair.

“Good. Sorry about all this. I just really needed to have sex,” Tony explains closing his eyes. 

Bucky laughs, “It’s alright doll, now all you got ‘ta do is ask.”

They both turn to Steve who walks towards them with three glasses of water. He is still blushing and Tony wants to tease him so badly or pinch his cheeks. Either or. Bucky smiles at Steve slyly.

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Your smile is creepin’ me out.”

Bucky laughs taking a glass of water to drink.

Tony lets out a low whistle, “Stevie I know I never said anything, but you are a different man when it comes to sex.” Steve blushes harder and tries to hide his embarrassment behind his own glass of water.

“Take it as a compliment, Stevie.”

Steve mumbles something that the omega hardly hears. He’s sure he is just cursing at Bucky to shut up once again. Frankly Tony likes the dominant side that Steve has and knowing that he only has it reserved for him in the bedroom is good enough for Tony.

“Okay, enough teasing, for now,” Tony sighs trying to move around but the little alien inside him just rolls around like it’s his playground. “Can one of you please calm this hyperactive little alien?”

Steve jumps up and scoots over his hands ready to move over Tony’s stomach. Bucky leans on Tony’s shoulder just taking in the scent of his mate. He smells heavily of sex, and of them. They would all need a shower before any of the Avengers returns back to the tower. Somehow they would need to also air out the floor but there would be a chance that the archer of the team would be able to smell it and not the rest of the betas. 

Steve hums softly leaning over, he lifts Tony’s shirt. Tony wants to protest that the shirt should go back down but Steve just starts talking to his stomach as if the baby could respond. Tony raises an eyebrow at this. He knows that the baby should be able to hear things but not until a couple of more weeks. But there Steve was talking to his stomach.

“I’m sorry we woke you up from your nap. I know you must have a lot of energy but it's not good to hurt the ones we love.”

The pup kicks his foot as if to respond but he only keeps moving around. Bucky returns to petting Tony’s hair and as soon as Tony is relaxed it seems like the pup finally settles down.

“Would you look at that,” Tony mumbles half awake, the petting is putting him to sleep, “I think he went to sleep.”

“Good. Don’t want him to be playing football with your kidneys.”

Tony snorts closing his eyes, “I think they are his personal trampoline for the time being,” he lets out a loud yawn, “Oh I don’t know about you, but I think I’m going to take a nap. All that sex has gotten me tired now.”

Bucky wants to point out that it was Tony’s idea for wanting sex but he remains quiet as the omega settles down and slowly falls asleep between both Alphas. Steve and Bucky look at one another.

“Hey, you want to help me finish up dinner?”

“Yeah.”

Both of them get up, cover Tony with a blanket and head to the kitchen where Steve left out the food he was preparing to cook. Steve knew that once Tony woke up from his nap he would be hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About this Universe A/B/O:
> 
> Fun fact, male omegas have a penis, vagina, and asshole. A male omega’s penis is only about three inches to four inches long or smaller. It can become erect when stimulated but they cannot ejaculate from the penis since the male omega does not have testes. The male omega can only ejaculate from the vagina. The male omega has the same erogenous zones as a female beta and omega but they lack a clitoris. The penis is their clitoris. A male omega also has a prostate gland but it is much smaller than that of a male beta and solely there for pleasure. It is not connected to their unitary tract like a male beta. Male omegas can breastfeed their young but they do not grow breasts. Their pecs soften a bit and their nipples might enlarge but they do not grow breasts. A male omega cannot impregnate anyone, they can only get pregnant themselves.
> 
> Male alphas lack a prostate. Their main pleasure is their penis and their knot were their balls move up to form the knot. A male alpha can ejaculate about as much as 1/8 of a cup normally and up to ¾ to a 1 cup when knotting. A female Alpha has an enlarged clitoris that looks like a penis, they have a vagina but no uterus or cervix. Their testes are inside their body but can be noticed by the soft sagging and darker color of skin under their penis. Female alphas hardly grow breasts and the few that do grow smaller than a B cup. They are unable to get pregnant but can impregnate an omega or female beta. They are able to ejaculate about the same as a male alpha but sometimes less depending on the alpha.
> 
> It is very difficult for a male beta to impregnate a male omega. Their fertility is low about a chance out of a hundred to impregnate them but it can happen.
> 
> A mate bond goes both ways. It cannot be forced on either party, it doesn’t work that way. It is a mutual exchange and it is difficult to break. It is easier to form a mate bond for alphas and omegas including Alpha/Alpha and Omega/Omega. Betas cannot mate bond.
> 
> Secondary gender is apparent at birth by examining their genitals.
> 
> (how the hell did I write all this? I think too much about small stuf...)


	25. Where do we Start?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come one, it’s like your sending me off, I’m only going to my company,” Tony stuck his tongue out at Bucky.
> 
> Bucky rose an eyebrow, “Actually we were talking about sports. Please tell me that the Dodgers are still in Brooklyn.”
> 
> “Sorry, James. They are in LA now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. I think I decided how many chapters there are going to be before I finish this story. ;)  
> All mistakes are my own. I did not review this chapter because I wanted you guys to read it!

Now that Tony was in his last days of pregnancy almost all of his clothes were uncomfortable. They were tight around his middle and his nipples chafed no matter what shirt he wore. Embarrassingly enough he had started to lactate as well. Tony almost panicked when it happened because once again he never thought this would happen to him, yet it had. JARVIS had informed him as always that what his body was going through was completely natural. Tony’s only saving grace that he didn’t have breasts. His pecs had softened but they looked almost the same except for the larger areola

A spare room up on their floor had been turned into an extravagant looking nursery. Steve had painted a mural on one side of the wall that depicted small animals having fun playing with each other. Steve had wanted to paint a space mural but he remembered Tony’s anxiety over space and changed it to something softer. Tony had rolled his eyes, he could have put a math problem on the wall if Steve had really wanted to. Still, it was adorable and he knew that their pup would be looking at it. Bucky was not artistically inclined as Steve but he had helped chose the theme of the nursery. Everything was in a soft green and baby blue. There were stuffed animals on shelves along with books. Clothing was already bought and put away in small drawers by a changing table.

Bucky had been spending more time with his therapist. He wanted to get better, he needed to have better control over the part of him that was the Winter Soldier. He did not want to have any accidents over control while there was a pup. He would never forgive himself if something were to happen. Just like Steve, he was on edge now that Tony’s due date was fast approaching. His therapist understood his fears and tried to assure the Alpha what he was feeling natural. Dr. Wu proclaimed that he was doing well in his treatment that soon they would have to limit their sessions to one time a month. The intensive therapy with the Winter Soldier programming was slow but process was strong. It would take years before he could hear those Russian phrases and not fall into a different mindset.

Tony’s cravings were odd during his pregnancy. He would want curly fries dipped in chocolate. Or the very odd breaded chicken with lately he wanted to dip everything and anything with it. The pup would press against Tony’s stomach you could see the indent of a foot or a hand. Tony would grab Clint and force the other omega to cuddle with him in a nest. If Clint wasn’t around he would grab Bruce or even Natasha. The betas were confused but let the omega be. In the privacy of Tony’s room, he would press himself against his Alphas for a long time, just happy to be in their presence. The pup loved hearing their voices, he would turn around and kick so hard Tony was sure he had peed himself more than once. 

Tony would admit these months were the most relaxing. 

 

Steve stood behind Tony wrapping his arms around him with his hands resting on Tony’s large stomach. He leaned his head down onto the omega’s shoulder.

“Do you really have to go?”

“Yes, I do. Even if Pepper is in charge of the company, it’s still under my name. And it is only a quick check around the offices and the warehouse, and a small meeting with a possible investor,” Tony was trying to pick something to wear.

Steve let go of Tony and helped pick out a shirt for him. It was a bit larger than the rest of the shirts Tony owned but that is why Tony liked it.

“Happy is going to be there with me, remember he is my bodyguard.”

Steve sighed, “Bucky or I could go with you.”

Tony took off his sleep shirt with a little bit of difficulty before putting on the fresh shirt.

“I’ll only be gone for one hour, or two.”

Steve let out another sigh again. He knew there was no way he was going to convince Tony to not go. Steve was just worried for Tony. He could have the baby any day now and Steve wanted to be there for him. Steve was prepared for it, all be it he was stressed about it. Any day now they would have a son. Tony was more relaxed about it, but on the inside, Tony tried to ignore the fact that he was going to give birth. 

Tony grabbed a pair of pants with a stretchy waist. He tried to lift up his legs to put them on but he couldn’t bend down properly. Steve saw and smiled. Honestly, he would miss the way Tony looked now. 

Steve helped Tony put on his pants much to the annoyance of the omega. Once Tony was finally dressed he frowned at his reflection in the mirror. He was big. It was obvious, and the clothes did nothing to hide it. He looked like he was smuggling a watermelon under his shirt.

“Ok well I should go, you wouldn’t believe how must chairmen of my company are grumpy old men that would complain about anything.”

Steve followed after the Omega as he got on the elevator until they reached the garage floor. Happy was waiting, the car pulled up with the door open ready for Tony. Happy wasn’t alone, no it seemed like Bucky was already talking with the beta. Tony rolled his eyes. Seriously the overprotectiveness was too much. 

“Come one, it’s like your sending me off, I’m only going to my company,” Tony stuck his tongue out at Bucky.

Bucky rose an eyebrow, “Actually we were talking about sports. Please tell me that the Dodgers are still in Brooklyn.”

“Sorry, James. They are in LA now.”

Steve laughed, “I told you Buck, and you should already know this. We’ve been keeping up with their baseball season.

“Yeah well, I still think it was a shitty decision,” Bucky turned his attention to the beta guard, “Oh yeah, watch Tony for us.”

“Don’t worry. Mr. Stark is always safe with me.”

“Okay, mother hens. Leave me alone and go watch something.”

Tony grabs Steve, presses a kiss to his lips and does the same with Bucky. Tony can see the tension in their shoulders. He moves to sit inside the car as Happy closes the door behind him. When Happy starts the car the Alphas are still there, waving awkwardly until he can’t see them anymore.

“So, want to watch sci-fi movies before my session,” Bucky asks turning to Steve.

“Sure.”

 

Tony was not happy to be walking around. Yeah, he got to see some familiar faces in the developmental department and Pepper was with him, but seriously he just wanted to sit down. Tony walked slower than the rest of the board members. Happy remained close to his side.

“Do you need anything boss?”

Tony tried to settle his breathing if it felt like the little alien in his body was pushing against his diaphragm and twisting every which way.

“Can you get me water,” Tony exhaled rubbing his lower back.

Thankfully everyone had stopped and Pepper glanced at him worriedly before beginning to speak. Tony tried to pay attention but he felt a twinge in his pelvis that distracted him. The pain went away after a couple of seconds and Tony was able to relax. Maybe he should have listened to Steve.

Pepper explained the new additions down in the warehouse and explained to the board members the latest designs Tony had created. They were already being implemented by the developers and a prototype for a new energy saver was being tested. By the open window, they could see the workers testing out what Tony had already tested out a million times up at the tower. He knew they were just doing it for policy.

Happy came back with a cold cup of water. Tony was thankful and drank it all in one fast gulp. Hopefully, he wouldn’t need to pee anytime soon. Pepper finished her presentation and once again they began walking to the last stop. Tony zoned out after a while. It wasn’t that Pepper was boring her, it was just things he already knew about.

“Now I think it is time for our meeting,” she finished as they moved to a rather large extravagant elevator.

When the elevator doors opened one of the board members waited for Tony to get on it first but the rest of the old men entered without waiting. Tony rolled his eyes but thanked the board member. The board members spoke quietly to one another as Pepper moved to stand beside Happy and Tony.

“How do you think it is going so far?”

“You’re wonderful Pep. Could not have done a better job myself.”

Pepper scoffed, “Yeah right. Half of them look like they rather listen to anyone else talk.”

“Well it’s good to see nothing has changed,” Tony joked.

Tony noted how Pepper stood a little closer to Happy but shrugged it off. If they were going to start dating or anything he would support it one hundred percent. It was good for them. He had seen them dancing around each other long enough.

Once the elevator stopped Tony knew it was time for a boring meeting. They all moved to a conference room but it was already open and someone was waiting inside with an assistant. Pepper stepped up first to address the stranger who had his back turned to them.

“Excuse me.”

When the man turned around with a cocky smile Tony felt his blood drain to his feet.

“You’re secretary said I should wait here, I’m Tiberius Stone, a pleasure.”

He extended his hand out and Pepper shook it. Tony remained standing where he was it seemed like Happy could sense the tension coming from the Omega. He stood closer to him.

“I was hoping to speak with the CEO of Stark Industries.”

Pepper cleared her throat, “I’m sorry but we are going to have a board meeting.”

The cocky smile never left Tiberius’ face. Tony couldn’t look away from the beta who had the attitude and mentality of an Alpha.

“Well, it may be of interest to have a small meeting. After all I large stockholder, I’m here to discuss a partnership.”

Pepper looked frustrated but before she could say anything else Tony cut in. 

“It’s all right, Pepper. I’ll talk with him.”

The board members looked like they were about to protest but kept their mouths shut. Tiberius’ eyes widened when he got a good look at Tony before his expression changed. Tony couldn’t read what the beta was thinking. He was uncomfortable under Tiberius’ scrutiny.

“I’ll join the meeting afterward.”

Pepper wanted to protest but kept quiet nodding, she trusted Tony.

“If you would follow me please.”

Tony walked ahead, Happy was still close to him. Tony was thankful that he had the beta with him. They made it to the elevator without talking, Tiberius’ assistant typing quickly on his phone. Tiberius didn’t glance at Tony but followed him out of the elevator. Once they reached Tony’s office Happy waited outside while Tony and Tiberius both entered.

“Long time no see,” Tiberius started sitting down on a chair and making himself at home, “Who’s the lucky Alpha?”

Tony didn’t want to answer. He really didn’t want to speak with the beta at all. He never wanted to see Tiberius, yet her he was. Tony and Tiberius had briefly dated for a while. It was only lust they had felt for each other. But Tiberius was highly controlling to the point where Tony couldn’t speak to Rhodey for a while. The break-up wasn’t pretty either. Tony had felt horrible during and after. He felt bad for the way 

“What are you doing here, Stone?”

The façade on the beta’s face faded.

“Merely business, no pleasure,” Tiberius sat up straight.

Tony tried to move his body away. Tiberius stared at his stomach too much it was uncomfortable. Tony moved to sit down on his own chair. He was wary of the beta but he was smart.

“And what is this business?”

“How would you like to become business partners?”

Tony wanted to scoff maybe laugh in his face out of pettiness. The baby in his abdomen noticed his emotions and moved around uncomfortably, another small twinge moving through his pelvis. Tony hid the discomfort and tried to seem cool and collected.

“Are you proposing a plan or investment?”

“A little bit of both,” Tiberius lifted his leg and set it on his other leg, “there have been a few interested parties and I am here to speak on their behalf. They have their eyes set on Stark Industries but they are interested in you.”

“Who isn’t,” Tony added cockily. Everyone who was anyone was interested in Tony. He was a genius prodigy with the highest company in the country. 

“Well, I don’t blame them,” the comment left an uncomfortable shiver to run down Tony’s spine. He didn’t like Tiberius was staring at him.

“Stone,” he started. Tiberius blinked and looked back at him.

“Don’t you miss me? Don’t you miss the fun we used to have together? You’ve tied yourself to an Alpha. I remember you used to be scared of them.”

Tony wanted to call Happy to remove Tiberius from his office. He crossed his arms over his chest, exasperated.

“You know I don’t miss you. Either state your business or leave.”

Tiberius felt a bit of joy in getting even the faintest reaction from the omega. He always liked that fire in his eyes. Even after years of seeing each other, Tony looked as lovely as ever. Such a shame he had gone and gotten bred by an Alpha. Tiberius stood up from his seat and walked around the office, looking through the sparse decorations. Tony was getting aggravated but tried to settle down when he felt the pup kicking him.

Tiberius let out a sigh, “It must be tiring work to be with both the Avengers and managing your own company. It’s easy to keep tabs on what the superheroes are doing by just watching the news or living in Manhattan.”

Tony didn’t understand where Tiberius was going with this. He just wanted the beta to get on with whatever he wanted to say before he got him to leave, for good this time. Then he could finish the dumb meeting and head back to the tower for a nap.

“Ty, just get on with what you want to say.”

Tiberius turned at the nickname. Tony had always called him that back then. A small part of him was excited to hear the omega say his name. But still…

“What do you know about AIM?”

Tony stilled in his movement. He was ready to call for Happy if need be.

“What is that,” Tony lied but Tiberius saw right through it. Tiberius played along.

“Their main focus is science, science for the greater good of mankind. That is their motto. Sounds pretty cheesy but they make it work.”

Tony heard a commotion coming from the door right outside of his office. Tony struggled to get up from his chair and Tiberius didn’t help him. If anything he stepped out of the way as Tony opened the door outside of his office. Tony saw Tiberius’ assistant standing over Happy’s unconscious body. Tony felt his breath catch in his throat as the assistant turned to look at him.

Tony was going to turn around but his back hit Tiberius chest.

“You should have stayed with me, Tony. Now they want what they lost, but I guess they’ll make due with the pup in your stomach.”

Tony turned around and punched Tiberius in the face. The beta was caught off guard and Tony tried to run the opposite direction from the assistant. He heard Tiberius yell something and the footsteps of the assistant after him. Tony knew that he wasn’t that fast now that he was pregnant, but the adrenaline was coursing through his body. The omega’s flight or fight senses were high. When a pregnant omega was threatened they would do anything to protect themselves and their pup.

Tony knew the building better than the man chasing him. He knew which corridors to take and where the elevator or stairs were located at. The stairs were closer the way he was going but as he turned the corner he saw a group of men with yellow jackets and guns coming from the stairs.

Tony wanted to panic. He was panicking. He could call Pepper or security. He remembered his cellphone in his pocket and flipped it on. He changed the direction he was going and tried to make a phone call.

“Hey!”

Someone shouted at him, it was the men. They saw him. Tony ran, his phone clutched in his hand and the constant kicking in his stomach only pushed him forward. He saw the elevator, it was there. He rushed and pressed the button, the elevator stalling before opening its doors. Tony pushed inside and frantically pushed the button to close the doors. 

He could see the men gaining on him, they were so close. One was just inches away before the door closed.

Tony pressed his back against the farthest wall of the elevator. His breathing was harsh and he could feel his pup, he was scared.

“Shhh, it's okay. It's okay. I’ve had worse. Nothing is going to happen,” Tony rubbed his stomach trying to calm the kicking that didn’t help ease Tony’s aches from all the running he had done. 

The elevator was on its way down to the garage floor but there were many floors to go. Tony felt like he could breathe. He brought his phone up and tried to make a call but he had no signal.

“Damn it.”

Tony mentally prepared himself. Once at the garage he would head to the car Happy brought. There was always a spare key in case of an emergency hidden in the glove compartment. From there he would try to call or warn JARVIS.

“JARVIS!”

Tony swiped his phone open but then the elevator stopped abruptly nearly causing the omega to fall. The phone slipped from his hands and landed with a loud crack. The elevator’s lights were off and after a while, the red emergency lights came on.

Tony looked down on the ground. He was unable to bend down and grab his phone. From the minimal lighting, he could see the cracked screen and the scattered back end of the phone at the corner of the elevator.

Well then, Tony needed to think. He looked up at the elevator numbers. The elevator stopped at the third floor. That was all it was showing. Tony moved over the buttons and yanked open its emergency box. He saw the wires there but there wouldn’t be anything he could do if they had cut off the lights to the building. Tony was left wondering where everyone else was. Was Pepper safe? Did they get everyone in the company? Did anyone call the police? Had the alarms been tripped? There weren’t a lot of people in the first place. Only the researchers, developers and the board members. JARVIS hasn't integrated the company since Tony hardly ever did his work there. It only made Tony regret that fact that JARVIS wasn’t there and he should have installed the AI everywhere.

Tony pulled the lever hidden inside the corner of the emergency box. They would know where his elevator had stopped, they would be waiting right outside the door. Instead of the door opening, there was a side of the elevator floored that opened. There was a ladder going down below. Three floors. Tony could do it. He had to do it.

“Guess we only have one way down,” Tony spoke to his pup trying to ease the situation.

Down on the ground, Tony pressed his hands on his thighs trying to take in deep breaths. The pain in his pelvis was back again, this time it was a little sharper and he could feel almost a stinging pain going from his anus to his vagina.

“It’s okay. It’s okay,” Tony breathed, “just Braxton contractions.”

After a while, the pain faded and Tony was able to move forward. He pulled a lever right at the side of the doors and it opened to reveal the garage. Tony looked from corner to corner. There was no one there. He stepped out and tried to run as fast as he could to where the park was parked. 

The car door was open. Tony wanted to cry, finally, something working. He reached over as far as he could until he could open the glove compartment. There inside were the keys. Tony kissed the keys before starting up the car.

He backed out as quickly as he could and drove recklessly out of the exit onto New York traffic. Tony felt a little better now. He could just drive to the tower. He was close to Queens. He knew how to get to the island of Manhattan, but it would only work if no one was following him. Turning on a street he noticed a large black truck speeding behind him.

“Just give me a fucking break,” Tony shouted, his hand on the clutch as he changed the gears to the car. 

New York was not the ideal place to be driving fast. A taxi could be turning on any street and there would be a collision. Tony knew the danger. But he needed to get away from the Nazi group that was after him. Tony knew it was AIM. Why else would Tiberius mention them? He knew it was that group because they had tried to work with Hydra. They wanted Bucky but they couldn’t get the Alpha. They must have found out he was pregnant. Someone must have seen him, they must have been spying on him. Tony’s face changed to that one of anger. He didn’t feel scared, he was angry.

Tony tried to move past the slower moving cars but the truck was still on his tail. Thankfully they weren’t shooting at him. They must have known that he was a priority. That the pup was a priority. The thought of them getting their hands on his baby was nauseating. His stomach twisted, and this time it wasn’t the pup turning or moving.

Tony saw a bridge coming up and tried to drive faster without getting into a crash. The cars filled the streets but they weren’t completely full. The afternoon traffic was yet to sit in.

Tony kept glancing at his rearview mirror. The truck was extremely close for comfort. Tony cut off a Prius, the driver angrily honking at him but the omega could care less. The truck was not deterred.

Tony saw the bridge ending, the sign to Queens right above him. He turned into the streets trying to lose the truck. But it still persisted. The truck was so close he could feel it pushing against the car. He sped up, the truck sped up and nudged the car. One more push and Tony was trying to steer the car away from hitting any other cars. Tony tried to ease the breaks, the car crashing into a fire hydrant and the airbag-releasing. Tony was breathing heavily. His body had not been tossed or thrown about. He was still safe. The crash was minor, but the hydrant had done its damage.

Tony didn’t wait there to let the shock wash over him. He stepped out quickly. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the truck pulling up with a loud screech and its doors opening. Tony didn’t wait and began to run. He ran straight through the alleys. He heard voices and loud boots coming after him. He ran for a block until his body started to get tired. The same pain washing over his body stopping him at a corner. He saw a metal door to an apartment and pressed against it. The door opened, and Tony was glad for small miracles. Tony groaned seeing as he was at a stairway. He didn’t want to stop even if he felt like his stomach was clenching down on him.

Instead Tony trudged up the stairs. His hand holding on to the stairwell. He could hear the metal door being flung open. The omega had no choice but to hurry up. He pressed against the first-floor door but it was locked. He pressed on the second one and it gave away. He hurried along the hallway. He knocked on doors but there was no answer. He pushed against doorknobs but nothing gave.

Tony made it into the end of the hallway, there was an empty apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're here! AT THE BEGINNING!! FINALLY right guys.
> 
> Feeling a little down. Tell me what is your favorite thing about any Avenger. It can go from something silly they've done in a fanfic or in canon. :) I love you guys.


	26. Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky coughed. A piece of metal had flown at him from the explosion but it did not hurt him. His eyes were watery due to the dust. His gaze never moving from the smoldering metal in the middle of the road. In that second he could feel his min break. He could feel the cracks that were pieced together start to fall apart. He could feel everything shatter like a fragile teacup. They fell slowly to the ground. He knew it was going to break even before it hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, May was a very busy day for me. I had finals, essays, and tests. I literally had no time whatsoever to write. Thank you so much for being patient and waiting for me!

Steve felt uneasy. He didn’t want to be the controlling Alpha but he was uneasy. The entire time he was with Bucky watching a show Steve couldn’t seem to settle down. His leg was bouncing up and down, he felt like something was wrong. No, he knew something was wrong. Steve just could not put his finger on it. 

Bucky was quiet beside him. He did not say it but he too felt something was off. He started to feel a bit of anxiety. He reached for the control and turned off the TV. Steve blinked in confusion.

“Want to head to the gym?”

“Oh god yes,” Steve agreed. He needed to do something to distract himself and sitting down watching TV was not helping.

Down in the gym, the tension was still just high. Steve couldn’t focus and neither could Bucky. After “exercising” for a while both Alphas stopped and stared at each other.

“Do you feel weird,” Bucky asked wiping his brow from sweat. 

“Yeah, I thought I was the only one. I thought it was just my dumb hormones.”

Bucky laughed, “It probably is. Our mate is going to give birth any day now. I think we are allowed to feel uneasy if Tony isn’t here with us.”

“You’re right. I bet you Tony is fine.”

As if fate were testing them, JARVIS called out to both Alphas, “Sirs.”

“What is it JARVIS?”

Instead of a direct answer, a familiar voice was being put through for Steve and Bucky. Steve could swear he felt his blood rush down to his feet. 

Tony didn’t want to freak out. He knew he was stronger than this, but the moment the soldiers slammed the door to Parker’s apartment, the Omega tried to make himself as small as possible. They rushed in, one of them holding May roughly by the soldier. Ben was alarmed at seeing his wife being treated too harshly.

“Hey, let her go,” an agent didn’t hesitate and hit Ben with the end of his rifle. The beta fell to the ground with a heavy thud. 

May almost shrieked but pressed a hand over her mouth. An agent moved forward and yanked Tony by the shoulder. Tony wanted to resist but he was in no place to do so. Another contraction racked through his body and Tony went willingly only to try and go through the pain.

An agent spoke over his com, “We got him”

Others ordered to leave Ben alone. They both took May and Tony. The beta walked next to Tony, her arm around his waist to try and support him as best she could. Tony could hardly walk with the way his body was in pain. The agents could care less but they didn’t push the Omega along. In one small way, Tony was thankful he was an omega. It was against anyone’s instinct to harm a pregnant omega, even if they were a beta.

The agents surrounded May and Tony. They were very attentive to their surroundings just in case anyone was willing to rescue the Omega. No one was out in the apartment, and once on the street there was no one as well.

The leader paused ahead of them, his finger pressed to his ear. Tony could hear him yelling some questions and commands. The rest of the agents pushed May and Tony to a different side. Tony stopped, a painful contraction pressing against his uterus and pelvis. May stopped beside him trying to comfort him in any way.

“Just breathe with me. Long deep breaths,” May instructed rubbing his lower back as best she could.

Tony wanted to lay down, he wanted to hold something against his hands and just squeeze. He closed his eyes tightly and groaned out with a deep exhale. The agents looked annoyed at having their charges stop while something was happening. 

“I can’t, I can’t,” Tony gasped crouching down, trying something to relieve the pressure.

May shushes him even with tears in her eyes for their predicament.

“Move,” one of the AIM agents commands shoving May forward.

Tony is in pain but he wants to punch them in the face. It hurts a lot and all he can think about is punching these men and yelling in their faces.

“Get them to the truck,” one of them commands before other agents grab May and Tony by the arms and pull them along.

Tony bites his lip to try not to scream. He really tries but Tony can’t help it when he pushes away the betas that were trying to push him along. One of them looks like he wants to hit Tony but refrains from doing so. They grab him once again and push him in the truck that had stopped a block away from Tony’s crashed car.

Bucky was on a rampage. His eyes were cold as he punched an AIM agent in the face with his metal hand. Steve was right beside him knocking away any other agent in his way with his shield. They arrived at the address Tony had sent them. There was no one around except a bunch of men wearing ugly yellow jackets. They all had weapons, but they were no match for two super soldier alphas on a rampage. 

The staircase was blocked off by agents. Steve and Bucky worked together in defeating the enemies. Steve blocked any bullets fired at him with his shield before tossing it straight up the staircase and nailing an AIM agent in the face. The agent fell straight down in a thud. Bucky punched a man straight in the chest which caused him to fly and hit three other men before they too went tumbling down the stairs. Steve caught his shield, placing it on his back before leaping up to another floor of stairs. The men were startled but they were still trying to fight off the soldiers. Bucky kicked a man off the stairs and dislocated another man’s shoulder before he could fire his gun. 

Each soldier was on a different floor fighting off the agents, but there were still more on top. They made it to the level they were obviously protecting. Steve kicked a man straight through the door. Bullets flew at Steve and Bucky. Bucky lifted his arm to reflect the bullets which bounced off his arm and struck the shooters back. Steve ran straight ahead of them and sideswiped a group of them. The hallway was tight. Bucky felt a couple of hits on him but they were nothing serious. The agents ganged up together on both of them but Steve could care less. These men were making him work a sweat.

Bucky grabbed an agent by their bulletproof vest and swung them to hit other agents. Steve kicked a knee of an agent until he could hear it crack. The AIM agents were getting tired but there was no stopping both Alphas. A soldier was by an apartment door, shaking with his gun trying to shoot at either Alpha. The people inside of their apartments were shaking and calling the police hiding deep inside their rooms in fear of what was happening just outside.

Bucky walked towards the shaking agent with a terrifying gaze. The agent felt his bladder release until urine soaked his pants. His gun was still pointing at the Alpha. The alpha grabbed the gun and with a quick movement scattered the pieces across the floor over the unconscious bodies. The AIM agent wanted to cry. He was going to die.

“Get out of here,” was the commanding voice of Captain America before the agent ran away from the chaos.

Bucky was about to kick open the door but it opened to show a man with a broken nose and a swollen eye.

“Oh god it really is you. They took them. They took them and I don’t know were.”

Steve’s heart beat slowly in his chest, he had a feeling he knew who this man was talking about, “Please calm down and tell us.””

“Mr. Stark. I mean Tony. They were lookin’ for him. My wife and I gave him shelter but they came in and took him, they took her. They took my May. They knew you were comin’ so they stayed behind to wait. I don’t know where they are. I don’t know where they are.”

Bucky stepped away getting all the information he needed. He seemed cold and distant. Steve just tried to calm the beta, “It’s okay. We are going to get them back. Someone is going to come here in a bit and they are going to take you somewhere safe.”

Ben nodded holding his hands tightly to his chest. His fingers were twisting the wedding ring around his finger in a silent prayer. Steve walked away hoping to catch up with Bucky.

“Phil, I have someone for you. He’s in Queens, I’ll send you the coordinates to his location. His wife was taken with Tony.”

“Got it, Captain America. We’ll be over in three minutes. Red Wing is scanning the areas above. Black Widow and Banner are on standby if you need them, they secured everyone from Stark Industries with the help of Thor. No one was gravely injured. SHIELD agents are watching over the perimeter. Hawkeye is on one of the roofs in Queens, looking as well.”

Steve ran down the stairs and out of the building where he found Bucky holding a still awake agent by the neck. The agent was dangling over the street, the rest of his body lifted by Bucky’s metal arm.

“Tell me,” Bucky spoke lowly.

“I don’t know. They told us to remain here,” the agent gasped trying to breathe from his constricted throat, “I don’t know where they are being taken.

A figure flew overhead with red and white armor.

“I don’t see anything out of the ordinary,” Sam informed as he flew by using his finished armor of Red Wing that he and Tony had worked on. Steve pressed a finger to his ear to hear the teen better.

“Mr. Wilson there is a vehicle heading outside of Queens that does not have a license plate,” JARVIS informed the teen.

Sam looked towards where JARVIS was directing him through the red goggles and indeed saw an all-black truck driving erratically. 

“Captain America, JARVIS just told me there is a truck heading outside of Queens,” Sam informed flying off ahead.

Bucky heard the information and knocked out the agent before tossing him on the ground.

“Let’s go get him ‘,” Steve said with anger laced in his words.

Bucky did not say anything. He moved and grabbed a motorcycle off of the street before zooming off with the directions Sam was giving them. Steve clenched his fists, he let out a breath and grabbed the motorcycle he had brought with him from the Avengers tower. 

Most of the Avengers were helping but kept their distance from the angry alphas whose mate was taken. Sam had rushed to help once he heard about the news, not caring for the glares sent in his direction. Tony was very supportive the young teen and thanks to Tony he had received a scholarship to MIT. Not only that but he was the only adult that did not think of him as anything less just because he is a teenager. He was his mentor.

Sam had a clear shot with the help of JARVIS. The brought an arm close to his body before releasing red knives that were part of his wings. They flew down to the ground before hitting their target dead on.

“Flat tire,” the driver shouted before the truck was swerving off the road. 

Tony could care less when the car almost lost control in the street. He could care less that there were people screaming to get away from the car at the moment because he did not know it was happening with what he was going through. He was only worried about the baby that was going to be born in a couple of hours. Everything was a blur of pain. The tears in his eyes made it difficult for him to see who had caused the car to come to a stop. He just knew that the agents were angry. 

Tony groans out in pain. It seems like the pain is constant. May is doing her best to calm him down but she is amazed by what is happening. There is Captain America speeding towards them with a motorcycle. The agents that are outside and shooting at the hero. The agents don’t seem to notice him jump off the motorcycle and throw it at them. When they do notice, it is too late for them. There is another person following not too far behind. He doesn’t throw his motorcycle like Captain America, no, he pulls out a gun and begins shooting back at the agents. There is another person flying around with bright red wings. May has never seen the Avengers at “work.” She did not stare too long before she was back and helping Tony. 

Tony grabbed the seats and squeezed the upholstery tightly. He felt like he was being ripped in half. The constant pressure down in his pelvis was mind numbing. Tony felt like he was going to faint because of the pain. His heart was beating heavily against his chest, he could feel it pressing against the arc reactor. His lungs felt constricted. He was breathing heavily but it was not enough. It was too much. It felt like he was back in the cave with his chest open and a magnet being shoved inside, except it was a baby he had to give birth to. Tony closed his eyes tightly as he felt a very heavy contraction move through his body.

“Tony, it’s okay. Breathe. You still have time. I know it feels like the contractions are coming in faster because they are but you’re not there yet. I don’t have to check to know,” May explained as Tony opened his eyes again.

“It hurts too much,” he groaned. He did not even realize the fighting going on outside of the truck.  
“It’s okay, look this is all going to be over soon. I know the quickest way to the hospital. It’s only a couple blocks away. You are not alone. I know it hurts a lot.”

An agent opened the door and grabbed May roughly by the arm and yanked out of the truck. Tony reached out to her but he could not reach over. Tony tried to get out of the truck himself but the door was slammed roughly on his hand. The omega let out a scream, he felt the metal door crush his fingers.

The older beta woman did not want to cry but she felt something cold press against her temple. The agent pushed her forward to walk along with him. May could see the omega inside, cradling his hand to his chest. She heard his bones crack when the door was slammed on his hand. 

May was pushed ahead. She saw both Captain America and the man with long brown hair. Captain America was no longer wearing his cowl. His blonde hair was in disarray and he had a cut on his face. The man beside him looked just as in messy as Captain America. His metal arm was holding his right shoulder. May could see the blood seeping over the metal fingers.

The agent holding her moved to grab her in a choke with his bicep. His arm was tight around her throat she could hardly breathe. May tried to push the arm away from her but it was no use. He was stronger than her. He stank of Alpha pheromones.

“One more fucking step and your little omega blows up into a million pieces,” In his hand, he did not have a gun as May had thought but a detonator. His thumb hovering over the red button.

“Why take us if you’re going to kill him,” May let out in wheezy breath.

“Exactly. Why take him when I have both Captain America and The Winter Soldier in front of me,” he whispered in her ear.

May shuddered trying not to panic.

“You know what happens when a mate dies don’t you. I won’t have to fight them to get them to come with me. They’ll come willingly,” he said louder for both Alphas to hear. “Boom goes baby and mate. They become mindless zombies with nothing left. They won’t care what we do with them.”

“Let her go,” Steve growled out, his fists were clenched tightly he could feel his nails cut the palms of his hands even with gloves on.

“Ah ah ah. Step back, one more step closer and your mate goes up in flames.”

Bucky growled deeply. If his shoulder wasn’t shot he would have killed this asshole already. Both Alphas remained still. Bucky could not see the face of the agent holding May, he wanted to see his eyes before Bucky killed him with his bare hands.

“I have a shot,” a voice came in through their coms.

Steve and Bucky remained still. The street was silent. There was a car alarm blaring in the distance. Anyone that was on the street was no longer there. Steve could feel time move slowly. One second felt like hours. Time seemed to have stopped.

“Do it.”

The arrow flew fast through the air like a speeding bullet. It pierced through the air without slowing down. It moved in a straight direction towards its target. Steve could feel time moving in its slow pace as the arrow met its target dead center through the agent’s head. He could see the arrow coming from his forehead, breaking the bone and spewing blood. His hand lets go of the detonator and releasing May. With one just second the world changed. Steve ran forward with his shield out. He could hear the beeping. The beeping noise was in his ears, in his mind. He could see May looking distressed as he slowly reached her in the slow time. He could feel his heart jump out of his chest as he reached her and only her before the world went up in flames.

Just like those seconds that ticked by in hours, reality came crashing down as both he and May were sent skittering away from the explosion of the truck. May was on top of him. She was awake most of her arm was burned. Steve’s shield was hot but it had protected them from the blast. The truck was in flames and Steve felt himself fall. He was still on the concrete ground but he felt as if he had fallen from the world. There was silence once again.

Bucky coughed. A piece of metal had flown at him from the explosion but it did not hurt him. His eyes were watery due to the dust. His gaze never moving from the smoldering metal in the middle of the road. In that second he could feel his mind break. He could feel the cracks that were pieced together start to fall apart. He could feel everything shatter like a fragile teacup. They fell slowly to the ground. He knew it was going to break even before it hit the ground.

“Can… can someone take me to the hospital.”

Steve thought he was dead. That was the only explanation he could think of in the moment as he was falling away from the world. He was dead and he was going to join Tony in the afterlife. Perhaps that was not so cruel.

“Seriously, I think the baby is coming.”

Bucky surprisingly was the first to snap out of it. The teacup paused mere inches from the ground. He looked around where they were. There was nothing there. 

“By the café big guy,” the voice groaned out.

Bucky ran to the toppled tables and chairs. He rushed there and collapsed on his knees when he saw Tony. There he was. His hand was crudely bandaged with a tablecloth close to his chest. His hair was sticking to his face with all his sweating. His cheeks were pink, and he had tears streaked down his face.

Bucky reached out with a shaky hand and cradled Tony’s face with his bloody metal hand. It was real. He could feel the heat from the Omega. He could smell his pheromones just as wonderful as ever but they were sour with distress. 

The pup. The baby. 

“There is a hospital two blocks away,” May explained trying to get up but failing.

“Good, because I think….” Tony paused to let out a loud groan, “the baby is coming right now.”

Steve was back on Earth. His feet were on the solid ground but his mind was still trying to piece together what had happened. His mind was on autopilot. His legs were bruised but he had lifted up May. Bucky did the same with Tony and they ran to the hospital. The emergency room was filled with people but when the nurses saw them walk in they turned their attention to them quickly.

“He’s having a baby,” May shouted at them.

Some nurses recognized her straight away and had the omega placed on a stretcher before being wheeled away. The alphas wanted to growl and fight again. They were high strung from their entire ordeal they did not want to be separated.

May was being supported by a nurse, “He is in good hands.”

A nurse came to them. Steve informed her that they had doctors, the nurse took no lip and handed them a pair of clean scrubs. Another nurse was already assessing their injuries.

“Go wash up, then you can join your mate.”

Throughout their distress they forgot to inform the rest of the team as to where they were and what had happened. Lucky for them Sam had seen everything and reported to the team. Phil was on the phone with doctors who were already making their way to the hospital along with agents to clear up the mess from the street.

Steve and Bucky took a quick shower, hardly taking the time. They scrubbed like they were back in the military and only allowed three minutes before they were back out in the field. Bucky and Steve found themselves in a waiting room. They still hadn’t heard anything about Tony. There was no one else around the area that they were in.  
Steve was on edge. His leg began to bounce up and down while sitting down. He needed an answer. He needed Tony.

“We’re ready for you,” a nurse came in the room.

Steve and Bucky followed the nurse where she led them to a room. There were two nurses there and a doctor. The doctor was sitting on a chair in front of Tony who had his legs lifted up. That was not what either one was expecting.

“You fuckin… I fucking hate you so much,” was Tony’s greeting to them.

The Omega was wearing a hospital gown, there were more than four pillows behind him hoisting him up, and he looked like he was drenched in sweat.

The Alphas rushed towards him. The Omega was only using one hand to clench the sheets covering him.

“Fuck,” Tony screamed.

“Okay, Mr. Stark, we’re all set,” the doctor confirmed putting on a clean pair of gloves, “It's time to have a baby.”

Steve and Bucky both reached for his free hand. The next thirty minutes were longest. Tony swore more than he ever did in his life. He cursed both Steve and Bucky who just stared at him like he had hung the sun and the moon in the sky. They encouraged him and wiped the sweat from his brow even when he told them that he was banning them from his floor. Tony swore and cried until he felt a giant burst of pressure and then utter relief.

Tony fell back on Steve’s chest who had moved to sit behind him. Tony was exhausted he could sleep for a year. The doctor held up a tiny looking thing that was covered in gross looking goo and blood. Bucky’s mouth was open in a gasp. The baby wasn’t screaming like they had seen in those birthing videos from their Lamaze class. Instead, the pup was making cooing and upset noises that almost sounded like a purr and a growl.

Tony cried looking at him, at his pup, at his baby that was so pink and wrinkly with a squished head from passing through his birth canal.

“You have a healthy omega boy,” the doctor declared setting the newborn on Tony’s chest.

Tony cried seeing this little, naked baby with the umbilical cord still attached to him. Tony cried because he was the most weirdly beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. He cried because he loved him with all his heart. Because this right here, this was his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a hard time writing this chapter. I seriously had no inspiration ahhh I hope its not too disappointing.


	27. Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did you name him,” asks Natasha.
> 
> “His name is Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers-Barnes,” Bucky answers.
> 
> “Wow, that is a mouthful,” Clint states but he isn’t looking away from Peter at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a summer cold... IM SORRY ITS SO LATE! I FEEL LIKE A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR ONLY UPDATING TWICE IN TWO MONTHS!!!

The doctor and nurses knew how important it was for an Omega to bond with their newborn. After assisting with delivering the placenta, and cutting the umbilical cord, they left them be. A nurse left towels and a warm bin of water for them to use to clean their pup when they are ready.

Tony cannot stop staring at the squirming mess on his chest. Tony was upset he could only hold the newborn with one hand as the other had a cast. Tony was desperate he could let out a whine, he wanted to scent the pup all over until he smelled just like him. Steve and Bucky did not move to grab the newborn away from their omega. They just watched the interaction besides Tony, their eyes wide so as to not miss a second. 

Tony felt extremely protective over the prune looking baby. He would not let anyone touch his pup or take him away from him, he would fight them off. These were regular instincts for an Omega to feel after just giving birth. They became extremely territorial and overprotective to make sure their newborn survived. The Alphas didn’t find his behavior odd, they were more than happy to let Tony do what he felt was right.

The baby kept making soft cooing noises that had Tony’s heart beating heavily in his chest. His newborn son turned his head to the side as he started nosing against Tony’s hospital gown. Tony wants to remove the gown but he can’t because of his broken hand. Steve sees and helps slips the gown down from Tony’s shoulders until his chest is bare. Skin to skin contact is important to all newborns no matter the orientation. But seeing as both Tony and his pup are omegas, the connection is much more important. 

The pup lets out a wet gurgle. His eyes are still closed. His hands shake around without much control. He lets out a breath that is much too big for his small body. Bucky can estimate him to being around twelve or thirteen inches long. He is just so small that the paternal instincts start coming into Steve and Bucky. The newborn has a small whorl of dark hair on the back of his head. His lips are pouted and he keeps opening his mouth to show a small pink tongue. Tony bends down and finally scents his pup. He smells the top of his head, then his neck, then down to his chest. He gets to his arms and goes back up to his head as the pup settles comfortably on top of Tony. Tony could care less that he is dirty from the newborn. 

Tony’s heart melts as his newborn son starts to sniff him. He only sniffs him twice and he is relaxed once again. His son starts to make sucking noises and Tony absolutely knows what he needs. His nipples hurt and are swollen. They are soft and heavy with milk to nurse the newborn. Once again Tony’s instincts lead him forward. He brings his son closer, he settles a casted finger under his chin and guides him to his nipple.

The Omega feels euphoric at the sensation. He can feel their bond cementing as the newborn takes his first meal. 

“What should we name him,” Steve asked softly behind the Omega who had eyes only for his son.

Tony stopped the growl in his throat. It was just Steve asking a simple question. He was safe and no one was going to harm his son. The newborn released Tony’s nipple already full. He had yet to open his eyes but that could wait. A name? That’s what Steve had asked Tony. But what could he name his perfect son?

Tony does not remember any names he read from those baby books. His mind is blank and happy. There is only this moment that Tony will cherish for the rest of his life. But his son needs a name.

He looks at the newborn’s soft face, his pink cheeks, curled hands, and small frame. Tony reaches his injured hand for one of the wet towels. His son needs to be clean.  
Bucky hands him one but once again Tony is aware of his injury. He can’t clean his pup and hold him to his chest at the same time. He wants to whine at how useless he feels in the moment. Tony knows somewhere in the back of his mind that his Alphas are more than willing to help if he asks them. He knows this but he still does not want them to touch his pup.

Bucky holds the towel, it hovers over the baby’s body, his blue eyes staring at Tony, asking for his permission. Tony wants to bare his teeth but he needs the help. His pup needs it. He doesn’t make any sudden movement as Bucky lowers the towel until it touches the pup’s body. 

The newborn makes a noise of displeasure when he feels the towel on his body. Even if it is warm, it feels cool when it leaves his body to clean another area. Tony shushes him, his casted hand pets his head. The smell of his parent calms the pup. He only grumbles as Bucky gently moves his arms to clean under them. Once he starts cleaning his legs the pup no longer complains at the sensation since he presses his nose against his Omega parent.

Bucky finishes cleaning him and Tony’s mind begins to clear from the hormones and instincts. The emotions are still there but Tony is starting to feel more like himself as the pup is lulled to sleep.

Steve’s question is still at the forefront of Tony’s mind. What should his name be?

“Peter,” Tony speaks softly not wanting to wake up his pup. Tony can feel his small breaths against his naked chest.  
There he is. He was inside him for nine months and now Tony is holding him. He’s breathing and moving. He’s small and pinkish but he is alive. Little Peter. The name fits him perfectly. He hardly smelled like anything except for Tony himself. His small patch of hair on the back of his head felt soft and feathery. Tony wanted to hold him against his chest forever.

Steve and Bucky agreed that the name fit their first born. It is difficult to tell who he looks like the most. His face looks like any other baby’s face but they can tell he is their own flesh and blood.

A nurse came by but kept her distance from the two alphas and omega. She read off the chart that was by the door and checked to see if they had cleaned the newborn already. She sees that Tony still has the IV in his good hand and he isn’t using his broken hand too much. She leaves a couple more things for them like a small diaper, a pacifier, and a couple of jello cups just in case the Omega was hungry. She left the room.

 

Tony fell asleep cradling Peter against his chest after he was helped to put Peter in a diaper. Steve and Bucky were standing inside the room now all the excitement was over. They did not want to leave Tony alone nor the baby now that he was born. They were both too precious and after everything that had gone down they did not want to blink. They knew it was their instincts and hormones. The rest of the team should have arrived along with SHIELD and even Tony’s doctor but they were too wired to step outside of the room to check.

The adrenaline that was once rushing through Steve’s body had long since vanished. He felt exhausted and extremely hungry. Bucky was the same but he knew he could go on longer without taking a break. It was something he remembered from when he was used by Hydra. Steve sits down on a chair his gaze never moving from the two sleeping figures on the hospital bed.

“Are you hungry,” Steve asked breaking the silence. The jello cups the nurse brought in were eaten by Tony.

Bucky was quiet but shrugged his shoulders. He wasn’t starving, he could eat if there was food.

“I think we can ask the nurse to give us something to eat.”

Bucky sat on the same chair he sat on when Tony was giving birth. Steve wrung his hands not knowing what to do with himself. He felt antsy like he needed to do something. Maybe he should call the team?

The door opens again with the same nurse at the door,” Um Sirs there is someone here to talk with the both of you.”

Steve and Bucky shared soulful looks they didn’t want to leave Tony. One of them could go see who it was and the other could stay and watch over Tony while he was sleeping.

“I’ll go talk with them, oh can you do us a favor. We are both hungry.”

“Oh, I am so sorry. I didn’t bring a meal because the doctor thought it would be best to not disturb you all as much as possible. I will bring you both something to eat.”

The nurse’s smile is friendly along with her non-obtrusive scent. She opened the door wider for Steve to step out and follow her, allowing Bucky to stay.

He followed her to the nurse's station. Which was surprisingly empty. In fact, the floor seemed a bit desolate. But when he saw who was leaning against the station with his finger against his ear talking to someone Steve knew why.

“Coulson.”

“Yeah, keep me updated,” he hung up and turned his attention to Steve, “Hello, Steve. The situation is under control as far as we know.”

The nurse walked away to not eavesdrop on their conversation.

“The team and Ms. Potts agreed it would be best if we moved the three of you to the Avengers medical facility in the tower. Dr. Cho is waiting there. But if you want to remain here we can keep everything quiet until Tony is ready.”

Steve took the information, “What about AIM or the agents that were trying to kidnap Tony?”

“Most of them were taken care of thanks for your quick teamwork. SHIELD took in the rest, my team was able to get the streets running smoothly once again and there were no civilians injured. Stark Industries was not hit as hard as we thought. Ms. Potts was able to assist us as necessary. She is at the tower with the team for safety. She informed me that an old… flame of Tony had arrived at the company before everything went to hell.”

Steve rubbed a hand down his face to try and calm down, “What did she say?”

“Tony agreed to speak to the man which we now know as Tiberius Stone. First in line to the Stone fortune and vice president to Stone Industries. Tony’s bodyguard was attacked and the surveillance camera at the company wasn’t able to capture what happened.”  
Steve can feel the anger. Just like before. He wasn’t angry at Tony he was mad at the man that started everything.

“Where is he now?”

“In a cell. But we only have 6 hours to hold him in before he goes walking. We couldn’t take him in with SHIELD, but we have our best agents questioning him. Ms. Potts also assured me that she contacted Tony’s lawyer to file a restraining order. It seems this was not the first time that Stone has harassed Tony.”

Steve clenched his fists. He wanted to punch a wall or break a table with his bare hands. Better yet he wanted to grab Stone by the neck and squeeze until he heard a snap. 

Phil saw the look on Steve’s face, “It’s not all bad. The family that helped Tony are okay. They wanted to ask how Tony was. Mrs. Parker was here but we moved her to the SHIELD facility just to be safe. Everything is fine. Whatever you all decide to do, this area is secure. We can’t control the other floors just this side of the maternity ward. And before I forget, congratulations.”

Steve feels stressed but the congratulations make him smile in remembrance of the small pup sleeping in Tony’s chest back in his room. They say their goodbyes and Steve walks back in the room eager to see Tony. Inside he can see Bucky nodding off but became alerted when the Alpha opened the door. There were two platters of food on a cart by the door. 

The nurse must have dropped them while he was talking with Phil.  
Bucky had not eaten anything. Bucky tried to wake himself up now that Steve was back. The Alpha explained the situation to his best friend. 

“Do you have an opinion on what we should do?”

Bucky turns to gaze at his mate sleeping easily with their pup on his chest. They look the same in their sleep. The sight is endearing. Being away from a secure location and home after all that danger was displeasing. Bucky would feel more secure back at the Tower but he did not know if Steve nor Tony would feel the same way.

“I think we should head back. The team is there, Tony and Peter will be safe with extra eyes, especially with JARVIS.”

Steve smiled, “I thought the same thing. I guess we’ll have to tell Tony when he wakes up.”

When Tony woke up he was unsure of where he was or what had happened before he fell asleep. The weight on his chest brought him back to the present. The sleeping form had made his arm go asleep but the Omega was not complaining in the slightest. He gazed down at his son and once again his heart beat so heavy in his chest. He loved his son so much that he could hardly bear it. He could spend an eternity just staring at his small face squished against his chest. His little hands curled into fists, completely safe.

Tony looked around the room and saw his alphas sitting on separate chairs. They were asleep, the position did not look comfortable at all. Tony looked out the window catching a glimpse of the sun setting behind the curtains. As if sensing that Tony was now awake, Peter stretched out his short arms and blinked his eyes open. They were so big and watery. They were baby blue and they stared at Tony. Tony looked down and was silently caught in a stare. Tony could not help but smile down at his son. Peter had no expression on his face but Tony thought he could sense a sort of curiosity coming from him.

”Hi baby,” Tony whispered softly, “I’m so glad you are here.”

Peter let out a yawn too big for his body that had Tony cooing at the sight. 

“I know you must be tired. I’m tired too. We had a long day today. But we’re here together. And look there. I know they are asleep now but they are your daddies. They may look big but they are just soft teddy bears. They love you so much, just like I love you. They’ll make sure you are safe all the time, just like me.”

Peter continues staring at Tony even when the Omega is gesturing to look over at Steve and Bucky. Peter was entranced with Tony’s voice for he had heard it so many times when he was still in the womb. Peter remained awake just staring at Tony and not really moving around except for his hands and arms. Tony let out his own yawn and wondered if he could get something to eat now. Tony glanced at the sleeping Alphas. He did not want to wake them but they were sleeping on wooden chairs with little padding.

“Steve,” Tony called out, “Bucky.”

The brunette Alpha awoke faster than Steve for he was sleeping very lightly due to the day’s danger. When he saw Tony was awake with their pup he visibly relaxed. 

“What is it,” Bucky asked moving closer to them.

Tony was different from when he had just given birth to Peter. He did not look so protective and he was speaking.

Tony looked down at his son, “Would you like to hold him?”

Bucky felt his heart leap into his throat as he nodded mutely. Tony wrapped the small blanket securely around Peter and offered him to the Alpha. Bucky reached out with a shaky hand. Peter did not make a noise as he was passed on to one of his fathers. Tony kept his hand under Peter’s neck until Bucky was able to hold him properly against his chest. Peter looked at Bucky, his fist curling and uncurling. Bucky inched forward and caught Peter’s scent. He smelled just like Tony and hardly anything else. He wouldn’t have a clear scent until he was a couple of years old.

Tony smiled at the tender sight. Peter only stared at his father without making a noise, “Wow. He’s really small.”

Tony laughed and Peter was familiar with the voice. The scent was new but it wasn’t disturbing. Just like the voice, it was familiar. Peter settled down. Bucky held Peter with one arm to the crook of his chest. His left hand reached down to Peter’s hand where he gripped the tip of Bucky’s metal index finger. 

“Got a sure grip there don’t ya,” he smiled down at Peter as the newborn let go of his finger.

Tony was happy. The happiest he had been in a long while. 

“How do you feel,” Bucky asks moving closer to his mate. Peter is still awake in his arms and is looking around.

“Better,” Tony answered, “though I’m kind of itching to head back to the tower.”

Bucky explains the situation to Tony as best he can while Steve is still asleep. Tony stays quiet to think things over and Peter begins to whine sensing Tony’s unease. Bucky rocks him softly and gives him back to Tony. Once in Tony’s arms, both omegas relax. 

“I think it would be better if we go to the tower. I don’t want to put any more people in danger…,” Tony frowns and Peter lays in his arms not making a noise.  
Bucky moves closer and runs his hands through Tony’s short hair. Tony sighs at the warm touch. 

 

The car ride back to the tower is quiet. Phil is driving them as all three sit in the back of the truck. Peter is back asleep in the car seat now wearing a plain onesie the hospital had provided for them. Steve can’t take his eyes off of his son. Tony rests his head on Steve’s shoulder trying to not fall asleep. They had gone to see May and Ben at a SHIELD facility before going to the tower. May was able to hold Peter while he was still awake and gave the cutest little sound when he was held by Ben. The older beta couple fell in love with the newborn and Tony was glad they were okay. They left the couple back but May assured them it was okay, as long as Tony was taking care of himself. It was dark out already but the Avengers tower is a bright and shining like a beacon when they arrived.

“We're home,” Steve whispers to Tony.

They all get out of the tower and Steve is more than happy to carry Peter in his car seat. Bucky helps Tony walk who is still sore after giving birth. Phil follows along with them. JARVIS voice washes over them when they enter the elevator and Tony seems relieved.

“Welcome back, sirs.”

“JARVIS, its good to hear your voice again.”

“As is yours. May I congratulate you on the young sir,” JARVIS says making Tony smile gazing at his sleeping son.

“Thank you, JARVIS. Initiate priority, baby boy.”

“Already done, sir. Everyone is waiting on the communal floor.”

“Priority baby boy,” Steve asks smiling.

“Well Peter didn’t have a name yet so what was I supposed to call it.”

Everyone was on the communal floor like JARVIS had stated. Pepper and Happy were the first ones to notice. Pepper ran forward and hugged Tony tightly. Tony patted her back until she let go of him.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again,” she scolded him but he knew Pepper meant well.

“I’m sorry about what happened, would you like to meet your godson?”

Pepper's mood changes as Steve lifts up the car seat higher for Pepper to see. Soon enough the rest of the Avengers gather around the sleeping newborn. Rhodey is standing a bit away but walks forward to hug Tony.

“Mom is not going to be happy that she wasn’t there when you gave birth.”

Tony laughs, “I’ll make sure to call her and send a picture.”

“You better or were both in trouble.”

“Well, he is your godson as well. Might as well have both my best friends as godparents.”

Pepper tries not to cry and Rhodey looks like he is about to join her as well. Happy tries to calm her down which only has Pepper shaking the man and claiming her godson is so handsome. Tony is happy and the rest of the Avengers come closer to take a look. Tony knows that he needs to call his Aunt Angie and Sharon. He wanted them to meet Peter as well. Maybe they could go later that week to visit Aunt Peggy at the nursing home. Tony looks up and sees that Sam is there as well much to his surprise.

“What are you doing here kid?”

“He helped us find you,” Steve answers for the teen.

“Thank you, kid. How was Red Wing? Does your mom know you are here?”

Sam rolls his eyes but smiles, “Yeah, and Happy agreed to drive me home. It flies extremely well. Thank you for helping me finish designing it. Your baby is cute by the way.”

“Well he is half mine, the handsome genes would have to go somewhere.”

Bucky rolls his eyes affectionately.

Everyone awes and stares at the small babe. Tony can’t help but feel smug. That’s his baby that is breaking hearts already and he was only a couple of hours old. Steve and Bucky feel a little bit territorial but let their friends have their fill of gazing at Peter while he sleeps, just as long as they don’t wake him up.

“Oh my god, he is so handsome Tony,” Pepper coos with watery eyes.

“What did you name him,” asks Natasha.

“His name is Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers-Barnes,” Bucky answers.

“Wow, that is a mouthful,” Clint states but he isn’t looking away from Peter at all.

Bruce smiles at Tony, “Would it be alright if Dr. Cho and I examine the both of you?”

“That’s why we are here.”

Everyone starts talking softly together as Bruce guides Tony and the Alphas to Dr. Cho. They don’t go to a separate floor agreeing that it would be too much stress on Tony. Tony can hear everyone whispering together.

“I want one,” the voice is unmistakably Clint.

“You always say that when you see a baby,” Phil is the one who answers back.

Tony tries not to whip his head around fast to see what is happening. Clint’s mate was Coulson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have a dilemma. I dont know what Tony should be called as a parent. Should he be Dad? Or should he be Mama?  
> I NEED HELP. Tell me what you think Tony should be called? I leave this up to you guys. :D Also Steve is still Papa, and perhaps Bucky will be Daddy.


	28. Sweet Bliss

Peter is three weeks old and Tony forgets about sleep. For being such a tiny baby he has the lungs of a super soldier. All Avengers are tired but they are more than willing to help the new parents. After all who could look at Peter’s face and deny him anything. They make it work but everyone is a little grumpier than usual. Tony loves his son so much he can never be mad when he wakes at three in the morning crying to eat. Tony just rolls out of bed even as Steve and Bucky try to pull him back in. He walks to the nursery and picks him up. Tony shushes Peter and coos at him even as he cries. Tony sits himself down as Peter begins to nurse. These quiet moments allow Tony to enjoy the peace of having his son in his arms. Peter nurses with his eyes open staring at the blue glow of Tony’s arc reactor. It’s his personal night light that lulls Peter to sleep once the baby has had his fill.

Tony places Peter in his crib and heads back to bed. Steve and Bucky are pliant and make room for their mate. Their arms surround Tony and the omega is back asleep.

In the morning Steve is the one to wake up early and check up on Peter while Bucky and Tony still sleep. Peter is slowly waking up. He gazes up at the mobile over his crib. When he sees Steve he starts kicking his legs erratically. Steve smiles picking up his son and holding him against his chest. He changes Peter’s diaper and changes his onesie for something fresh. Steve walks to the kitchen with Peter in his arms and gets him a bottle Tony had prepared for him the day before.

These mornings are becoming routine. Steve feeds Peter and burps him against his shoulder. Peter spits up a little bit of milk that Steve wipes away. Steve talks to Peter, tells him about the day they are going to have and how he has to start up breakfast. Steve lays Peter on his swing and starts it off slow for the baby to enjoy in the mean-time.

Tony wanders in the kitchen and the shower runs indicating Bucky was in the bathroom. Tony walks directly to Peter who waves his balled up fist when he sees Tony. Tony smiles wide and presses kisses all over Peter’s face. Peter doesn’t squirm away but closes his eyes to enjoy the kisses.

“I gave him his bottle already,” Steve says over the sizzling of bacon as Tony plays with Peter’s toes.

“Good baby. Already fed and ready for the day, well I know you are going to back to sleep before another meal, huh?”

Peter grabs Tony’s hand away from his toes and just holds it as he blinks up at the omega. Tony brings the swing closer as Steve serves breakfast. Bucky is the last to join them. His hair is tied up but still wet. He bends down to kiss Peter on his head before joining in breakfast.

The morning is calm and wonderful. Later they will go and meet with Tony’s family to introduce them to their newest member.

Sharon stares at Peter in awe as Tony holds him close to his chest. She smiles so wide and hugs her cousin as Peter blinks up at her completely curious at the new face. Aunt Angie holds Peggy’s hand as they smile at Tony. Peggy looks up and smiles at Steve, happy for him for having a family and happy for Tony for being happy.

Tony sets Peter in Peggy’s arms with the help of Angie. They hold him together and stare at the babe that looks so much like Tony, but there is a mixture of someone else that they can’t distinguish yet. Angie tries to wipe the tears from her eyes

“This is Nana Angie,” Tony coos as Peter stares at her with large blue eyes and longer eyelashes, “and Nana Peggy.”

Peggy gives Peter a wrinkled smile and Angie strokes his head. Peter gurgles and moves around Peggy’s arms before he starts getting restless. Tony grabs him before he can start crying and rocks him in his arms.

“He’s so handsome,” Peggy says.

“Of course he is.”

“How did you choose the name,” Sharon asks.

“I named him after you,” Tony declares staring at his godmother. Peggy doesn’t wipe the tear from her eye.

“His middle name is to thank the couple that helped me when I was in labor.”

They all spend the day together talking about everything and nothing as Peter falls back asleep.

 

It’s Halloween and Peter is a month old now. Most of his hair had fallen out and he is now bald much to Tony’s dismay but he is slowly getting bigger. He smiles now. His smile can melt hearts and every single person that meets him falls under his spell. Peter is dressed in a costume to mark the occasion. He is dressed like a little sailor. Bucky carries him. They decided to do a small little party for friends. There was no alcohol but there was punch, food and lots of candy and games. Everyone is dressed in a costume and even though the music is quiet it seems like everyone is having a good time. Bucky is dressed as a pirate to match with Peter’s costume.

Steve is dressed like a merman much to Tony’s utter delight. Tony is dressed as a sea captain. They are all matching in some way. Everyone takes a turn to hold Peter. To everyone’s surprise Peter’s favorite Avenger is Clint. He smiles wide at the archer who makes funny faces down at him. The party ends with a very tired one month old and everyone’s stomach hurting from eating too much candy and sweets.

 

It’s Christmas and Peter is 3 months old. He laughs more now and can roll over on his stomach. Peter’s hair started to grow once again and it is a lighter brown then before. Peter loves grabbing his toes and sucking on them. He enjoys tummy time with Steve. He squeals every time he sees Tony and has started the bad habit of pulling on Bucky’s hair. Peter gets a lot of presents from his large family. He loves the stuffed animals and toys. The entire day he spends trying to decide which toy to play with. Later they all go to visit Peggy and Angie for a Christmas dinner. Peter is a happy baby.

 

Peter meets Mama Rhodes as he is entering his fourth month. Another person falls for Peter’s charms and he earns himself another honorary grandmother. Steve and Bucky have never met the woman and are intimidated by the beta. They are respectful and she tells Tony what good men they are. She boasts that they are lucky enough to be with Tony. Rhodey is amused the entire time they are visiting. Mama Rhodes forces them all to take a picture together so she can frame it up. No one denies her the photo.

Peter gets to see May and Ben again. The babe takes a liking to both betas instantly. He coos and giggles at them and is everything like an angel. May and Ben offer to babysit whenever they are busy and Tony takes them up on that offer. Peter has the support group of many. He is well loved and cherished. Steve feels blessed. They get to know the couple better and Ben ends up getting along with Bucky. Steve enjoys both of their company. They are kind people. Peter ends up crying when they have to leave. Tony promises that they will visit.

 

Peter is five months old and he babbles all the time. He is extremely smart and can figure out how to use most of his toys. He has a little block puzzles which he enjoys putting the pieces back. He sits up now but he drools and bites everything. He is teething. Tony buys him all sorts of teething toys and gel to put on his gums before he sleeps or naps. Most of his toys are in the freezer so they can be cool to his aching gums. Peter is picky now with people. He loves Tony to pieces and screeches when a stranger wants to hold him. Peter’s eyes have not changed, they are going to remain blue but they don’t know if they will darken.

Peter’s babbles sound like words at times but he can’t really say anything. Tony encourages him to talk by focusing on what Peter tries to say. He goes along and nods. Steve always asks Peter questions which gives him responses and Bucky can spend hours just listening to Peter babble on as he smashes blocks together.

It’s not until Peter is six months old when he says his first word. Bucky is with Peter as the six month old crawls all over the communal living room. The area is vacant allowing Peter to crawl where he wishes except for the sofa. The coffee table and side tables have been moved so he wouldn’t hurt himself. Peter tugs on Bucky’s legs until he is sitting on the carpet with Peter as they play. Steve smiles’, drawing his son in his sketchbook is his current favorite pass time.

Tony walks into the living room looking tired after upgrading Clint’s bow as a thank you for babysitting Peter. Peter sits up squeals and claps at the sight of his favorite person. He makes grabby hands for Tony to pick him and Tony complies. 

“Ma ma.”

Everyone stills as Peter nuzzles Tony’s neck.

“Did he just,” Tony asks bewildered looking down at his son who is drooling on his neck.

“I think he said his first word or I don’t know.”

“Make him say it again.”

Tony brings Peter closer until they are face to face, “Did you say your first word buddy? Did you?”

Peter just smiles and throws a spit bubble but doesn’t repeat the word. Bucky stands up and motions for Tony to hand him over. Tony does and Peter tries to look back at Tony. He whines and reaches out with his short chubby arms in Tony’s direction.

“Ma ma,” he says again.

Bucky hands Peter back over to Tony who just stares wide eyed at the six month old. Peter is happy to be back in Tony’s arms and engulfed in his scent. Tony bounced Peter in his arms making the infant giggle.

“Did you really just call me mom,” Tony asked him.

Peter didn’t answer him, he just laughed and smacked his small hands on Tony’s shoulders. Tony turned his attention to his alphas that were trying hard not to laugh or smile too much.

“What is so funny?”

Steve shook his head, “Not laughing at you. I think it’s cute.”

“Peter sees you as the maternal figure,” Bucky informs sitting back down on the carpet.

Tony hums, “Well I did gestate him and carry him for nine months. I also gave birth to him and nurse him. Mom? Not that I mind..,” Peter is trying to squeeze Tony’s cheek with his small fingers, “Did they teach you to call me Mama behind my back?”

Tony blows raspberries on Peter’s cheek much to his joy. Neither Bucky nor Steve actually taught Peter to call Tony mom in any form. It could be possible that Peter learned it from someone else.

“It’s okay. I can be your Mama, many strong women are in my life and I am not emasculated by it. After all you are my precious pup, yes you are. You can call me whatever you want.”

Tony sets Peter down on the ground and joins him in playing. Peter crawls to sit on Bucky’s lap and points to a toy which he babbles for. Steve is still smiling as he joins them and Tony sticks out his tongue like a child.

Peter’s next word, funnily enough, is not Dad or any other form of father, nope, its Eeb. It’s said in that same way with the e elongated. The S is not pronounced sound at all. So, in reality Peter’s second word is Eeb and not a perfect Steve.

Tony just congratulates their son as Steve looks put off. Peter keeps calling for him in that adorable slurred babbly speech of his. He isn’t a year old and he already knows two words. Bucky can’t stop laughing at his best friend and even encourages their kid to call Steve by his name. 

Bucky is not upset that Peter hasn’t called him anything yet. The pup is still only six months old. Most children talk when they are a year or two. Bucky is happy to hold his son and play with him. He tells his doctor about his family and his son. He smiles more and the therapist notes the change in him since Peter was born. Bucky becomes more willing to talk and the shadows that were there have started to recede.

Bucky even takes Peter one day to a session. Dr. Wu is happy to see the infant and how father and son get along. It isn’t until Peter is 8 months old and trying to stand up on the couch that he stares at Bucky dead in the eye and talks. He only says one word but Bucky feels his heart stumble along.

“Dada.”

Tony is there, he is talking to Pepper over the phone, he doesn’t hear what Peter says. All sees is Bucky picking Peter up and spinning him around the room. Bucky can’t wait to rub it in Steve’s face that Peter called him Dad instead of his name.

Bucky doesn’t rub it in Steve’s face because he is too happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short. Sadly, the next chapter will be the last chapter of this series. You guys are the best readers I could have ever asked for. I would not have been able to finish this story without your support.   
> I'll see you guys in the last chapter ;)


	29. Epilogue

“Pete? Hey Peter, come on. It’s time to wake up.”

Peter feels a large hand running their fingers through his hair. Peter lets out a sigh of content and turns around in his bed.

“Come on, Papa is making breakfast. You don’t want to be late for pre-school.”

Peter blinks open his eyes. The sun is bright already but thankfully most of the window is covered by a large curtain. He looks up at the person sitting on his bed and petting his head. He is still groggy with sleep but he can see brown hair much like his own. He knows immediately who it is.

“I’m sleepy, Daddy.”

Bucky smiles, “I know buddy. How ‘bout I carry you out to the table?”

Peter smiles and nods his head. Bucky pulls the covers off of Peter’s small body and picks him up. Peter curls up in Bucky’s arms and rests his head in the crook of Bucky’s neck where his scent is the strongest. Peter loves how both his fathers smell. They smell strongly of protection, love, and safety. Peter relaxes into Bucky’s hold.

Peter feels his dad walk and sees the living room and then the kitchen. He can see his Papa’s blonde hair first. His Papa is sitting down on the table already eating. Papa smiles up at Peter as Bucky hands him over. Peter smiles as his Papa kisses the top of his head and combs his hair down. Peter rests his head on his Papa’s chest. Papa smells nice. Like warm cookies and strength. Peter closes his eyes.

Peter opens his eyes and realizes that someone is missing. He moves in his Papa’s lap and looks around.

“Where is Mama,” Peter asks disappointed that his Mama is not there to greet him with kisses.

Daddy sits next to Papa on the table and hands over a pair of familiar glasses to Steve. Steve grabs the glasses and puts them over Peter’s eyes. Peter fixes the glasses on his face so they don’t fall off.

“Your Mama is in bed.”

“Does he not feel good,” Peter asks looking up at his Papa with pleading eyes so similar to Tony.

“He’s fine; it’s just the baby making his tummy ache, remember?”

Peter nods. That’s right. Mama has a baby in his tummy. Sometimes Mama sleeps a lot or goes to the restroom because the baby makes his tummy hurt. His Mama tells him that he is going to have a brother or sister. Peter does not know how to feel about that. Most of his friends don’t have a brother or a sister, except Cindy from his class. She has a big brother and says that he is mean. Peter doesn’t want to be like Cindy’s big brother.

“Is Mama gonna come eat breakfast,” Peter asks getting comfy on Steve’s lap.

“He should, don’t worry. Now eat your blubbery waffles before they get cold.”

Bucky pushes the plate closer to Peter. Peter doesn’t move from his seat on his Papa’s lap and his Papa lets him. Peter adds some syrup to his food and begins to eat. He has trouble cutting up his waffles but his Papa and Daddy is there to help him. Peter keeps looking up hoping he can see his Mama join them. By the time he finishes his food, his Mama still isn’t there. Peter was sad. His Papa and Daddy weren’t looking at him; Peter rushed out of the kitchen and towards their room where he knew Mama should be.

The door was half open. Peter peered through the crack. He couldn’t really see anything just the bed. Peter accidentally leaned against the door opening it a bit further. Peter moved back hoping that his Mama did not see or hear that.

“Peter, is that you?”

Peter slowly opened the door wider and saw his Mama lying down on the bed without the covers. Peter stands at the door not knowing if he should climb up and join his Mama there or not. Tony pats the empty side next to him and Peter eagerly climbs up. Peter lays down close and hugs Tony. Tony smiles at the affection and hugs Peter.

Peter looks up Tony with large blue eyes. If the light hit his eyes just right they showed flecks of green in them. He had Steve’s eyes but they were shaped just like Tony’s. Tony can get lost in those pretty eyes. They are only enhanced with his black glasses that are a little too big or his face. It makes the sight before him that much more endearing.

“What are you doing here,” Tony asked combing down Peters wavy hair.

“You did not have breakfast,” the five year old informed.

“I know I’m sorry. I woke up feeling a little bad and did not know if I could eat.”

“But you have to eat to get stronger. That’s what Papa always says.”

Tony smiled at the determined look on Peter’s face, “I know baby. I will eat. I just wanted my stomach to settle first.”

Peter looked down at Tony’s stomach which still looked the same, “Let Mama eats so you can get strong too,” Peter spoke to his stomach.

Tony let out a small laugh. His little boy was already getting in the role of big brother even if he did not completely understand it.

“Come on baby, I’ll help you get dressed.”

Tony made a move to get up and Peter was there to help him if he needed it. Tony was touched and followed Peter out to his room. Peter’s old nursery had changed as much as the little boy had grown. He had a big poster of the Avengers on the head of his bed. The rest of the posters were of dinosaurs and science. Peter was so fascinated by science especially when his Uncle Bruce made experiments with him. Peter had stuffed animals on top of his toy chest, and books covered his small bookshelf. He had a small little table he used to draw or play on. His bed was covered in Star wars along with his pink bunny which he slept with every night. Bucky had won it for Peter at Coney Island when Peter was only two years old.

Peter opened his drawers and pulled out a shirt and showed it to Tony. It was a blue shirt with a small little bear on the front.

“This one? Okay, do you want to wear shorts or pants,” Tony asked looking through his pants drawer.

“Shorts,” Peter answered.

Tony pulled out dark gray shorts to go along with the shirt. Peter took off his pajamas and Tony helped dress Peter. Peter was used to dressing himself but he would hardly say no if his Mama was helping him. Tony found Peter’s shoes and the small boy sat down on his chair. Tony helped him put on his shoes.

“Do you want me to tie them for you or do you want to try?”

“Wanna try,” Peter bent his knee on his chair and tried to tie his shoelaces. He stuck his tongue out in concentration and tried to form the first knot. It was hard but Peter had been practicing almost every morning to get it right.

“There!”

Peter was happy with his tied shoe even if the loop was large on one side and small on the other. Tony smiled and congratulated his son. Peter was confident enough to do the other shoe as well.

“Peter—“

Steve was at the door obviously looking for Peter. He was worried when he and Bucky turned around and did not see Peter at the table anymore. JARVIS had informed that Peter was back in his room but Steve was not aware that Tony was with him.

“Papa look! I tied my shoes!!”

Peter jumped off of his chair and kicked one of his feet out for his Papa to see. Steve smiled wide.

“That’s awesome buddy. You are getting so good at this.”

Peter beamed at the attention and his victory of successfully tying his shoes together.

“You should go show your daddy,” Peter liked the idea and hurried out of his room to show Bucky his tied shoes.

Steve moved over to Tony, “How do you feel sweetheart?”

“Mmm, I feel a little better. I have an appointment later today after Peter comes out of class.”

“That’s good. Phil is coming by later to talk to me.”

Tony sighed, “Mission?”

“Yeah, I don’t know what yet, but I’m sure it won’t be long.”

Tony kissed Steve, ”Better not be.”

Tony moved away to go see what Peter was doing with Bucky. Steve followed after him. 

“Ready,” Peter announced. He wore his backpack that was much too big for him but he loved in none the less.

Peter did not really need a backpack for pre-school but he liked carrying his around. There were other students who carried one as well. His pack back of a comic book character called Wonder Woman. The backpack went all the way down to his butt and he looked adorable walking with it.

“Okay buddy, let’s get going.”

“Mama are you coming too?”

Tony was still dressed in his pajamas. The look that Peter was giving him was the one he could never say no to.

“Let me change real quick okay.”

Peter was a happy boy walking out of to the garage holding on to Tony’s hand. Tony held a bottle of sparkling water in his other hand to help with his morning sickness. Peter sat in the backseat of the car on his booster seat. He was still too small to sit n the seat just by himself. Steve was driving and Bucky was in the passenger’s seat. Tony was sitting on the backseat with Peter as Peter explained what they were going to do in class. Tony listened intently, the window on his side open to help his queasiness.  
The drive was short seeing as they chose a little private school that was close enough to the tower for Peter. Traffic was bad as always but Peter’s chatter was distracting enough.

“Do you think we can get a dog Daddy?”

Bucky laughed,” I don’t know kotenok. You don’t have to just ask me.”

“Its cause Johnny got a puppy for his birthday. He says that he is real nice and always plays. Though Johnny also said his Mommy gets mad cause the puppy pees inside. “

“I don’t know baby. We’ll talk about it okay,” Steve said glancing at the rear view mirror to see Peter’s large eyes behind glasses.

“Mama, do you wanna get a puppy,” Peter turned to look at Tony who was smiling at the scene.

“Maybe in the future.”

Peter pouted but then started to talk about how they were going to have a new student joining their class today. They made it to the school in record time. 

“Shit,” Bucky cursed getting a glare from Steve for cursing.

“Daddy said a bad word.”

“I know sweet pea,” but Tony had to agree with his mate.

There were a lot of paparazzi outside of the school. Their cameras were flashing but their focus was on someone stepping out of an expensive looking car. The school had a small roundabout for parents to drop off their children or park for a pick up.

“Why are there lots of cameras and people taking pictures,” Peter asked looking out of his window.

“I don’t know. When we get out wait for daddy okay?”

“Okay.”

Steve parked the car at the end of the roundabout. He and Bucky stepped out first. Steve went over to Tony and Bucky picked up Peter from his seat. Peter was a bit upset that he wasn’t allowed to walk out to school but once he saw how crowded it was he was glad for his daddy holding him up. 

The paparazzi were busy looking at whoever it was to notice the Stark family. They tried to hurry along together but one of the paparazzi saw them. Then other paparazzi joined and began to take pictures of the family. Peter hid his face in Bucky’s shoulder. Steve helped Tony walk forward and both Alphas protected their family.

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! Is that your son? Are you aware that Norman Osborn is enrolling his son in the same school?”

“Is your son friends with Harry Osborn?”

“Is it true that your son is an omega?”

“When will you reveal the identity of your mates?”

“Is it true you have two other mates?”

Tony was annoyed at the questions they were throwing around. He could scent Peter’s distress and discomfort at being surrounded by lots of people. The shuttering of cameras was not helping at all. Bucky growled at the betas that tried to get too close. Steve was close enough to punching paparazzi if they pushed him again.

Tony didn’t say anything just moved ahead until they entered the school. The headmaster and Peter’s teacher were waiting at the door and ushered the family in.

“I’m so sorry about that. We did not know that there were going to be so many of them.”

Peter looked around glad that there were no more people. Bucky set Peter down and he scurried to stand next to Tony. The young omega wanted Tony to carry him. He needed to feel reassured that everything was okay. Tony picked him up even when Steve protested against the weight. Peter immediately began to scent Tony. Peter relaxed into Tony’s hold. Tony scented his son, glad that he was fine, just overwhelmed.

“It’s alright Mrs. Thompson.”

The teacher relaxed but she was still stressed about her students coming through such a large crowd.

“When you are ready just let me know. I have my assistant with the rest of the students in the classroom.”

Peter’s teacher smiled. She moved back to the doors help any other parents that would come in with their children.  
Osborn. Tony knew the name. It was a company but he wasn’t familiar with Norman Osborn. Tony will ask Pepper later and talk with his lawyer. Pepper had arranged for a restraining order against the paparazzi to not be within a hundred feet of Peter. Tony’s lawyer will love to hear about this even though the attention was drawn towards a different person. 

“You okay,” Steve asked rubbing Peter’s back.

Peter nodded but still had his face hidden against Tony’s neck.

“Do you want to wait a little bit or go to class?”

Peter removed himself from Tony’s neck, “Can we stay here for a little while?”

“Of course we can,” Bucky fixed Peter’s glasses and they all settled together in a comfortable silence until Peter felt ready enough to go to class. Once they walked him to the class Peter forgot about the paparazzi. He smiled to his teacher’s assistant as she helped him put his backpack in his cubby. Peter saw his friends and joined them. His parents smiled and he waved at them.

Back at the tower was quiet ever since Peter started pre-school. Even with a tower filled with Avengers, Peter was the loudest. IT was odd for the tower to be so quiet. Tony made his way to his workshop. Phil had arrived to speak with Steve and Tony wanted a bit of time by himself.

There was nothing that needed his immediate attention so Tony was bored. But then he started thinking. It usually happened when nothing was occupying his mind. Tony realized that Peter wasn’t so little anymore. He was still only a child but he was five years old already. His baby boy was growing up. 

Fortunately enough JARVIS had recorded every important moment they ever had with Peter. Tony called up for a recording. It was when Peter was one year old and already walking. He did not walk basically but ran everywhere on chunky little legs. He had a large smile on his face and he was laughing every moment as Steve pretended to chase after him like a monster. Peter’s squeals were loud by everyone in the room was laughing. Peter was trying to hide from Steve but he’ll poke his little head out to make sure he was safe. Steve would let out a playful growl that would cause Peter to squeal and try to run away. After a while Peter got tired and ended up falling on his hands and knees. IT seemed like everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at Peter wondering what he was going to do. 

Peter looked up with watery eyes and made grabby hands at Steve. Of course Steve rushed over and picked him up making sure he was fine. Peter was fine, hardly any scrape on him. He just wanted comfort after the shock of falling.

Not a minute later Peter wanted to get down again and started to run around.

Tony could feel the tears in his eyes from the joy the video brought to him. The next video was Peter one year old again. This time he was sitting still, eyes drawn to the book before him as Bucky read out loud. Bucky made all the voices and pointed to the colorful pictures that drew in Peter’s eyes. Peter patted the book for Bucky to turn the page. When it was finished Peter grabbed the book and opened it demanding for Bucky to read the story once again. Bucky let out an exaggerated sigh but read again until Peter had his fill. But Peter didn’t have his fill. He wanted the story again and again. 

The next video was Peter two years old. He was already speaking in complete sentences. No one was shocked because he was Tony’s son through and through and he was extremely smart. 

“What’s that,” Tony asked pointing to a fruit.

“That’s an apple,” Peter answered pushing his bangs out of his face.

Tony nodded and Peter continued, “It’s a fruit. We eat it. I like the red ones.”

Tony was all smiles as he handed Peter the apple to eat.

“Which one is your favorite fruit?”

“I like watermelon cause it tastes sweet and has lots of juice.”

“I like watermelon too."

“Mama, what’s your favorite vegetable.”

“Mine is cucumber what about you?”

Peter scrunched up his face like he was thinking extra hard on the question. He chewed on his apple and turned to Tony. “I don’t like vegetables.”

Tony had laughed really hard at that.

Tony smiled at the memories, glad they were captured and he would never forget no matter how old Peter will grow. He couldn’t help crying more at them. He remembered when they had taken Peter to the pediatrician because he couldn’t really see when they started teach him to read. The doctor had told them it was acute astigmatism that would probably get better or worse as he grew older. Peter had cried all day when they showed him his glasses. He hated them and wanted to throw them. He didn’t want to wear glasses because no one he knew wore glasses. It was Bruce that convinced him to wear glasses. He had sat down with Peter and talked quietly with his nephew. Peter then had put on his glasses and declared that he was going to be a scientist and find all the dinosaurs in the world.

Bucky wasn’t disappointed or angered when they found out that Peter was Steve’s blood son because Peter will always be his son as well. He just teased Steve about it more and they bonded over their son on who he took more from. Even if Peter wasn’t Bucky’s legitimate blood he had Bucky in him as well. He was smart and had a good come back. But it seemed he learned that from everyone on the tower. He was also highly protective of Tony. 

“Doll, are you alright?”

The voice startles Tony as he turns around to see Bucky there at the door to his workshop. Bucky notes Tony’s red watery eyes and steps closer to his mate. He rubs the tears from his eyes and looks at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I was just watching some videos.”

Bucky hums and hugs Tony close to his chest, “It’s alright. Come on. Let’s get you something to eat.”

Tony follows after his mate up to the kitchen. He eats something light and realizes how hungry he really is. Steve walks in with a solemn look on his face. Tony already knows what he is going to say.

“How long?”

“Two weeks.”

“When?”

“Tomorrow night.”

Tony lets out a sigh.

“Natasha and Phil are also going.”

Tony is fine with Steve leaving n a mission once in a while. He is fine when they go out and fight villains protecting New York. Usually someone babysits Peter while they are away. Peter is the one that always fusses when they are gone too long.  
It’s one clock and they go back to pick up Peter from pre-school. Peter was excited when he saw his parents. He tells them everything he did without leaving out a detail. This time Tony drives them to see Helen.

“Where are we going,” Peter asks realizing they are not on the same street to go back to the tower.

“Mama has an appointment today for the baby,” Bucky explains.

Peter stays quiet thinking it over. When they arrive Helen is proud to see how much Peter has grown. Peter doesn’t really know her and sticks close by Tony and hiding behind his legs.

“Peter, this is Helen. She was the one that helped me when you were still in my tummy,” Tony explains.

“So you can see people’s babies?”

Helen laughs, “Yes. I help people see their babies and how to take care of them when they are still inside. I remember you when you were still inside your Mama and now look how big you are.”

Peter gives her a shy smile that has the Alphas beaming at their son. Helen gives Peter a lollipop which distracts the child while she helps Tony get up on the bed. Steve picks up Peter and sets him on his lap as they wait.

“Here, drink some water,” Helen tells Tony.

Tony takes the paper cup and drinks all of the water. He hates how he has to literally have to be on the urge of peeing every time he gets an ultrasound.

“Second time around, are you guys excited?”

“Very.”

“Well it’s early but I will be able to see how the fetus is progressing and if there are any complications. But I’m sure everything will be a-okay.”

Helen squirts the gel on Tony’s abdomen and then presses the wand down. Bucky stares at the screen that still shows nothing. Peter does not pay any attention at all to what is going on. Helen pauses her movement of the wand and presses buttons to fix the screen. The image is still grainy but it starts to come into focus.

“Will you look at that?”

“What is it,” Tony is worried about what she will say.

The beta smiles and turns the screen to face them clearly. Her hand is steady on Tony’s abdomen.

“What is that,” Bucky asks not sure what he is seeing.

“There are two fetuses. See this here. There they are and this along your uterine wall is actually the forming of the placenta.”

“Twins,” Steve says a little too loudly startling Peter.

“Yes. We won’t know yet if they are fraternal or identical twins until a couple of more weeks when they form further.”

“How can you tell,” Bucky asks though he is trying to swallow down the idea that they are going to have twins.

“Identical twins share one placenta and fraternal twins have a placenta their own.”

Tony is quiet staring at the screen of two little beans that don’t look like anything yet. The word twins floats around his mind and it could not be a more perfect word.

 

Tony is five months pregnant when they decide on names. Helen tells them that they are going to have a boy and a girl. One of each. Tony wants to call their daughter Maria. Steve and Bucky agree that it is a good name. Steve wants to name their son James and Bucky doesn’t know how to feel about that. Steve says that it is a good strong name. Bucky punches him in the shoulder for trying to make him cry. That’s when Bucky says that Maria’s middle name should be Sarah. Now both Alphas’ are emotional. Choosing a middle name for their boy, they decide on Edwin. Tony cries and loves the names.

Peter runs to them from the playground at the park. He is concerned why his Mama is crying. He goes to hug him and Tony hugs him back.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing baby, we were just naming your brother and sister.”

“Oh okay.”

“Are you having fun,” Bucky asks.

Peter nods, “I made a new friend, and his name is Wade. He is eight years old and likes velocoraptors and the color red.”

“That’s nice Peter.”

“Daddy can he come over to play?”

Steve, Bucky, and Tony look at each other not knowing what to say.

“We would have to ask his parents.”

“Oh,” Peter pauses, “Wade says he doesn’t have parents and that Mr. Logan takes care of him. They came from Canada cause Mr. Logan works at a big school.”

The name sounds familiar to them but they can’t place their finger on it.

“Well then let’s go ask Mr. Logan.”

Peter is happy and jumps away from them to go back to play. They see Peter go to the jungle gym and talk to a boy that is bigger and taller than Peter. He has scrapes and band-aids on his arms and legs. The boy smiles at Peter and together they go talk to a burly man wearing sunglasses.

Perfect, Tony thinks as he rubs his swollen abdomen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is it, this is the end. I know I know. But this is the end of this story. This story was a focus on Tony and his acceptance of no longer being alone in life. This was a story of Bucky getting the help he deserves and Steve the family he always wanted. I did not want to go further because it felt like a perfect end for their just beginning. 
> 
> Im so glad and happy for all of you that stuck with me from the beginning to the end. Thank you all for your comments and support throughout each chapter. Thank you so much for being patient when I was not updating frequently. Thank you so much for the kudos and kind words. This is the end~
> 
> If you guys want to draw fanart for this story send me a comment or contact me at my tumblr [shellpsicle!!!!](https://shellpsicle.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Dont worry I will not stop writing other stories. So check out what I have written if you are curious and I wonder what will be my next work. Stay tuned :D  
> XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
> Also I just realized that the word count for this story is a novel long~! Wow guys! So you can read it as a complete fanfiction novel.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
